The Sea Aflame
by Harry Truman Wilson
Summary: Victory, enslavement, heartbreak, abandon...can Finnick pick up the pieces of his life and protect his estranged father and deranged lover from the terror of the Capitol? When the opportunity arises, how far will he go to save his family and friends, and, more importantly, the Girl on Fire? Middle of Hunger Games to end of Catching Fire. T for language and violence. Discontinued.
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

The Hunger Games – The Sea Aflame

Hey, everyone, thanks for checking out my story! I hope you enjoy it!

This is a story of District Four, wealthier, stronger, but just as rebellious as Twelve. This view of Panem is very different from Katniss's.

In this story there is Odesta (Of course) but there is also so much more. Finnick's parental and friendly relations are just as significant in this story.

Finally, I tried to follow the book more than the movie, but some things I had to take (Johanna's interview for instance.)

Thanks for getting this far, please review, and follow if your interested!

I do not own the Hunger Games. All rights to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

William calmly listens to the waves, the gentle lapping of the water on the edge of the canoe. The waters of the Sea of Sacramento are salty and strong, and abundant with aquatic life. There are probably a hundred other boats in the area, but somehow, he and his son feel like they are alone on the sea. He sits in the back of the small canoe, with his pole unmoving in the water. The fishing hasn't been all that good, but he always enjoys spending time with his young son, Finnick, who is clearly quite bored. Even at that young age, he's already handsome, with dirty blond hair and seemingly perfect facial features. He's bobbing his pole in the water, and the moment it appears like anything might have grabbed hold of the hook, he jerks the pole, inevitably losing any fish and probably his bait. Eventually, Finnick gives up, throws his pole down and crosses his arms.

"Oh Finnick, what's wrong?" William says, setting his pole down as well.

"I never catch anything!" Finnick grunts. He looks very angrily at the pole and then continues to pout.

"Finnick…relax. I haven't caught that much either."

"You've caught ten fish!"

"No…more like…five…maybe." William says, pulling up his net to see they've got about fifteen fish, not all that good a haul for the Sea of Sacramento, but not making his son feel any better. He reels in Finnick's pole and puts a new worm on the hook, "Finnick, how old are you, eight? All your teachers at the academy don't talk about anything but how good of a student you are! Let's see you ingenuity. Figure out how to catch some fish…" William says. Finnick glares at his father, then looks at the poll for a while. He then drops it, and pulls a spear out of the boat. He takes a handful of bait and drops it in the water, then holds up the spear. Something splashes near him and he thrusts the spear with incredible speed. Then he hauls up his prize, a large snapper.

"See! I knew you could do it!" William says, applauding his son, who is grinning and holding up the fish, "You're my little champion!" William tickles the boy, then Finnick hugs his father.

"I'm going to win the Hunger Games for you! When I'm all grown up, I'm going to be your champion!" Finnick says. William feels pained as he hears this, but smiles and straightens Finnick's shirt. Before he can respond, he hears a voice calling their names. William turns and sees her, the most beautiful woman he'd ever known, probably the most beautiful woman in the world. With long blond hair, full, luscious lips, soft, sea-green eyes, and a smile that could melt away any feelings of anxiety, that was his wife Iliana; the only woman he really ever loved. He bright calls for her boys ring out wonderfully over the ocean water, then those calls turn to cries, yells of desperation. William is suddenly before the justice building, and he sees his wife, lifted into the air, held by a noose. William is pushing through the crowd, but he can't reach her, she's too far, and then, Finnick screams, calling for his mother, are the only sound he can hear. And then, William opens his eyes.

William, feeling sick and terrible, lifts his upper body up and slowly he becomes aware of his surroundings. First, one of his servants, Mica, is touching his arm, concern visible on her face. She's one of about six servants who clean and maintain his large home, and by William's favorite. She also is from Area Seven of District Four, the same area his wife was from, which made her harshly accented voice often quite soothing to his ears. Once he waves her away, he takes in the rest of his bedroom, which is filled with pictures of his son, Finnick, his wife, Iliana, his parents, and himself. He is in a king bed with a canopy held up by wooden tridents. The bed is covered by numerous pillows, luxury, fancy ones which Finnick used to jump on when he was just a boy. Willam grabs a large white one and feels its fine silk and feather insides. This kind of rich silk is stuff the children of the ruling city of Panem, the Capitol, get. Except that children of the Capitol don't have to fight to the death in a yearly gladiatorial match, like his son did. William gets up slowly and goes to the window. Mica leaves the room with another pat on the back; at this moment, she isn't enough to get the nightmares about his wife and son away. Nothing really is.

William eventually comes downstairs and gets a cup of coffee. As he feels the liquid filling his stomach and making him more alive and alert, he just watches the ocean beyond his home's windows, ignoring the television in the room which really should be on. Since the Hunger Games, that yearly gladiatorial match, are being broadcast for the next week, William is supposed to be watching them, not working, so he takes it slow, just relaxing and allowing Mica to start on breakfast. Just then, William sees a familiar face approaching the home on the beach from the neighboring Victor's Village, where the winners of the gladiatorial games got to live.

"Ron Stafford!" William says with a smile as the young winner of the 66th Hunger Games approaches him. Ron is 27, with slightly tan skin and slanted eyes, a long, tough chin and sharp cheeks, dark black hair, and small, pursed lips; he is handsome. Not as handsome as William's son Finnick, but handsome nonetheless. In Ron's hand is a bucket full of fish.

"Mr. Odair, good to see you." Ron says, setting it down in front of the house, "I come bearing gifts. Caught them on an all-night fishing trip yesterday," William whistles to another servant, who comes out of the door and takes the fish away.

"Come in, Ron, get some lemonade. And for the last time, you aren't a little kid playing with Finnick anymore. William is fine."

"It just doesn't feel right, Mr. Odair," Ron responds, going into the house. William leads him to a table and bids him sit down, then takes his seat across from him.

"You stopped watching the Hunger Games too I see," Ron says, noticing the off TV.

"Both tributes from Four killed before the top 8 again. What's that now, four years in a row?" William says, shaking his head.

"I think the problem's their mentor, Jarrock. I'm not sure he even cares anymore. You know they took his name off the plaque in the Capitol? Everyone outside of Four thinks he's dead," Ron says, discussing the old District Four tribute who was a teacher at the _Tribute Academy_. For whatever reason, Jarrock had much less difficultly watching the tributes he trained and assisted through the games die, which made him hated in the district, but that hatred didn't seem to bother him either.

"He might as well be. He's nearly 67, isn't he? I remember when he won the games, let me tell you, it takes a lot to shock old Mags." William says, recalling how Jarrock won by yanking on a fishing pole and ambushing the last remaining tribute as he was hauled to the beach like a fish. Both men laugh in response, then William sighs.

"How's Annie doing Ron?" William says, bringing up another District Four Victor. This was their most recent victor, and she was a little more unstable than the others, though no one who survives the Hunger Games was really stable.

"She misses Finnick. She just spent the whole day sobbing, even as Mags fed her porridge."

"Poor girl."

"Yeah…" Ron says, shaking his head.

"Her games were some of the most dramatic, that I'll give them. Exploding fireflies, tracker jackers, jabberjays, and then the sudden flood of water… Cheap tactics to entertain a stupid crowd!" William says, mocking the response of Claudius Templesmith, the well-known host of the Hunger Games. Even he was unhappy with the event that year. Ron smiles, then shakes his head.

"All the Hunger Games are gruesome. But that was beyond reason," Ron says. That was the truth of the Hunger Games; they were a meaninglessly violent battle the Capitol forced on the twelve Districts of Panem. However, the Capitol made sure that everyone pretends it's a fantastic and amazing spectacle, in fact, the greatest part of living in Panem. What's worse, there in District Four, a very wealthy district where the Victors were revered, many of the people actually believed them. In this wealthy District, Ron, Annie, Finnick, even Jarrok had been what is known as a Career, a child trained to fight in the games from a young age. As William is lost in his thoughts, a door bell sounds through the room.

"I'll get it!" William yells to his servants, going quickly to the door and opening it to reveal Mags, the eighty year old Victor, bent over, leaning heavily on a cane, and smiling widely. Her white hair is pooled on her shoulders, and her smile is nearly toothless, but William remembers when she was a looker, getting nearly any man, District Four or Capitol, she wanted. He puts his arm out for her to steady herself on.

"Mags, what a pleasure to see you. What brings you to my humble home?" William asks. Mags replies quietly, something which would be indecipherable if William hadn't been listening to her for years.

"I wanted to see Finnick's father for day. I was tired sitting alone at home and Annie is finally asleep."

"Well, it's always a pleasure when you visit, Mags. Come have a drink." William says, taking the woman into his living room. Mags, instinctively, goes to an armchair as a servant brings two lemonades.

"Did you see what happened Mags?" The woman shakes her head sadly in response.

"Bad luck. Porick was strong, but no match for Thresh."

"Finnick won't be happy."

"I think Librae will be sadder. She'd been working with Liana for almost two years now."

"Tough...the 74th hunger games, and still only 7 winners."

"It's amazing we had that…" Ron says.

"Finnick and you earned it. Not like me and Jarrock. We just got lucky," Mags says, looking to the sea and sipping the lemonade slowly. Her words hang in the air, and all three just remained quiet, drinking the luxury drink and listening to the waves. This goes on probably an hour before the fish breakfast is ready, and the three have a nice, meal, trading mostly subtleties and bad jokes. After his second plate, Ron stands and wipes his hands.

"Well, I have some gardening to do. And I've got to finished it before the sun sets." Mags pulls herself up too.

"Yes, I'll have to check my poles. See if I caught anything."

"Alright. I'll give Finnick a call, and see how he's doing. Though, knowing his promiscuity, it may be some time before he can get back to me," William mutters. Ron remains silent as Mags laughs heartily, then both leave. William waves, and then goes back into his home, which suddenly reminds him of his painful past, watching Finnick survive and kill in the 65th Hunger Games.

* * *

Finnick loves her, with all his heart. He wants to be with her, to mix his body and limbs up with hers until they become one. But he knows he can't. No, instead, he has to be with this woman, this ugly, excitable Capitol woman with horribly smudged makeup. That's what it costs to be the one of the most attractive Victors.

When he won his games, as a small, slender, handsome young man, he did so against all odds. Another man, Ron Stafford, who was seventeen at the time, should have gone in his place; instead, Finnick overcame him in the Exhibition Games; prequel games that Districts One, Two and Four held to decide who they'd send as Tribute. Once he won, he went to the real event, the Hunger Games, a huge, terrible gladiatorial event meant to put the Districts in their place by sacrificing their children to the entertainment of the ruling Capitol. There, he was a small, fourteen year old boy, no match for the other children, who were as old as eighteen and some twice his size. And yet he survived that, killed or outdid ever other child, and emerged as a Victor, one of the rare few who survived those torturous Hunger Games. And then...he was enslaved.

"Finnick, darling, come here..." the woman says, running a disgustingly white finger down his back, "Come and show me that lovely body you've become famous for..." Finnick turns around and puts his hands behind his back, allowing her look him over. This was his final challenge, one that nearly killed him every time he was in the Captiol. She put her hands on his body and slid them up and down, and there was nothing he could do to get this woman off him. Not without risking the lives of everyone he loved. This is his slavery, he's a prostitute, sold by the President of Panem, Cornelius Snow, and his allies to the highest bidder, and if he failed to listen to them, as he did once, those near to him die.

"Perfect...so perfect...Come, come to the back room..." she says, grabbing his hand and pulling. Finnick doesn't budge at first though. Because even in the terrible situation of being sold like a piece of meat, he has one act of vengeance he knows he can take against the Capitol. One small act of rebellion.

"You know my price, ma'am. One secret for every hour. And it had better be...juicy..." Finnick says, leaning down toward her. He is a gatherer of secrets. He keeps them in a special book, and he knows he'll use them one day to bring down the Capitol and President Snow. The woman smiles and puts a hand on his face. Finnick can really see up close how ugly this woman is as she whispers into his ear.

"I've just heard a particularly juicy one. Seneca Crane, the current Head-Gamemaker of the Hunger Games, is going to announce that two victors can win this year..."

"What? Why?" Finnick shoots. He coughs awaya his surprise and smiles seductively again, "Why in the world would he do that?"

"He's hedging his bets, he thinks that Katniss and Peeta, and Cato and Clove will be opposing love stories and break everyone's heart when one of each of them dies."

"But...Katniss and Peeta weren't even together...never mind...where, per chance, might you have learned this secret?"

"Well, a member of Seneca's staff and I are quite close. His name...is Plutarch Heavensbee."

"Plutarch Heavensbee...that name doesn't ring a bell."

"He's a pretty private man. He generally keeps to himself though he has a few close confidants..." she says with a wink. The Capitol woman takes Finnick's hand again.

"I did my part. Now do yours..."

"As you wish..." Finnick says, sweeping up the woman in his arms. Behind his smile, however, is depression and disgust. But he knows, deep down in his heart, that he had to do this for her. He whispers to himself the same phrase he repeats every time he has the "work."

"For you, Annie...I'd do anything."

* * *

William takes in a deep breath of the salty air, listening to one of his hotel managers explain their current situation.

"We'll have the _Grand Vista _completed by next April, though, several of the rooms are open now if you would like us to to open them."

"No, no, keep on our current schedule..." William said, taking the schedule from his manager's hand. He was glad there was plenty of work to do. He prefers his work to watching children kill each other on television. And with his wealth and the companies he owns, there is always plenty of work to do. William is the manager of three fleets of fishing vessels, a pearl production company, and finally a hotel chain on ship-wrecker bay. While those in the Districts not involved in the Hunger Games weren't allowed to leave their Districts, even the poorest citizens of the Capitol could see any part of Panem they wished. This excluded District Thirteen of course, which was destroyed after the great rebellion 74 years ago, but any of the other 12 districts were open to visits. However, very few capital residents wanted to see District Nine, Ten, Eleven, or Twelve, instead, most capital residents went to the great textile factories of Eight, the majestic stone quarries of Two, the rich luxury shops of One, and the sea ports and beaches of of Four. And someone had to maintain and provide residence for those visitors when they arrived.

William turns to look up at the new hotel he's constructing, the G_rand Vista, _and smiles in admiration. The new hotel would be an enormous addition to the collection of big blue and green towers against the coast. His gaze drops to a man coming toward him from the front entrance of the new hotel. The strange man is wearing a bright purple suit and has bright purple hair to match it. The man also has golden lines along the sides of his head and golden eyelashes. He blinks those golden eyelashes a few times in the summer sun, then looks back to William, who nods slightly.

"Hello…"

"William Odair? Scipio Mellark! Good to meet you!" he says, flashing a silly smile. His pure white teeth and obnoxious hair mark him as a man of the Capitol; there is no need to hear his accent, which makes him sound as ridiculous as he looks.

"The pleasure is all mine…" William says, trying to keep from laughing at the man, "Is there some reason you've called on me in particular? I'm sure many of these hotel rooms will satisfy your…"

"Nope, nope, I decided I was going to meet Finnick Odair's family. Everyone can't help but talk about the family of victors, and let me tell you, the Odair family is the most famous. A man nearly as rich as President Snow, allowing his son to volunteer in the games. Fantastic. Now, tell me about this wonderful hotel you are building!" Scipio says, going up an octave on the last word. William deals with Capital visitors regularly at the hotel, but Scipio's accent is really strong, and he has to take a moment before responding.

"I…uh…this hotel is going to be called the _Grand Vista, _and its or it will be a ten story canoe tower, shaped like the boat and with an elevator, and fully stocked kitchens and villas for those who want a more immersive experience in Four. The other tower already built is a full service one with chefs and servants who wait on guests hand and foot…" William says, starting to go to another tower. Scipio pulls him back and points him toward the sea.

"Tell me, is it possible to go out on a boat ride?"

"Of course. I'll get a boat cab ready…"

"No, no, no, you surely own a boat yourself, Mr. Odair. Come, treat me personally, I insist."

"Ahem…okay…" William says, a little thrown off the abruptness of this Capitol guest. He goes into the hall of his tower and uses the telephone there to call for his personal boat. After several more minutes of meaningless chit chat about the hotels with Scipio, through which William feels he is talking to a rather high official, the boat arrives. It isn't anything like one of the great fishing or netting barges which operated all along District Four's coast, but it is the largest vehicle William could legally own, and it is completely his. Frankly, the boat's big enough for William; it had two floors, and was armed with a stocked refrigerator and full kitchen. Theoretically, he could live on the boat for several days, however, the Capitol probably wouldn't appreciate him living out of their grasp on the sea. The dark sea green paint on the vessel let it almost blend in with the waves, while also giving it a subtle but gorgeous appearance.

"Ah, excellent, come, come let us go out and experience the wonders on the Pacific Sea, shall we?" Scipio says, grabbing William by the hand somewhat forcefully and dragging him to his boat. William at that moment notices two peacekeepers he doesn't know. Most of these men in dreary grey suits were quite respectful toward William, not attempting to do anything which could threaten an invitation to the large festivals of District Four and the rich seafood dishes served during these events. However, these men seemed about at interested in seafood as William imagined a fish would be. For a moment, William thinks they are going to execute him on his boat, and tries to get the attention of some of his lieutenants at the hotel.

"Don't worry, Mr. Odair. Your life is not at risk. I just want to talk. Besides, Finnick has done everything we asked him. You don't have anything to worry about. Not yet anyway…" Scipio says, boarding William's boat with the peacekeepers. They dismiss William's crew, then with guidance from its owner, are able to launch the boat and let it float a small distant from shore. William notices the sun starting to dip into the horizon and remains cautious as Scipio takes a seat in one of the fancy leather chairs in the rear of the vessel and looks back at the coast of District Four, lighting up in the twilight.

"Fantastic. Just amazing. I can't believe how beautiful this Districts is. Even District One is really quite ugly, when you really think about it; up in the mountains with factories dotting the hills. District Three, Seven, Ten, and Eleven are on the coast, but they are nothing like this."

"I get the impression you've been through a lot of the districts," William carefully says, sitting down next to Scipio. The peacekeepers stay to attention behind them, making William quite uncomfortable, but he knows he can't do anything, and tries his best to ignore them.

"Oh, quite a few indeed. I've tried to meet each and every victor personally. You know, District Twelve is the most disgusting of the Districts, and the winner from there, Haymitch Abernathy, I think, is the most disgusting man I've ever meet. Not like you all in District Four."

"I'm sure. Is there some reason you wanted some distance from my friends and guards to talk to me?"

"Ah not afraid to tackle the elephant in the room, I like that Odair. Tell me, you know a bit about the Hunger Games don't you?" Scipio asks. William is becoming quite suspicious of this line of questioning, but nods.

"Yes, I've watched all of them at one time or another."

"That's not what I meant. I was referring to your participation in them. Your son, Finnick, was such an excellent Victor...you know, despite the pain it may have caused you, you're quite lucky. There are a lot of other parents in District Four and all around Panem who wish they could have your problems, being too wealthy, too handsome, having their only child survive the Games," Scipio says. William knows its true; in the games, twenty-four tributes had to compete, and there could only ever be one Victor. Finnick, his boy, had been that one in twenty-four.

"It hadn't been cheap, monetarily or emotionally, I hear. In addition to paying the large tuition costs of sending Finnick to '_Tribute Academy,' _as you call it here in Four, you were also Finnick's main sponser in the Games. Most people think he was gifted with all that money because of his pretty face and underdog status, but it was you, wasn't it? You shouldered most of the burden during the games, sending him all those gifts? What was that number...eight million? I bet the trident you sent him cost a million by itself," Scipio says. He was referring to the sponsor system of the Hunger Games, where during the event, patrons of either the Capitol or the Districts had the opportunity to sponsor tributes by sending them gifts, food, supplies, even weapons as William had found out. He had dumped nearly eight million dollars into getting his son whatever he needed. There were other sponsors, of course, but what William did was by far the most one sponsor had ever paid for a games.

"Do you have a point?" William shoots, frustrated at this Capitol man picking him apart. Scipio smiles in response.

"Well, your experiences make you a bit of an expert in this field, I believe. What do you think of this year's Hunger Games?" Scipio asks. William looks down, knowing that by not watching the games all day, he's been breaking the law. Most peacekeepers know how he'd much rather be doing work and leave him alone, but technically, all citizens of Panem have to stop and watch the games at least part of the day.

"I…they've been alright."

"Alright? They've been wonderful! Just splendid! Come, take a look at this, replay!" He waves to one of his peacekeepers who sets a small black circular machine on the ground in front of the two. After pressing a few buttons, it projects a floating image of a girl running. The crazy fire girl of District Twelve, as William remembers her. She's screaming something, the name of a flower maybe.

"What is this…"

"Wait, wait, it's just getting good…" He says, pointing as the girl, who is apparently named Katniss based on the word on the screen, bursting through a mass of brush and finding a small, sickly dark skinned girl, Rue as the screen says, trapped in a net. Katniss frees her, but then the small girl is suddenly hit with a spear through her heart. Katniss turns around and fires an arrow into the boy who threw the spear, and he falls to the ground. William turns away, not ever handling gore very well.

"No, no, surely this is worth watching!" Scipio says, laughing at the brutality. That was what really made William sick, how much the Capitol enjoyed watching these sad District kids kill each other with nothing but glee. William looks back, and sees that Katniss is not moving on to kill another enemy, but instead holding Rue, caressing her. Then, most amazingly, when Rue finally dies and the cannon fires, Katniss doesn't leave her. She goes to a nearby pond, gets masses of wildflowers and grasses, and makes Rue a bed, making it look less like the Hunger Games and more like a funeral.

"This is…" William starts, but Katniss kisses her fingers and holds them in the air. William moves to give this ancient signal of unity back, when he remember where he is and feigns wiping his mouth.

"That's one upstart little girl, isn't it..." William finally says.

"You aren't kidding…" Scipio says, nodding to one of his peacekeepers who takes the machine away, "Makes for a truly wonderful show. The reason why I'm here, is to make sure that it remains just that, a show."

"Of course…" William says. Scipio holds his hand out then smiles, a dark smile which makes William's stomach curl up into a ball.

"District Four has tendencies. You are rich, you are strong, and you are far away. Unlike One and Two, District Four is famously disgruntled with how the Capitol manages you. Rich and rebellious is not a good mix, William." The word causes a pang in his heart. Rebellious.

"No, we aren't rebellious. We serve the Capitol happily. We'll increase our construction and fishing efforts, raise more support…"

"Stop. Don't worry, Mr. Odair. I promised you your life is not at risk, and it isn't. But you must understand, District Four's loyalty is…sometimes a concern for the Capitol."

"No, never…"

"Let me make myself clear, Mr. Odair. Katniss will die in these games, no matter what happens next. And no matter what she does, it should be remembered that she is nothing but a foolish upstart, and not a martyr. When she does die, I expect you to make sure there this District remains nothing but loyal." Scipio stands up and directs the boat back toward shore, "Thank you for that short trip. I do so appreciate when those from the Districts are so…accommodating." Scipio shakes William's hand. William gives him a smile, a wide, very scripted smile, then allows Scipio to exit the boat with his peacekeepers. William watches him go, feeling his heart pounding in his chest and quite dizzy. Scipio was right, District Four was rebellious, and now, it was William's job to bring it back under control. William had studied a great deal of the history of Panem, and the countries which preceded it. Every full rebellion he'd ever seen, from the ancient American Civil War to the Rebellion of Panem, was started by a rich upper class leading the rest of the country to revolt. The Capitol knew, and rightly so, that District Four could easily be that rebellious, rich, upper class. And if Katniss's act was enough to send an official out to make sure this District remained under control, the situation had to be getting bad. Rebellion is the last thing William wants to think about. In fact, William wants absolutely nothing with any rebellious plot. The last time rebellion was mentioned in his home; death followed.

William returns to his house rather tense, knowing the others at his work will cover for him as he leaves early. When William gets home, he sits on his porch watching the sea until late at night, at which time he goes straight to bed, and lies there, feeling his hopelessness rob him of sleep. Even Mica's soothing songs and pats of support aren't sufficient to calm him down. He rolls over constantly, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"How," William mutters after about two hours, "…Mica…how can I stop the District from rebelling? I'm not in control of District Four. How can I stop the people from revolting because of that girl? If she dies, she is going to become a martyr, there is no question."

"You won't be able to think clearly about any of this, if you don't get some sleep…" Mica says, touching his hair. Her accented speech makes him a little calmer, but not much. Area Seven, her place of birth, was the poorest of the seven Areas, or subsections, of District Four, though their poverty was paradise compared to the other Districts, at least, this was the impression William got from the many Capitol residents who came to his hotels. William finally gives up trying to sleep and goes to take a shower. As he washes quietly in that, another symbol of luxury, William bangs his head against the wall in frustration. In fact, he barely notices his doing it until Mica knocks on the door to see if he's alright.

"I'm…I'm alive, for now…" William says, trying to run over his options. He can't make a public announcement, that will be too staged, and the people would just rebel against him too. He can't just ignore the games, then the rebellion will start for sure. And he couldn't turn his allies and friends into his own army of peacekeepers. That would be taking power from the Capitol, and beside it would end in bloodshed and rebellion anyway. In fact, if Katniss was significant enough that her death would concern the Capitol about rebellion, District Four would likely collapse into chaos no matter what William did.

"If she dies…Scipio didn't say anything about if she lives…" William murmurs, then returns to his bed, and sleeps soundly, with purpose on his mind. Tomorrow, he will go to the justice building, and sign himself up as a sponsor, and put his vast wealth into protecting Katniss, and by extension, District Four.


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Managing Sponsors

* * *

Finnick can't believe his eyes as he looks at the screen before him at the small Capitol bar. There, it says clearly that his father is sending $10,000 of support to Katniss. What could his father be thinking? More importantly, who the hell convinced his father to do this? He leans back from the computer and waves over the mute bartender, who brings him a glass of brandy. He looks at the strong, straight drink, then downs as much of it as he can before his stomach can't stand anymore. That's his fourth, and he's starting to feel it. Between the news of his father's betrayal and that terrible woman he dealt with the night before, he's been drinking away his sorrows. He's uninterested in his surroundings, the fancy, multi-colored room around him, the large amount of drinks sitting on the shelves before him, and even the slowly approaching middle-aged concerned woman.

"Finnick…" Librae says, tapping the bar and having a drink brought to her, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Librae. Leave me be…" Finnick half-yells half-belches. Finnick actually can't believe he let himself get this drunk, but there wasn't anything to do now, but be honest. Well not completely…

"I loved that damn kid Librae! And now Porick is dead!" Finnick screams. Most people at the bar turn and look at him, then go back to their drinks. Librae leans in and pats his arm.

"Let's get you to lie down…" Librae starts, clearly a bit concerned about her co-mentor. Finnick grabs her arm and bring her close.

"My father…that traitorous son of a b*tch, signed up as a sponsor for Katniss Everdeen."

"That fire girl who killed Liana?"

"Yeah. And guess what? He's put in nearly 10,000 dollars into these games so far."

"Jez, they don't need to tax anyone anymore, those games pay for themselves."

"Sponsors in general are stupid. Someone shouldn't be able to buy their way out of the games. But that he would support that…girl…" Finnick says, burping again. Librae turns from Finnick's breath and waves her hand in front of her nose.

"Wait, you really are drunk…" Librae says. Finnick looks over and watches the blond-haired, blue-eyed crusty old victor from District Twelve who his father was now supporting come into the room and sit down next to Finnick.

"Haymitch Abernathy. Surprised to see this alcoholic in better condition than me…" Finnick says. Haymitch smiles at him and taps the bar table and gets a bottle of white liquor brought to him. Finnick knows that Haymitch is his friend, and has suffered a lot at the hands of the Capitol, but at the moment, Finnick is in a blind, drunken rage, and can't see anything beyond it.

"Let's fix that then, shall we," Haymitch says, pouring himself a glass. Finnick smiles widely.

"Bet you're happy right now. Two kids from Twelve still alive in the top eight. That's a big achievement," Haymitch's face slips to a frown and he shakes his head.

"Look, if this is about Liana, I'm sorry, but how many times has a District Four career pack…" Finnick, in an act he barely is conscious of, jumps to his feet and grabs Haymitch's jacket. In a flash, he has the District Twelve mentor pinned against the bar.

"What did you say to my father? What did you do to make him support you?" Finnick slurs out angrily, knowing his looks like a raging drunk. But in some respects he is. Haymitch's attitude has soured, and he is clearly much more in control than Finnick. In a slick move, Haymitch slips through Finnick's hands and then pushes him away, sending him crashing into a table and most patrons of the bar to their feet.

"What are you talking about Finnick, I haven't said a thing to the great William Odair…I didn't even know he was a sponsor!" Haymitch says, wiping himself down. Finnick starts to pick himself up slowly, but he knows the alcohol is going to make a reappearance, and remains on the ground. Librae is at his side in a moment, trying to keep him conscious.

"Finnick has clearly had too much to drink."

"My father is one of your sponsors! What did you do you son…son of…oh no…" Soon Finnick is convulsing, throwing up his drinks and dinner all over the bar floor. Finnick vision becomes dark and he probably falls into his own vomit, though he is even unsure of this.

* * *

Finnick is in and out of consciousness until he wakes up in his room in the morning. The mentor's room is like the tributes', big, spacious apartments shared by the, in general, two mentors from that District. Finnick's room is on the right. He hears Librae breathing softly on the opposite side, and sighs, remembering vaguely how she helped him. It was all his father's fault, why he looked like such a disaster yesterday. Well, Snow's too, but unlike his father, Snow was nearly untouchable. Finnick goes straight to the Capitol Phone and dials the man, and Mica, the servant Finnick knows so well, answers.

"Mr. Odair, what a pleasure that you call us."

"Put my father on the line, now!" Finnick groans, finding he is still dizzy and recovering from his hangover.

"Mr. Odair is at work."

"Of course he is…tell him to call me later," Finnick sighs and hangs up before Mica can answer. She is an excellent servant, but just that, a servant. She doesn't understand the intricacies of Finnick and his father's hate-hate relationship. How he can't stand his father, yet does so much to protect him, and how his father saved his life in the games, yet Finnick repaid him by getting his mother killed, and then he in turn repaid Finnick by abandoning the boy after the event. Finnick groans in pain at the thought, then goes into the main room and finds a glass of orange juice and some pills to deal with a hangover sitting on the table. He takes the pills quickly, and sips on the orange juice until Librae comes in, showered, smelling nice, and wearing a long, beautiful orange summer dress. The woman is fantastic, and Finnick can't help but wolf whistle at her.

"Oh, so now you're a drunk and a creep," Librae says smiling, sitting down at the table with him, "How are you feeling?"

"I…sorry, I…yesterday was a mistake. An alcohol fueled mistake. But…my father is sponsoring…"

"Have you been watching the games?"

"No, not really."

"I think I know why your father's supporting District Twelve…" Librae says, turning on the TV in the room. She turns it back to day seven of the games, and it shows Katniss, the girl from District Twelve, dressing up Rue, the girl tribute from District Eleven, as if it was a funeral. The defiance toward the capitol was clear and respectable, but he'd seen this before. And it never ended well.

"So?"

"So…Katniss is showing solidarity with the other districts," Librae says in a very teaching tone. She can't help it; she's a mother of two and has been teaching at _Tribute Academy_ for nearly twenty years. But something about it rubs Finnick the wrong way.

"A lot of tributes show solidarity. Then they turn around and slaughter each other as soon as they get the chance!" Finnick says, clearly a little too loudly, as Librae puts her hands out to try and calm him down. He sighs and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm better than this. So what does her solidarity mean?"

"That Katniss is not just fighting for District Twelve. She's fighting for Eleven too, to make sure everyone remembers that we, all those who participate in the games, are all human. She's also feigning being madly in love with the other tribute from her district, but anyone who has actually been in love can see what she's doing is not real."

"Not real…" Finnick murmured. He should be able to tell, he thought loved Annie with all his heart. But he didn't want to look, he was afraid of what it might tell him about himself. Finnick pulls himself together and feels the hangover pills working. His alcoholic version, that wasn't him. Even if his flirtatious attitude was really a façade too, it was more real than angry, drunk Finnick. The man takes a deep breath, then forces a suggestive smile on his face.

"So, how good looking is this couple from Twelve right now?"

"She…uh...he's a big, handsome softie, I suppose playing a more feminine role. And she's…well, she's tough. And has a lot of spunk."

"Good, that's just how I like them," Finnick says, looking to a screen and watching her as she kisses her finger and gives an ancient sign of solidarity, "with lots of spunk."

* * *

Finnick sits back at the bar again with his arms crossed, watching the main screen in disbelief. Librae is with him, though Finnick hasn't touched alcohol since his incident the previous day. No one in the bar is moving other than a few people making bets. Everyone is watching as Katniss carefully restores Peeta to life.

"I can't believe this is real. Two victors…from the same District..." one of the patrons says.

"That's a gamemaker ploy." Librae whispers to Finnick, "They did it in the 60th Hunger Games, a little before your time, and those poor kids were forced to fight to the death in the end. That's what their trying to do."

"I know its just a ploy, I've heard rumor..." Finniick says with a wink, "But Peeta and Katniss…well, at least Peeta, is madly in love. How are the gamemakers going to deal with that?"

"They are taking a gamble that it will be a great show. And one I think they will pay for…" A high pitched voice says. Finnick turns to see a shimming purple man, purple hair, purple, suit, purple tie, purple socks. The only thing not purple is his gold tattooed face and golden eyelashes, which are so long Finnick wonders how he keeps his eyes open. He takes a seat next to them at the bar and watches as Katniss refuses to take Peeta's underwear off.

"Oh come on! Let us see something good!" A woman yells from a booth behind the three. Finnick and rolls his eyes.

"I know all about how young you like them, lady…" Finnick says into his hand. Librae laughs and the purple man shakes his head, then leans in to Finnick.

"You know, Finnick Odair, I talked to your father the other day. Told him that he had to make sure that District Four doesn't do anything that questionable in response to these games…" Finnick freezes, his heart pounding. He looks over to the man, whose grin only widens as he sees Finnick's fear, "We talked about how if Katniss dies District Four wouldn't rise up on his watch. So he made the decision to protect Katniss. Why, I couldn't have come up with a better plan myself."

"Why…are you telling me this mr…" Finnick says, not looking the man in the eye and taking on the submissive tone he uses with customers. He smiles and touches Finnick's shoulder.

"Scipio Mellark is my name. Believe it or not, I'm related to that boy up there. We're third cousins or something like that. The story is that my great-grandfather had two sons. One, joined the Capitol during the nasty First Rebellion, and he was rewarded with a prime position here. His brother, however, was not so smart, and his family…"

"Ended up in District Twelve." Finnick finishes, still maintaining his meek tone.

"Right. Sometimes, one needs to consider what the future holds, not how strong family ties are," A drink comes to Scipio and he picks it up, "Sometimes, it's better to throw your brother under a car for the sake of your children right? Sometimes, your closest family can turn out to be your enemy. But I suppose the opposite can be true as well. Anyway, I must get back to work. I'm glad I got to meet both members of the Odair family before...well..." Scipio downs the drink and leaves it at the table. Finnick looks at it then to Librae.

"He used pass tense in that last sentence. And what did he mean by considering the future not your family?"

"I can answer that!" Finnick turns toward the methodical, logical voice and sees his friend: the man has big, thick glasses, a bald head, and green and brown suit common to District Three. Despite the closeness of numbers, District Three was clear across Panem from Four, in a soggy, flat land to the northeast of the nation. The District was the center of technological manufacturing in Panem, and Beetee, like most from the District, was vastly better with machines and computers than most people in Panem. The ashen-skinned man sits down in Scipio's seat and crosses his arms.

"Beetee. What do you mean?" Finnick asks. Beetee smiles.

"Good to see you again too Finnick. Librae, looking as beautiful as ever." Beetee says, pushing the glasses up on his face, "So, as I said, I can answer that because I got a similar warning. Us in District Three aren't quite as wealthy as you all in Four, but my distanced extended family has signed up completely for this Katniss girl. As much as I tried to convince Scipio it was to get vengeance on that District Two boy who killed Sparks, I didn't have much success."

"What did he tell you to do?"

"Remember that the future is more important than any familial sacrifice. But, Scipio hasn't modified his original threat, has he?"

"What do you mean?" Finnick asks. Beetee's mind operated on at least five different levels at once, so he often changed topics quickly, usually losing the larger, but much slower Finnick.

"Scipio threatened that the Districts can't rebel when Katniss dies. But, what does that mean exactly, if Katniss lives?" Beetee says, tapping his chin, "I'm no expert on such riddles, but really, since we are just leaders, not rulers in our districts, we don't stand much of a chance trying to bring a District rebellion under control. So, where does that leave us? With keeping Katniss alive." Finnick stares at him, trying to follow Beetee's conclusion. Eventually, something starts to click, and he turns to Librae, then Beetee.

"He wants us to keep Katniss alive?"

"I am not sure, but this is the only logical conclusion I can find at the moment. I will let you know if I discover more, but for both of our and our District's sakes, I suggest we make sure Katniss stays alive for as long as we can. I'm already directing most of the remaining money given to my tributes toward Haymitch. I suggest you do the same. Also, I believe it is Brutus who is this year managing the District Two tributes. Perhaps something limiting him would be a boon to us as well. Whatever you decide, I'll be spending most of my time with one of the gamemakers I know quite well, Plutarch Heavensbee..."

"Plutarch..." Finnick starts, "He...he's the one who told the woman..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Talk to Plutarch, see what you can learn," Finnick says. Beetee nods and holds out his hand.

"Good to see you Finnick. And good luck. Oh, one last thing. Did Scipio just tell you not to trust your family, but instead to trust your enemies?" Beetee asks. Finnick frowns.

"Maybe…I didn't really get it…"

"Don't concern yourself with it, I'll work on the riddle myself. You, go reconcile with Haymitch."

"Fine by me…thanks Beetee…" Finnick says, taking Beetee's hand. His head is spinning, he can barely concentrate on what Beetee was trying to suggest. Luckily, Librae understood him much better.

"Finnick, go to Haymitch, and make sure he uses your father's money. I'll go try to see how Brutus is doing. If he becomes too distracted, he may make a mistake, then his tributes may well end up dead, giving our Katniss a chance," Librae says.

"Our Katniss…" Finnick grumbles, then does a shake of his head, flicking his hair, "I'll make sure our money is with him. Katniss will feel…irresistible after I'm done. Now…" Finnick leans over and takes a sugar cube from a holder and pops it in his mouth, "I need something sweet." He chews on the cube, the flavor overwhelming his senses and making him calm. They leave the bar and go toward the mentoring center, a huge rotunda on the floor above the tribute's training center, with twelve mentor command centers equidistantly apart. Librae goes to the right toward the District Two room. Finnick heads straight for Haymitch's command center.

When Finnick arrives, he finds a slurring Haymitch standing over a 3-D map of the arena, slamming his hands on the sides and cursing.

"D*mmit, come on sweetheart, one kiss, one pot of broth, that's how it works, I'm not a money pit."

"Oh, is that so?" Finnick says. Haymitch looks up and then rolls his eyes.

"You here to fight me again drunkee?" Haymitch asks, returning his attention to the scene.

"I need to apologize for that. That's not who I am."

"Yeah well, I suppose I'm not much to talk about being drunk, am I?" Haymitch sputters, snatching up a bottle of liquor and pushing it into Finnick's hands, "I need to stay sober for this, get that out of here." Finnick turns to take it away when Haymitch throws his hand out.

"Wait…" Haymitch grabs the bottle and takes another swig, then puts it in Finnick's hand. He smiles as Haymitch breathes deeply, fighting the alcohol.

"I'd smash it on the floor but then I'm worried you try to lick it up."

"You forget you were like me not so long ago, Odair. Some of us don't have rich fathers who can provide anything for them, including women to distract you from alcohol," Haymitch spits out. This really bothers Finnick, for multiple reasons, but he has to keep Katniss alive for the games, and instead puts the bottle down slowly and grabs Haymitch and lifts him off the ground.

"Pay attention, you're not going to get drunk again until Peeta and Katniss come home. There is a lot more riding on it than a Victory Tour and co-mentors for you, is that clear?" Haymitch looks that big man in the eyes, a hint of fear visible in his. Finnick is much stronger than him, and when Haymitch is drunk, he's about as effective as Finnick is at understanding Beetee.

"I…uh…"

"Don't throw up on me either. Go to our quarters on Four, lay down, and go to sleep. When you awake, and are sober enough, you'll find me here," Finnick puts him back on the ground.

"Ah…er…" Haymitch makes a strange burp sigh noise, and then seems to lose consciousness despite remaining standing. Finnick thinks Haymitch might be dead for a moment, but then the man comes to life and stumbles out of the door. Finnick shakes his head, and turns to the map of the arena, and the image focused on the tributes from District Twelve.

"Alright, Katniss Everdeen, let's see, what was Haymitch's deal, one pot of soup for one kiss? Let's see if my father's money can help you with that." Finnick says, adding his sponsors to Haymitch's list, then flipping through it until he finds the name he needs, William Odair.


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews chocolatechipcookielover.

* * *

William wipes his eyes, trying to comprehend what he just saw on his computer screen in his main office. Alarmingly, his bank account dropped one hundred thousand dollars in the last few minutes. It was a drop in the bucket out of the 3.25 million William had in there, but still concerning.

"Good grief, I know I signed up as an unlimited sponsor, but I didn't know they would take this much from me. In fact, I don't think anybody would feel comfortable draining an account that fast except…" William's face slips into a scowl and he looks up at the sky.

"Finnick. Get your hands out of my pockets!" William packs his office quickly and leaves, walking from his fishing fleet company office to the Area Two train station, District Four's main train station. It's a gorgeous old building, once something called an airport, with huge glass windows, a giant central tower, and an incredibly busy main rotunda which intra-district trains are going in and out of constantly. Being nearly 7:30, the station is even busier. All the fishing vessels are pulling into the dock to avoid sundown and masses of sailors, most part of William's fleets, are unloading cargo onto trains or leaving their vessels to return home. This makes the train station wildly packed, but William doesn't have a lot of trouble skirting through the crowd to get on his company's train. Mica is there to meet him; she is busy cleaning his personal cabin and he races past, going to the train's one telephone, usually for emergencies.

"This is enough of an emergency…" William mutters as he put in the number to the District Four Mentor Telephone. It rings a few times, then after a click a woman answers.

"Hello?"

"Librae?" William guesses.

"Oh, hello William. How are you?"

"Fine. I'd like to talk to Finnick please." There is a sigh through the receiver, then Librae clears her throat.

"Finnick is…filling in...for a friend. He's actually mentoring the two District Twelve Tributes. They're normal mentor, Haymitch, is drunk and snoring on the couch over there." William pauses, looks at the phone, and then puts it back to his ear.

"He's managing District Twelve? Well, that explains how my bank account is being emptied. But why on Earth..."

"Something about District Four's safety hanging in the balance was mentioned earlier," Librae answers. William shakes his head.

"Isn't it always…" he murmurs, "Just tell Finnick to call me back once that snoring drunk recovers." William hangs up the phone and turns on the train's TV. There, Katniss and the boy, Peeta are inside a small cave, lying with their limbs intertwined. She is crying, and the boy is looking terrible. But they are together, and its cute, much cuter than the shots they cut to of the District Two tributes, Cato and Clove, who are mostly planning on how brutally they will kill Katniss and the boy. William watches intently on the way to his home, and when he gets there, he hurries to his personal television and turns it on again. Peeta is looking worse and worse. But Katniss and Peeta appear as though they've eaten enough, and William suspects he had something to do with it as he sees the bowl of broth leaning on the side of the cave. But he also knows that the broth won't be enough; eventually, Peeta will need medicine, or he will die.

"Oh, Finnick, I can't imagine how exorbitant the cost will be …." William straightens up, and tells Mica to open a safe, "But if this is about the safety of you and the District, money is not object. Just do it fast," William says, opening and checking his bank account painfully. At that moment, the doorbell rings, and William, frustrated, goes to the door.

"Just a second…" William opens the door to reveal Annie. She is a beautiful young girl, with long light brown hair, soft green eyes, wearing a blue dress that looks gorgeous. Tears are streaming down her face, and she's shaking.

"Annie…are you alright?" William says, grabbing her arm and pulling her into his home.

"I was…hoping I could stay in Finnick's home…tonight. But the door is locked and I couldn't find my…key…" she says, clearly rather distressed. She suddenly puts her fingers in her ears and falls to her knees.

"Stop screaming…no…stop…" she yells through sobs. She's trying to quiet down the songs of jabberjays, which during her games were a combination of all the terrible things everyone in district Four had ever said about Annie. Somehow, they missed Finnick and himself, so she felt a sort of bond of trust she didn't have with many others in the District.

"Annie…we'll go right over to Finnick's. Come here…" William says, putting his hand out slowly. Somehow, Annie must see enough of Finnick in William, and she takes his hand slowly. William grabs his spare key, and goes out of the door, leading her slowly in the cool District Four summer night. They walk down the road, which is at that moment abandoned of life, with only the sound of nighttime birds and a roaring ocean. They go past three homes then turn right, and William carefully leads her up the stairs to its front door. He opens it, and finding a sprawling main room, filled with tridents, nets, other fishing gear, and a massive aquarium, which goes through several floors and is filled with the most exotic fish of every part of the District Four Sea. William leads Annie inside.

"Okay. Can I do anything else? Get you a drink, or make sure the bed covered…"

"No…thank you. Finnick…made sure it was ready for me…" she's stopped crying, but is still clearly quite fragile. She leans in and kisses his cheek, then goes up a few steps, leaving William on the first floor of Finnick's house. He sighs and leaves it, locking the door behind him.

"I doubt Finnick will be happy I came in here, even if it was for Annie…oh how the young suffer here…" William says, feeling tears coming on himself.

* * *

"Hmm…spending limit…" Finnick mutters, "That's new. One hundred thousand per sponsor. My trident costed at least four times that amount. And my father paid for that personally…" Finnick half murmurs, half spits. He hates the fact that wealthy citizens, like his father, could buy the games for their children. But there is no point in getting mad now, he is going to use his father's money to keep Katniss alive instead of him. At least, he was, until he hit a sponsor limit. Finnick types in a few commands, but it rejects any attempt to let him give his own money. He had way more than he needed from his father, the money the Capitol sent him as a Victor was pointless normally, but now that he was restricted from donating, it was completely useless. He turns back to Katniss, who is telling some long winded story about a goat to the dying boy, Peeta. The boy is desperately in need of medicine; medicine that will be outrageously expensive, and without the Odair estate behind it, it would be far too costly for Katniss' other sponsors.

"So…no more money from my father. None from me, or any other Victor. Maybe if Beetee, Haymitch, Librae, and I worked hard enough, we could get enough sponsors. But it seems like the Capitol doesn't want that." A loud ring sounds through the room, and Finnick looks up. The clock says seven, meaning Finnick has been at the mentor's station for almost the whole day. His fatigue and hunger takes him over, and he sits down, looking at the screen.

"Where's Haymitch? Probably back under from drink. He never could control himself, almost like me in the company of beautiful women!" Finnick says, smiling widely. He then notices that no one else is in the room, and obviously no one heard his flirtatious words.

"I've got to stop letting that façade take over my life." Suddenly the door opens, and Haymitch comes in.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering what…" Finnick starts, but Haymitch slams his hand on the table and points Finnick down.

"What the heck are you doing? First you try to beat me up in the bar, then you take over my tributes for me?"

"Haymitch, there is a lot more going on here than I understand, but District Three, Four, and Twelve all depend on her success," Finnick says, pointing to Katniss's picture blown up on the screen.

"No! Not her! She's a mess! Don't make her the symbol!" Haymitch says, though it's not directed at anyone. He looks at the map, then back to Finnick.

"Fine, don't tell anyone what you know. But apparently her life just became a lot more important than ours…" Haymitch goes to his post and then draws back, "Jeez, where did all this extra money come from?" he asks, looking through the sponsor list.

"I…my father was very generous with you. As was Beetee's family. Don't forget it."

"I won't…" Haymitch says, "I won't forget that you, Beetee, and your father saved these two for me." Suddenly, there are two loud dings over the intercom systems, signifying an announcement for the games.

"This is to inform the remaining tributes that there will be a Feast tomorrow!" _A feast_, Finnick thinks, _that's why they didn't want me to get her medicine. They want Katniss to fight for it._

"D*mmit, that's sick…" Haymitch says, "Putting food out for the tributes to fight over. They are going to stop our sponsoring and make Katniss and Peeta battle with his leg all torn up. But Katniss can hunt. She doesn't need food, does she?" The announcement continues, almost directed toward Haymitch.

"Now hold on. Some of you may already be declining my invitation. But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you is in need something desperately. Each of you will find that something in a backpack, marked with your district number, at the Cornucopia at dawn. Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you, this will be your last chance." The voice stops, and Finnick and Haymitch remain still, waiting for more. Suddenly, a soft moan of "No" comes from the computer screen.

"You're not risking your life for me," Peeta says.

"No you idiot! Let her go!" Haymitch grunts, slamming his hands on his screen again. _It's a miracle that its not broken." _Finnick thinks.

"Who said I was?" Katniss shoots back. Finnick stands up and comes close to the screen and the yelling Haymitch. Katniss and Peeta argue for some time, but Peeta seems to win, and this drives Haymitch to the point of insanity.

"No you stupid girl! If you are both going to get out alive you have to do this darling! He's going to die without you."

"Well, the boy has spunk too. Quite nice," Finnick says, bouncing his eyebrows, which sends Haymitch to dismiss him with a wave.

"Which one do you think has more spunk?" Finnick asks. Haymitch looks at him.

"Katniss. She's brave but stupid. She'd take on the entirety of Panem with a dirty syringe if she could."

"And she might one day get the chance. But for now, I say we give her the tools to keep betray Peeta and save his life," Haymitch turns to Finnick, who grins, a blank, small grin for which Odair men are known for, "What Katniss needs to do is knock Peeta out of the picture. Temporarily." Haymitch looks back at his screen and then a grin forms on his face too.

"Sleeping syrup. That shouldn't be too much, not with all your father gave. Alright, I'll give it to her when Peeta isn't looking. Thanks, Finnick," Haymitch says, his attitude clearly much more amiable.

"Of course. Now, I'm going to get some sleep. But I hear that Brutus needs to be distracted. Let's see if I can strand Cato and Clove, even just for a moment tomorrow." Finnick nods to Haymitch, then finds his way back to his room. The second he goes in, he collapses onto his bed. Librae comes in after a moment and knocks on the door sill.

"Finnick, your father called. He wanted to talk to you."

"I'll call him later…" Finnick says, drifting toward sleep even as they are talking. Soon, Finnick's vision fades, and he's half his age in a stream with his mother. She runs her fingers through his hair as he splashes in the water, but when he turns to gaze at her all he sees is her hanging from a tree. Over and over again, he plays with her, then she's hung, torturing him more and more to see the moment his life was shattered, the thing he caused when he defied the Capitol so long ago, the one death they took for his one refusal to serve as a Capitol prostitute. The death he could never overcome, the punishment, he'd always carry.

"Finnick…Finnick…" Finnick slowly slips back into consciousness, and not Librae but Beetee is there slapping the man awake. At first Finnick thinks it a monster and jumps off the bed and tries to grab the knife on his nightstand, but soon he sees that behind the large, thick glasses are the eyes of his friend.

"Slow down, fish boy. It's time for the Feast," Beetee says, unaffected by Finnick's distrust.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly 8 o clock, Central Panem Standard," Beetee smiles and opens a screen, letting large amounts of sunlight into the room.

"Good grief, why so early? No one in the Capitol will be up but the mentors and some managers."

"Didn't you see the people gathered around the City Center? It was an all-night party event," Beetee said, "This is to celebrate one of the craziest Feasts ever. School is cancelled across Panem as are most industries."

"Of course it is, they don't want anyone to miss it. They probably spent about half a million on Peeta's medicine alone."

"Well, luckily for us, Librae has done good work. Somehow, she convinced Brutus to stay up all night slaving over his tributes. I've got a plan for distracting him."

"Oh?"

"We're going to empty his sponsor money, and he won't even know it. But…you might get punched."

"I expected as much." Finnick says, touching his delicate and beautiful jaw.

"I'll explain more shortly, get dressed and meet me at the District Three mentor station." Finnick nods, then showers and puts on a dim blue shirt and trousers, and finds Beetee, typing quickly into his screen, standing over his mentor station. Finnick takes pause with Beetee's brown pants and green jacket. While his district's colors of blue and sea-green speak of gentleness and water, District Three's green and light brown suggest a much more technical and dirtier place.

"Finnick, pay attention," Beetee says, snapping Finnick back into focus, "I'm currently hooked up to Brutus's system, but in a way which he's not going to be able to trace it. What you have to do is get him out of the room. We're going to make him think somebody's broken in."

"And I get implicated…and probably hit…"

"If you want to reprogram this system and have me distract him, you're welcome to," Beetee says, pushing his glasses up on his nose. Finnick sighs, and goes out of the room, down to the next door, and after a moment, looks back.

"How will you know when I…" The door opens suddenly and Brutus, the forty year old bald, big, monstrous killer stands before Finnick. Finnick is only slightly shorter than him, but it's enough to make Brutus look indomitable, and his blood shot eyes make him look homicidal.

"What do you want Odair?"

"To…uh…congratulate you…"

"Thanks…" Brutus turns and the door closes, but Finnick throws his foot in its way.

"Wait, Brutus, let's talk for a moment. Its' not often that two members of a Career pack get to win. In fact, never before! This is a time for a celebration."

"I don't think so. If I'm not careful, Haymitch could win as well, much less if Chaff tried some trick so his little boy gets there faster. If I don't give clear instructions, they'll never make it out of the Feast."

"Oh, I'm sure District Two has the advantage here. But I do wonder…" Finnick says, trying desperately to think of something.

"Wonder what?" Brutus says, coming closer to Finnick, and nearly leaving his room. Finnick notices the sponsor screen changing rapidly and knows he has to hold Brutus there.

"What happens when it all comes to an end? Does that mean there are two Victory Tours, or just one enormous event?"

"I don't have time to think about that!"

"But you've wondered, I see it in your eyes…" Finnick says, pointing to those pulsing veiny peepers.

"I…I suppose I did wonder…how that would work…and how that would be for the post interview…and some other events…wait, I still don't have time to think about this!"

"Sure you do! Where are Lyme and Eniobaria anyway? Why are you doing all the heavy lifting?"

"District Two doesn't share responsibility. We mentor both tributes when it's our turn so that each mentor has to suffer losing at least one tribute."

"Expect this year. I bet that has them infuriated…" Brutus suddenly looks angrily at Finnick and starts walking toward him, forcing the District Four Victor back.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing…" Finnick looks past Brutus and sees the screen is still changing.

"Are you trying to make me lose? Is this about Annie and Adrian, and the beheading in her games?"

"No, what? Where did that come from? That was District Ten's fault anyway. Your tributes just abandoned her."

"You killed my tributes when you won Odair. District Two and Four don't get along well, we never have. Jarrok and I usually come to blows when we're together. This is you trying to start a fight. Well, just because I haven't slept for 32 hours, doesn't mean I can't take you Odair!"

"I assure you, that's the last thing I want!" Finnick looks and sees, Brutus's screen has returned to normal, but Brutus is still coming, "In fact, I'm just going to leave now!" Finnick starts to run, but much to his chagrin, Brutus chases him. Finnick is faster naturally, but Brutus is at this moment pure adrenaline. As Finnick starts to push his limits following the circular hallway which is the access to all the mentor's computer system rooms, Brutus begins to catch up. Finnick comes back around to the District Three room, dives in, and locks the door behind him. Brutus bangs on the door several times and roars about tearing Finnick limb from limb. Finnick looks to Beetee, who smiles, and turns his sponsor screen toward the District Four Victor.

"I've wasted all his money on a page from a book which says to split up. Katniss will only have one to face at a time, and Brutus won't be able to send them anything else."

"Great…" Finnick says, standing against the door. Brutus slams into it again, and Finnick is thrown forward, "Any ideas on stopping the raging bull?" Beetee can't help but laugh as Brutus throws his body against the door again.


	4. Part 1: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

William can barely believe what he is seeing as he watches Katniss run back into the forest. Cato, the brutish boy from Two, runs after Thresh, the boy from Eleven who just saved Katniss's life. Their showdown would be a spectacle, with lots of bets and expectations. But William could care less. Katniss lived, and because of it, Peeta would live too. _Five left, _William thinks, counting on his fingers,_ three more before they win_. A doorbell turns his eyes from the TV, and he gets up to watch Mica open it. On the other side is the aged victor, Jarrok, tall, with thick facial hair, bad teeth, and a blue uniform which makes him look like an ancient soldier of some sea nation. In other words, he looks ridiculous.

"Jarrok…" William says, going to the door and taking his right hand. The man's other hand was nearly severed in his games, and now is a dead limb which sits unmoving on his portly belly, "How are you?"

"Been better. Here." Jarrok puts an envelope in William's hand.

"What's this?"

"It's for you and you alone."

"Ok…can I get you a drink…?" William says, turning over the envelope and opening the door wider. Jarrok comes in and puts his hat and coat on the rack.

"A cold glass of water will do," Jarrok says, going into the living room. William takes the envelope in his hand and opens it slowly. As he reads over the words, William becomes confused, and goes into the sitting room, where Jarrok is telling a lively joke to Mica.

"So then, the fish vendor says…no, I don't need to weigh your goods, these fish come with their own scales!" Mica laughs heartily at the awful joke before William gets his attention.

"What is this Jarrok?"

"It's for your eyes only!" Jarrok says, jumping and eating the paper. He looks wild and foolish as he does it, but William suddenly draws a connection between what he read and what Jarrok was doing.

"Marcia Perkins…" William murmurs. The woman was a peacekeeper, a high ranking one in District Four. And what the envelope contained were instructions stating that all Districts would be entering full lockdown mode one month after the next Victory Tour with Marcia's name on them. Marcia had given Jarrok the orders to give to William, but why?

"So…" Jarrok said, swallowing the remnants of the paper, "How are the games going? Did that Catbell, er…Katnail girl survive the feast?"

"Katniss survived it. And now, I think the Capitol is afraid of her…" William says, taking a seat next to Jarrok. He tries to draw the connections in his mind, "Is that what Scipio wanted? Us to remain passive so that when the crackdown comes, we'll be too disorganized to respond? Or...does he want...us to work with our enemies..."

"Who? What?" Jarrok says, taking a long drink of water. William looks at him and smiles.

"Mica, can you give us a moment?" The woman nods and leaves.

"I'm not comfortable talking about…" Jarrok starts, but William holds up his hand.

"All I want to do is meet her. And see if passing on her orders are all she is willing to do."

* * *

"Remember, tributes, when you are there, in the heat of the battle in the arena, you are still on television. I've been suppressing riots all my life, and in this world, where television is the main means of communication and frankly the most important tool everyone has, the way you make your kills and the way to win fights is what is going to yield you sponsors, and through that, keep you alive in the games." Marcia presses a button and Titus, the famous cannibal of District Six who went completely mad in the games appears on screen. He is battling the girl from District Four, and after Titus cuts her throat, he starts to bite into her neck and pull out tissue, causing most kids in the classroom to reel back in horror. The video pauses and Marcia steps back in front of the screen, "This…is not killing in style. This is killing in desperation, in lunacy. Not what we are trying to achieve here." Marcia turns back, flipping her short bangs. Her hair is a bright pink and flashy, like so many Capitol citizens, and her face is made up quite heavily, but not so much that William doesn't see the beauty in the woman. He had met her several times before; the most recent being at a dinner honoring the retirement of the last head peacekeeper, a man named Nerva, who had served in the position for nearly forty years. The woman seems quite peaceable and very unlike most peacekeepers as he watches her bring up footage of his son.

"Now, this…is killing with style." Marcia points to Finnick as he twirls the small lance he found the first day and cleaves the girl from Twelve then turns perfectly and strikes the boy from Six in the same move. The children in the class are in awe, and William is too, though he's seen the video a thousand times. Finnick turns toward a camera as the two fall and gives a small, blank smile. William can't help but imitate the boy; the trait is a defining factor of Odairs. Marcia turns to begin explaining, but stops when she sees William at the door.

"Well, isn't this a surprise, William Odair, the father of the boy who is the topic of so many lessons at _Tribute Academy_! My goodness!"

"Yes, it is a surprise, even to me," William says. The children in the class, all about ten years old, jump from their chairs and run to William, holding out paper for Finnick's autograph. These pleas also come with barrages of questions: what Finnick does at night, what he eats, why does he spend so much time in the capital, where does he get his great hair from. William, having dealt with this for years, takes out a stack of Finnick's autographs and gives them out, then answers the four basic questions to the crowd. He then looks to Marcia, who waves her children out.

"Class is dismissed early today. Go start warming up for afternoon weights." The children leave, some quite sad, and Marcia and William are alone.

"Hard to believe you've been teaching for ten years now," William says, following Marcia into the classroom.

"I'm hard pressed to believe it myself. I remember those first days, the kids crying in fear of a peacekeeper teaching them. But I think showmanship 101 is helpful to the tributes; I think it helped Finnick and Ron especially."

"Yeah well, my money helped their sponsor situations too," William mutters, "How does it feel, to work alongside those you taught?"

"Refreshing, to know I made a difference in someone's life," Marcia says taking a seat at her desk and writing something on a piece of paper, "Ron was my first class. I remember…he was much more abrupt with me than the others. I knew he was Hunger Games material, as terrible as it sounds. No one deserves the Hunger Games, but he…well he proved he was ready for it. Annie was the one I was really heartbroken about. She was the smartest; Finnick goofed off all the time in my class, and I was still getting used to teaching when Ron was a student. But Annie, I worked with closely, and she learned everything there was to know…her and that boy…" Marcia trails off, reminiscing about her victorious students. William smiles then takes a seat in front of her desk, reminiscing himself about his time at _Tribute Academy _more than thirty years ago.

"Marcia, might we talk somewhere private?" William asks. Marcia shakes her head.

"I don't see anyone else in here, and no one teaches a class in this room until four," William eyes the door, then looks at her.

"I'm more worried about the eyes we can't see." Marcia looks at him, then stands and closes the door to the room.

"There are no cameras allowed within a half-mile radius of _Tribute Academy_, if that's what you're implying. The Capitol fears that any footage of the academy would be leaked, which would cause far too much controversy, since all this is illegal," Marcia says, going back to her desk. William nods.

"Well then, Marcia…I got what you sent to me."

"…So Jarrok delivered it. I instructed him to do so with discretion."

"He did…that is, he made sure I was the only one to read it. But I don't know if discreet is the right word for his delivery. That's not really who Jarrok is…" William says. Marcia smiles, and William notices how her blue and white summer dress brings out her eyes. Despite her gaudy pink hair and thick makeup, she is stunningly beautiful in that moment, and the peacekeeper uniform hanging on the rack near the entrance is hard to remember. This in turn, drags him back to the past, when he first meet Iliana at the _Academy_.

"So, was something unclear? Or is this going to turn into a shakedown?"

"Actually, I just wondered, since you were so willing to speak on your orders from above, if you would give me a little information on the peacekeeper force."

"What do you mean?" Marcia asks, obviously a little thrown aback. She clearly didn't plan for William to ask about that.

"Just basic stuff, nothing to secretive. But first, tell me, why did you feel I deserved to know about the order?" Marcia looks at William, eyes the door for a moment, then shuffles her papers around again.

"Because…District Four is my home. I may have been born in the Capitol, but from the moment I joined the peacekeepers, I was sent to District Four. I eat with these people, live with them, enjoy their company, and now I teach their children how to survive the terror of the Hunger Games. I am one of you, whether you accept me or not, I will do a lot to keep District Four safe," Marcia says. _How much is a lot? _William thinks, but then moves away from the question.

"You speak awfully negatively of the games."

"My family never liked them. While my father and his brother were from the Capitol, my mother and her siblings were from District One. And I've watched two of my cousins die in the arena."

"A half Capitol girl who doesn't like the Hunger Games. But why did you have the orders given to me in particular?"

"I know a bit about your past, Mr. Odair. You are a leading man in the District, but once, you planned to be more than that. Once, you planned to make District Four free…" Marcia says, leaning back. This actually surprises William, and he stops that line of questioning and moves to another.

"About your peacekeepers, who are they loyal to? You, their commanding officer? President Snow?"

"If anything, the Capitol," Marcia says, nodding, "However, they are also immensely loyal to me. Most have known nothing but me as their leader for years, and probably wouldn't ask questions if I ordered them to do something controversial."

"Like turn against the residents of District Four."

"They…they would…I…I'm not sure what they would do. When the crackdown comes, I'll order my men to stay their hands, but…"

"I'm actually more concerned with the opposite," William says, smiling slightly. Marcia leans forward and frowns.

"Is this some Capitol test? A former rebel out to clear the peacekeeper ranks of dissent before the new round of soldiers comes."

"Far from it…" William says, standing from the desk, "This is me, seeing where your loyalty is…how deep it is for the District you claim to love, and whose side you will take, when the Capitol's crackdown comes."

"I…" Marcia struggles, trying to read William, see whether he's trustworthy. Or perhaps, still trustworthy. William shrugs and starts to go.

"You don't have to answer now, but consider where your loyalty is…" William says, turning to leave. Marcia grabs his arm, and pulls him back.

"My men will follow my orders to the letter, notwithstanding what Snow, or anyone in the Capitol, says or does…" She stands to attention and looks at William, "If you would trust me, I will help you, sir."

"Get your lesson plans together and come to work as normal tomorrow. I'll be in contact shortly. Thank you…for making the right choice Marcia," William pats her back and turns, "Dismissed."

"Aye sir…" William hears as he walks out of the room.

* * *

"One more!" Mags yells, though it sounds like a badly meshed word, and William has to make a guess about her intention. Apparently Ron agrees, as he slams on the table in support.

"Katniss and Peeta might live! With Finch dead, all that's left is Cato!" Ron says.

"Don't get your hopes up, Cato killed Thresh in that messy rainstorm and stole Thresh's sword! And now he's got that terrible body armor," Jarrok says, rubbing his hands. All three victors sit around William's table for a small dinner party, watching the screen as night sets in the games. It is still light in Four, and though most ships have come into dock, the majority of the district's citizens are likely trying to enjoy the summer sun before it fades into autumn, and probably not watching the games. But William doesn't exactly have a lot of choice; there's too much riding on Katniss' living.

"Three left, one from Two and two from Twelve. I don't think that's ever happened before. Strange days we live in," Mags says, taking a long sip of lemonade. Mica comes into the dining room with a tray covered in fish and shellfish, but only Jarrok goes for the food.

"Oh my! Fresh salmon, now this is a treat! Oh, and well-seasoned too!" Jarrok says, smelling the fish deeply and then putting a bit in his mouth.

"Hmm…could use just a tad bit more salt. But it is excellent, and of course, your delivery is wonderful as always Mica!" Jarrok adds, taking another bite.

"Jarrok, good lord, can you turn your attention away from food for just a moment?" Ron says, staring down the man. Mags pats Ron's hand.

"That's how he keeps it together. Food is his talent, remember?" Mags says. Ron sighs, then scoops some clam chowder into a bowl.

"I think he could have come up with a better talent," Ron mutters.

"Like making weapons for the Capitol? Or serving as their top whore," William says, not turning from the screen.

"What…?" Ron stutters, clearly struck by something William said. However, William doesn't understand the problem.

"I was just trying to say that maybe your choice of making weapons or Finnick's of sleeping through most of the Capitol women may not have been better. Sorry if I offended."

"Ahem…no, no, it was funny, wasn't it Mags...Mags?" Ron says, looking to her, but she is glued to the tv screen. Jarrok and Mica had also stopped moving and were watching as well, and when William and Ron turn their attention to the screen, they can immediately see why. Cato is running from monsters, one of the Capitol's biological creations known as muttations. During the first district rebellion that caused the games, the Capitol corrupted animals into evil, deadly monsters to use against the rebel forces. And they hadn't stop corrupting them since. These particular creatures are half-human, half-wolf creatures, with long sharp teeth, big ugly snouts, claws which could rip through most everything. But as William watches the monsters stand on their hind legs and roar, he could see that they were very human in appearance. In fact, their hair and eyes looks to be almost like…

"The dead tributes!" Mags grunts. William looks at the others in horror.

"There's Liana…and that one's Porick. That's disgusting," William says, pushing his plate of food away.

"Peeta's not going to make it! He can't outrun those monsters!" Ron says jumping to his feet. William turns from the screen and looks down.

"I…we can't do anything but hope. No mentor could save their tributes now."

"This is the self-reliant stage. From this point forward, it's up to the tributes to keep their own lives," Jarrok says, with what is apparently a bit too much nonchalance for Ron.

"D*mmit Jarrok, aren't you even worried?"

"No, and we can learn from him," Mags says, taking Ron's hand, "Sit down child." Ron moves slowly back into his chair and leans back, trying to breath.

"Jarrok is right, from this point forward it's up to the tributes themselves. We've done all we can," William agrees. Jarrok, however, is quite puzzled by Ron's response.

"Why do you even care Ron?" Jarrok says, rubbing his hands, "I assume Mags and William have some scheme involving that poor girl, and I've put my money on her and will probably make a couple thousand shortly. Why in the world do you care?" William suddenly notices this as well. He had spoken to Mags about his decision to support Katniss and she agreed, and as expected, appears to be supporting District Twelve. Jarrok was apparently trying to make a quick buck, though he doesn't really need it. What was Ron's angle?

"Um…"

"Well? Did you make a bet too? Or are you part of their scheme?"

"Not that I know of. Mags?" William says, prompting a shrug from the aged woman. All three stare at Ron, who suddenly becomes quite defensive.

"I only wanted to help the District, I assure you. I'm on your side, all of your sides!"

"Ron…" Mags takes his hand again, which seems to calm him down, "What's the matter?"

"…Is this room probed?" Ron asks, looking at William. The man smiles in response.

"No, there are no Capitol ears in here. Finnick gave me a device from his District Three friend, uh…Bertred, or something like that. Anyway, it's a scanner which checks the room for cameras, no matter how small. Mica." William waves over the woman, who opens the tool. Its shaped like a rod with three legs that hold it up. It opens on its top and creates a laser wave. It expands out into the room and then comes back to the device head, which then beeps and turns green.

"Nothing here."

"Whoa! Well, I have a few choice words for the Capitol now that I know I'm not being monitored. Those Capitol sons of b*tches who messed up those tributes are mother…"

"Jarrok!" Mags says, slapping his arm. She looks at Ron, who sighs.

"I spoke to that District Three friend, Beetee, yesterday…" he starts, "And apparently they are helping protect Katniss because it concerns the safety of the District."

"I see…" William said, leaning back, "So they must have threatened Finnick too."

"Look I don't exactly understand…Beetee was speaking in code, and he isn't all that clear in normal speech. He did ask me to make sure we were doing everything we could to help from Four. But since the richest man I know signed up as a sponsor, there wasn't a lot more I could do. I made my father sign up as well, but…his money isn't quite as long as yours…Beetee did ask me to submit a new trident for review in the Capitol, and apparently he has a way to get it to Finnick…" Ron says, nodding to William.

"Well, looks like we're defiantly on the same side then, Ron. A Capitol man came to me and told me that I had to prevent revolution in Distict Four when Katniss dies. To help stop me from having to do something disgusting, I decided to help her live. Apparently, Beetee and Finnick came to the same conclusion."

"Holy cow! When were you going to tell us?" Jarrok yells. Mags holds out a hand for him to calm down, then nods to William.

"It was his secret. He could only be expected to tell it when he was ready."

"Thank you Mags."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. At this point, Katnis and Peeta are going to live, or die, and that's it," Jarrok says, returning to his salmon. William sighs.

"Let's hope it's the former, but those mutts are going to go for Peeta. And that won't be pretty," William says. He's watching the screen again. Cato has clambered up to a high rock. The rock is actually part of the cliff which stands right over Peeta's and Katniss's cave. Cato turns, ready to have a final showdown with them, but while the mutations bark and scream at him, they stop and don't attack him. In fact, they become completely silent as the camera switches to Peeta and Katniss holding and kissing each other, and having a rather beautiful moment.

"Of course, we have to see more of the romance…" Ron says, rolling his eyes.

"I doubt we'll see more action tonight. Cato isn't going to move, lest he provoke the creatures. And I don't think Peeta or Katniss even heard they were there. The showdown will be tomorrow," Jarrok says, clearly knowledge of how the Game Makers operate.

"Then, another day of hoping," William said, finally taking a taste of the now cold clam chowder.

"What more can we do…" Mags says, clearly encapsulated by Peeta's and Katniss's last long kiss.


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thanks to bigdog666, chocolatechipcookielover, and meksters for the follows. Hope you all continue to comment and enjoy! Also, this chapter has some "adult themes" but I don't go into great detail.

* * *

Finnick can't sleep. He rolls around, then gets up and turns on the TV again. It's still Katinss and Peeta sleeping together, while Cato is finally drifting off, holding his sword close. Katniss could easily finish him, if someone could just tell her. But obviously, sending a parachute would alert Cato to their position. Besides that wasn't his job anymore. But he still couldn't stop thinking about it as he paced the room. His mind was racing, in fact it hadn't been racing like this since he was watching Annie in her games.

"Annie…" He whispers, remembering the woman he truly loved, the only one he ever wanted to be with. But she was far from the only one he'd ever had. His "talent," the thing he spends his days on after he'd won the games, was heartbreaking, that is, sleeping his way through most of the Capitol. He didn't choose this talent; he hated what he did. It was the Capitol, and more importantly, President Snow, who told him to love all those women. Despite his hatred of that sexually wild life, he makes it worthwhile. For one thing, as long as he acts like he enjoys those women's company, the three people he cares about most, Annie, Mags, and his father, remain safe. What's more, he had gained quite a list of dark secrets from his work. Secrets he plans to use one day to implode the Capitol and take vengeance on the city which had stolen so much from him. So, for now, he doesn't mind that he is in some strange woman's house, who now awakes because of the absence of the man.

"Finnick…my beloved! Why have you left the bed? Come back and comfort this old lady." The gaudy Capitol woman, who looks terrible with her smudged makeup and poorly aligned dark yellow wig, comes out of her room.

"I'm sorry, my lady, I had only wished for a moment of air because of the excitement of this year's games."

"Oh they are quite exciting aren't they? Two tributes from Twelve and one from Two. That's not something you see every day," she says in her thick Capitol accent, which makes her only more disgusting to the man.

"No it's not…" Finnick stifles his nausea, waltzes sensually over to the woman and takes her into his arms, "I do so enjoy things that aren't seen every day. Tell me…what else might you have seen?"

"Oh, very sneaky, Finnick, but I made my rule clear, one night, one secret. You'll have to wait for the morning."

"I'm quivering with anticipation," Finnick says alluringly, moving his lips in for a kiss. He's more horrified with the woman in truth, but just keeps thinking about one image. The thing he saw eight years ago, when he was 15. That was the first, and only time, he refused to sleep with one of these whores. That sight which so haunted his dreams: his mother, hanging by her neck over a crowd of mourning people, and his father, cold and hard, who seemed so distant, so unaffected, so hateful. Finnick releases from the kiss and lets the woman drag him toward the bed.

"I'm doing this for you, old man. One day, you'll know…" he murmurs to himself as she takes off his shirt.

* * *

Finnick stands in the shower, trying to wash makeup, grudge, and an overall dirty feeling off himself. He hates the feeling in the morning after one of the clients, and this was his fourth during this Capitol visit. But this most recent one was worth it. He got the secret he wanted. The secret about Scipio Mellark's past.

"Finnick! Hurry up!" Librae yells. Finnick looks at the door and rolls his eyes.

"If you knew what I've been through, you would leave me in peace," Finnick mutters, though its only a moment before Beetee bursts through the door and points outside.

"Katniss and Peeta are awake! It's all going to end today! Get out here and come see our good work," Finnick sighs and turns off the shower. He grabs a towel, and drying himself off, follows Beetee into the main room. Librae, who is, surprisingly enough, still squeamish with nakedness, pushes Finnick back toward his room.

"When I said hurry up, I didn't mean…Get some clothes on man!"

"Why Librae?" Finnick strikes a pose which makes Librae turn red, "Is this distracting?"

"Very! At least put some drawers on!" Librae grunts. Beetee, who has in the past admitted he's too old to be squeamish, taps Finnick shoulder.

"Finnick… perhaps you should put something else on…" Finnick turns around and jumps, at the sight of another mentor. In front of him is Johanna Mason from District Seven. She was beautiful, short brown, spiky hair, strong, curvy body, and hazel brown eyes Finnick could get lost in if he didn't already love Annie. As Finnick pulls the towel down over his business, Johanna looks him over, then waves him away.

"Why did you bring me here Beetee? Is that supposed to impress me?" Johanna says. Finnick knows that behind those soft eyes and flustered tone is a deadly killer; when she won her Hunger Games, she did so by convincing everyone she was weak.

"Maybe you should have warned me we had guests Beetee…" Finnick says, also noticing that the male victor from District Seven, Blight, is sitting on the apartment's main couch, smiling at the encounter. Blight is much older than Johanna, and has a goatee and mustache which make him hard to forget, though Finnick can't remember saying more than "hello" to him in the past.

"I think I'll go get something more proper on…" Finnick mutters. However, Beetee has already turned his attention to the screen and he snaps at Finnick.

"No time, Finnick, look." Beetee points to the room's projected television, which is showing Peeta and Katniss agreeing to hunt Cato. Just as they get within about a hundred yards of the Cornicopia, the weapon and supply filled center of the arena, the wolf mutations start to attack Cato again, leading the boy right to the two.

"Oh god, this is it…" Johanna says, "Everything we did, I guess we're going to find out it's worth."

"Wait…did…"

"Johanna and Blight meet Scipio and heard the same threat. I assure you, they are in the same predicament we are…" Beetee says, adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, stuck here with naked Finnick to watch Peeta's last moments," Librae says, trying to focus on the screen. Finnick smiles at her, then remembers that he an important secret about Scipio to tell Beetee.

"Beetee…I need to talk to you. Alone." Beetee looks at him, then a roar turns them back to the screen.

"Wait…" Johanna says, looking hard at the screen, "That monster looks like…Oh sh*t, that's Rodrick! And look Blight, that's Sha! Did they mutant up their bodies or something?"

"Looks like it…" Beetee says, shaking his head, "Those are surely Fiber's eyes…"

"Mutations. The worst kind. The undead form…" Librae says, no doubt seeing Porick and Liana. Finnick sees them too, and wonders what the other mentors are feeling, seeing these children of their home not only killed, but turned into such monsters. Finnick sympathizes with the drug abusing and crazed District Six victors for a moment before Beetee starts murmuring intelligently to himself.

"Of course…they've done this before. Remember in the 68th games, they brought back those kids as birds. And in the 64th, the ones before yours, Finnick…there was a giant gelatinous creature which was formed from the career tributes at its core. I wonder what the Capitol's resurrection capabilities are."

"Only you could think about that, at a time like this…" Finnick mutters. Cato has met up with Katniss and Peeta, and all three are running toward the Cornicopia. It's top is several feet off the ground, Katniss is able to scale it relatively quickly, but Peeta is much slower, and after he climbs up the large horn shaped building maybe halfway one of the monsters bits his leg.

"Oh no!" Blight yells. Johanna rolls her eyes.

"What did you expect? Peeta was inches from death before all this. I doubt he's going to live more than a few more seconds," Johanna retorts.

"Don't give up hope yet…" Librae says. Katniss grabs hold of Peeta and keeps him up while he is able to knife the creature, sending it to the ground. She shoots another, this one the boy from District Eleven, and he shakes slightly, then goes still.

"Well, they can be killed," Beetee notes.

"They aren't the problem! Cato is!" Librae yells. Just as Katniss pulls Peeta up, Cato grabs hold of him and keeps him in a deadly headlock. He's strangling the boy, and it seems hopeless, despite Katniss being trained on him with an arrow.

"Oh! He's going to kill him!" Blight groans, almost acting like his heart was stopping. Finnick thinks of how similar Jarrok and Blight are and wonders if he will be like that when he is old. And has watched another twenty of his tributes die. Even with the rotation structure the District Four victors had developed, Finnick will still have to mentor many more tributes. Much less all the sleeping around he'll have to do before then. By the time Finnick focuses back on the screen, Peeta has marked the Cato's hand, and Katniss sends and arrow through it. Peeta slams himself into Cato, and the two start to fall. Katniss jumps out and grabs Peeta, pulling him back. Cato falls to the ground and the mutations attack him. It's clear to everyone in the room that Cato is finished.

"They did it!" Librae screams, then covers her mouth. But the air of victory pervades the room. The mentors pat each others' backs and Finnick opens a bottle of brandy, to which glasses are clinked. Blight and Johanna down theirs quickly, as Finnick does. Librae is a little slower, and Beetee actually sets his down before he even sips the drink.

"Oh my…" Beetee murmurs. Finnick, and the celebrating group, look back to the screen and see Cato fighting desperately to stay alive. The mutations are actually having trouble with him; each attack seems to end with one of them badly wounded. With a particularly well timed flourish, Cato kills the one Johanna had earlier called Sha.

"Surely not?" Librae mumbles.

"District Two is the Capitol's pet. They don't know when to give up…" Johanna says with a hint of anger. Clearly she's remembering her games, when she nearly had to hack the District Two girl to pieces to finally win. Most agreed that girl should have given up and accepted death.

"How long do you think he'll last?" Beetee says, moving close to the screen, "He's got advanced, mixed mesh, lightweight dytanium armor. That's nothing to shake a stick at, in fact, many of the wolf-mutts teeth will no doubt begin to wear down before they can properly kill him."

"This is the big finish. It could be hours," Librae says. And it is. After about three hours, Cato finally yields, but the monsters aren't so kind as to kill him quickly, and instead gnaw on him for another twenty minutes before Finnick has to get away from the television. He goes up to the roof, having drank a good amount, and stumbles over to the garden, watching as the sun sets in the distance. He thinks of how much higher it is in District Four at this time, and all that he cares about back in his home.

"Even in this terrible place, the sunset is beautiful…" Beetee says. Finnick turns and watches the short, ashen skinned, hairy man come and stand next to him, watching the sun go down.

"Do you remember…" Finnick starts, running his fingers through his hair, "The first time we met. It was here."

"Of course I do. I was out here, showing Optic how to find the square for a forcefield. Didn't do much good, seeing as your arena was an enormous farm, with murderous livestock and the occasional jungle tree, but I try and show all my tributes that trick," Beetee says, looking up at Finnick. They had some connection, friends maybe. Perhaps it was because Beetee always had complex schemes to help his tributes, and he usually asked for Finnick's help. Few other mentors, especially Career ones, gave much time to that plump old man, but Beetee was by far the smarted person Finnick had ever meet, and for all three times Finnick had mentored his tributes now, he told them to ally with Beetee's boy. So far, only Ron had been successful.

"I was so afraid, I couldn't think, I was too small, too weak, and you found me, shivering and crying, me, the beautiful Finnick Odair, curled up and desperate," Finnick says in a tone somewhere between humorous and disgusted. Beetee smiles.

"I asked why you were so afraid. Really a stupid question, but I couldn't think what else to say. You told me you didn't stand a chance against the brutes from One and Two. They had just told you that you couldn't be part of the career pack because you were too young. And then I pointed out the force field's weak spots to you, and said that even the strongest thing in existence today, the Capitol itself, has kinks in its armor."

"And that gave me confidence. And I worked with Optics…and the other careers once they let me back in. And we got to the final eight before that guy from Six ambushed us with a sledgehammer." Beetee's face slips into a frown and he crosses his arms.

"That was one of the worst kills I've seen. But I was glad that even if he couldn't win, that you could," Beetee says, patting Finnick's back.

"If you hadn't told me about the kinks, I would have given up. Even Mags couldn't convince me I could win. But you did. And now I'm here," Finnick holds out his hand, "Ally?"

"Always," Beetee responds, taking his hand. They look back as the sun sets, and the wind picks up, ringing a nearby chime and preventing their being heard, "Now, what was it that you found?"

"I…treated a client to get this information. She was quite forthcoming about Scipio Mellark. She said that he is always going to see Plutarch Heavensbee, but Plutarch is a game maker and Scipio is a minister in the peacekeeper corps. They should have no business together."

"Very true. And very strange. What would he have to do with Plutarch?"

"Well, she said she did some investigation herself, and found that Scipio doesn't exist before the year 60 ADD."

"Strange…he just appeared after the 60th Hunger Games?"

"Well, I learned from another client some time ago there was a governmental purge around that time. Apparently Scipio was suggested by a woman named Cressida, who is a lieutenant of, all people, Plutarch Heavensbee."

"This sounds like a rather large and complex plot."

"You aren't kidding. My head hurts just thinking about it."

"Perhaps…if Plutarch is in the middle of this….maybe…"

"What?"

"Plutarch is a high official; there is precedent of gamemakers becoming president."

"You think he's making a ploy at president?"

"Which may be why he's trying to ferment distrust of Snow among Three and Four, two rather wealthy districts. But why is District Seven involved? I've have to consider this. No point in trying to solve it now. Let's get some sleep, Finnick. Come up to the District Three quarters in the morning. Wiress will want to cook something for you." Beetee turns and starts toward the elevator. Finnick follows him, and they ride down in silence. The elevator stops at level four, and Finnick nods to Beetee.

"Good night Beetee, see you tomorrow."

"Good night…ally," Beetee says as the elevator closes.


	6. Part 1: Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Ron awakes, it's to the gentle sunlight and rolling waves beyond the windows of his home. He sits up and looks out. Those deep blue waters remind him of his old life, that life that ended nearly ten years ago, when he lost the exhibition Hunger Games to the then fourteen year old Finnick.

That was how tributes were picked in District Four, a pretend version of the real, terrible event. Ron had been seventeen at the time of his first exhibition games, the biggest, toughest guy in his class and the one above his; a shoo in for tribute that year. In the exhibition games, there had only been one real other contender, an eighteen year old boy who was now a high level ship captain. But there had also been a young, sneaky, and incredible boy, who not only defeated his opponents in the exhibition games, including the eighteen year old and Ron, but also outdid at least a third of the tributes in the real games. When Finnick went, it was the first time since the concept of a Career came about that a fourteen year old became the boy tribute from Four. And Ron had been on the butt end of that situation.

Ron gets up and looks out of his window, reflecting on the games. He fought in them the next year, and had won the gruesome event only due to Finnick's mentoring. He'd been very grateful and supportive of Finnick for rescuing him, but after being a mentor himself, he understood Finnick's disinterest for the role he played. Beside the fact that shortly after, they'd been told to prostitute themselves, and when they'd refused, they'd lost their mothers, and frankly, their hold on reality.

Ron goes through his morning routine with breakfast, a shower, then dressing himself in his normal summer wear, long grey pants, a t-shirt, and thin jacket. He looks at himself in the mirror, adjusts his straight black hair, and applies the small bit of black eye-liner most wealthy citizens of almost all the Districts wore. For the rich, this was considered a bare minimum of makeup, though, neither Finnick nor his father wore any makeup unless specifically instructed. By about 7 Western Panem Time, Ron comes downstairs and turns on the television. The previous night, he'd grown sick of watching Cato fighting the wolf-mutations and went to bed. Ron hopes that either Cato, or the monsters, had won the previous night's battle, and the torturous engagement over. The white of the screen dims to show the games, and Cato, or what's left of him, is clearly visible. He is bloody, skinned, his armor in shambles, and one of his arms is severed. The wolf mutations are still gnawing on him, but based on his occasional moans, Cato is still alive and suffering badly. Ron nearly loses consciousness.

"…no…" is all the Victor can get out. Katniss awakes, and her and Peeta go and see Cato still being gnawed on by the wolf mutations. She takes her bow and mercifully ends his life. Just as the cannon fires, he hears his door bell ring.

"I'm coming…just a moment…" Ron says, though far too quiet for the person to hear. He runs to the door and opens it, then goes back to the screen. The games are still on. The mutts are gone, and Katniss and Peeta are moving away from the body, assumedly to allow Cato to be taken away.

"Ron…" A voice, soft and sad says. Ron knows who it is, and turns to see Annie standing in the doorway, rather confused. Her beautiful brown hair is pooled at her shoulders, her soft, sea-green eyes darting around the room. Her focus on whatever she came over to his house for is gone as she looks at the man. Ron sighs, knowing she probably needs, or at least wants, his full attention, but he also really wants to see how the games end.

"Come in, quickly. The Hunger Games are coming to a close."

"Uh…okay," the girl says. Ron, more roughly than he really should, goes to her, pulls the young woman into the room, and puts her in a chair. He turns and looks back to the screen, where Katniss and Peeta are looking around.

"Ron…why are you so interested in the games? Didn't the District Four tributes lose already?" Annie asks.

"This Katniss girl here…there's something about her. Finnick and Beetee helped to keep her alive, and I understand why. She draws people in, convinces them…I don't understand exactly," Annie looks at him, appearing lost. She turns back to the games and points to the two.

"Why are the two of them standing together? I thought you said they were almost done with the games…" Annie suddenly stops moving, tears start to slip down her face, and she puts her fingers in her ears. Ron sees in that moment that he has to give her his full attention, and drops to his knees in front of her.

"Annie, Annie, its alright…its me, Ron. I'm going to take care of you," Ron says, gently pulling Annie's hands from her ears. She starts to hyperventilate and seems afraid of the man in front of her. _It's because I look like the tribute from Four who was beheaded in her games, _Ron thinks_._

"No…Adrian…don't…don't die!"

"Annie…I'm not Adrian…I'm Ron. Ron Stafford, you know me, I'm friends with you and Finnick. Finnick was my mentor. Mags was Adrian's. You remember watching me come home, don't you? You were…twelve, you had about six years left of at the Academy. Remember?" Ron asks. This calms Annie down, and her breathing slows. She stares at him, and a smile slips on her face.

"I know you Ron…"

"Yes you do…You know that I…" the screen buzzes loudly, then the voice of Claudius Templesmith, host of the Hunger Games, comes on.

"Greetings to the final contestants of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed," he says. "Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Ron freezes. Annie seems frozen too, despite not really understanding what was going on. She probably can see on his face that this was not what Ron was hoping for. He turns slowly and listens to Katniss and Peeta argue for a moment. Peeta wants to die, but Katniss won't have it. Then she pauses, and removes berry from her pocket, the same berries that killed that girl from District Five, Finch.

"What are they going to do?" Ron says, his attention completely back on the television. Annie seems to remain calm, however, as the two begin to count.

"One…"

"No…are they?"

"Two…"

"What…what will the Capitol do…without a vic…"

"Three…" Ron's heart drops. The Capitol chose no Victor instead of two. And now whatever great danger to District Three and Four Beetee mentioned was coming. Ron's eyes flick toward Annie, trying to consider what she is going to have to face when trumpets blare and Claudius Templesmith's voice returns.

"Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you — the tributes of District Twelve!"

The two spit the berries from their mouth, neither having swallowed the poison. And in that moment, Ron knows, they did it. They survived, both of them, and they won, two Victors, in a defiance of the Capitol not seen since the Dark Days. And he had some part in that. Or at least he hoped so, when he sent his father's wealth and the meticulously designed trident to the Capitol upon Beetee's request. Annie is clearly amazed and confused, and Ron smiles as he gets her a cup of water.

"I just wanted to ask you if you had any ideas for me to surprise Finnick…but…"

"It seems I have some explaining to do…" Ron says, smiling and taking her hand.

* * *

"They did it!" Finnick yells. This time, he's in the District Three quarters, where Wiress and Beetee are murmuring to each other while Librae, Johanna, and Blight are again congratulating and high fiving. Even the Avoxes washing the breakfast dishes look up at the cheering mentors.

"That girl…she did it, not only stayed alive, but defied the Capitol and kept her boy alive too," Finnick says. He gets out another bottle of whiskey, which Blight takes happily, but Beetee pulls him away from the group.

"Finnick!" Beetee grunts, sounding flustered, but Finnick can't help but throw his arms around the man. He also flashes a smile to Wiress, an older, seemingly confused and soft-spoken mentor of Three. Far too often, Wiress was completely in another world, and though clearly excited today, she still seems to let her mind wander away.

"We did it Beetee!" Finnick declares. Beetee smiles, then returns to his emotionless frown.

"Yes, we did. But now we have to consider what our next move is. Keeping Katniss alive is not going to make President Snow and his lot happy, but if we decide to side with Plutarch, we'll need to have some idea of what they are planning."

"And I have to go break into his office, don't I?" Finnick mutters, his smile slipping to an annoyed scowl as he is caught in another of Beetee's plans.

"I'll be monitoring the whole situation. And in return, I've got you free from your clients. In fact, Wiress here will officially serve as your purveyor," Finnick looks at her and winks.

"When they ask you how I did, don't be afraid to use exciting descriptors."

"I'll be sure to…" Wiress says, trailing off.

"Okay, so Wiress supposedly enjoys my company tonight."

"Right, and Johanna will start an incident with Brutus about losing. After they get the attention of the peacekeepers, you'll be headed to the underground. I'll cut the power from the cameras on a routine maintenance check, and then you'll go into the tunnels…" Beetee pulls Finnick to a small computer, where he summons a holographic image of the Central Governance District of the Capitol. He pressed a few buttons and the underground tunnels below the area light up. An arrow moves through one tunnel and then stops at a building, follows up the side, and blinks once it hits the tenth floor.

"How in the heck am I supposed to get through there without being seen?" Beetee hands Finnick a black mask in response. Finnick eyes Beetee, then turns to Johanna.

"Are you okay with this?"

"I've been waiting to sock Brutus for a long time," she says, looking rather evil and cracking her knuckles. Finnick looks back to Beetee, who is holding a baton, no longer than his arm.

"You will run into a number of obstacles in the tunnels. I believe the official term is Pods. You'll need this…" Beetee hands Finnick the black, metallic baton. Finnick holds the device in his hand, then twirls it. It feels strangely familiar, almost like a…

"Press the button here. This is a stealth weapon your former pupil and fellow mentor Ron Stafford invented. A new trident…" Beetee says. Finnick puts his thumb on the indicated button, and then the baton extends, and three long blades burst from the top edge of the weapon. The blades curve in, and seem to have sharp edges; the thing is almost like a combination of a stabbing and cleaving weapon. It's not exactly like the flatter three pronged tool he learned to use when he was a young tribute, but it is balanced just the same, and feels quite comfortable in Finnick's hand.

"And it withdraws to a small baton." Beetee takes the weapon and holding another button, has the device shirk to its baton length.

"Ron, you've done it again," Finnick says, taking the baton back from Beetee, "So, when do we start?"

* * *

Finnick drops down through the sewer pipe and splashes into a large stream of filth heading toward the waste disposal plants in District One. District One doesn't want it to be well known that they also manage the waste of the Capitol, but Finnick found out about it from an overly talkative client, and now laughs whenever he hears the luxury adjectives which are the names of the pretentious citizens of District One, thinking about how they literally shine up the Capitol sh*t and sell it back as diamonds.

"Now…let's see…" Finnick turns out of the sewer into a small open tube. It is bright white, and Finnick doesn't feel all that secretive, even with black clothes and a mask on. The brightness of the room actually hurts his eyes at first, and as he opens a small portable map to examine the route, he has to stare at it for several minutes before his vision clears up.

"Good grief, they don't want to keep any secrets do they?" Finnick mutters, then he sees something move. He looks to it, and draws his trident, but sees only an Avox, a silent, tongueless, servant girl with red hair, who is pushing a cart slowly toward another tunnel. She doesn't seem to notice Finnick's presence, and instead continues with her duties. Finnick waits for her to go down the hall, then looks at the map again.

It's pretty straightforward, through two long tunnels and one short winding one then to an elevator in the Gamemakers Center. In the center, Plutarch's office is the first one on the right. None of that has to be handled with much care; the problem is the Pods. Those terrible devices of the Capitol: bombs, or automated weapons, or even muttations lined the city streets, in case of another rebellion. Most of the underground tunnels also had some Pods, but these were rarely armed; the tunnels were traversed day to day by the many Avoxes who managed the background work of the Capitol. However, because Beetee had cut the camera system a short time before, and the area's peacekeepers were dealing with the epic showdown of Johanna and Brutus, and it was likely the Pods in front of Finnick would be active.

Finnick walks maybe twenty yards before he comes to what is his first Pod, a line of arrows. He draws his trident and holds it out in front of him. The motion detector fires a mass of arrows, as expected, but soon a horizontal line of arrows starts, and Finnick has to do a very well timed roll to avoid the coming arrows and stop himself from activating the sword shooters to his right.

"Okay, two down, six more…" Finnick carefully crawls under a laser system, and then uses the trident to break a saw. As the saw breaks, Finnick hears thumping, and turns to see that the ceiling of the tunnel seems to be collapsing. However, as he looks more carefully, he sees that in fact the roof is crushing the area behind him, dropping down and going back up. Finnick starts to turn the other way, but then a wall covered in spikes, which also apparently came from the ceiling, is approaching his position fast. Finnick looks back and forth, trying to decide which death would be better, then is pulled into a cubby. He sees the Avox, the one with red hair, who is holding a hand over her mouth. Finnick nods and looks back to see the spike wall crash into the falling ceiling. Both retract, apparently satisfied that they eliminated their target.

"Thanks…" Finnick says, a little embarrassed. The Avox girl shakes her head, perhaps tying to say it is no trouble. Finnick spends a lot of time reading body language, since neither Annie or Mags can speak very well, but he's never tried to communicate with a complete mute. The girl makes a motion to her mouth, and Finnick nods.

"I know you're an Avox…" he says, "thank you for helping me." The girls shakes her head, then makes the motion with her mouth again. She then stops and thinks for a moment, then bears her teeth and points at the canine. Finnick thinks for a moment. Canines…

"Muttations?" Finnick says, pointing. She nods then points to him, then holds up a set of numbers, one, two, three, four, all the way to twelve. This is far too complex of a riddle for Finnick, but he tries to think about it anyway.

"Me…one, two…twelve…mentors? No. Uh…the districts? The victors? The tributes?" At this, she nods vigorously, and Finnick's slow brain begins to draw the connection.

"Tribute…muttations…the wolf-muttations!" He says, then leans out of the cubby. Sure enough, there is a fenced area down at the edge of the tunnel, and the wolf-mutts from the games are sniffing around in this area, barking and fighting occasionally. Finnick draws back and looks at the girl.

"I've got to get through there. I've got to get to Plutarch Heavensbee's office. The girl seems to consider this, then walks out of the cubby slowly. She takes a few steps and points to a camera. Finnick shakes his head.

"My friend Beetee brought the system down…should I be telling you this?" Finnick asks. The girl ignores him and goes to the camera and waves at it. Apparently it is supposed to respond to the motion somehow, because she appears confused when it remains unmoving.

"You know, Beetee, he's another mentor. His from District Three, electronics are his thing. His district makes these cameras," Finnick says. This is apparently enough to convince her, and she starts toward the mutts. The wolves seemed far too preoccupied by their own fighting to notice her, and she puts her hand into the cage. One mutts comes and sniffs it, then turns back to its neighbor. Finnick is amazed as she moves listlessly through the monsters and turns the corner. Finnick can't see her, but suddenly howling and barking begins, then all the mutts go from his view and start attacking something.

"Oh no!" Finnick yells, jumping over the fence and turning the corner to find most mutts attacking a piece of meat. Finnick stops and tries to be absolutely unmoving. He sees the Avox girl, her eyes big, holding a hammer over the fence area. Apparently, the fence is somehow connected to their collars, as they yelp every time they get too close to the fence. Probably, the Avox planned to get the mutts attention and knock them out, but now that wasn't going to work. The Avox girl looks around, the waves Finnick over as calmly as possible. Finnick steps slowly along the turn of the wall, but just then, one of the wolves looks at him. It has the deep green eyes of Porick, and it stares at him for some time. Finnick, knowing whatever it is far beyond redemption, draws his trident and holds his hand out, still going toward the edge. The Porick mutt suddenly roars and jumps at Finnick. He responds by flourishing his trident and driving it into the mutt's neck. Porick falls to the ground, unmoving. The other mutts look up, but only two leave the meat long enough to attack Finnick, who defeats them both with quick attacks. Two more look up, and Finnick runs to the fence and jumps over, stabbing and hacking about three more monsters to get there. Once beyond the fence, Finnick sees that the mutts bark and snarls and yelp, but they cannot get to him. He steps back slowly, then turns to find the Avox girl held by a peacekeeper, who has a pistol in his hand. Another stands behind him, holding a pistol at Finnick. The Victor lifts his trident slowly. He's got to play this right.

"Drop your weapon and surrender!" The peacekeeper says, holding the girl in a headlock. The girl, who seems to be losing oxygen, lifts her finger slowly and makes a cross on the peacekeeper's hand. Finnick, not so sure about it as Katniss was, flings his trident at the hand. The girl bits the peacekeeper's arm, and he exposes his chest, which the trident goes straight through. The girl turns the peacekeeper's pistol to his companion, and hits him with two quick gunshots. He falls to the ground, unmoving. The girl looks at Finnick and nods. He smiles in response.

"You seem pretty well trained with a pistol…" He draws his trident out of the peacekeeper and closes it back to a baton,"That should be it for the pods for the moment. Thanks…" the girl smiles and starts back toward the fenced mutts.

"Wait...I am curious...why did you help me?" Finnick asks. The girl turns, looks at the camera, then takes something that looks like a pen and draws on the wall. It takes Finnick a moment, but soon he sees the symbol materializing, a bird, attached to a circle. She smiles and leaves Finnick staring at the picture. It looks familiar, the bird, the arrow it holds, the circle around it.

"It's a…mockingjay…that Katniss girl!"


	7. Part 1: Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mica opened the door to reveal Mags, leaning heavily on a staff, smiling widely and wearing a long dark green dress. It looks fantastic on her, and William, wearing one of his many blue suits, comes forward and kisses the elderly woman's hand.

"You look stunning as always Mags."

"Thank you, William," she says, kissing his cheek in return. He takes a moment to look over the small, white-haired woman. Those two, they were the remainder of Finnick's family. Finnick always tells people Mags, who had not only mentored the boy in the games, but had also taken care of his drunkard, depressed, suicidal post-games version, was half of his family. William always presumed he was the other half, or at least Iliana, his wife, was, but there was really no telling. William brings Mags into the sitting room, then goes back to the closet.

"I'm not quite ready. Unlike you, Mags, I'm never so together as to be on time," William says. Mags smiles, and takes a lemonade from Mica, who is also wearing formal clothes, a long dress, earrings, and a necklace. Mags pulls the serving lady over and looks at her necklace.

"This is nice," Mags says. Mica nods.

"Yes, I saw it at the marketplace this morning, and I thought I should have something nice to wear for the funeral," William pauses tying his tie and goes to see the necklace. It is a circle with a bird in it. The bird seems to be holding an arrow, and is barely attached to the circle. It is bright gold and quite beautiful. And familiar…

"Have I seen this before Mica?" William asks. Mica gives him a puzzled look in return.

"I doubt it. I bought it this morning."

"But…it seems so…I'm sure I've seen it before. Maybe I saw it on…TV…" William suddenly remembers what it's from and snatches it from her neck.

"Mr. Odair!"

"Sorry Mica, but you can't wear this. Not until I've dealt with the situation with that Katniss girl…" William opens a drawer and stuffs the mockingjay necklace in. He will not be held accountable for that act of rebellion. Not yet. William pulls out a necklace of Iliana with a dulled and colorful fishing lure in its center and puts it on Mica.

"Wear this instead…" William says. Mica looks at the pendant, which is not particularly nice or flashy, but sighs and leaves it on.

"The Odairs always were rash …" Mags says, eyeing William, though he hears silliness in her voice. William rolls his eyes, then points to her.

"Oh, by the way, Finnick finally called me back, and he's coming straight home. No more lovers for him this time. He claims he found no one…'interesting,'" William says, making air quotes. Mags giggles in response, then starts to pull herself from the chair.

"Well, we should get going then. Don't want to miss his return with the bodies," Mags takes William's tie and fixes it quickly. Apparently, she is as good with suits as she is with hooks. William holds out his arm, which Mags leans on, and they leave his home. He escorts her to his private car, which takes them to his private train. From there, they go to the District Four Area Two Station, the main train station of the district. That is where the bodies of the dead tributes will be returned. Each year, since at least one tribute is killed in the games, District Four holds a large funeral when the body (usually bodies) is returned along with their mentors. The Capitol frowns on funerary events for the tributes in general, but the seeing as District Four is rather proud of the Hunger Games, as well as the celebratory nature of the event, the Capitol never seems overly flustered or concerned with Four doing this.

When Mags and William get off the train, they find the area outside the train station bustling with people in their nicest suits or dresses. This also gives a view into the luxury of District Four, as almost everyone is wearing the most recent fashions, and very few are without at least a little makeup. It's not like the Captiol, but William thinks it looks pretty nice. William and Mags step through this fancy funerary crowd and make their way onto the stage set up outside of the station. One of the tracks was built specifically for televised returns, and so the returning train will stop behind the stage in front of the crowd, where a large number of intra-district television cameras will record the event.

William and Mags take their places before the audience. Mags goes to the right, where there are the victor's chairs, one for each of the six of them. Jarrok is in the far right space; Mags takes her place to his left, and Ron is in the chair to the left of her. Jarrok is in his normal ancient dark blue military uniform while Ron wears a sky blue suit. One chair will probably be empty, as Annie is excused from the event in general, though William is a little surprised; normally she is front and center to see his son. Perhaps she has something special planned. Two other empty seats on the right side of the stage are for the returning mentors. On the left side of the stage are two seats and William's. William got one as the host of the event, which he had been for nine years they'd held the funeral. In the second belonged Otho Principle, the flowery, pompous, and at times pathetic escort of District Four. His job is to manage the tributes on the way to the Capitol, and in theory, accompany them back as the Capitol representative. In the other belongs the Mayor of District Four, Craven. Nobody knew his first name, nor was he all that notable. In fact, he has to push his way through the crowd to reach the stage, and when he finally gets there, he clears his throat to get William's attention.

"Ahem, Mayor Craven," William says, jumping to his feet. The man, who has grey eyes, small glasses, a hooked nose and curly black and grey hair never makes all that much of an impression on people. Without the blue-green circle surrounding an M on his chest, he wouldn't wield any influence. But, for some reason, the Capitol picked this turkey to govern the district.

"William," Craven snaps, "Let's get started. The train will be here shortly. Make you d*mn speech." William nods, then goes to the microphone. He pulls out a card with his scripted eulogy.

"I would like to welcome you, ladies and gentlemen, to this solemn and celebratory moment. As with every year, I am William Odair, host of the District Four Hunger Games Funeral. While our tributes were not successful this year, and have fallen for the glory of the Capitol, I would also like to extend congratulations to the victors(!) this year, Peeta Mellark, and Katniss Everdeen." The wild applause and cheers in response to the girl's name is unsettling to the Mayor and peacekeepers around the station, but for William, this inspires him to go off script.

"Yes, and what a Hunger Games, wasn't it? One that ended the way it did because the girl was so in love. How truly inspiring. Nevertheless, we must honor our fallen. We will take a moment of silence." William bows his head, and there is silence. Suddenly, someone hums a few notes. It is a song William heard in the games, a small melody one of the girls sang to end a day of harvest in District Eleven. But this was Four. Why was that person singing? William looks over to Statius, head peacekeeper in the District, who starts pointing at the man with his staff. William grabs the mic again and starts talking loudly.

"Thank you also for your continued support and work to keep _Tribute Academy_ open. We never win if we don't try, and the _Academy for the Advancement of the Tributes of District Four_ works fantastically to get our tributes as prepared as possible." There is very forced applause. William looks around, then points to Ron, "This Victor, Ron Stafford here, he can tell you what a difference it made for him…" Ron nods and waves, sending some girls swooning, but still there is too much silence. William notices, mercifully, that the Capitol train is arriving, and points it out boldly, "But we don't have time for that, because here comes the great Victors and the two most beautiful people of District Four," the crowd goes wild as the train arrives, and they are shouting Finnick's name. William holds out his hand, _"Wait your d*mn turn boy!" _he thinks.

"First, is the lovely, mystique of the District, stronger and more beloved than our rolling waves, its Librae Ogilvy! Swordswoman of the West!" The people cheer loudly as Librae gets off the train car. She waves to them, but is really more focused on her two children, who rush excitedly to their mother's arms and hug her tightly. The older one, the girl, is actually going into her first year at the Academy next year, and many say she's already as good as her mother with a sword. William wonders if she'll be the first mother, daughter pair to win.

"And, of course, here he is. The Killer of Four and Champion of its people, your victor and my son, Finnick Odair!" William yells. Finnick comes off the train to booming support. He waves to the crowd, which cheers his name, then goes to his father and hugs him rigidly. Finnick is slightly taller than him, and the hug appears very awkward, as neither wants to be the first to let go yet neither really wants to continue to hold on.

"Finnick, let go…"

"No, you…" Finnick grunts back. William sighs and hugs him tighter.

"On three…one, two three…" William counts quickly. They let go and wave to the crowd, who apparently thought it was a show of affection.

"Still that painful to show some love, huh?" William says.

"I'd ask the same of you, old man," Finnick says through his fake smile.

"Unfortunately, we have a show to put on. Let's pull it together," William says, pointing at various cameras, which take many pictures and lots of video.

"We have more than our show to worry about…" Finnick mutters, then rather sincerely sweeps Mags off her feet and spins her around. He gives Ron a quick hug, then waves to Jarrok, who is more interested in Librae's return, and holding her hand excitedly. At William's behest, the victors take their chairs. Somewhere in that moment, the escort of Four, a thin, grey haired man with a red suit, blue eyelashes, and one hand so tattooed it looks like ocean water, sits down next to the Mayor. Otho smiles brightly as William holds out his hand to the Mayor and goes to his chair next to the man.

"Welcome home," William mutters. Otho gives a terse nod.

"It's good to be in my second home..." By now, the Mayor has taken the mic and is speaking in a gruff tone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I, Mayor Craven, chief administrator of District Four, would now like to say a few words to the families of the fallen tributes. Would you come forward?" A thick middle aged man, red haired and faced, comes up to one part of the stage, while a slanted eyed, thin woman and three of her children come onto the other part of the stage. Craven takes the two adults' hands and lowers his head.

"For you, the Capitol, we know the sacrifice is part of our submission for our mistake during the Dark Days. We ask you to forgive us, and help us to succeed with their victory next time." As with every year, this rubs William the wrong way. The Districts don't want to keep playing until they win. They want to stop now to prevent losing anymore. And the people are starting to let him know, as they begin murmuring, then the song again. Someone else is whistling it now, but William knows for the sake of the stability of his District, the song has to stop. William goes off the stage, and to Statius.

"Sir, might I ask that the whistler is removed to Area One for further investigation."

"I would, William, but my orders are clear on this matter, if the song, or the bird are heard or seen, we are to shoot on sight," Statius says. William looks around through the head peacekeeper's lieutenants, and sees Marcia. He assumes he caught her gaze through her helmet, and looks back to Statius.

"Come on, Statius. You're not going to kill these people. This is District Four. We're all talk, in both the Games and anything which resembles rebellion." Statius shrugs.

"I didn't really plan on doing anything originally, so I suppose a simple arrest will be sufficient."

"Thank you. Now, allow me Hadrian and that woman…Marcia? Anyway, allow me to have them with me as pallbearers. And don't forget to bring all the lieutenant peacekeepers to my reception," Statius nods, then directs peacekeepers. William returns to the stage, himself a little frightened how much power he has over the peacekeepers. His fear is two-fold though; while he is concerned it could corrupt him, he is also concerned what will happen when he loses that influence in six months when the Victory Tour and the crackdown roll through. While two peacekeepers roughly grab a man and drag him away, the Mayor turns back to the bodies being removed from the train. Marcia and Hadrian come onto the stage and help move the blue caskets with the number four on them. On each of the caskets is a flag of Panem, with the eagle standing tall with its wings extended. The woman is crying and touching the casket. But the red faced man is less heartbroken and more enraged.

"This! You expect this to make me feel better!" He yells. His accent marks him as a man of Area Seven, like Mica and Iliana. But his voice is far from soothing for William.

"The Capitol took his mother away, killed her in the "uprising" eight years ago!" This gives William a sick feeling. He looks at Statius, considering what to do. "The Capitol killed their mothers too!" Porick's father says, pointing Ron and Finnick, who look at each other, then back at the man. Everyone knew that was the official story, but this was unexpected.

"They took everything from me! What do I care?" he yells, grabbing the flag and throwing it at a cameraman, who easily dodges the attack. He turns back and starts to pry open the coffin. Statius starts to pull out his pistol but William puts out his hand, and the peacekeeper stops.

"Let me see my boy!" Porick's father yells. He finally rips open the coffin, but after looking a few moments, just slumps to the ground. William turns, looking for a shooter, but Librae's scream turns their attention back to the coffin, where a badly disfigured half wolf, half human is lying in the coffin. Finnick runs to the body and points at the neck. William rushes back onstage and looks at the boy.

"I struck it there, in the neck with my trident!"

"What were you doing with a trident? Why were you fighting the muttation?" William asks, but he really doesn't want to know the answer. Both Finnick and William can't do much more than stare at the body. It was defiantly him; those eyes were Porick's. Which means that they actually did take his body, make him into a monster, and send him back into fight. William has to take a few steps back, then turns to Statius.

"This funeral is over, disperse the crowd." Statius looks at him a moment, then turns back to the people.

"You heard the man! Get out! Go home! The funeral is over!" The peacekeepers spread out and start pushing people back, who are screaming out in frustration and launching threats about the Capitol. Eventually, one starts chanting "Katniss!" and soon, the crowd is screaming her name. William closes the coffin quickly, and turns to Marcia.

"Take Porick's father home. And the family of Liana too."

"As you say," Marcia agrees. Through the helmet speakers, she sounds monotone, but William believes there is a hint of shock in her voice too. She picks up the Porick's father easily, then looks to William, "I assume the ball is cancelled."

"Far from it. Just…the purpose has changed a bit…" William says, smiling. He turns to Otho, who is running his hands down his legs, straightening his pants.

"My, my, far too exciting for my taste."

"One drink will change that," William mutters. Otho apparently hears this, as he looks incensed.

"Wha…I never! How dare you bring up my social composure!" William is sure Otho goes up an octave on the last word, and has to stifle a laugh.

"I meant no offense Otho. Come, let's go to my home. I'll need your help planning my party!" William says, putting his arm around the man. Otho seems calmed by this, and excitedly rubs his hands together.

"Oh…do tell me you have an ice block that needs sculpting; I do so love to sculpt ice. And let's make sure the foods are proper, none of that gumbo your son always demands, its so ridiculous, sausage and whole crabs with other junk in that soup…bleh! No, we need the full crab works: crab cakes, crab and swiss melts, crab imperial, crab pasta, crab brisque, and crab legs of course, warmed, not cold…" Otho is dreaming of food, and his discussion has caused Jarrok to follow behind closely. Librae and Mags are also coming, but Ron and Finnick are holding back on the stage. William turns and looks at them.

"Finnick! Will I see you at the ball?" William yells. Finnick looks at him, and flashes a very suggestive smile, probably just to irritate his father.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" On "world," he goes up an octave, and soon everyone is hiding their laughs at the sad, but mercifully ignorant Otho.


	8. Part 1: Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Enjoy this moment of Odesta and review, review, review!

* * *

When Finnick goes into his home, he notices that a main light is on, which he knew he wouldn't have done on purpose. The aquarium is dark, but the lights over the central steps are bright, and Finnick turns back, looking for a trick, when he hears the voice that tells him everything is alright.

"Finnick…" Soft, gentle, unsure, needy, but more than anything, lovely. That is how he would describe the voice of Annie, who is at this moment wearing a wonderful black dress, which starts slightly below her shoulders, and stretches to the floor. Her brown hair is gathered to her right, and she wears the golden bangle he'd given her the last time he saw her. It was a bright, shimmering yellow, and had the appearance of fish touching each other's tails. She stands on the top of the stairs, and as she comes down slowly, Finnick feels he must bow to the woman.

"My lady, Annie, of the house of Cresta," he says. Annie smiles and as she reaches the ground floor, she lets him kiss her hand.

"How do I look?" she asks. He sweeps her off her feet and looks straight in her eyes.

"Like the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Annie blushes badly, then notices Finnick is carrying her back to her room.

"What are you doing?"

"We have just enough time for a quick round," he says, bouncing his eyebrows. She playfully smacks him.

"Put me down! I don't want you to wrinkle my dress!"

"Oh don't worry, you won't be wearing that for long…" Annie, laughing, gets out of his grip and pushes him aside. Finnick can see her smiling, really smiling, and happy. She looks like her old self, the sixteen year old girl who let the seventeen year old drunken Finnick in her home, took care of him, and gave him the confidence to keep on living. While Mags helped him stay alive after his games, Annie was the one who gave him the will to live.

"Finnick, we'll have all night! Put something nice on and try to look presentable!" Annie says. Finnick grabs his collar and takes his shirt off, then drops his pants, walking in the nude past the girl, who is holding her head in her hands.

"You're a mess…" she mutters.

"Only when I'm with you…" he says, going into his closet and finding formal wear. It is a long white shirt open in the middle, with blue pants and a sash over his side. Nearly ten years ago, it was his interview costume. He had the pants and shirt lengthened and the sash was a new addition, but he still felt like he was fourteen wearing it. He looks back to Annie, who smiles, and puts a necklace on him.

"There…" she says. He looks at it. It is made of fish scales, and shimmers like her bangle, though, unlike the harsh gold, this seems more natural.

"Well?" he says, striking a pose. She giggles, then leans to his ear.

"You look like the most handsome man I've ever seen…" She kisses his cheek, then they lock lips for a long time. He's lost in her, with her, part of her. This is real love, not what he has to do with so many women of the Capitol. Not like their sensuous touches and giggles. Not like how Katniss kissed that boy.

"Hmm!" Finnick opens his eyes and leans back.

"What?" Annie asks, a little confused and sounding more like her broken form. He leans forward and rubs her arms again.

"Nothing…I figured something out…" he says, grabbing her hand, "Now, let's get to my father's house before that old coot sends peacekeepers after me…" They go down his stairs together and out onto the Victors Road, the street which cut through the twelve homes of the Victor's Village, and was touched by his father's home as well. Finnick walks with Annie down past two empty houses before he hears a shout.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Odair! How do you do?" Ron yells from his porch. Mags is with him, and smiles at the man. Both are wearing the clothes they had for the funeral. Annie waves, and Finnick wolf whistles.

"Not so bad of a couple yourselves." Mags laughs and Ron coughs, but both are clearly in good spirits. _"I have to stay this happy. I'm tired of being miserable with that man," _Finnick thinks as Ron helps Mags down the porch steps.

"Where are Librae and Jarrok?" Finnick asks.

"We're here!" Librae says from behind the man. Jarrok is holding her arm, while her boy, who is maybe four now, holds her other hand. The girl, Priscilla, who is six, is much less needy, and races out from behind the woman.

"Aunt Annie!" Priscilla screams, running to the woman. Annie picks her up and touches young girl's nose.

"Hello sweetie!" she says, weakly, even a little bit unsure, but her intention is clear.

"Hey, how 'bout some love for old uncle Finnick," Priscilla gives Finnick a stern look.

"I saw you at the train. No more for you! You're greedy!" Finnick belly laughs, and rubs the girl's head.

"You're right of course. Come we have a party to attend." The six mentors go in a great precession toward William's house, which is already full of people. Unlike some of William's more exciting events, this one is restricted to those who are part of District Four, and multiple times, William has had to kick drunken Capitol citizens out of his home. It is meant to be a sad and somber event, honoring those killed in the games, but it has over time become a happy occasion, and now it is an enormous party to "inspire life in the living" as William puts it. When the victors come to the door, William throws it open and ushers them him. He is wearing a new suit, this one dark green, and holding a cane. With him also comes Otho, who is marginally a District Four resident, but the condo he owns in Area Three is apparently close enough for William. He is holding a glass of champagne, but already appears quite drunk as stumbles to the stairs and slurs out something like a greeting.

"Otho, go back inside…" William mutters, pushing the man back into his home, "Ahem, sorry about that. Come! Enjoy yourselves! I've got a good one for you today, Jarrok, oysters on the rocks!"

"Oh goody!" Jarrok says, rushing past the man. Ron shakes his hand, Mags and Librae both give him a kiss. But now it is Finnick's turn. The man looks at his father, and then holds out his hand.

"Should I be concerned where that's been?" William says, before taking the hand. Finnick grins, but its forced. Annie chimes in to dispel tension.

"I was…wondering that…myself," she says, smiling at him.

"Then don't touch this after tonight…" Finnick says. William draws his hand away, and Annie giggles at it. Finnick swallows and straightens up. If that Katniss girl can act like she's madly in love with some boy she barely knows, he can at least be amiable to his father.

"Is there gumbo?" Finnick asks. William points into his home.

"For you…always."

* * *

William holds his glass of wine, looking out over the crowd in his home. Jarrok is taking Librae and her children around, tasting various foods. Mags is talking with some of the older guests, while Ron is making the rounds with the ship captains, fleet commanders, and hotel managers, including talking with his father, William's best employee, Terrance Stafford. And Finnick…oh Finnick. He seems to actually be enjoying himself for once, going from person to person, his hand glued to Annie's. At times, they almost appear like a normal couple. Annie's father is with William in the upper lounge, over the ballroom, and tears are slipping down his face as he watches the girl.

"She's…so happy…"

"My son looks happy too. In fact, I'm not sure much else makes them happy anymore," William says, taking a small sip of the wine. Annie's father is holding a bottle of some cheap whiskey, and takes a deep swig, then puts it down.

"I remember when that little girl wouldn't let go of her daddy…" he says, burping slightly. He's clearly drunk, and will probably tell the story William has heard from him about a hundred times.

"Yes…I know you do…"

"She used to say to me…'Never let go daddy. I don't know what I would do,'" he says with another swig. William downs his wine quickly and takes the bottle from him.

"I need a real drink too…" William says. If he's got to hear the rant, he might as well give some too.

"Yeah well, I never told her, but I didn't know what I would do either! Sure, her brother's fine. He takes care of me, but Annie was my first, and always had a special connection to me. Her brother loved his mother, peace be on her soul…but Annie was mine…" he leans back in his chair. William's head is spinning after only two swigs. He can't imagine what the man, who's been drinking from that bottle since the party started, is feeling.

"It's just wrong, isn't it? Finnick was that way. Loved his mother, attached to her…but he always wanted to be like me…hmph! I had a dream of one of our fishing trips not that long ago. You know what he said to me? That he was going to win the games for me! That he was going to be my champion…" Tears form in William's eyes, but he's not embarrassed, as the man across from him has started crying loudly.

"Why…did…the Capitol…take her from me?" Annie's father gets out before collapsing back into tears, "Those da…da…d*mned jabberJays! I never said those things! I told her so many times! But she wouldn't believe it! And her mother…that's what killed her…not the pneumonia, it was the fact that she lost the will to live because her daughter was afraid of her…" The man is starting to cry hysterically, and William puts his arms around him.

"It's alright…I know it's hard…I know what it's like…" William holds the man, then sees Mica, who races over with a towel. Annie's father blows his nose, then Mica escorts him to a bathroom to help clean him up. William turns back to the banister over the main ballroom, wipes away his tears, and Marcia comes to him. She's wearing a formal dress, and looks stunning, despite the pink hair.

"Hello my dear."

"Mr. Odair," she says tersely. William grins.

"I was so hoping you would come. Let me get you a drink…" William starts. Marcia grabs William and kisses him, which throws him off, then brings his ear close to her lips.

"I've gone through my men. Of the 110 under my command, 78 are with you for sure. My personal guard of five and myself pushes the number to 84. Right now other lieutenant peacekeepers are also possible allies, Hadrian in particular..." Marcia winks at a man coming up the stairs.

"If you ever need more sugar, let me know Odair," she says, then takes Hadrian's outstretched arm and goes back to the main room bellow. William smiles at them, then snaps at a servant and has a microphone brought to the top of his balcony. He taps it several times to get his guests' attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome, again, to this somber and important occasion. I hope the food is excellent, the company exhilarating, and now, let us get a bit of music as well shall we…" the people cheer. Music…of all the things William did which showed his upper class lifestyle, hiring bands had to be one of the most offensive to the impoverished.

"Now, let us welcome the natives of Area Three, the best singer, pianist team in the business, your very own, Dynamic Duo!" A woman in a long white dress and an older man in a bright green suit come out on stage and begin playing a rather upbeat tune. The middle of the ballroom is opened up and allowed for dancing, which Finnick and Annie immediately go to. Jarrok puts another scallop in his mouth, then is dragged out by Priscilla, while Librae hold up her son and dances with him. William watches the couples on the floor dance; even Mags is eventually pulled out by Finnick, once Annie apparently decides she needs to sit down. As William looks at the boy, he sees himself, much younger, much more lively. And the girl Finnick keeps going to, keeps planting kisses on, that girl is Iliana, the love of his life. Iliana is so beautiful, so fantastic when William holds her, so clearly in love, as he is with her. William remains in this dream until Ron's father Terrance shakes him awake.

"William…" the man says. William looks at him. He's wearing a dark green suit, is tall, large, and has slanted eyes. His hair line is receding and his face has spots on it, but he is still clearly quite fit based on his pulsing muscles and lean figure. And he's plenty rich, not quite like William, but enough to own three houses and one half of all the hotels of District Four. William managed the hotels through him, and he made no secret that Terrance was his best employee. He also made it no secret that the man was quite eligible.

"What are you doing up here? There are probably a hundred girls down there who would kill for a dance with you!" William says. Terrance smiles, and shakes his head.

"I'm too old for them William…Most of them still have a little life left in them…" he leans on the banister with William. Finnick has Annie in his arms as the band plays a particularly slow tune. Ron is holding some girl, a blond one. Terrance and William stare at their children for a long time before William speaks.

"The Capitol has taken a lot from us all…" William mutters. Terrance looks at him, then back at the kids.

"We've suffered a lot, you and I…our wives…and their mothers…" he says. William nods.

"How have we done this for years…" William asks, "How have we acted like nothing was wrong? This is the ninth d*mn party I've held. And I watched my wife, your wife, and eighteen other spouses hung! And our children are now just broken shells still wandering this District…how do we do this?" Terrance shakes his head.

"Maybe I do need to go dance with one of those girls…and at least act like I'm living my life…" Terrance starts back down the stairs, and William turns toward the window, where the dark, powerful, and roaring sea is beyond the window.

"And maybe…I need to try to get my life back…" he says. Then his thoughts are interrupted as a familiar song comes on, slow and sad. It's very old, from the first days when the sea was just starting to rise. It starts with the word, "California," the name of the state which became District Four and some of District Five. But despite the chipper tone of the opening, its words speak to a dark melody about the humans who were so focused on battle, they ignored the sea's arrival.

_Come on, come on, come on up,_

_To California's shore_

_Come on_, _come on, come on up,_

_We're ready to go to war_

_Go down, go down, to the sea_

_Where our enemy's bodies float away_.

_Go down, go down, to the sea,_

_This is the West Coast warrior way._

_The sea, the sea, it comes for us,_

_We must not let them win._

_The sea, the sea, it comes for us,_

_And now we must go fight again._

_Come on, come on, come on up,_

_And let the blue sea clear our dead._

_Come on_, _come on, come on up,_

_And let its untouched waters spread._

_Come on, come on, come on up,_

_We're fighting for our shore._

_Come on_, _come on, come on up,_

_We're ready to go to war._

As the last notes on the piano are pressed, the room is silent, and the notes hang in the air. William looks at the musicians. _"Why in the hell are they playing that? At a party like this?"_

The singer kisses her middle three fingers, and thrust them in the air. The piano player starts on the melody, four notes, which leads William to start pulling out hair.

"No, not here…" The piano playing is backed up by whistles, and soon a large part of the crowd is whistling, singing, or humming the notes, in a total defiance of the Capitol. William goes to look at the crowd from the banister, and Finnick grabs hold of him angrily. Annie is still attached to his hand, but he is clearly not very focused on her.

"What is this, some kind of sick joke?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing! So, did you and that District Three mentor, Betred, or Bernard whoever decide to start revolts in your own Districts?"

"I…I didn't plan this! You're the one who decided to keep her alive!"

"And you helped me do it. But our small act of defiance is over…I'm dispersing this crowd…" William turns and calls for a weapon from his servants, but before he can wield it, he sees the purple man, golden tattooed and eyelashed, standing in the crowd, waving. William's and Finnick's eyes grown wide, and they look at each other, then back at the man, who has begun up the stairs.

"Scipio…" William says, as the man approaches.

"You all know how to have a party here is District Four!" he says, smiling to reveal perfectly white teeth.

"Yeah…well…"

"Technically, you're crashing this party…" Finnick says, crossing his arms. He's a little shaky, but putting on a brave face. He has also put Annie into a large cushioned chair, and she appears stable, at least, as far as William can tell.

"I know…and I'm so sorry. But I just had to see you two together…" he turns back to the crowd, which has stopped whistling and is staring at him. They no doubt recognize him as a Capitol man, and some start murmuring among themselves.

"Don't stop! You know the tune…" Scipio goes to the piano and starts _California, _again, but this time, he does it to the melody of Rue's song. The words don't blend perfectly, but they fit well enough on the notes, and eventually, the singer goes with him, and soon the crowd is singing it together. Even Finnick and William are singing it after the second verse, and as the crowd ends on the final "_We're ready to go to war," _Scipio applauds the group, and looks back to William.

"Wonderful! Just fantastic!"

"I agree…would you…like to speak somewhere private…" William says, trying his best to maintain a cold demeanor. Scipio smiles and nods.

"Oh, I would like that very much. We have quite a bit to talk about, William Odair…" Scipio pauses, and turns to Finnick, "and of course you wouldn't consider not including your son…"

"Apparently not…" William mutters. He tries to wrap his brain around what happened just a moment ago, and leans in toward Finnick as Mica shows Scipio toward William's second floor private sitting room.

"Did that man just invent a way for us to sing that rebel song secretly?"

"Father, the only thing I know about him is that his true motives are unclear…" Finnick says, as he follows William. William turns just before he leaves to the room and turns back to the band.

"What are you doing? I paid you a fortune, give these people a show!" he says, mocking the Capitol accent and jumping to soprano on "show." The band goes back to playing and William and Finnick are left with this strange Capitol man, who is very pompous, very bombastic, and very ridiculous, but also, very dangerous.


	9. Part 1: Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alright, so, since I'm abroad, I will probably update once a week from now on, maybe more often later. But I hope you enjoy. Review!

* * *

William and Mica lead Scipio and Finnick through the enormous house. They go toward the back sitting room, where they would have some privacy, but before they can make it, Scipio turns into William's library.

"Oh, wonderful! Look at this mass of works…" Scipio runs his fingers across the many different books. He stops over the ten volume _History of the Dark Days, _and looks at it happily. William waves Mica away, leaving him with Finnick and Scipio.

"Of course. Every library with more than twenty novels must have a copy of these…" Scipio turns and sees _The Birth of Panem, _on the other side, "And one of those. But I see some things here which may be a little less known."

"I assure you, every book in here is Capitol approved…" William says. Finnick grabs his arms, and calms his father's trembling.

"Of course…but some in here are frowned upon…like this…" Scipio holds up a large _The War of Rebellion._

"That's not about the Dark Days…" Finnick says, "I used to look at it all the time. That's about something called the American Civil War, which happened apparently in what is now Panem."

"Mainly District nine, eleven, twelve, and thirteen" Scipio says, opening the book, "But anything that speaks of a rebellion not issued by the Capitol is rarely smiled upon," Scipio puts it back and William pipes up.

"I'm sure you're enjoying looking at my collection, but I assume you've come for a more pressing matter."

"Oh, of course, but the subtitles of life are important…" Scipio says, continuing to peruse the books, "Ah! One of my favorites, _Animal Farm!" _Scipio holds it in his hand. It's a small book with a standing pig on its cover, but William actually doesn't know much about it. While he's collected a lot of books for the library, he hasn't read all of them, and that one is a mystery to him.

"Ah…yes…I…"

"Of course it is. It's about how a rebellion turns into a dictatorship. And shows we're incapable of properly ruling ourselves," Finnick says.

"That is one interpretation. But it could also been seen in another light," Scipio says, going to the other side of the library. He grabs a ladder and lines it up with the shelf where the _Birth of Panem _is. "Have you ever read this whole series_?_"

"No, who could? It starts with a history of every prominent family of the Capitol. It's about the driest thing I've ever tried to look at," Finnick says. William can honestly agrees with this, the small hints about Pre-Panem North America's history are not worth the effort it takes to get past the extensive background it gives especially to the Trinkets, Snows, and the Templesmiths.

"Yes, it is quite buried. You know it is required reading for Capitol Children these days, at least, the parts on President Snow's family are? Anyway…" Scipio grabs the fourth novel, and drops it on a table. William and Finnick look at each other, then at the book. Most people can't get past volume two. Was that the secret? That the real history was buried deep in the later books? Scipio opens it up and flips to a page, and points to it.

"That name look familiar?" Scipio asks. William and Finnick draw back as they see Odair, the name of their family.

"There isn't much in here on your ancestors, but once you get to the lesser known names, you get a little more of the good stuff on Panem's history…" Scipio picks up the work and starts reading, "And so, when Panem, the blessed land of the remnant people of earth, rose from the ashes of the Warring States, California, the nation of the west coast, was known then as District Four, and, its capital renamed Area One, and it submitted to the Capitol's influence. It was given as mayor Yianni Odair…and so on and forth with his works…Yianni's grandson, Paul Odair, and his son, Grover Odair, were named mayor until the Dark Days began…yada, yada, yada…Ah ha, and so, when the rebel Lipzt Coin of District Thirteen, declared that Capitol was treating its allies as inferior and secondary, Lawerence Laiter, mayor of District Three, Oliver Odair mayor of District Four, and Madeline Mason, of District Seven, joined him in revolt, but all three were killed by Fripitious Snow in his effort to defeat both the rebels and seize control of the Capitol. Once District Thirteen was destroyed, a new mayor, Fipitious Snow's grandnephew Bartholemew Craven was appointed mayor over District Four, and the line of Odair doomed to service to the Capitol," Scipio marks the book's page, closes it, and then looks back at Finnick and William, who are speechless. Scipio smiles.

"Just in case you want to read it again…"

"Snow…Odairs…we… ruled Four but…"

"Snow's grandfather kicked us out…I'll bet he said he was going to join the rebels and then betrayed them and sided the Capitol, like Napolean, that damned pig! He betrayed the rebels!" Finnick yells. He stops when he recalls that Scipio is a Capitol official, though William suspects he's just as confused about Scipio's intentions.

"People's history is just fascinating, isn't it…Now, to the business at hand," Scipio says, making an abrupt turn. "Katniss was not supposed to live. Nor really was Peeta. Cato would have just been another victor, and would have been bloodthirsty and cruel, like so many District Two winners. But instead, District Twelve has two victors, and now they are a symbol to use for revolution. But don't fear, President Snow is already concocting a rather extensive plan to kill Katniss. And when she dies, District Four will be punished. But when she comes here for the Victory Tour, I wouldn't try to protect her, as you did for the games. No, that will only bring even more punishment upon the District."

"And while she's still alive? What should we do?" William asks.

"Tread carefully. But frankly, you can do whatever you want, as long as you don't draw the ire of the Capitol. Or at least, too much ire. After the tour, I'd start to says some prayers, what follows next isn't going to be pretty." Scipio starts to go, but William isn't done with this man. He moves suddenly, in an act he would likely scold Finnick severely for, grabs Scipio and hold the man against a wall.

"Let me make something clear…I don't know who you are, or what you are trying to do, but you don't intimidate or scare me, Scipio," William says, spitting the name. Scipio smiles slyly.

"As well you shouldn't. I told you already, your life is not at danger. And neither is your son's. And as long as you aren't stupid and don't cross me directly, you won't ever be threatened. Both of you are just far too useful to the Capitol, and me, now," Scipio says. William is sickened by his comment, but slowly releases the pressure and lets the man go.

"Now…if you will excuse me…" Scipio says, adjusting his purple wig and dusting off his purple suit, "I have business in District Three with a Victor, Bernard maybe? Anyway, it's always a pleasure to see the Odairs," Scipio leaves, Finnick and William alone in the room. The Victor and his father are unable to speak for a long time, and then William shakes his head.

"I think Scipio just told us to rebel, but not too much…" William surmises.

"And he said don't do it until the end of the Victory Tour…" Finnick adds.

* * *

When Finnick awakes, it's to the sound of heavy raindrops. He is at first confused; it's not his room. It's a soft blue, there is an open balcony to his right, and the room is bright from sunlight. Finnick thrusts his hand out, and finds the warm body of Annie next to him. She's breathing softly, and appears quite peaceful. Finnick's hand instinctively moves some of her hair out of the way, revealing her gorgeous face. Behind her beauty is great sorrow, great fear, instability, but, for now, she seems nothing but harmonious. His thoughts wander as he gives her a kiss on the head, then he leaves the bed. He stretches and goes to the balcony. As he looks out at the heavy rain dripping onto the balcony railing, the events of last night hit him, and he falls onto his rear end.

"Oh no…What are we going to do…" Finnick uses the railing to lift himself up, and through the rain, he can see a large pack of children run past. They are panting and moving rather quickly, and Finnick knows immediately who they are.

"School's back in session I see…nothing to do yet…but try and keep more District Four children alive…" Finnick says, going back into the room. He showers and dresses himself in a tight shirt, loose pants, a light, hooded jacket, and running shoes. He gives Annie another kiss, leaving her to her dreams, then turns and goes out of the home. Finnick zips up the jacket and pulls on his hood, and turns to find Jarrok is locking up his house across from him.

"Jarrok, off to class?" Finnick asks.

"Yes, well, someone has to teach Logistics. Not everyone from the Academy can be a tribute…" Jarrok says, tightening his military jacket around himself with his good arm. Jarrok's facial hair seems perfectly fixed and trimmed, and he looks almost like a store model as he hobbles down his steps and starts walking toward the Academy, seemingly uncaring about the rain. Finnick does a few jumps then goes down the steps quickly and starts running.

"I'll see you at school, Jarrok!" Finnick says, racing past the slow moving man. Finnick does two laps around the Victors Village and his father's house, reliving moments from the previous night as he does, then takes a long, circuitous route toward _Tribute Academy. _When he makes it to the building, he finds Ron standing over the steps in the increasing rain, his arms crossed, also uncaring about getting soaked. He is clearly quite distracted, as Finnick has to grab his arm to get his attention.

"Ron…"

"Oh Finnick, hello. Sorry…just thinking…about tributes of course…" Ron says. Finnick hadn't told anyone what exactly what had conspired between Scipio, his father, and himself last night, but he'd given a short version to Ron. Finnick suspects there is something deeper in Ron's thoughts though, probably about the Hunger Games in general, not just the issues they had with the last one.

"Nothing to do, worrying about it now. I'm back, you're here, and we have a job to do. Let's work on getting these tributes as ready as possible for whatever the Quarter Quell holds…" Finnick trails off, then looks at the kids who are arriving. The older ones, mostly sixteen and seventeen, always get back first. All of these ones are panting hard and some appear quite sick. Finnick goes to the first one, a large, seventeen year old boy, and socks him right across the face. The kid collapses back, and Finnick goes to the next one, a smaller, probably sixteen year old girl. He's hit almost ten of the kids, when finally, a particularly fast fifteen year old ducks Finnick's attack. Finnick smiles, swings his fist again, which the kid is able to dodge, but he is not able to avoid Finnick's knee to his gut, which knocks him to the ground.

"You guys think that just because you outrun the first round of other tributes that you're safe. Get up! And try not to be hit…" Finnick grunts. He hears one of the kids running up behind him and wheels around to punch him. The boy, who is probably twelve, takes the fist hard across his face and falls to the ground unconscious. Finnick drops down and grabs him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" he says, trying to pull the boy back to his feet, but he's out cold; Finnick knows he landed a good hit.

"Jez, Finnick, you come back and already finishing off potential tributes…" Ron says, smiling, "I don't think that kid is destined for a win at fourteen…"

"I could have figured that out without knocking him senseless…" Finnick groans, waving his hand over the kid, who is still unmoving.

"Good grief…" Jarrok mutters. He's just come from the road and has stopped over the kid, "How did I do all this before you two?"

"It was surely less efficient. But I remember getting socked by you once…"

"Somebody get him some help!" Finnick yells. Ron comes down the steps and listens to the boy's chest. Apparently satisfied, he slaps the kid hard across his face. The boy jumps up and starts scrambling away.

"Come on Finnick, relax," Ron says. He turns to the group, "Shower up everyone, and meet us in the gym in ten. Hurry up, we have limited hot water today!" The kids drag themselves toward the gym. Ron turns to Finnick.

"Are you alright? You seem quite tense..."

"Are you alright? What's with the nonchalance?"

"You are dealing with the stress of that Capitol official appearing at the party yesterday in your own way. Just like we all deal with watching our tributes die in different ways, so to do we deal with stressful situations…" Jarrok says, adjusting his clothes and going slowly up the steps. Ron and Finnick watch him go, then start toward the main gym themselves.

"Something is wrong is Jarrok…" Finnick mutters.

"You're right, but he's right too. Perhaps I'm being a tad nonchalant. And you are clearly on edge."

"Well, as you might expect rebellion…doesn't bring happy thoughts to my head…" Finnick says, then covers his mouth. But it doesn't actually matter. Cameras aren't allowed within a half-mile of the academy anyway. Ron gives him a knowing look, then they go into the gym to find the kids messing around, going to the various stations and trying things. _Tribute Academy's_ main gym was modeled off of the training room for the Tributes at the Capitol, and thus was made of about forty odd stations which covered any number of skills: archery, fishing, hand to hand, weights. Ron, whose trade was weapon design, even had a station on weapon manufacture, where the kids learned about forging their own weapons, though everyone at the academy knew that it was for the most part a pointless exercise. Even the smartest of tributes weren't much good at the practice, and the most it's ever done is lead the girl tribute in the 72nd Hunger Games to make her own bow. That was, before she was torn to shreds by a giant, mutation gopher.

"Alright, tributes…get in line by age! Quickly!" Ron yells. The potential tributes pull themselves together. This class of twelve to seventeen year old's has about sixty in it, and is one of four. Because tribute academy is technically illegal, its both very small, and very expensive, leading to only the most capable or wealthy to attend. Ron goes through the line while Finnick watches. Ron forces several students to stand taller and tests some of their muscles.

"Last time we were here…" Ron's voice booms over the group, "we learned about throwing spears and tridents. Mercifully, I have my co-trainer back, so I don't have to go through each of you and make sure you're throwing correctly."

"Yes, now we each only have to go through half of you. Split in half, one half gets the sexiest man in District Four, the other gets…well you know…" Finnick trails off, winking at Ron.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Finnick…" Ron says. The kids laugh, and Finnick sighs.

"Let's see some good throws! Line up!" Finnick and Ron pull out the targets and let the kids line up behind them. Finnck and Ron each take a trident from hanging on the wall.

"Watch me closely," Ron says, raising the trident and flinging it. The three pronged weapon flies straight into the target's center, causing some ohs and ahs. Finnick twirls his, and grinning.

"Of course…that's if you just want to simple…"

"What are you trying to say Odair?" Ron shoots back. Finnick gives his small, simple smile.

"This guy here, I beat him at the exhibition Hunger Games when he was seventeen and I was fourteen. Then I mentored him! I showed him a few of my tricks, and one of those, which you all should know too, is never do anything simple, when you can do it fancy. Observe…" Finnick steps back, then flips and then throws his weapon, but instead of crashing in the center of his target, it goes to Ron's, knocking the other trident from its place and leaving Finnick's perfectly in the center. The kids applaud, and Ron grabs another trident.

"You showed me? By the end of my games, I was teaching you, Odair!" Ron spins and throws, crashing into Finnick's target perfectly. This gets applause too, and Finnick, taking another trident and grins.

"Alright then, Stafford, let's see what you got…" The two showboat for probably ten minutes as the kids just gawk over the two victors' ability. Just as Finnick is about to throw his trident from behind his back and around two of the kids, Librae bursts through the doors of the gymnasium. She was probably teaching the six through eight year olds, but seems frantic, and clearly doesn't have any of them with her.

"Finnick! Ron!" Librae cries. They stop their grandstanding and look at her.

"What is it?" Finnick asks, feeling concern is visible on his face. He looks to Ron and sees he's just as worried.

"Mayor Craven! They're arresting him! If they put someone cruel, like the man is District Eleven, or the woman in District Six…we've got to rescue our Mayor!" Ron rushes to the door. Finnick, however, is not so quick.

"Craven…stole District Four from my family…he is not my friend…" Finnick says darkly. He also says this quietly, as Ron comes back to him looking frustrated.

"What'd you say?"

"Why should we help that pathetic Capitol puppet? He's a nobody who nobody cares about!" Finnick grunts. Ron looks at him hard. Librae is more frantic.

"But, if he's arrested, he'll be killed. And who knows what might replace him…" Finnick and Ron look at each other for a while, then Finnick puts his trident on his back.

"Let's go rescue Craven…" Finnick says, walking calmly toward the door, "Get my father Librae, he'll be able to resolve the situation…peacefully…" Ron watches him go, then turns back to the class.

"Go…spar with each other, practice throwing, do something, as long as you don't waste time. I've got my eye on the Parker brothers back there, I know what you do…." But Finnick's ears register none of this, as he considers gaining vengeance for the wrongs against his family.


	10. Part 1: Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Finnick and Ron get to the square, the Mayor is tied by his hands to pole, looking out over the crowd. Normally, the man is unremarkable, but, at this moment, he seems brave and determined, and his grey eyes are cold and resolute. Despite this show of fortitude, Finnick is disgruntled with the man and his history, so Craven's show of courage causes more loathing than admiration. Next to the mayor is a Capitol official. These terrible agents were known throughout Panem as inquisitors or hunters. These officials were Capitol citizen commanders of the Peacekeeper corps chiefly interested in maintaining the loyalty and integrity of the people and leaders of the Districts; in particular, they came to the more rebellious districts, Three, Four, Six, Seven, and Eight, and to search out, arrest and probably execute rebel leaders. But Finnick, through the many secrets he's gathered and the knowledge of his father, has never heard of a Capitol official arresting a mayor. The official, who is pierced wildly all over his face, and has a no hair on his head, is looking through the crowd, probably for dissidents. He draws his pistol which sends most in the crowd in retreat.

"The Mayor of District Four is changing. The days of your carefree, unkempt lives are over!" This causes boos and screams. Ron looks at Finnick then starts gruffly shoving people out of the way.

"Move! We have to go! Move!" Finnick and Ron make it to the stage just as the Capitol official points his weapon at the Mayor.

"Stop!" Finnick yells, clambering onto the stage, but one peacekeeper, in the brand new white uniform of a recent Capitol addition, comes forward and smacks Finnick across his beautiful, beautiful face, and sends him back to the ground under the stage. The fall is painful, and Finnick feels like he's been paralyzed for a moment, but at Ron's behest, he pulls himself up, and looks hatefully at the peacekeeper.

"Where was I? Oh yes, now, Mayor Craven, any last words?"

"I got one!" Ron yells, "Get out of my district!" Ron flings his trident backwards. The back of the weapon knocks one peacekeeper onto his back, while Finnick uproots another. Finnick takes the back of his trident and smacks the peacekeeper in the gut leaving him stunned and rolling in pain. Ron gets onto the stage, knocks another peacekeeper off with the force of his body, while Finnick's does a full flourish, kicking another down steps while also slamming the point of the trident into the rope holding the Mayor. He drops to the ground, and Finnick and Ron turn their weapons to the Capitol official, who is holding his pistol high.

"What sort of rebellion is this?" he asks, moving it between the two. He knows he's not in a good place, they are both quite skilled with tridents, and Ron picks his up and holds it back, ready to throw, while Finnick approaches with his weapon forward.

"Let the mayor go…or let us appoint a new one ourselves…" Finnick says. Ron looks at him and lowers his weapon, clearly a little confused with Finnick. Ron raises it again as the pistol points back toward him.

"He has broken the laws of Panem! And for you to select a mayor…why that's downright treasonous…" the official says.

"Wait! Why is the mayor like this?" A voice cries out from the back of the crowd. William frantically moves through the people and goes onto the stage, grabbing Craven. Ron's father Terrance, and Librae are with him, and they look to the official.

"I don't have to explain myself to some laymen…or a victor for that matter!" the official says, the gun going back and forth between Ron and Finnick. But Finnick's too close, and makes a quick move with the trident which causes the pistol to fire harmlessly in the air and smacks the Capitol official hard in the chest. He falls to his knees, but as Finnick raises his weapon, William throws his hand out.

"Wait! Please, we don't want anyone else hurt! Just tell us…why is the Mayor being ousted?"

"Because…" the official starts, obviously feeling a bit outdone, "…he has failed to capture and prosecute two musicians who have clear ties to the rebellion."

"Two musicians…" William says, freezing. Finnick turns to him with concern, and but Terrance steps forward, looking clear headed and strong.

"Those musicians were not rebellion," the official looks up, furious but confused. William chimes in.

"No they weren't. They were in my home. And I assure you, they were not playing in support of any rebellion," William says. Terrance nods and continues.

"If you are referring to the four note song those girls, Rue and Katniss, performed in the games, it is actually part of a commonly known song of District Four."

"What song?" the official says. William smiles.

"_California_…come on Terrance. Finnick, Ron, you know it too." And they start. As the four of them go through it, more and more from the crowd follow the song, adding their voices. In fact, Finnick notices that even the lieutenant peacekeepers, Marcia and Hadrian, who apparently came with his father, start singing it as well. At this, the Capitol official sees his options running low, and turns back to William.

"How…why have I not heard this?"

"You can explain that to President Snow…or better, contact one of his lieutenants, Scipio Mellark, a Capitol official manager I think. He'd be happy recount the song for you, last time he visited our humble district, he was quite familiar," the official's eyes grow wide as he hears Scipio's name. The official continues, but is visibly shaken.

"But…those two still attacked my peacekeepers and me."

"And you attacked our mayor. I'd put it at even. Look, for both of our sakes, why don't you report you found and killed some rebels, and we'll all reaffirm our dedication to the Capitol," William says out toward the crowd. Finnick groans and looks at William.

"We do have another option. We'll hand him over if we can pick our own mayor." William's eyes grow big. He grabs his son's arm and pulls him away.

"Now is not the time for personal family vengeance, boy!"

"Then when is it?"

"I don't know. But ousting Craven won't solve anything. Beside, I'd rather have an easily controlled weakling than someone who could threaten us later." William turns his son toward the recovering official and points.

"Say you're sorry to the man. You meant no offense…" Finnick sighs, then nods.

"Yes, I apologize for the misunderstanding. I assure you, I have one loyalty, and it is to the Capitol," Finnick says this through gritted teeth. Terrance moves in for the rescue.

"Agreed. One panem. Panem today, Panem tomorrow…" Terrance looks to the crowd, which a large number finish, "Panem forever." The official is angry, but clearly, so he gathers his keepers and starts to direct them back.

"I'll…report that the Mayor made a large scale effort and proved his loyalty."

"District Four thanks you…" William says. The man leaves, and William looks to his son, who grabs hold of the mayor the moment the official leaves. Ron raises his trident but Terrance pulls him back, leaving Finnick to show down with the mayor.

"Craven…your family stole this District from ours! You're one of Snow's cronies, a terrible one, but my enemy, nonetheless. This is the last time I save you!" Finnick throws Craven against a pole. The man looks at Finnick and appears bewildered.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know your history, I know your ancestor, Bartholomew, helped betray my ancestor with Snow's grandfather and took control of District Four!"

"Bartholomew? My grandfather didn't rule District Four! He was a shopkeeper in Eight. My grandmother was a mayor's daughter, but the laws of Panem don't allow for mayor's children or descendants to rule a district they managed."

"What…?" Finnick looks at him in confusion. Craven sighs and rolls his eyes.

"My family is one of mayors, yes, but we have not ruled Four before me. Neither of my grandfathers ever left Eight," Finnick looks at the man, then jumps off the stage and races away, back toward his father's house. He assumes his father, Ron, Librae, and perhaps even the rest of District Four are behind him, but he doesn't care. He bursts through the main doors, pushes past Mica, and goes into the library. The book, with its page marked, it still sitting on the table. Finnick opens it to the page, and sees the Odair name, their symbol of a fish, spear, and star, but underneath is a long and dry explanation about ancient military commanders and later mayors of the Warring State of California. It doesn't go beyond the unification of Panem.

"Finnick…" his father calls him softly. Finnick looks up.

"Come here, look at this!" Finnick says, turning the book around. William looks at it, then looks up.

"There was more than one page on our family?"

"No, there was only one. Scipio was making his page up…" Finnick says, trying to sort this out. He is so confused, so lost. The only person he could think of who could solve this is Beetee, but he was on the other side of Panem in District Three. Finnick runs his fingers through his hair, thinking as hard as he can.

"What…he gave other districts, didn't he…What names and districts?" William pauses and thinks, then looks at the book.

"Uh…District Thirteen, Lillia Coin…or something like that…"

"Not helpful…what else…"

"Uh…District Three…Lawrence… Lawrence L something…"

"Lawrence Laiter. Because Lawrence Laiter isn't real. That's Beetee's last name. Oliver Odair was the second…"

"Madeline…Mason I think…from Seven…Is that girl who convinced everyone she was weak…?"

"Johanna Mason. And Fredrigard or whatever Snow is Cornelius Snow…but that he betrays and kills us…what does it mean…"

"Well…if its not the past perhaps it's the future…" William says looking to his side. He does a double take however, and Finnick turns to see Ron and surprisingly his father standing in the door.

"How long have you two been there…?" Finnick demands. They look like two caught school children and start looking around.

"No Finnick no more secrets…they deserve to know. It's time we were honest with each other…" William turns and looks at his son, "All of us…"

* * *

"Wow…all that happened?" Terrance says, clinking the ice around his glass of rum. It's his third one, though William is on his fourth. Finnick, who has gone last, after William and Ron, breathes deeply, looking at his lemonade, then finishes explaining.

"Yes…then after I got past the mutation, I planted a small device on Plutarch's computer which would apparently allow Beetee to download the information on the computer, then I came back to the apartments, got back on the train, and arrived at the funeral."

"D*mn. Did Beetee tell you what the information he got was?" Ron asks. Finnick shakes his head.

"Not yet. Beetee said it would take probably a week to decode it. He promised he'd let me know… somehow."

"Hmm…well, it's been about a week since the Games ended. Maybe he'll contact soon?" Ron says. William smiles.

"You and your little electronic friend."

"He's a super genius, father. He gave me the confidence to fight after the Career pack kicked me out. Though they re-added me once I got a ten in training…"

"Well…I've got far too much to think about…" Terrance mutters, "Is there any other details I'm missing, or should I just try and digest the mess we're in?"

"That's all I've got, but, I'd like to talk to you alone for a moment…" William says pointing at the old man. Terrance looks surprised, then shrugs. Finnick and Ron look at each other, then leave the room. William watches them leave, then returns his attention to Terrance.

"Well…you know we're in a sort of pickle trying to decide whether to rebel or not…" William starts. He breathes deeply, then forces himself to continue, "Nearly nine years ago, we had a plan made…a plan for revolt. The key figures in the plot were found out, but the plot itself was not…" William brings out a chest of terrible memories and sets it on the table. Terrance immediately recognizes the box and pain becomes visible on his face. He downs his rum then adjusts his glasses before responding.

"We need to think hard about this William."

"We both lost a lot in that plot…I know Terrance…"

"We both lost everything, William," the man shoots back, tears appearing in his eyes in a surprising show of emotion. He wipes his eyes quickly and returns to his normal contained manner.

"That of course is untrue…we haven't lost everything. We still have our boys," Terrance says. William looks to the window.

"No…maybe your right…the Capitol has taken them from us too. They are nothing but hateful shells of men…what was I thinking…feeling as though we could rebel again," William's voice becomes shaky, and he looks back at the table. Terrance stands up and puts his hand on William's shoulder.

"You were thinking about the fact that the Capitol has taken everything from us…" Terrance says. Somehow, it seems the two of them switched; he was now convincing William to rebel, "What are they going to do now? They took our children, our wives…what is there left?" Terrance opens the case and pulls out the equipment, a map of the district, pieces representing the peacekeepers and rebel forces, brooms to move the pieces, and pens and pencils to write out the plan.

"But…you know they could do more. Our boys' lives, everyone they know and love, our wealth and fame, even our own necks hanging on a noose could be the result."

"You and I both understand the Capitol is willing to do a lot to keep us loyal. But at this stage, when it seems that people within the Capitol are willing to assist in its destruction, when what we planned to defeat the Capitol is even more so relevant and possible, tell me this, are you still afraid of them?" Terrance asks. William stops and thinks about this.

"Afraid…"

"The Capitol's tactics, soldiers, weapons, they are numerous and overwhelming. But we are dedicated, brave, and frankly, what are we still, but determined. There is little left in us but the will to free ourselves and our children from the terror of the Capitol. Knowing this…are you afraid of them?"

"Terrance…" William feels an answer building up in him. And it feels like a "no."

"Do we have a spark in us, anymore, that would lead us to fight and free ourselves for the sake of our wives? Are we the men we decided we'd be when we made this plan nine years ago? Are we still that determined?" Terrance asks, looking up. William's fear, anguish, and concern, is being overwhelmed by that determination Terrance keeps mentioning.

"No. The Capitol has made and will make many threats. But you're right. I no longer fear the Capitol," William says darkly. Terrance smiles when he hears this.

"I've been waiting a long time for you say those words," Terrance looks down at the map, "we are ready to rebel then. But I must raise a point. This Scipio figure you described sounds awfully shaky. There nothing to suggest he won't turn on you any moment and gain the glory himself and his boss, Plutarch."

"Very true. Which is why he's not calling the shots here. I am. And I'm going to need you and your son's help if I'm going to outdo both Scipio and the Capitol," Terrance wipes his glasses with his shirt.

"Then call the shots. Tell me and Ron what we need to do."

* * *

"Finnick, if we're going to survive this...I think at least your father needs to know about our work… …" Ron murmurs. This is a little out of the blue, so Finnick looks back at him furiously.

"I can't do that Ron! I'd be telling him too much! They'll punish me, us, severely for even talking about between us…" Finnick shoots. Ron shakes his head. He doesn't understand because he only has about a third of the clients. He doesn't know how intensely President Snow monitors Finnick.

"We're considering rebellion! Severe punishment is to be expected…" Ron says, throwing his hands in the air, "You know what this is? This is you not getting over when your father…"

"He abandoned me when my mother died!" Finnick yells. Ron holds his hands out and the man quiets slightly, "He left me to kill myself on alcohol and drugs. And if not for Mags, I'd be dead by now."

"And that has anything to do with right now because?" Ron asks. Finnick is really close to hitting him for this.

"It matters because he abandoned me and left me to die!"

"Eight million dollars in the games is pretty far from abandoning you…" Ron mutters. Finnick actually slaps him for this, which leads Ron to slap him back.

"He spent his fortune to save your life in the games!" Ron yells, "My father did too! It was wrong, it's so far from just or fair, it's disgusting, but it happened, and we're alive. And hating him won't help anybody! It breaks Mags' heart when you insult the man, it breaks Annie's heart!"

"Don't bring her up! You don't know Annie's heart!" Finnick yells. Ron sighs, his tone much calmer.

"You're right, I don't. But you do. And tell me, is this what she wants?" Ron asks. Finnick freezes. His thoughts are racing, split between anger and fear. Anger at Ron, and his father. But fear that Ron is right.

"Secrets aren't going to help anybody right now. If you can't be honest with your father, we're not going to succeed." Ron says, going into his home. Finnick watches him go, then looks to Annie's house down the road.

"…Do I even really know Annie's heart…?" Finnick says. He goes back to his home, fighting tears the whole way, then notices the trident Ron had sent to him in the Capitol sitting in his dining room. Finnick had not left the Capitol with it, nor did he know it was going to be delivered, but there it is, on his couch and with a faint, beeping red light in its center. Finnick, carefully, leans down and examines the weapon and sees in its center there is a small chip. When Finnick touches it, the chip comes out, and a small light on it is blinking.

"Beetee…" Finnick mutters. He looks at the device, then leaves his home and goes to Ron's, hoping that his friend might have more knowledge of technology than he did. When Ron opens the door, he raises his fists, ready for another fight with Finnick. However, Finnick holds his hands out.

"I'm sorry, I was being dumb earlier. But I need to ask you a question…what is this? This was in the trident you designed," Finnick says holding out the chip. Ron looks at it closer, but clearly is stumped.

"I don't know…it was in my trident…wait, how did you get it back from the Capitol…" Finnick shrugs.

"Beetee somehow I think. It just appeared in my sitting room…"

"Then I'd guess that chip was Beetee's doing, but I have no idea. Maybe a computer chip?" Ron says, shrugging too.

"This would plug into a computer?"

"Probably, but I haven't the slightest clue…" Ron says. Finnick looks down, knowing he needs to make things right with the man before him.

"Ron…Let me say…that I'm really sorry…You and I, we're mentor and tribute. You're probably the best friend I've got, and…I'm not very good at showing it…" Finnick says. Ron smiles.

"You did a pretty good job there. Alright, look, you make your own decision about our "work." I'll follow your lead…" Ron says.

"Thank you…" Finnick pats Ron's arm, then turns and goes back toward his house, feeling his friendship saved, and now moving his mind to more pressing matters.


	11. Part 1: Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I got this one done way too fast since the last. Don't get any ideas, probably still gonna be once a week! Please review!

* * *

Finnick tries to push the chip into yet another slot on his computer. It doesn't fit, like every other attempt. Finnick sits back down into the chair and looks at the device. It had been an hour since he'd started trying to use the thing. He assumes it is Beetee who is trying to contact him, but Beetee being much smarter than Finnick, this riddle is far beyond the poor District Four victor's ability.

"What in the world?" Finnick mutters. He throws the device on the computer. He rarely used the machine in his Victor House library. Instead, he usually spent his time looking through the mass of books and novels the library came with. The metal box seems alien to him, and he slaps the thing angrily.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Finnick yells. He hears a footstep, and jumps to his feet, extending his trident from its baton shape. He stands and holds out the weapon toward the library door as Annie comes in, holding Librae's boy, Aiden, in one arm, and Priscilla's hand in the other. Finnick's eyes grow wide, then he puts the trident down quickly and bounces his eyebrows. Annie is stunned, and Finnick, trying to be as smooth as possible, puts his arms out wide.

"What…what…was that for…" Annie sputters. Finnick waltzes toward her and takes her hand.

"Annie…you know how…excited…I get when I see you…" Annie isn't exactly convinced, but Aiden yawns and puts his head into Annie's shoulder, which draws her back to reality. She puts her other arm around him and rubs his back as the boy dozes off. Eventually, she looks at Finnick, still a little shaky.

"Librae is doing some sort of night training with the tributes and Jarrok is leading a conference of food producers in Area Five. We're to be their caretakers for the night…" she says. Finnick smiles and leans down to Priscilla. Something about Librae's children calmed Annie down, and he appreciated their help to keep her in the present.

"Well, sounds good to me. Come here Priscilla, do you want to look at some books…?" Finnick asks. Priscilla nods, and walks past him toward the shelves. Annie takes Aiden to put him to bed while Priscilla takes Finnick around the library.

"I wanna look at the book I saw last time," Priscilla orders. Finnick nudges her.

"Would mama Librae approve if you kept looking at that?"

"Yeah! Its fine!" Priscilla says. Finnick takes down the book, _Champions of the Games, _which gives the background and history of the first through twenty-fifth winner of the Hunger Games. The only reason he had it was because Mags was in it as the eleventh. Priscilla takes the book over to a table and starts murmuring about how she will be as great as some early heroine while Finnick sits back down in front of his computer. He sighs deeply and tries to think about what to do. Apparently, he sighs really deeply, because Priscilla comes over and sits on his lap.

"What are you doing?" she asks. Finnick rubs her head.

"Trying to figure out how to open this chip. My friend from District Three gave it to me, and he is really smart about computers, but I'm not…" Priscilla looks at it, then at Finnick.

"Well, nothing is going to work if the computer isn't even on!" she says, very matter-of-factly. Finnick struggles to form words as she leans across the device and turns it on. She takes the chip from him and points it at the computer, and it immediately it drawn toward one of the plugs and clicks. The computer screen turns to static, then slowly fades to an image of a fuming Beetee.

"What the h*ll Finnick! I've been trying to call you for three hours! Don't you know the first d*mn thing about a computer? All you had to was turn the d*mn thing on! Sh*t!" He says, adjusting his glasses very roughly. Finnick looks at the little girl on his lap and puts his hands over her ears.

"Go…uh…look at the book in the sitting room, Priscilla, tell Aunt Annie I'll be out shortly…" Priscilla probably hears his serious tone, because she quickly takes the book and goes. Finnick turns back to Beetee.

"Don't you have a filter, man?"

"Not with idiots who can't even turn on a computer. The chip is magnetized to go into the right slot. You literally just had to turn it on!" Finnick looks around embarrassed, then turns back at Beetee.

"Well…uh…what did you find from my work?" Finnick says, his eyes darting around the room. Beetee shakes his head.

"This connection is secure, as is your home. The chip wouldn't have worked if other ears were listening. Now, as for what I got from Plutarch's computer, I found absolutely nothing…" Beetee mutters, "You put it on Plutarch's machine all right, but there wasn't anything on the hard drive except for a long list of scandalous murders and betrayals by President Snow. It was really strange. And doesn't help us much with figuring out what Plutarch's plans are."

"What kind of secrets does it have?" Finnick says, drawn back to his work as a prostitute. He considers the secrets he's gotten on Snow, some very, very scandalous things.

"Mostly murders. Some questions on the actual mother of his daughter. And granddaughter for that matter. But mostly about the people he's killed to get where he is." Finnick gets up and goes to his bottom shelf, where his journal of secrets is. He takes it out: a small, leather bound book, and brings it back to the computer and starts flipping through it. Suddenly he remembers Scipio bizarre speech about his ancestors, and thinks he might have drawn a possible connection.

"Beetee…is there someone is the work named Lawrence…" Finnick asks, flipping through his book, "I remember hearing that name before."

"Lawrence? What are you…"

"Just…can you see? I'll look through my secrets too. I know it might take a while since you have to sift through the data but…" Beetee gives Finnick a patronizing look.

"I can do a query Finnick. Give it about two seconds…" Finnick hears a ding, then Beetee presses a few buttons, and a profile is brought up on Finnick's screen.

"One man named Lawrence , an early Capitol businessman and secretary of the treasury who was in a different political party than Snow. His official cause of death was anaphylactic shock, but…"

"What about Oliver…" Beetee types in the search but Finnick remembers it before Beetee can finish. He flips to the page and begins reading his notes.

"Oliver was the vice president in Snow's second administration. Rumor has it that he was slated to succeed Snow at the end of the term. His death, ruled a murder by rebellious ingrates, prompted Snow to start taking emergency powers…" Finnick reads from his book. Beetee nods in ascent. Finnick looks back to his book and starts flipping again.

"Ok…the last name was…Madeline…" Finnick says. Beetee looks at him oddly and then pressing a few buttons, brings up the last screen, a picture of an older woman with salt and pepper colored hair, hazel eyes, a long, droopy face. Other than mascara around her eyes, she wears no make-up, and her cloths seem very simple. Especially for a Capitol official.

"She was a politicia n, who was expected to defeat Snow in the 70AD elections. She…wait…" Finnick is still encapsulated with her image, but Beetee has already moved on and is drawing connections.

"Finnick…look…" the screen switches to have all three profiles on it, and Beetee somehow electronically draws circles on the common data on each one, the last name is Heavensbee.

"Wait…like…Plutarch…"

"Lawrence was his father. Oliver was his uncle…and Madeline…was his wife…" Finnick can barely believe his eyes. Snow murdered all of Plutarch's family. No wonder he was helping them rebel.

"Snow…Snow did…" Finnick opens his book again and start skimming through it. He starts to notice that several last names come up a lot, Heavensbee, Cardew, and Coin.

"Madeline's maiden name was Coin…" Beetee says, "And there were three other Coins killed in a train accident about five years before…"

"The rebels in the Capitol are Snow's political enemies. He's killed their families to make sure they'd be loyal too…" Finnick says, feeling sick. Beetee adjusts his glasses.

"This may well suggest what Plutarch's intentions are. But Finnick, how did you know those names?"

"Scipio gave them to me. In a weird riddle, but he told me…he also told my father and me to rebel."

"Fascinating…Scipio also visited District Three. He instructed me and my estranged cousins to start causing unrest and attack several facilities, but not to raise the ire of the Capitol."

"He did say don't be too rebellious to us too…" Finnick agrees.

"Scipio also mentioned something about three of the districts, Three, Four, and Seven, working in tandem," Beetee says.

"He even mentioned you, me and Johanna's last names when he talked to me." Finnick says.

"Perhaps…he did want us to work together…" Beetee says, rubbing his chin. Finnick shrugs and leans back.

"I don't know that I'm completely behind this whole revolt thing. Seems pretty risky to me…"

"Finnick, discuss this with your father and other victors, but I doubt we're going to have a lot of choice in the matter. Just as with protecting Katniss, we're clearly not in complete control of the situation…" Beetee says, "At some point, it may be best of pawns act like pawns until they can figure a way to get off the chessboard…"

"You know Beetee, I'm getting tired of being a pawn in their games…" Finnick mutters. Beetee smiles.

"Wait till you get to be fifty. Then you'll know what being tired of the Capitol really is. Okay, press the power button on your computer and take out the USB. If you want to contact me again, press the USB hard on its light, then plug it into an _on_ computer. It may take me a little while, but I'll take your calls if you promise to take mine. Now, Laiter out…"

"Odair out…" Finnick mutters, pressing the green button Priscilla had pushed earlier. He leaves the study to see Priscilla looking through the book on the floor of the sitting room while Annie is on the couch, holding a pillow. The rain has returned, and there is a sad, grey mood to the room as the water drips against the window. Finnick leaves the room and curls up next to Annie, watching Priscilla as she hums quietly and flips through the book.

"Everything alright, Finnick…?" Annie asks weakly. He smiles and kisses her forehead.

"One day…it will be…" he looks at Priscilla, that beautiful young blond girl, and pulls Annie closer, "One day, all your fears will be gone, and all my work will end. One day, we will be free."

"How…many?" Annie asks. She always asked this, how many girls he had to pleasure this last Capitol visit. When she normally asked this though, she didn't tend to push too much. And because of this, Finnick always answered.

"Four. But one was for a good cause I'll have you know. Beetee registered Wiress for a night with me too, but I didn't have to go. I'm sure they published quite a story from it…" Finnick says, smiling. Despite not being all that clear, Annie seems satisfied, and leans onto Finnick's shoulder. Finnick puts his arm around her and strokes her face, "We could be parents one day Annie. We could have a beautiful little girl. And a boy, to appease my father of course…" Annie seems a little shocked by this, but Finnick just pulls her closer.

"Two beautiful children, from the two most beautiful people in District Four."

"You and Ron can't have children…" Annie says. She smiles a bit, and Finnick laughs loudly at the joke.

"Please, I'd pick you over him any day…" Finnick says, planting a long kiss on her forehead. The two watch Priscilla as she sings _California _quietly, flipping through the history of those original survivors of the bane of their existence…the Hunger Games.

* * *

"So…that's what Beetee knows…" Finnick says. William, Ron, and Terrance are all baffled. They are again in William's library, and this recent revelation is further mucking up the already murky situation they're in.

"President Snow…killed all those people. I had no idea, from all the contacts I have all over Panem…" William says. Finnick shrugs.

"Beetee mentioned something about him drinking of the same glass as those poisoned but taking antidote. It leaves sores in his mouth though, and that's one of the reasons people around Snow mention he smells like bad perfume and blood."

"How horrifying…" Terrance says, a look of clear disgust on his face.

"Well, we know one thing though…" Ron starts, "that's why Plutarch and Scipio wants Snow dealt with. It's about a bit of vengeance."

"But does that mean we should side with them?" William asks. Finnick nods.

"It is a fair question… I didn't actually see any mention of a Mellark dying to lead Scipio to be out for vengeance as well, though, as I explained to you all earlier; Scipio appeared out of the blue about eight years ago, and doesn't exactly have a lot of family connections."

"Eight years ago...around the time of our crackdown…" Terrance mutters. This gives all four men in the room, sickly looks, but Terrance recovers quickly and continues.

"You know…I may have a bit of insight into what is going on, with all this knowledge of intrigue and murder….you see, during my time at _Tribute Academy, _ages ago when I was no match for those boys who went on to die in the games, since I never had any chance of being a tribute, I decided to spend my time studying government." Terrance says, getting up and grabbing a book from the library called _History of the Ancient World._

"What in the name of God does this have to do with anything, dad?" Ron asks. Terrance smiles.

"I think I may be able to discern Plutarch's goals. They don't exactly teach comparative government in schools since there is only one known government left to exist, and Panem doesn't want people considering anything else as a viable. But, by looking through history, which the Capitol allows, I've discovered what in general the shape of human governance is. First and foremost, what we live under is something called Hegemony." Terrance says, pointing to the word in the book next to a city called Athens, "The Capitol, a powerful central state, controls other states, the Districts, which submit to its authority." Terrance flips a few pages and brings up a state called the Late Roman Republic, "Each district is run as a Dictatorship. A mayor, appointed from the Capitol, runs each district with an iron fist, though some are kinder than others, they all have absolute authority over their District." Terrance flips back to Athens, and points, "But the Capitol itself is a Democracy, or supposed to be. That is, all Capitol citizens have the right to vote on who governs and manages them. But…" Terrance turns back to a page with the picture of a large man on a horse with large helmet marked with red fur leading a parade. "If as you suggest, Snow has killed and subverted the others in the Capitol to prevent the rise of any other enemy, then as you said, our President Snow is actually a dictator, or maybe better, an emperor, who rules over all the people of Panem through absolute submission." Finnick's head is spinning again, but William seems to get it clearly.

"So…what you're suggesting is…Plutarch wants to take the Capitol back to a…democracy? Or whatever you called the system where the people can vote."

"That may be his goal. In fact, it could be taken even further. Plutarch may well see that there is no answer to defeating Snow than getting the Districts out from under the Capitol's power."

"Be careful father. You're very optimistic…" Ron says, "Plutarch has shared every single detail we've garnered here. There is no evidence to suggest he actually wants to do this except what he's told us."

"Very true…" William says, "But, now that we have this knowledge, what shall we do?"

"Let's reflect on that and meet back…" Terrance says, picking up the book, "I'd like to do a little more research on what might be the historical precedent for this…" Finnick goes to a shelf and pulls out _Animal Farm, _and hands it to the man.

"Scipio mentioned using this. It might be useful in your studies."

"Oh, of course, as you told me…" Terrance says, looking at it, "I never read this one. I might be presently surprised…" Terrance goes out, holding his two books. Ron nods to William and leaves, and Finnick and him are left alone.

"Do you have anything else, Finnick?" William says. Finnick only then notices he's just standing still, and he quickly shakes his head.

"No…wait yes…I do…but…I don't know if I can tell you…" Finnick blurts. William sighs and takes a seat in the library.

"I would say you can trust me, but only you can make that decision. So what I'll say instead, is I'll respect whatever decision you make…" William says, leaning back in his chair, "Finnick…" William closes his eyes and apparently visits the past, "But let me tell you this. No matter how hard this gets, no matter how old either of us are, no matter what it seems or seemed like, and no matter what you do…I want you to know that I still love you as that little boy, who promised all those years ago to win the Hunger Games for me. The boy who promised he'd be my champion…" William opens his eyes and smiles. Finnick feels a nagging itch to both tell the man and punch him, but he fights off both and walks out, arguing with himself.

"What the h*ll was that…he didn't love me. Not when she was gone…he didn't…it doesn't matter, I can't tell him, I'll get him, myself, Annie, Ron, and everyone else killed….But if I don't…how…why does he trust me, if I don't trust him? I want to get over this hatred of him, for abandoning me after she died, but…it was my fault. And he deserves to know what killed his wife! And my mom! The Capitol…" Finnick stops in the middle of the road going through the Victor's Village, and falls to his knees.

"The Capitol…killed my mom…I killed my mom. And now…my this whole thing with Scipio and Plutarch is going to kill my father…my dad…" Finnick looks down, now murmuring not to himself, but to his deceased mother.

"What…should I do…Mom…I need you…Dad…isn't safe….Mom, help me…please…don't go….don't let them take you…" Finnick collapses into the fetal position and starts crying.

"Mom…(sniff)…I miss you…so much…Annie…don't die like her…I'll turn bitter and hateful like him…oh mom…help me protect him…" Rain starts to fall and Finnick slips out of consciousness…still begging for his mother's help.


	12. Part 1: Chapter 12

Chapter 12

This is the end of Part One. Thanks to meksters for you reviews and follow, anon for the reviews, and chocolatechipcookielover for the reviews, follow, favorite, and bigdog666 for the favorite and follow, and Jenn's Fics for the follow. Continue to review, and stick around, there are at least two more parts coming.

* * *

Finnick is in his mother's arms, caressed by her lips and hands, running up and down his face. He's smiling, and her face, so wonderful, so warm, and so beautiful. Her blond hair touches his face and he grabs for it; in that moment, he's maybe six. The warm dream fades, and Finnick is chilled by the air, but is dry, under some makeshift tent. It is not his mother who is caressing him, but Mags, who puts a finger over Finnick's mouth and kisses him on the head. He's drawn back in, and comforted by the nearness of the woman who would do anything for him. She takes his hand and squeezes it, smiling. He can't help but smile back, and they exchange no words for a long time. Then Finnick feels something swelling in him, looking at this woman, this broken sad woman, who has to comfort this equally broken crying man out in the street. Its hatred. But this hatred isn't at his father, or any person really. Its at the Capitol. Those monsters, who took everything from him. It wasn't Finnick who killed his mother. It was the Capitol who killed her. It wasn't his father who "let" him become suicidal and crazed. The Capitol made him that way, and probably his father to, and then what were they supposed to do? The Capitol…they had the games that ruined him. The Capitol…they sold him like a tool to masses of women. The Capitol was always the enemy. It just took till now to remember who the real enemy was.

"Mags…I have to tell my father about it…" he says suddenly. This is out of context, and in general wouldn't make sense, but Mags seems to understand. She smiles and nods.

"You've grown up Finnick…you finally understand…" Mags says. Finnick smiles and gives her a long kiss on her cheek, then jumps to his feet and turns to his father's home.

"I do. I know now what you've always tried to tell me…" Finnick says.

"Remember who the real enemy is…" Mags says, gingerly getting to her feet. Finnick nods, and rushes toward the home, bursts through the door and finds his father in the library, standing over a map of the District covered in chess pieces. William looks up from it and seems surprised.

"Finnick…I…had not thought you'd be back…"

"Father…I've decided to tell you, sit down," his father looks down at the pieces, then back up.

"I actually decided to tell you something too, but you may go first." Finnick sighs, then puts his hands on the table. He tries to think the best way to start.

"You…know about my trade…" Finnick starts. William maintains an emotionless look as the boy continues, "Well…it's not a trade. I don't sleep with those women because I want to. I'm…the…Snow…makes me do it. I'm a prostitute; I'm his sex slave. People pay him, and I'm sold like a piece of meat!" Finnick says angrily. This seems to shock his father, but other than his clearly disturbed expression, he doesn't move.

"You're…Ron too…?" William asks. Finnick looks at him, and nods.

"And Librae when she was younger. And Mags too. Jarrok got out because his hand makes him ugly and Annie is too unstable to make anyone happy," Finnick says. William looks down, clearly a bit angry himself.

"How could I have not seen this? How could I have not sensed it…When did they start selling you…wait…let me guess…eight years ago…" William says. Finnick's jaw drops and he starts stammering, tears slipping down his face and his worst fears realized.

"No…father…I didn't mean…I didn't mean to kill her…I didn't…they…they didn't tell me…" his father gets up and hugs Finnick, which quiets him down. His father doesn't say anything, but this show of affection slows Finnick's breath, and stops his tears. Once Finnick recovers, William lets go and turns to the map.

"Yours isn't the only trade the Capitol punishes by killing loved ones…and all this time…I just assume you blamed me for it…" It's now Finnick's turn to be shocked.

"What…why?"

"Because…" Tears now start in William's eyes, "According to public records, Iliana was executed on the charge of treason against Panem. But she didn't do anything…I did…" William says softly, "I was planning a large revolt after I saw how you and Ron suffered in the games. Ron's father was my main conspirator. But, they got wind of the plot, and instead of killing us, they killed out spouses…" Finnick can't say anything. He simply looks down. His mother died to quell his father's revolt and enslave him. Snow captured both men with the death of the woman they'd both loved so closely. What a perfect and horrifying calculation of the monstrous Capitol leaders. Finnick's hatred grows even more vicious, and he grabs the _History of Panem_ on the table and flings it across the room. William doesn't even look up as the book crashes into a vase.

"This was my plan back then. I buried it, planning to burn it, but I've never had the courage…" William says. Finnick looks at it and sees its quite well marked, and seemed incredibly well planned. Finnick glances at William, furious.

"They did this! The Capitol! They…" Finnick stops and thinks for a moment, then looks back at his father.

"How much did money did the Capitol take from you to save me in the games? How much did that trident cost?"

"What? Where is this coming from?" William asks, confused.

"Answer the question! They stopped reporting how much the gifts were costing halfway through. But Ron calculated it out to be roughly eight million. Is that true?"

"At least. I stopped checking the bank account. But Iliana was so enraged with the whole situation that she made me stop after the trident…There were other sponsors of course, but nothing like what people assumed happened." Finnick looks away, then back at his father.

"You shouldn't have bought my life in the Games like that. You shouldn't have given that to the Capitol. The Capitol didn't deserve it, and neither did I."

"When I wanted to save you Finnick, I didn't give a d*mn about who deserved what or whether the money was going for good or evil! The only thing I cared about was you, and I would do anything to save you. Anything."

"Dad…" Finnick starts to tear up, "Then…why did you abandon me…If you'd do anything…"

"It won't help you to hear…" William says, shaking his head, "But I turned into a suicidal drunkard like you did. I turned away from the world, because I felt like I'd lost everything when they killed your mother. By the time I recovered, I was too late. You already hated me, and some terrible part of me hated you for hating me. I regret what I did and what happened, but that doesn't help. I've apologized, and I'll apologize again, but I don't think that will help either. I'm sorry I thought my life was over when she died. I…I'm sorry…" William says.

"Father…"

"After I regained my senses, and Mags had become your pseudo-guardian, I felt fear, real fear, because I knew I couldn't survive your death too. If you died, my life would be over, and so…to protect you…I tried everything to stop rebellion in the district so that I didn't lose you too. But now…with Scipio…he hasn't given me any option…I don't know Finnick; I'm so afraid…" William puts his head in his hands, but Finnick pulls his arms away, and helps the man stand.

"You were protecting me…" Finnick says. William looks up, and nods. Finnick shakes his head. William looks at him for a moment, then draws a quick breath.

"All this time…you thought you were protecting me too. You let yourself be sold to keep me alive. You really were my champion, all this time…" Finnick smiles and puts his hand on his father's arm.

"We don't have to hide it anymore father. We'll protect each other the right way. We are going to make a promise to one another. We're not going to let the Capitol control us any longer. They are our enemies. The Capitol!" William looks at him sadly, but nods. Finnick continues, "Scipio wants us to rebel, then fine, we'll do it. We're going to live in a free District Four, or die trying to achieve it. And we're going to do this together, so that if one dies, the other doesn't have to suffer the…" Finnick trails off, but William puts his hand on Finnick's shoulder.

"We're going to free District Four together…" William agrees. He sighs deeply then squeezes the shoulder.

"Let me ask you something…if you are a prostitute, did that me you got to at least make money?"

"Oh, I can get money, and I did at first, but there is no reason for it. Being the son of the richest man in Four and a victor, its really not much use. But I do make it worthwhile..." Finnick says, slipping back into his suggestive tone and bouncing his eyebrows. This really confuses his father after their dramatic and serious talk.

"With what…"

"Secrets. Tales, tidbits, and knowledge about the dark underworld of the Capitol," William's face shows the slightest hint of astonishment.

"Ah…that's how you knew so much about Snow's past. You must have worked with Beetee, and he knows...well I assume Beetee knows. Ron likely knows if he's sold too. Annie and Mags…"

"All victors know, because we about half of us have to do it at some point or another. Johanna, brave, unstoppable Johanna, refused to be sold…and Snow killed everyone she ever loved. "

"That's…that's awful…Finnick…I'm…sorry I…" William stutters. Finnick pats the man's back.

"Look. I'm not your enemy, you're not me. We're on the same side now. And there is a phrase Mags used to tell me all the time. A phrase you should hold on to."

"What's that?" William asks.

"Remember who the real enemy is…" Finnick says ominously.

* * *

"Beetee…" Finnick says, tapping the static screen. Ron is standing beside him, and William and Terrance are in the room as well. Ron looks down at the wiring of the computer, then comes back up.

"Everything seems to be functioning here…" Ron mutters. Finnick looks at him incensed.

"What, does everyone know about computers except me?"

"No…" Finnick hears from the screen. He looks back to see Beetee appear, "Johanna is equally inept. But somehow, I've explained to her and Blight how to appear in this conference call…" Beetee says. The screen cuts in half, and Johanna's eyeball, very close to the camera appears. On the other side is Beetee, sitting at a desk with probably four other people behind him. One Finnick recognizes as Wiress.

"Hello?" Johanna yells, "How the h*ll does this thing work?"

"It works just fine…" Beetee says, rolling his eyes, "back up from the camera, we need to get started, Johanna…" the woman backs up and only the lower half of her head is visible. Her chest is also visible, and Ron and Finnick stare at it for a while before Beetee clears his throat.

"Are we getting to the business, or what?"

"Oh, ahem, of course…" Finnick says, looking back to Beetee. The District Three victor frowns and looks at his screen.

"I'd like to call to order the first meeting of the Mockingjay Rebel Commander Corps. This force is tasked with the complete and total liberation of District Three, Four, and Seven." There are murmurs of agreement. Finnick smiles and leans back.

"Now…" he starts, "As Victor co-commander…" Finnick looks at Ron, "of District Four, I'll start us off with the hard question. How shall three Districts of three distinct geographies and populations liberate themselves in a, hopefully, successful fashion?"

* * *

"Now…the last thing on the agenda is that the best hope for our success is the coordinating out attacks. We've hammered out many things about our plans, but we still haven't quite yet figured out either what order of these three districts should rebel or when specifically we should do it. It is essential we all start rebelling at once. The further drained the Capitol is when we make our attack the better…" Beetee says. Blight, who is now sitting at the computer, nods in assent.

"Yes. I agree. We have to work together, or the rebellion in Seven will be quickly ended. We aren't as wealthy or well off as you in Three and definitely not like you careers in Four."

"Actually, they're even richer than is reported…" Beetee mutters, "Because they have a volunteering system for the Hunger Games, their people can take tesserae with no fear. In One and Two, the stigma is so high on the process that most people would rather starve than take it. And in Five there is no career system, so the fear of dying limits that tesserae. But based on total goods produced last year, Four is only marginally poorer than One."

"That's…not exactly our fault…" William mutters, looking for support from those behind him. Ron and his father are in chairs near the computer both snoring. Finnick is lying across a lounge chair and clearly bored out of his mind.

"Well, then I only suppose you all should bear the brunt of the attacks. You can go first," Blight says. William rolls his eyes and points at Beetee.

"Beetee's district has the highest population of the three of us. You've got nearly the same amount as the two of us combined." William says. Beetee waves him away.

"We're small little technicians, not big strong axemen. Besides, you all in Seven have the ability to hide out in your enormously sized district! You should go first."

"We are getting nowhere Beetee!" Finnick yells from behind William. William looks back at him, then turns around and nods.

"Yes, we should perhaps not consider that any district deserves the brunt," William says.

"Fine by me. But we still need a date for the rebellion," Beetee says, "Scipio wanted us to wait until Katniss's tour is over. And there is some logic in that. Rebelling while the tour is going on will bring on a great deal of ire for the Capitol. Interrupting their show isn't going to make us any friends…"

"That's true…" Blight says, "The Capitol is willing to do anything to keep the Hunger Games, and by extension the Victory Tour going."

"The Capitol will probably bomb us into submission as soon as we start anyway…" William says, turning, then he leans forward, an idea growing in his head, "Unless they don't want to interrupt their tour."

"What are you suggesting?" Beetee asks.

"What if we let Katniss pass our respective Districts, then begin the revolt. The Capitol would be so consumed with their show, they wouldn't be able to respond to the attacks."

"And they would lack troops and hovercraft…they'd need them for the Capitol festivities!" Blight says. Beetee touches his chin.

"Except this only gives District Three three or maybe four days to act. And you would only have four or five, Odairs."

"Don't worry…" William says, "we have a plan for once they come." Suddenly Blight is pushed out of the way and Johanna's eyeball overwhelms the screen again.

"Wait! District Seven has to go first then. And we'll bear the brunt."

"Only for two days at most…" Beetee says, "Besides, the Capitol will probably be in the middle of preparing and constructing the festivities for the final event in the city. As William suggested, I doubt they'll have much time to deal with a District Seven revolt." Johanna growls, then waves him away. Beetee turns back to William.

"Then it's settled. Strike key points during the tour, and prepare for the Capitol's revenge after. Now, as William Odair got wind of somehow, a full 11 district crackdown is coming exactly one month after the tour. Only 2 is excluded. This implies that the Capitol is ready for a rebellion. But not just yet. And we shall takes advantage of this. For the sake of our safety and the security of this form of communication, we must maintain radio silence unless absolutely necessary. Together the Mockingjay Rebel Commander Corps can succeed but only if we work as planned. Agreed?" There is a general murmur of agreement from the group and Beetee presses a few buttons, "So be it. Good luck, all of you!" Beetee kisses three fingers and puts them up. William and Blight do the same. Johanna waves the man away and apparently leaves, as there is the sound of a door slamming. Beetee presses a few more buttons and the screen goes dark. William turns around to Finnick, who is still staring at the ceiling.

"You know what we're doing?"

"So as to avoid Ron or I getting called back to Capitol to be prostituted, he and I are to use Marcia's lieutenants to seize the Area Three and Five train station during the Victory Tour then work to cause general unrest," Ron wakes up upon hearing his name and looks around as Finnick continues, "And your two will coordinate the effort to capture the Area Two station, forcing any peacekeeper reinforcements to arrive in the Area One station which you some have some genius plan to outdo those reinforcements."

"Very good. And that's okay with you?"

"Yep…" Finnick says, "If nothing else they won't be able to drag me back to that hell-hole city for a couple of weeks. Besides, there are multitudes of beautiful women in Area Five just waiting for me!" Finnick bounces his eyebrows as he says this.

"Of course there are…" William says, pinching his forehead, but he's smiling. He knows Finnick doesn't want to be that way, and but that actually makes William respect his son more. His son was a champion, his champion, and William has a great deal of pride in that. William looks up and nods at his son.

"Well then, we have some work to do. Let's get to it!"


	13. Part 2: Chapter 1

Part 2

The Flames of Rebellion

Chapter 1

"Ladies and gentlemen," Otho, then with rose hair and grey eyelashes, roared over the crowd of people, "With the elimination of Loric, may I introduce the final two potential male tributes from District Four, Ron Stafford and Finnick Odair!" The crowds cheered, but William didn't hear them or really care. He simply watched sadly as his son came into view on the monitor. The final two boys were deep somewhere in Area Six, on a desert arena in the Exhibition Hunger Games, competing to see who would be the male tribute for their District. And William was begging every fate he could think of for his son to lose.

"Well, there is Finnick, and he's got his trident as we saw earlier, but where is Ron?" Otho wondered over his microphone. William wanted to hit that man, but his wife's soothing tone calmed him down. Despite the entire concept of the Exhibition Games being that potential tributes didn't die, he'd seen more than a few badly injured in these practice events. And of course, if his son won, he'd go to the Capital and fight to the death with twenty-three other children, some hulking eighteen year old Careers from One and Two. Finnick was only a fourteen year old boy; even then though, he was amazingly handsome with pulsing muscles, dirty blond curly hair that his mother couldn't do anything with, and his father's small, somewhat blank smile which made girls all over the District swoon.

"Odair!" Ron yelled. He appeared from behind a set of rocks, and his holding a trident as well. At seventeen, he looked already fully grown, deep voiced, manly, and making even Finnick's muscular figure look puny. He twirls his weapon then points it at the sad looking fourteen year old boy, "Just walk away now and you won't be hurt. Try again next year…I'll even mentor you…" Ron said with a supercilious smile.

"No, you back away now, and you won't be humiliated by a fourteen year old. When you go next year, I'll make sure to keep you alive in those games," Finnick responded, holding his weapon in front of him, with the three points facing his opponent. He's got both hands on the weapon, using a stance Mags taught him, while Ron holds his weapon behind him with one hand out, the style of Jarrok.

"Well Odair, then I guess this contest is to see who gets to mentor who."

"I guess so…if you can call it a contest!" Finnick thrusts the trident out and the clang of the two weapons wakes William from his slumber.

"Wha…What's happening?" Another loud clang. William, disoriented, starts to bring the world into focus.

"Are you sure about this Jarrok?" William hears a voice say from behind his door. He's in his sitting room, with a suit for the arrival of the victors. The event was supposed to start at nine am promptly, which made William get up around six getting final preparations together for their arrival. Then District Five delayed, like normal, with some electrical themed party which was no doubt wildly out of hand. So William fell back asleep as he awaited the victors, at least, until something started banging around outside. And now, the clang is followed by a doorbell.

"Mica. The door! I think they're trying to be cute out front!" William yells. This prompts Librae to open the door herself.

"Cute? I haven't been called cute since I was six!"

"Well, always good to hear such compliments again!" Jarrok says. He's wearing an even more ridiculous outfit, a blue one piece with strips of fabric hanging off them which are either supposed to be waves or fins. Librae is much better looking, wearing a long white dress with a beautiful pearl necklace. What is clanging is what looks like an enormous hook arch. And on the hooks are berries.

"What is that supposed to be?" William says, trying to understand the object.

"A plaque for Peeta and Katniss…" Jarrok says, running his fingers through the hooks hanging from the arch. The arch seems to be made of the District Four wood, the tall pine trees which are only sparingly used to make oars, small boats, and fishing spears.

"That's…is that supposed to be your subtle rebellion?"

"What too subtle?"

"Too obvious! Berries, really?" William says, taking one, "Are we trying to show solidarity or cause mass riots? Look, the plan is: Ron and Finnick take the train stations in Area Three and Area Five respectively, while we are to let Katniss and Peeta do their tour, and then the day after they leave, we cut off the station in Area Two. Then, once the Victory Tour's over and Snow has no choice but to send in reinforcements, they all come into Area One, and we catch them while their jammed in the Area One station. But you, you would have the rioters kidnap Katniss now."

"Right well, berries too obvious then…" Jarrok says, starting to remove them.

"Ahem, well, I've done my part; my mockingjays are already flying. But what do you suggest for this?" Librae asks, looking at the strange contraption. William taps his chin.

"I think I've got an idea. Mica…" he says, turning back to his servant, "Are you still growing the common rue in the garden?"

* * *

"And here they are! Katniss Everdean and Peeta Mellark! The Victors from District Twelve!" A very strangely accented voice yells. Peeta sees the man, but doesn't take much interest in him; he's not that notable, other than the mayor badge on his chest. Their white faced, frilly, and foolish looking escort, Effie, pushes the two before the screaming District Four crowd.

"Big smiles! You're seeing some of the best citizens of Panem, the fishermen of District Four!" Effie says, which is terrible, since it suggests that District Twelve is so much worse, but Peeta doesn't care. Instead, he's focused on Katniss tensing up next to him. He takes her hand.

"They're cheering my name. They expect me to lead a revolution," she whispers.

"Well, they are just going to get a calm and uneventful speech, aren't they…" Peeta says, squeezing her hand to give her support. Or maybe it's to give himself support. They walk out onto a stage overlooking a large crowd, of maybe seven hundred people. In the middle of the crowd are two large stages opposite them, one with a picture of the boy tribute, and one with a picture of the girl tribute. A family stands under the girl while only a small, red faced man stands under the other. While Katniss did technically kill the girl tribute, this didn't seem to bother her, not after seeing Foxface's family. The girl tribute from Five, whose real name was Finch but Peeta and Katniss had known as Foxface in the games, had died because Peeta had foolishly gathered nightlock berries when they were in the games. After that, this family under the girl tribute didn't seem all that painful.

As the two go out on the stage, they are stopped by a small girl, no more than six, and a boy, no more than four, wearing the same exact white gowns; both are dressed as the flowers they give the victors. Peeta takes his from the boy and holds them, sniffing the petal and acting like he is enticed by the pretty yellow flowers. In fact, he's a bit horrified how bad it smells. He turns to Katniss, who has a set of lilies, which smell fantastic.

"That's not fair…" Peeta murmurs, then looks back to the flowers. Something about them keeps taking back to the games.

"Come on!" Effie Trinket, their overly excitable and mercifully prompt escort, says, clapping her hands, "District Four must have its speech…Oh goodness," Effie is nearly blown over at the sight of the man who comes onto the stage.

"Oh, Otho Principle, wherever have you been, this poor woman has been begging for some good company since we left District Seven…"

"Never fear, my dear," the man, who is apparently Otho, says in an incredibly high tone, coming onto the stage. He has a grey hair, a lime-green suit, and orange eyelashes. He holds out his right hand to the woman which Peeta can also see is completely blue from tattoos.

"Effie Trinket, what a pleasure it is, I tell you, I've missed seeing your gorgeous face, since you've got District Twelve, we so rarely can visit each other in our districts. When was the last time, the 70th Hunger Games?"

"Something like that Otho…ahem…" Effie takes the mic from the mayor, who Peeta just then notices was reading the Treaty of Treason. The dull and dreary treaty defined the reason for why the Districts had to participate in the Games and when he normally heard it read before a crowd, it made his stomach do somersaults. In Four, however, the mayor was so un-notable that this reading was having no effect.

"Yes, yes, we all know about that, Craven, but we have a busy schedule and we're already behind. Let's have you give it up for Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" Effie says, giving them the cards with their speeches. Peeta, still holding Katniss's hand, goes methodically to the microphone and starts reading it. The people, who were cheering earlier, being to boo and hiss. "_Calm down!" _Peeta thinks.

"Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever!" he finishes, and then is pelted by something. Another of the yellow flowers. _What's with this bad smelling flower? _He wonders.

"Now Katniss your turn," Effie murmurs to her. But before she can speak, another man, middle aged, with perfect light bronze skin, sea-green eyes, and really quite handsome facial features, grabs the mic and interrupts.

"Whoa, whoa, folks, let's be kind here! Those flowers were for supporting those two, not trying to knock them down. Rues don't grow everywhere you know." Peeta's eyes grow wide, and he looks at Katniss, who also seems shocked.

"Rue…" The flowers given to him, and the one that hit him. District Four is supporting the revolution by using the flower whose name was shared by the very girl who started these revolts. Her song, her death, and now even her name have been used by these rebels. Katniss starts to shake but Peeta gives her hand another squeeze, and she seems to straighten up.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please…" The man says, sounding a bit frantic. He pushes the mic quickly into her hand, then goes to a peacekeeper and starts talking.

"Who is that guy…?" Peeta asks to no one in particular as Katniss is reading her speech. The only answer is the continued sounds of boos and Katniss's words.

"We have to recognize the generosity of the Capitol. They are the only ones who we can thank for our lives…" Katniss drones. The peacekeepers start to spread out, picking out key people and giving them smacks with their weapons. Peeta thinks a massacre might occur, when the man rushes back on the stage and takes the mic back from Katniss, interrupting her speech.

"Panem today, tomorrow, and forever. Okay thank you everyone! I hope you can come to my party tonight to host the wonderful Peeta and Katniss. Invitation only of course, but do show your support!" The man pushes the mic away and throws his arms around Peeta and Katniss.

"Welcome to District Four, you two. I'm William Odair, a leading man and seemingly the only one around here who wants to keep living in this District. I'm going to put you on this train to Area One here with one of our Victors, Jarrok Rinsiler, and he'll take you to the Victor's Village for a tour and then to the Justice Building for some light refreshment. And afterward, I'll see you two at the dinner party. Enjoy yourselves and the District!" William says, turning back to the crowd.

"Get it together d*mmit!" Peeta hears William say to a peacekeeper. Clearly this man is somehow connected to the Capitol, otherwise, he wouldn't be able to give orders like that. Peeta turns back to the train and sees a man, wearing a truly foolish outfit, blue with blue cloth hanging from it. HE has a thick belly, and his left arm is resting on it, the limb clearly not of much use anymore. The man comes to them and takes Katniss's hand with his good one.

"I'm Jarrok, Jarrok Rinsiler. I was a victor like you, a long, long time ago. Come, if you will follow me onto the train, we'll get you to Area One…our little "Capitol" here…" Jarrok holds out his hand, and Peeta and Katniss go onto the new train. Effie and Haymitch, the mentor who brought them home, as well as the Capitol man named Otho, are close behind, and they go into the small car, which is actually much less fancy or good looking than the rich Capitol trains that had been taking them back and forth across Panem. However, it still has large comfy chairs facing together like a living room with a bar and dining area in the back of the car.

"Well…this is…uh…" Effie begins.

"It's part of the intradistrict train system, so I'm sorry it's not quite as nice. Most visitors to the district take trains straight from the Capitol. Us in the District are the only ones who use this system," Jarrock says. Peeta suddenly sees their luxury of District Four. That train, which is only marginally less fancy than the ones of the Capitol, is for the people's use. It would be the equivalent of those terrible coal trains of Twelve, or maybe the cars which are owned by only about three people in their District. It's astonishing, and Katniss shows her shock as well.

"I know Effie, it's not what the civilized would normally use but…" Otho begins, but Katniss interrupts him.

"This…is just for the people of District Four?"

"Yes, in general. But today, it's for the Victors from District Twelve. Now, can I get you all anything to drink? It will be about a thirty minute ride to Area One and I don't want you to be thirsty."

"No…just…well I'll have water," Peeta asks.

"I'll have one too…" Katniss says.

"Haymitch, some white rum as usual?"

"You know me too well Jarrok…" Haymitch says, going to the bar with the other Victor. Otho and Effie are talking about something ridiculous, some person's wig choice for a meaningless event. Katniss and Peeta take a seat on a couch. Katniss seems to have phased out, staring out the window into the distance. Peeta remains still, trying to be a rock she can lean on. However, he soon grows tired of hearing Effie and Otho and starts whispering to Katniss.

"These people seem more excitable than the ones of District Five."

"Yeah…District Five was pretty boring compared to this morning…I guess District Eight was like this…"

"People screaming you name…hoping you will be a leader in a revolt."

"Well, I'm not going to be anything but dead if we can't clamp down on this," Katniss says blankly, trying to remain unemotional.

"No cameras kids! Drink to your heart's content!" Haymitch says, bringing Katniss and Peeta two glasses. The liquid is clear like water, but Peeta is suspicious.

"No cameras?" Effie says, looking at Haymitch.

"Oh no…" Otho starts, "We're going within range of Tribute Academy. No footage is allowed of that place, or somebody might get arrested! We're not supposed to prepare our tributes, remember?"

"This is where they prepare Careers…" Peeta says, looking out of a window at the sleek, small dark grey building with what appears to be an enormous gymnasium.

"That's right. The people here take great pride in the Hunger Games—frankly more than makes sense—," Jarrok mumbles, looking at Effie and Otho.

"So we get to enter a drunken stupor!" Haymitch says, clinking the untouched glasses in front of Katniss and Peeta and gulping down a large drink of white liquor.

"Now, uh…Haymitch…you know they turn back on once we get to the Justice Building," Jarrok says.

"Looks like this is my stop then…" Haymitch gets up and starts toward the door, then winks at Katniss and Peeta, "I'll see you at the party. Enjoy your tour."

"Well, if you're getting off here where there are no cameras, I suppose I'll have to keep an eye on you. Come on Otho, let's follow this…bumbling…" Effie hesitates, trying to think of something. This only inspires Haymitch.

"Go ahead sweetie, call me something...nasty!"

"…Drunkard!"

"That's the best you could do, sugar? Hah!" Haymitch, grabbing a bottle from the bar, bangs on the door, which causes the train to slow and allows Haymitch, Effie, and Otho off. Jarrok is left with Katniss and Peeta.

"Well…shall I give you two some privacy…" Jarrok asks, taking a sip from his drink. It's some clear liquid in a strange triangular glass with an olive in it. Peeta looks at Katniss, who seems stable enough, and shakes his head.

"No, please, sit down…" Jarrok nods in assent, then takes his place in another chair. He straightens his suit as he sits down.

"Are…these water?" Katniss says, weakly.

"Uh…one is. Haymitch got ahold of the other…" Peeta sniffs the two. The one in front of him was clearly Haymitch's doing, so he hands Katniss the other and looks over the silly Victor in front of him.

"Which games did you win?"

"The 29th I believe that was it. It was so long ago…and I don't like to relive those days," Jarrok admits.

"And you've been a mentor since then?"

"Yes, I guess it's been…forty-five years I've been doing this now!" Jarrok says, a little too chipper for Peeta's taste. But the thought that Peeta could be mentoring boys and watch them die for year and years makes him too sick to be angry with the man.

"Was Porick your tribute?" Katniss asks, suddenly awake. Jarroks shakes his head.

"Nope, wasn't my year. We have a rotating cycle now that there are six victors alive. Each of us mentors one boy and one girl every six years. I'm up next for the girl in the Quarter Quell!" Jarrok says, putting extra emphasis on his last words.

"Then you probably know Haymitch pretty well, especially if you've been mentoring for so long."

"Yes well, all mentors know each other. Especially the ones who lose a lot. Let me tell you, I haven't had a great deal of success."

"But…didn't you have like three victors in a row?" Katniss says. Peeta thinks he remembers District Four winning several in a short period too. Jarrok sighs.

"Since I won the 29th, District Four has had four Victors. Librae Oglivy, the 55th, was mentored by a woman named Muscida, who is now dead. Finnick Odair, the 65th, was mentored by a wonderful victor named Mags. Ron, the 66th, while I taught him most of what he knew, was mentored by Finnick. And Annie, the 70th, was mentored by Librae. I made the mistake of trading the 70th mentor position for the 71st. And I watched the girl I trained hacked to pieces by that Johanna Mason lady. Librae is not much happier than I am. The one success story she's had, Annie, is now mentally unstable. Very unstable. You know…you saw Librae's children today. Her girl and boy presented you with the flowers," Katniss looks shocked, but Peeta is more reflective. What would it be like, if Katniss and Peeta had a baby? Obviously, he would never have children with any other girl. But what would it be like for this child of Victors? As Peeta thinks about this, Katniss fazes out again. Peeta looks at her, thinking about how beautiful their children would be as he strokes her cheek and kisses her.

"Very good, Mr. Mellark…" Jarrok says.

"What?" Peeta asks. The old man shakes his head.

"Nothing, just saying you're doing a good job. I don't think anyone in the Capitol believes you are anything but madly in love. Katniss on the other hand…well…" Jarrok gets up and goes to the window, "We're arriving shortly. Are you ready to see the Victor's Village?"

"I suppose so…" Peeta says, shaking Katniss back to life and walking with her out into another crowd of cheering people and masses of cameras.

* * *

The first thing Peeta sees when he enters the enormous Victor Village house is how important food is to Jarrok. He tries to keep his shock hidden as about thirty cameras follow Jarrok, Katniss, and himself into his home. Mostly the food is in the photographs and paintings hanging on the wall, but there are sculptures of various dishes, the floor tiles are colored and shaped like various fruits, and the entire home smells like a mix of exotic dishes. Peeta swallows hard, leans over and gives Katniss a kiss.

"I guess that's where that belly came from…" Peeta says, giggling. Katniss is more horrified than anything.

"Is this what we'll turn into when we're old? Obsessed with food, fat, and unable to win a single game?"

"Well, I'm already pretty much obsessed with bread, so…" Peeta starts, but Jarrok clears his throat.

"We have quite a bit to see, you can enjoy each other's company tonight, at the party. Now, in here is my sitting room, where I've hosted many a food contest…" Jarrok drones as Peeta looks around the home. Behind them is a big staircase, which leads to the second floor. In front of them is the sitting room and a balcony which looks out over the enormous body of water he knows from school to be the sea. Peeta is focused on a painting of a cheesecake for a long time before he hears Jarrok open the door to his porch.

"Come, come…" Jarrok says, allowing Peeta and Katniss by. Apparently, District Four has the nicest tour destinations, and Peeta sees why as he goes out onto the porch and hears the roar of the ocean. The largest body of water he's ever seen before they came to District Four was a lake in the arena in the Hunger Games and a large river in the center of District Eight. Jarrok, pausing to notice Peeta's staring, smiles.

"Of course…you two have never seen the sea! Not in real life of course. Well, it's hard not to love…" Jarrok closes the door behind him before the cameras can follow. Peeta doesn't care though, he's too focused on the sounds of thunder coming from the water.

"So…loud…"

"Powerful, might be a better word. Unlike your sorry lakes in District Twelve, our water is truly the greatest. This is the same water that destroyed the nations of the world and left only Panem in its wake."

"So…" Katniss starts. Peeta turns to her and takes her hand.

"So what?" the Victor asks. Katniss smacks her lips, then looks at Jarrok.

"Salty?"

"Don't they teach you anything in school?"

"Seawater is salty," Peeta answers methodically. Jarrok laughs, then points out to the sea.

"Let me give you another lesson. Never, ever, try to drink sea water. You bodies can't handle that much salt. What's more, if you do drink it, to oust the extra salt, your body has to expend more water, which will dehydrate you even faster."

"I knew that…" Katniss says, matter-of-factly.

"Of course you did, excuse this old fool…" Jarrok turns and goes back into the home, pushing cameras back, "I'll just let them know to meet you at the party…" Katniss and Peeta are alone on the porch, and they look at each other.

"I want to go home Peeta…" Katniss says. Peeta nods in assent, then looks back to the sea. His agreement was a complete lie. This is the most exciting his life had ever been. He is actually looking at the sea, he can taste the salt which Jarrok warned was so deadly. He didn't want to get in it, he couldn't swim. But, he still felt the draw of the water, to look at it, listen to the thunder against the rocks. This thunder apparently isn't quite as soothing to Katniss, as she buries her head in Peeta's chest and tries to hide her face.

"We're doing miserably. We're not convincing anyone."

"Yes we are Katniss. We're doing our job. It's the people in the Districts who don't get it, and worrying about them won't help," Peeta says into her hair. They stand together like that for a long time, Peeta really wishing he could just enjoy being with Katniss and the ocean without the threats of the President of Panem hanging over their heads. Still holding Katniss, he watches a number of boats coming in toward docks far down the beaches. Finally, after what is probably an hour, Peeta sees the sun starting to drop behind the distant horizon. The sun being to turn orange, the color Peeta so admires, and he taps Katniss's shoulder.

"That orange…that's my favorite color." he says. Katniss looks up in awe, then a knock on the glass turns them. It's Haymitch, who is holding another bottle and appears to be quite drunk. Effie and Otho are there too, and they seem decidedly less chipper.

"We have a party to go to, love birds. Let's get going! I'm not missing that full service…hic…bar!" Haymitch grunts. Neither Peeta nor Katniss can help but laugh as Jarrok has to direct Haymitch toward the door.

"We can do this Katniss…" Peeta says, taking her hand, "We can look like we're in love…"

"No Peeta…" She says, "We have to be in love…" She leans over, and gives Peeta a long, soft, and wonderful kiss.


	14. Part 2: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"And here it is!" Jarrok says. Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, and Effie all look at the home in disbelief. It is at least twice as big as any of the other Victor Village houses, and is a wonderful mix of sea green and grey which would probably fade into the darkness of the sea beyond it if not for the blaring noise and fulgent light coming from within the home. It looks magnificent, and Peeta can only barely stammer out his confusion.

"I thought the Victor Village houses all were the same."

"Oh, this isn't part of the Victor Village. This is William Odair's home. He built it from scratch…" Otho says. Jarrok nods in agreement.

"How rich is that man?" Haymitch shoots, still a little unsteady but more sober than before.

"The exact numbers would be difficult to calculate," Jarrok says, then signals to the lawn, where a large crowd is pushing to get into the home. The man who commanded the peacekeepers earlier in the day bursts from his home and waves to the group.

"There they are! The Victors from District Twelve!" William roars. There are loud cheers, lots of autograph books shoved forward, and sighs of approval when Peeta gives Katniss a kiss.

"This crowd is filled with Capitol lovers," Katniss mutters.

"A practice round for the last part of the tour…" Peeta says. He waves to the cameras and blows them a kiss, which leads the nearby women to cry out. Peeta smiles and launches lots of kisses, which leads a few of the especially Capitol looking ones to faint. Or at least pretend to faint. Peeta and Katniss finally reach the door and William grabs their arms.

"Kiss!" William mutters to them. Peeta looks at him, then grabs Katniss and gives the longest and most convincing kiss he's ever done. He's holding Katniss at an angle, and their lips are locked for a solid two minutes before William forces them apart.

"Come on man, share the lady with the rest of Panem for a few moments!" Williams says, though more to the camera than him. Peeta smiles and looks back to the camera as well.

"Sorry, Mr. Odair, but I just…love her so much…" Peeta looks deep in Katniss's eyes. William leans over and whispers something in Katniss's ear.

"Peeta...my champion. Don't ever let go…" Katniss says, then looks at William for approval. He nods, then roughly grabs Katniss's arm.

"Sorry, toots, I'm in need of a partner for the first dance!" William drags Katniss away, and Peeta is left with Haymitch and Effie, as Otho and Jarrok have already raced toward the large serving stations all around the room.

"Well, that was abrupt."

"Despite this…extravagance…William is your ally. That much I know. His son is a hell of a Victor. They are both on your side." Haymitch whispers to the boy, then leads him into the party. The ballroom is filled with people, including what appears to be a number of on-duty peacekeepers. One, who is without a helmet, is rather beautiful with soft pink hair and rather pretty blue eyes. The woman gives Peeta a friendly wave, then hits a man with a nightstick.

"Peeta Mellark!" A woman wearing a long white dress and with a beautiful pearl necklace approaches him. She is holding a girl no more than six. In fact, Peeta thinks he recognizes the girl, and after a few moments sees that she is the same girl who gave Katniss the lilies.

"Hello…what's your name?" Peeta says, entering the childish mode he uses with his young cousins and waving to the girl. The mother nudges her.

"This is Priscilla." The woman says, "You wanted to meet him, dear. Say hi."

"I want to volunteer like Katniss. And I want a strong man like you to rescue!" Priscilla blurts out. Peeta laughs at his own inadequacy, then grabs the little girl's hand.

"Well, ms. Pricilla, would you ask your mother if I could give you a dance?" Peeta says. Priscilla seems in disbelief, then looks at her mom.

"Of course, if its ok with you, mrs…"

"Ms. Librae Oglivy. I was like you some twenty years ago, a fresh young victor, unafraid of anything. Let me warn you, Peeta, you have to lose yourself in your work. I'm an animal trainer. There are days that if I didn't have my birds and dogs, I'd go mad. The pain will sneak up and break you if you aren't careful. Now, go on, Priscilla, if you can't wait until your ten to find a man, go ahead." Priscilla jumps out of her mother's arms and grabs Peeta's hand, dragging him to the dance floor. He moves around with her, but is thinking about her mother's words. He has to real passions beside Katniss, baking and painting, but are they enough? All he's painted are pictures of the Hunger Games. If he can't let go, his life will never be normal again. But what was normal for a Victor? Was there even a normal life here in Panem? As one song ends, Peeta notices Katniss standing with Haymitch looking miserable, and he leans down to Priscilla.

"Thanks for the dances young lady. I promise you, whoever that boy you rescue will be, he'll be lucky to have you!" Priscilla hugs Peeta and gives him a kiss on the cheek, then runs back to her mother. Peeta waves to Librae, and she mouths a "thank you" in response. He turns and goes to Katniss, and thinking of the cameras, sweeps her off her feet.

"Were you getting jealous?"

"Somewhat…" Katniss says, looking at the camera.

"Katniss look at him!" Peeta hears in a loud whisper from behind him. He expects to be Haymitch, but it is actually Jarrok.

"Ahem…what?" Katniss says, looking at the man who has probably six plates of food.

"I said Fontainebleu! It's a cheese of the ancient country of France. How I wish that nation wasn't underwater so I could sample all its foods…but we must instead eat these poor excuses."

"That sounded nothing like what you said…" Peeta mutters. Katniss is more disgusted with the man's food obsession.

"How could you possibly want more types of food? People are starving in Twelve and…"

"They aren't starving right now, are they?" Haymitch says, jumping into the conversation and downing a drink, "Shanks to you…burp*…everybody's living well. Including me!" Haymitch grunts. He looks at a camera, which is zooming in on him.

"Get that out of my face!" Haymitch yells, putting his hand over the lens and pushing it away. This only results in more cameras turning at him, which causes him to try and escape. He fails at, and falls face first into a bowl of some seafood dish. Soon all cameras are on him, and at that moment, William appears behind Katniss and Peeta.

"Hey you two. I'll make a deal with you. Give the cameras one last dance, then you can retire for the night, and I'll get your mentor back in one piece to you tomorrow morning. You'll have to stay here tonight, Haymitch is in no shape to travel," Peeta looks at his haggard mentor, and the cameras which are all focused on him, then grabs William and brings him close.

"What's your angle? Why are you helping us like this? Are you some Capitol goon?"

"Oh, I assure you, the Capitol is my enemy, just like yours…" William says very quietly into his ear. Peeta is concerned, but lets William continue, "However, we're not going to get you two killed in District Four. I'm trying to hold the riots and chaos back until you leave. Then our rebel force, the Mockingjay Rebel Commander Corps, will take the district. Don't worry, we won't grant you or Katniss the credit for our revolt. We've been planning this for many years before you two came along. Anyway, do have a good time in the next three districts. You might actually get hit with a screwdriver in District Three, so be careful there…" William leans back and holds out his hands.

"One final dance from the couple, then these two love birds want to get some sleep. I say, we give them their privacy, after one final dance. In fact," William looks back to the band, a piano player and female singer who have been up until this point playing mostly songs from District Twelve or the Capitol, "we have a special song for you. If you remember, Katniss in your games…" William is now turned toward the cameras, now focused on him. He is clearly addressing Panem as a whole, "Rue, your ally, sang a song to alert you to whether she was okay or not? Well, fascinatingly enough, that song is from our District. An old ditty called _California_! Come on folks, let's give them a taste of District Four!" And the song which follows is in truth ominous, dark, and horrifying. But Peeta is much less concerned with the lyrics as he is with the tune. The chief notes of the song are Rue's tune, but Peeta suspects that they weren't always. But its not an obvious revolt, in fact, only the most perceptive of musicians could recognize that. William really was a rebel. The cautious and calculated nature of this revolt actually makes Peeta feels safer, despite the fact that this will probably draw the ire of the Capitol to Twelve. But would it? Peeta imagines the answer is no as he spins Katniss around to the final lines of the song.

"What's gotten into you?" Katniss asks. Peeta gives her a kiss, then goes to her ear.

"Because not all of the rebels are so obvious…" Peeta says, putting his three middle finger to his lips and flashing it to William. The man smiles, takes a glass of wine, and drinks it, his three fingers up at his mouth, then hold the glass out.

"Let's go to bed Katniss…" Peeta says, bringing her to the steps, where the pink haired peacekeeper is dragging Haymitch toward a room. Effie is also going to bed, however, she is doing so because Otho next to her is completely incoherent and seems to have lost his vision.

"Come on Otho, just a few more steps…" Effie says, trying to get the man to bed.

"Good night Effie." Peeta says. She looks at Peeta menacingly, then drags Otho in one direction, while Katniss and Peeta go in another.

"Wait…one last one for the audience…" Peeta says, giving Katniss one last long kiss.

* * *

"What a bunch of hooey!" Finnick says, waving at the screen. He has Ron on the bar's telephone, and is watching the party on the TV in the bar. Being almost 1 AM on a Tuesday, most people are in Area Five are in bed or in Area One for the event, and it's just Finnick, one drunk patron, the bar tender, and Ron, about fifty miles away in Area Three.

"You don't buy it?"

"Oh, I know he's head over heels in love! She likes him about as much as a kid likes Brussels sprouts."

"Not all of us are as privileged as you Finnick. We didn't all get to pick what we wanted to eat when we were growing up."

"Bullsh*t!" Finnick grunts, "You're rich too! You got to eat whatever you wanted."

"Maybe so…by the way, happy birthday. How old are you now, twenty-three? Did you get lots of presents?"

"I got my father's house here in Area Five. And I got an IOU from my father for a liberated District Four."

"Well, I can't get you a house, or the liberated District yet, but I got you a little something…look in your bag, next to your trident…" Finnick digs into the bag and takes out the baton version of the trident. He puts that aside and finds a small box with a ribbon on it.

"What is…" Finnick opens it to find a small glove with a metal device in its center.

"It's a magnet glove. If your trident gets away from you, you can hold out your hand and draw the weapon back to you."

"That sounds like poppytalk!"

"Test it and find out. We got a job, Finnick, let's get to it!" Finnick looks over the glove, and decides it's stylish enough to wear anyway. He puts his trident back in his bag.

"Right, well, I'll see you in Area One. Try not to kill too many of them…"

"No promises…" Ron grunts, then there is a click on the receiver. Finnick hangs up the phone and leaves the bar, entering the cool Area Five night. He turns and watches the lights of the train station turn down as the final cars come into the station about a mile away. Finnick goes to another building between the two, a small general mart near the station. A thick mustached man is talking rapidly to a patron as Finnick goes in.

"Uh…lieutenant Aurelian?" Finnick asks tentatively. The patron at the bar turns around. Half of his face is covered in tattoos, and he has a number of piercings on his face. This gives him the appearance of the ridiculous Capitol upper class. However, when he speaks, it's clear he's a peacekeeper.

"Finnick Odair? Do you have the juice?"

"The what?" Finnick starts, confused. Two other large men come out from behind a shelf and follow Aurelian as he starts toward Finnick. Aurelian grabs the man by his collar.

"Don't act like you can play dumb with me! Where is the juice?"

"I haven't the slightest clue what you are talking about…"

"Oh, well does this help?" Aurelian draws a pistol and puts it to Finnick's head. The situation is clearly out of hand, and apparently it shows on Finnick's face, as the storeowner is frantic.

"Oh no! Not morphling traffic in here! I'm getting out!" The man jumps from behind the counter and runs through the door, screaming for help. Aurelian watches him go, then puts his pistol back in his pocket.

"Sorry for that rude introduction, but we'll need some room to get into the train station. With the peacekeepers hunting for drugs around this building, we'll be free to do what we have too. Let me properly introduce myself, Lieutenant Aurelian Spintok. Marcia has instructed me and my two friends here to help you in any way possible," Aurelian says this in a very subordinate fashion, and even salutes afterward, but Finnick isn't pleased after what just happened.

"What an honor," Finnick mutters, "Let's get this over with." One of Aurelian's lieutenants opens the back door of the grocery and leads the others out into the cool night air. The Sea of Sacramento, the great internal sea which dominated Area Four, Five, and Six, and part of District Five, is lapping gently against its beaches to the south of the station. Being the largest recreational fishing zone for Capitol citizens, as well as the largest oyster diving area in the District, Area Five needed direct access to the Capitol stations and the central train hub in District Six. To accomplish this, there was a large train station built in the ruins of an old building which was used to govern the state adjacent to California, Nevada. And this station's intradistrict access made it Finnick's target. He, Aurelian, and the two rebel soldiers sneak quietly along the beach, and take positions near the station. Finnick turns to the sea and is brought back to a day long ago, when he was a small child, with his father on this great sea. Finnick considers this for a moment, the beauty of the sun on the lake, the blissful, wonderful memories of his father, the soft and happy image of his mother. Finnick feels his anger rising, and sees peacekeepers coming out of the station to deal with the drug alert.

"You took that from me…" Finnick says, his mind filling with his anger at his father, his disgust with his sexual life, and his despair at the death of his mother. Finnick starts to move from his position toward the peacekeepers, but Aurelian grabs his hand.

"There are too many."

"You haven't seen me fight…"

"I have, everyone Panem has, and you're one of the best, if not the best, but they have automatic weapons. Just wait. Surely they'll be peacekeepers for you to kill inside," Finnick looks at the squad of about ten men moving out of the station, and gets back down.

"Now…we have to take over the control station and open the main doors of the station. There are about twenty rebels in the area who are ready to take over the station from us once we get those open. And that means we have to blow open this side door…" As they are speaking, two more peacekeepers come out through a side door and start talking. They are without their helmets and one has a cigarette.

"Or…we could use their badges…" Finnick mutters. He moves quickly to a shrub just in front of the two. Aurelian waves at his men to hold position, then follows Finnick to his place.

"Okay, you take the one on the left…" Aurelian starts, but Finnick is already out of the bush and has flung his trident into the neck of one of the men. The other turns, but before he or Aurelian can do anything, Finnick has drawn the trident out of the first man and in a skillful spinning move, cuts the neck of the other man.

"I'll get the control room. You get the peacekeepers in the terminal," Finnick orders. Aurelian glances at his approaching men, then nods.

"Acknowledged commander Odair," Aurelian takes a pass off one of the men and presses it to door, which unlocks in response. Finnick goes in and sees the three rebels go in the other direction. He turns and races up the stairs, where there are no peacekeepers, and then enters a staff only area. There, two peacekeepers are talking. Finnick jumps out and slashes ones neck and then stabs one in the foot. Finnick rips off the man's helmet and brings his face close.

"How many peacekeepers are left here?"

"Eight…teen…most stationed throughout the terminal…" he says, clearly in serious pain.

"Thank you…" Finnick says, then draws the knife from the man's belt and stabs his windpipe, causing blood to squirt out of his mouth and onto his grey, cloth uniform. He allows the peacekeeper's remains to crumple to the ground then continues through the inner workings of the station, killing three more peacekeepers. From his calculations, about six are probably in the control room when he bursts through the door, and sure enough, six peacekeepers, two sleeping and four playing cards, are in the room.

"What? Who are…"Finnick skews the speaker, then runs forward and grabs his trident from the body. He turns swiftly and, in a move Mag trained him for many years to learn, jumps over the man, thrusts his trident forward, strikes another man then in the same flourish, and finally, twirls the trident around and smacks one peacekeeper across her face, leaving her in a puddle of blood. The others grab their weapons but start to back off.

"Open the main door…" Finnick says. He raises the trident, and one peacekeeper rushes to the controls and presses the buttons to open it.

"Alright, see, I'm cooperating!" The man murmurs. His officer hits him with his gun butt, then points his weapon back at Finnick.

"Well, Finnick Odair, you can claim whatever victory you want. Soon, you, and everyone you know will be punished for this rebellion."

"Oh, we know about the plans for a crackdown. And I assure you, we're ready…" Finnick says, smiling. The peacekeeper's face slips into a frown as Aurelian and a group of rebel soldiers burst into the room. Aurelian holds his gun up and frowns.

"What's going on?"

"They were just surrendering the station to me…" Finnick says. The peacekeeper commander drops his pistol as Aurelian and the men take them prisoner. The one who opened the door leans over and grabs Finnick.

"I hope you have a good plan and that it will be ready very soon."

"Why very soon?" Finnick asked, perturbed.

"Because the moment Katniss and Peeta leave, the new head peacekeeper is coming," he says. Finnick pulls him from Aurelian's grip and brings him close.

"What?"

"When the tour ends…we've got orders from Statius to prepare a report for tomorrow. Only the technicians of each station or barracks would have got them…" the man say. Finnick lets him go, his mind racing. The peacekeepers were coming too fast. They chose to rebel during the Victory Tour because Snow wasn't supposed to be ready for him. Had Johanna been caught by surprise? Would Beetee? It was really too late to turn everything around now, all Finnick could do was try and warn his father. Aurelian nudges Finnick's arm, which brings him back to reality.

"Shall I send the message?"

"Yes, but let me change it slightly," Aurelian has the bird, one of Librae's pets, a mockingjay with a small piece of paper on its leg, which will report their success. He takes the message from the leg, which at this moment only says "Five" on it, and scribbles, "New friends imminent." Finnick reties the message to its leg, and pats the bird's head.

"Sign this tune for me." Finnick says, starting _California, _with Rue's tune. The bird stays quite, listening, then repeats the tune back to Finnick, just as he sang it.

"Very good. Let's hope Librae trained you well enough," Finnick takes the bird on his arm, goes out of the station, and releases the mockingjay, which continues to sing the tune as it flies back toward Area One.


	15. Part 2: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks to silverhuntress04 for following. Please continue to review!

* * *

William is up much earlier than anyone else who attended the party. He is drinking tea on his sitting room's balcony as servants clean up the destroyed mess that was once his house. As he reflects on his success and hopefully the success of his son, Marcia, looking a little tired and disheveled, comes to him.

"William…" she mutters. William gives her a sidelong glance.

"Can't you see I'm basking in the beauty of a successful party?" William sighs and turns completely toward her, "Unless...is this about the farmers again?"

"Yes. Hadrian has been unable to contain the revolt in Area Seven and had to retreat back to Two. He is currently stationed in Three, so Ron and him may soon come into contact…"

"And Hadrian should remember Terrance's and Ron's long relationship with him. Frankly Marcia, I'm not worried. They are the poorest citizens of Four; their rebellion was inevitable," William mutters, rubbing his chin, "I say we let Area Seven cut loose, it will allow us to engage in a three prong attack against Area One instead of two."

"As you command. I will order all forces back to regroup…" Marcia says, but William is now ignoring her, and instead focused on the heavily intoxicated party guest lying unconscious on the railing of the balcony William is on. He has just realized that the snoring mass is Haymitch.

"Hey!" William grunts in annoyance, pushing past Marcia and shaking the man, "Get up! Your train to District Three leaves in an hour!" The man remains unstirred, hanging on the railing and snoring loudly. William is about to punch him awake when a mockingjay lands on Haymitch's unmoving hand. The bird pecks at the fingers but it also has no effect on the drunkard. William sees the note tied to the bird's leg. He looks back to Marcia, then leans down to the bird.

"Do you have a song for me?" William asks. The mockingjay starts to sing Rue's tune, and William opens the note to see a number three.

"Ron did his job. Let's just hope that Finnick was able to do the same…" William says to the Haymitch, who starts to murmur something, then snores again. William hears a scream, then turns around to see Effie has come out onto the balcony and is hysterical at the condition of the man.

"We have the District Three parade this afternoon! How did he get this bad?"

"I promised a mentor in one piece, not a drunkard turned clean," William mutters, undoing Haymitch's death grip on the railing.

"Well…this will surely put us off schedule…" Effie says, stomping her foot and pouting like a five year old. William sighs, calls over some servants, and looks at Marcia.

"Would you carry…drunkie here…to the car my dear?" The servants and Marcia start to drag him away, with Effie offering a great deal more advice on how to hold him than necessary. William follows them back into his home and sees Katniss and Peeta holding hands and tasting various breakfast foods.

"Good morning you two!" William says. Peeta nods to him but Katniss seems distant, "I hope the excitement last night wasn't too much for you. I want you to remember District Four as an ally, in all your endeavors," William shakes Peeta's hand and gives Katniss a kiss on her cheek.

"I appreciate your support. Thank you," Peeta says. William sees them to the car, where Haymitch is being shoved unceremoniously into a back seat by Marcia. Effie is already in the car, and Otho, who is himself quite hung-over, is with her, talking about something else ridiculous. William shakes his head at the two, then looks to Katniss, smiling evilly.

"Good luck, Katniss Everdeen, girl on fire." William says, "Your fire is growing and spreading wildly. Wild enough, perhaps to set the sea here aflame. But you should also know that you aren't the only source of the fire around here…Good luck keeping the Capitol pleased." William shuts the door, happily satisfied with the horrified look on Katniss's face. He comes back into the house to see Mica, holding a mockingjay. The bird, a different one from the first which arrived, is singing Rue's song, and has a message on its leg.

"I believe this is for you, Mr. Odair…" Mica says, holding out the mockingjay. William, smiling, takes the message from the bird, but his face slips to a frown as he sees Finnick's warning.

"Friends imminent…but they're supposed to be coming…one month after the tour…" William turns and rushes out of the door, seeing as the cars are long gone. He looks back to Mica.

"I need to get to Area Two now!"

"I'll call a car…"

"No…" William says, pointing to Marcia, "You take the car." He looks back at Mica, a smile slipping on his face, "Mica, tell the other servants to get my boat ready."

* * *

When the docks of Area Two come into view, William knows he doesn't have much time. He turns his ship quickly toward the nearest pier and cuts off a shrimp barge which honks at his small vessel.

"Shut up! You're probably on my payroll!" William yells, flashing his high level dock clearance to an official. The man extends a gangway, and William rushes off his boat and starts running toward the main station in Area Two. A large crowd is gathered to see off the victors. The crowd is chanting Katniss's name, which is not making her feel any better, but they aren't being overly riotous or obnoxious either. William pushes through the crowd and clambers onto the stage just as the train leaves. Otho, who still appears hung-over, and Mayor Craven are on the stage, and they turn in confusion as William takes his place with them huffing and puffing.

"You just missed them William…" Mayor Craven says. William waves him off, and stands up straight, trying to catch his breath.

"No…huff*, I made it just in time…" William watches the train go, then looks back to the crowd who are starting to disband. He grabs a mic and taps into it.

"Hold on folks, just a moment." The people look back in confusion, "I think we'll have some special guests arriving soon, and I don't think you'll want to miss it…" William sees that the peacekeepers coming from behind the crowd prove he's right. Statius, probably not in the mood to disperse a crowd, pushes his way through the people and goes onto stage. He salutes to Mayor Craven, then looks at Otho and William.

"So, you all got the alert too?"

"Apparently William did…" The mayor says, looking a little jealous. Otho just looks annoyed.

"I can't spend a lot of time doing this you know, I've got a flower show tonight, and I'm going back to my Capitol home tomorrow…" he mutters, watching as the Victor's train fading from view. Just as it disappears in the distance, a new train replaces it. This one is much slower and larger, and as it pulls into the station, peacekeepers pour out of the cars. They surround the crowd, and wearing new shiny white armor, unlike the grey, scuffed, and much less armored uniforms of the older peacekeepers. Many also have automatic weapons, though many are also armed with riot shields and nightsticks. Out the forwardmost car comes the two commanders, first, a hefty, bald man in gold clothes followed by a tall, gruff man with jet black hair and a perfectly trimmed and straightened goatee in peacekeeper armor. His skin is tan, but this is clearly not its natural color, as it seems unhumanly orange to William. While he is a clear peacekeeper commander, the second man is obviously of the Capitol. He has not only golden eyes, eyebrows, and nails but when he smiles, he reveals a shimmering set of golden teeth.

Statius comes forward and salutes to the new peacekeeper.

"Welcome to District Four, I'm Statius..." The Capitol official points at him and waves, and the peacekeeper commander steps forward.

"You've been relieved of duty. Arrest this man for negligence of the laws of the Capitol," The peacekeeper commander orders. Statius can only plead for a moment before two of the new keepers come and grab him roughly.

"Wait...wait...I...but…" Statius is dragged away, toward where, William can only guess. This act, horrifying to William and the Mayor, seems to shock Otho especially, and he starts to whimper as William and the Mayor come forward to meet the new peacekeeper.

"Mayor Craven, what are you doing here?" The official asks. Craven, looking rather incensed, crosses his arms and looks like he's about to start pouting.

"It is tradition for the mayor of a District to oversee the appointment of a new head peacekeeper, Agrippa."

"President Snow has removed that useless tradition. Or at least he planned to. But, since you are here, I suppose there isn't much to do but allow you this ridiculous demand." The official turns and looks at the crowd.

"I'm Agrippa Figgins, Capitol Official and close confidant of President Snow, and this is your new head peacekeeper, Marcellus Doment. And we are going to restore the sorry state of your district to…" Agrippa trails of as he looks at William, "...who are you? And why are you standing up here?" In response William jumps out and throws out his hand.

"William Odair, manager of District Four Hotel Industries, Pearl Oyster Production Industry and Fleet 1, 2, and 4 of District Four Fishing Industries."

"And what gives you authority to speak to stand here with the Mayor?" The man asks darkly.

"You I believe. Mr. Odair was given notice of your arrival. Notice which should have also gone to me!" The mayor says sourly. Agrippa looks at Marcellus, who shrugs, then looks back to the crowd.

"Well then, I suppose President Snow selected you to assist in the subduing of the rebellions here. Ahem…" Agrippa goes to the microphone and starts talking, "Remember!" Agrippa yells, "the Capitol's generosity is great, but not infinite. The rebellion occurring in the Area Three, Five and Seven will be swiftly dealt with. As part of your reminder of the Captiol's unrelenting justice, there is mandatory viewing tonight, District Eight's Crackdown," the people in the crowd, and even a few of the older peacekeepers start to murmur to each other. William notices the people's disgruntlement and sees an opportunity to test Agrippa.

"Oh, not Katniss and Peeta in District Three tonight? I'm sure the festivities must be spectacular, seeing as they make TVs there. That is what I hoped to watch tonight." Agrippa looks at Marcellus, who goes to William and grabbing his collar lifts him into the air.

"One more word out of you, and I'm going to be the last thing you get to watch, got it?" Marcellus spits, drawing his pistol and putting it to William's head. Most people in the crowd draw back or scream at the sight of their champion's father like that. William nods slowly in response. Marcellus drops him and returns to his place behind the Mayor. Otho is still whimpering, and William touches his shoulder.

"It's okay Otho…Statius...and hopefully the rest of us...will be okay…"

"I don't care about that…" Otho mutters, "I'm furious because I won't be able to leave the District for a least a month. I'm going to miss all the celebrations! D*mmit, why didn't anyone tell me about this crackdown…" Otho is in tears, and William can't help but roll his eyes at the idiot, as Agrippa makes his final warning.

"Rebellion will not be tolerated. Do not think I will allow even the slightest urging of revolt. Dismissed. All except you Mayor."

"Clearly you prefer William to me, why don't you take him instead?" Craven asks, apparently consumed by petty politics. Agrippa looks at Marcellus's pistol and probably considers ending the mayor's life then, but then points at the new armored cars coming from within the train.

"Get in. Both of you…" William bounces his eyebrows to Otho, then follows Agrippa and Marcellus toward a large, tank like vehicle. Marcia, who arrived by car a short time back, is positioned near the cars, and William bumps into her, but holds her close.

"Marcia, they are her a bit early and are a bit harsher than I predicted. I need to convince them of your loyalty. I just hope my plan works. It might get us both killed."

"I already gave my life for you. Do as you must," Marcia says, shoving William violently, "Get off me, d*mmit," she says much louder, audible to Agrippa and Marcellus.

"Sorry my lady," William says, turning back to the car. He gets in the back seat, directly behind Agrippa. Marcellus starts the car, and they go around the dispersing crowd onto the main road connecting Area Two and Area One.

"Oh dear. What a mess...sigh*…" William murmurs. Craven, who William forgot was in the car, looks at him.

"You aren't kidding!" Craven grunts, as the vehicle starts speeding toward the Area One justice building.

* * *

"Alright, so, right now, there are three riots of particular concern. The first has seized the train station in Area Three, the second, the train station in Area Five, and the third, the Management Building in Area Seven," Marcellus says, pointing to an electronic projection of a map of District Four in the middle of the room. The small command center in the top of the Justice Building is packed with high ranking peacekeepers, but there are four chairs around a central table to Mayor Craven, Marcellus, William, and Goldtooth, as William is now calling Agrippa. Goldtooth turns his golden eyes on the peacekeeper force in the room, scanning through them, perhaps looking for some hint of disloyalty, then looks back to Marcellus. Before the Marcellus can continue, the mayor interrupts him.

"Now Marcellus, do we have enough men here?"

"We have six hundred peacekeepers to work with right now, and that's it. The riots in District One, Seven, Eight, and Eleven are taking large amounts of the available crackdown resources. In particular, there are no hovercraft for our use due to its necessity in One, Seven, and Eight," Williams smiles and thinks of Finnick's friend Johanna, who was no doubt causing mass chaos with her battle skills, though the image of the forests of Seven engulfed in flame is disturbing to him too.

"District One?" The mayor says, "They are revolting? But their as loyal as…"

"As Four was meant to be…" Goldtooth grunts. He looks back to Marcellus, "We also have the peacekeepers in the District."

"Except that many aren't particularly loyal…" Marcellus says. William crosses his arms grumpily. That lack of trust isn't going to make his job any easier.

"Now, I plan to take a force of about three hundred into Area Four by car and then splitting them into two groups, the first headed to Area Three, and the second, which I will command personally, headed to Area Five. A final force of another hundred to put down the revolt in Area Seven, and the remainder of the troops will spread out across Area One and Two and reinforce key points." Marcellus closes the map and looks to Agrippa, who gives a shiny, blinding, gold toothy smile.

"Excellent. Now, tell this crowd what we learned from our spies." Goldtooth demands, his left canine reflecting light right into William's eye.

"That both riots in Area Three and Five are being led by Victors. Ron Stafford, in Area Three…" Marcellus pauses, then looks at William, who prepares himself for what has to be rather dramatic acting, "And Finnick Odair in Area Five."

"Finnick? How could he?" William yells, jumping to his feet, "I know I raised that boy better than that! Are you sure?"

"Completely. He has betrayed the Capitol and led a rebellion against it." William sighs overly loudly, and taps his cheek.

"Let me talk to him."

"You'll do no such thing. You, the Mayor, and the rest of the district are under orders to remain in your Areas. You are also under curfew!" Goldtooth says. This pushes the Mayor toward the edge.

"I will not have you bossing me around like you own the place, Agrippa! I don't care who you are, I won't be ordered around like a sniveling dog!" While the mayor goes off on Agrippa, William takes the opportunity to go to Marcellus.

"Marcellus, could you please…don't kill Finnick…bring him home in one piece."

"If he does not resist, I will not kill him," Marcellus says coldly. William eyes the new head peacekeeper, trying to show as much frustration as possible.

"I'm willing to cooperate. I'll tell you about the District Four peacekeepers," Marcellus, apparently interested, turns to him.

"What do you know?"

"Marcia, she's not to be trusted. Finnick and her were scheming constantly. Not like Ivota there. No, he is loyal as can be," Marcellus gives the man a hard look, then turns to one his men.

"Arrest Ivota, immediately." The peacekeeper nods and goes to the man, who starts begging and assuring his loyalty. William watches him dragged away, then looks back to Marcellus, a little uneasy about how successful his plan was.

"Be careful ignoring me, Marcellus," William warns. Marcellus looks at him angrily.

"I will, now, please, take your seat again," William nods and goes back to his chair, the Odair blank smile on his face. Marcellus turns to Marcia and waves her over.

"You will be acting lieutenant to Agrippa while I'm gone. Don't make any mistakes, William thinks you're more loyal to Finnick than the Capitol. But that's a lie isn't it?"

"Of course sir," Marcia says, nodding to Marcellus, "I've not the slightest loyalty to Finnick."

"Good, prove it by keeping Agrippa happy and Area One under control."

"No loyalty to Finnick…but to me…well, that's a different question," William whispers to himself as Marcia salutes to the man.

* * *

"They are here already?" Librae says, not as much surprised as disturbed. Jarrok sighs in frustration. Mags also appears perturbed by their arrival, but she don't show too much emotion.

"Yes, the crackdown is here, and clamping down on us already. I don't know if Scipio or Seven's rebellion tipped them off or this was the plan all along, but I'm not sure our plot is going to work if they are already moving into Area One and Two," William says, a look of defeat on his face, "Even with their forces drained—Marcellus said they only have six hundred men from the Capitol for use—they still outnumber any force we have, and much of our army is made up of milita and rebellious peacekeepers, both of whose loyalty is questionable at best." Jarrok shrugs in response.

"It was a long shot anyway William. But we need to consider what to do now that we're backing off," Jarrok says.

"Well, they know Finnick and Ron are leading the rebellion, so we've got to tell them to withdraw, or they will be overwhelmed," William says, "Except, I don't know how to do that. Our new head peacekeeper has restricted travel around the District. Going between Areas within District Four is strictly forbidden until the riots have been controlled."

"I could send another of my birds. They worked pretty well the first time." Librae says. William shakes his head.

"With all these peacekeepers here in Area One, that bird won't make it out of the window. And besides, there is too much I'd have to say to write it in an encrypted message."

"Maybe…" Mags says, tapping her chin, "they would notice a bird or Finnick's father…" Mags stands up slowly and takes Jarrok's arm, "but I wonder what they might say to an old woman and her husband." Librae and William look at the elderly woman and man who smiles, "We're just trying to have a nice vacation and see the sights in Area Three and Five, right dear?" Mags says in a mocking Capitol tone. It's actually pretty good, and William smiles at them.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Jarrok Rinsilier, aren't you glad they removed your name from the victory podium now?"


	16. Part 2: Chapter 4

Chapter Four

More Odesta! But there's something else too...Crestafford? Enjoy! And please, please, please, please, please…review!

* * *

The soft, gentle hands slipped around Finnick's chest, and pulled him back. Soft, tantalizing lips ran up and down his neck, and Finnick's eyes fluttered shut. He turned suddenly and looked at her: with sweet, wonderful smile, beautiful; long, brown hair he felt his fingers moving through; and dazzling in her tight, shimmering blue victory dress in the fading light of that autumn day. She was perfect, Annie, the only thing he could think about at that moment. This wasn't his first time of course; he'd already worked with at least twenty different women since his mother's horrid death, but this was different. When their lips locked, it was like the whole world slipped away, and nothing else mattered. Finnick's lips started on her neck, and she began to whisper.

"Take me Finnick…make me yours…make me feel again…" she said, pushing back onto his bed. Finnick's arms moved up and down her body, feeling her every form and crevice.

"Annie…" Finnick murmured, and when they kissed, he felt himself as a part of her, just an extension of each other's bodies.

_It's just sex. It's the same as the stuff they make you do at the Capitol. It's meaningless. _Finnick heard this in his mind, but it wasn't true. Something was different. Sure, she was half-crazed, probably insane from her games. Sure, he was the only person besides his father she could stand with for more than a few seconds before breaking down. And what was he? A half suicidal idiot who was looking for real feeling just as much as her. They were crazies, and yet…with other, together, everything seemed…different. What was that difference? What was it that what made this special?

"Love!" Finnick yells. He's suddenly awake, in his bedroom at his father's second home in Area Five. His heart is racing and every time he closes his eyes, he sees his first time with Annie. It had been the night when she returned from the games. Her mother and father had tried to be so supportive of her when she returned, but in her games a flock of jabberjays, evil Capitol creations which repeated perfectly human words and sounds, had suggested otherwise, and whether out of context or not, the awful things Annie heard about her uselessness and stupidity made her parents the last people she wanted to spend time with. Looking for some part of her life that hadn't been ruined, she had decided to escape to Finnick's; he was the only person she even marginally knew who she hadn't heard. That night, she and Finnick became more than friends.

Finnick goes out onto his balcony and looks out at the Sea of Sacramento, which is stunningly beautiful with the sun rising over it. The sky and sea seem to stretch on endlessly, though Finnick knows that on the other end is District Five. He and Annie had tried to run away using a small fishing boat on the sea, and he had a burn scar on his shoulder to prove where a peacekeeper had shot him with some electric device to send him back.

"I love her…I tried to run away with her, I never feel the way I do when I'm with her. I could tell Katniss was faking it. I love her…" Finnick mutters, watching the sunrays and fishing vessels bouncing on the water. Finnick's eyes are draw, however, to a small thing bobbing in the distance. At first it looks like a shadow, but as it gets closer, he can see its some animal, or maybe a person, bouncing up and down in the water. Several boats slow down as they get near it, but all continue past it. He watches it for probably twenty minutes before it disappears behind some rocks. Finnick shrugs and gets into the shower, the hot water reminding him of the task he has ahead. The riots near the Area Five management building are becoming more violent, and Finnick knows that today is his chance to overwhelm the peacekeepers and the administrator at the building. If he can't take it quickly, the crackdown may prevent him from ever doing it. Finnick breaths deeply and tries to get loose as he turns off the shower and puts on a towel. But just as he leaves the bathroom, he hears the front door of the house open and shut. Finnick turns cautiously and listens. Something is moving around the downstairs, and seems a bit frantic. Finnick, suspecting trouble, quietly moves toward the trident next to his bedroom door and takes his weapon from its place. As he tip toes through the home's hallways, he can hear coughing and faint murmuring in the kitchen. He also sees a trail of water from the door going into the kitchen.

"The bobbing thing…it was a person…" Finnick whispers to himself, leaning against the wall separating the hallway and the kitchen. Holding the trident tightly, he steps out into the kitchen to find Mags, searching the home's refrigerator for something.

"Mags! What are you doing here?" Finnick yells. This causes the elderly woman to nearly jump out of her skin, and she falls onto the carpet behind her. Finnick, seeing what he's done, goes down beside her and helps her back up.

"Sorry Mags, I'm so sorry, but you startled me."

"It's my fault…" Mags says weakly, her throat clearly quite dry. Finnick grabs her a cup and fills it with water which she sighs at then drinks.

"Thank you…I should have called to you…" she says.

"No, no, it's my fault. Completely. But what are you doing here Mags? Did you swim here? All the way here?" Finnick says, pulling the old woman into the sitting rom. He can see now that her swimsuit is completely soaked, and he gets a towel for her to put around herself.

"No. Just from Area Four to here. Jarrok and I hitched a ride on a peacekeeper car from Area One. Jarrok went to meet Ron, and I came to you. All travel between the Areas is restricted, at least, for most citizens," Mags says.

"You two came here by peacekeeper car? How?" Mags smiles, and Finnick notices a small smudge of makeup left on her face.

"I just wanted a nice vacation…" Mags says in a Capitol accent which Finnick actually believes for a second. He smiles, then touches her hair.

"Why did you to come all this way to see me personally?"

"To warn you. Thanks to you, your father caught wind of the crackdown force arriving early. But it was very early, as in, a few seconds after the Victory Tour left."

"A few seconds! So they're here already? That's the car you took."

"William is withdrawing all forces and preparing to regroup. We don't have much choice Finnick, there are another one hundred and fifty troops headed toward the management building here." Finnick looks at Mags, then out at the sea, beyond the winds near him.

"So what? Am I supposed to hide out for years? They've already seen me Mags! They've seen Ron too! My father is to cowardly…" Mags hits Finnick with her open palm on his nose. He is stunned for a moment, and Mags is free to speak.

"You father is not a coward. He's worried for the safety of his son. And I am too…" Mags says, running her fingers through his hair. This makes him calm for a moment, and he looks at her.

"Mags…I can't stop I…" Finnick gets up quickly and goes through the kitchen and pulls a small device from his bag. He opens it, and Mags glances at it, then immediately recognizes it.

"They wanted to on the train…you had clients…"

"I didn't want this to raise any concern…but maybe this is why the crackdown…" Finnick mutters. Mags shakes her head.

"Don't blame yourself. We would have made the exact same decisions…this isn't…" Mags tries to put her hand on his shoulder but he turns away.

"But Mags…I can't retreat. If I leave or hide away now, Snow will kill my father, you, Annie, everyone for refusing him so defiantly on this. I…_we_ only have one choice now…"

"What should _we_ do then?" Mags asks. Finnick smiles the Odair blank smile.

"_I'm_ going to rebel on schedule. And that means…I'm going to seize the management building today." Mags stares at him for a moment, then takes his hand.

"Then I guess _we're_ going to seize the management building," she says. She leans in to kiss his forehead, but he moves and gives her a kiss right on her lips. She's a little stunned by this and leans back.

"Do you kiss everyone like that?" Mags says, wiping her mouth.

"Only pretty girls…" Finnick says, eyebrows dancing. Mags puts her head in her hands as Finnick considers how he is going to take the building with about a hundred and fifty more men guarding it.

* * *

"Ron…" Ron turned and saw Annie. She came to him slowly and took his hand. They just stared in each other's eyes for a long time, then he spoke.

"I…love you Annie…" he said. The woman smiled, then their lips met. But just as they touched, the tears started.

"Adrian…" she stuttered.

"No Annie! I'm Ron!" he responded, angrily. The woman drew back, but then pressed her lips onto his. Ron knew it couldn't be, his face made her think of the boy, Adrian, who was beheaded right before her eyes. Of the monstrous things those jabberjays reported, only two people she knew, Finnick and Ron, hadn't been quoted. But Ron's sin was different: most sounded like the nightmare, but he looked like it. His face sent her spiraling back to the games every time she saw him. Whatever love they could have had, the games ended it.

"Ron…you don't deserve to suffer…" she said, clearly fighting tear again.

"You're wrong. You don't deserve to suffer. And that's why we can't be together. I love you Annie. But you…you can't love me…"

Ron awakes from the nightmare feeling sick, murmuring her name. He sits up and rubs his eyes. As his vision comes into focus, he finds Jarrok rummaging through his drawers.

"What the…Jarrok? What? How did…what?" Ron blurts, trying to form a sentence. Jarrok turns around and holds up a shirt.

"Is this too small? Or you think I could find a better color?"

"Why are you digging through my things?" Ron yells, finally getting a sentence out.

"Because I'm soaked. I tell you, just because we swim all the time here, it doesn't prepare you for traveling through the Pacific Sea. I hung onto a fishing net for probably thirty minutes and still had to swim for nearly an hour straight to get to the Area Three shore."

"You swam all the way down here?"

"Oh, no, I swam all the way up from Area Four! I hitched a ride down with Mags, who made a truly convincing Capitol wife," Jarrok says, quite chipper as he pulls out a tight pink shirt, "Whoa!"

"Put that back!" Ron says, getting out of the bed and snatching the shirt away, "How did you possibly swim with your bad arm?"

"I still have one good one," Jarrok says, waving his right hand, "And legs that work just fine, thank you. Now, you're telling me there isn't a single piece of clothing that fits me in the entirety of your father's apartment?" Jarrok says. Ron rolls his eyes, goes to his closet and throws Jarrok a peacekeeper uniform.

"What in heaven's name is this?"

"If you're here, you're going to help me, whether you want to or not."

"But…my arm…"

"You still have one good one. Plus your legs. They got you all the way here…" Jarrok bites his lips, then goes to the man and talks quietly.

"Ahem, so…I may have swam all the way down here to tell you to retreat."

"Retreat? Why? The crowds ready to burst. This is the moment to seize the Area Three management building."

"Maybe, but…well…a large peacekeeper army has reinforced the existing one. That was how Mags and I hitched a ride down here. And William has called off revolt as our plan has been outdone."

"Why?" Ron says.

"Well, I suppose Scipio told on us, or maybe the Capitol just thought District Four needed to be dealt with quickly."

"No, not why the keepers came early. Why do we need to call off the plan?"

"What are you implying?"

"Finnick won't quit. Not even Mags could convince him to stop now. Put on the uniform. We're doing this; we just have to…adjust a bit," Ron starts toward the shower, "I'm doing this for you Annie, so that you and Finnick can live free."

* * *

Finnick drops behind a shipping crate as a large force of peacekeepers come through the Area Five wharf.

"Pay attention! No ships are to leave this wharf under any circumstance until the new head peacekeeper gives a report on the defeat of the rebels," the nearby ship captains and crew, who were working on launching their vessels, stop and start mumbling angrily to each other. One, who Finnicks sees is a grey haired, balding man, has enough guts to speak up.

"Why do I have to stop my job just because a couple of rich folks of the district decided they was tired of the Hunger Games?" The man says, crossing his arms. Finnick rolls his eyes at the man, then looks again to the see the peacekeepers getting a little agitated.

"We are under strict orders. Anyone who resists is subject to the use of force," the peacekeeper says, turning his automatic rifle toward the captain, who curses and waves the man away. The peacekeeper turns the weapon back to his side and looks out in the crowd.

"We are also delivering a reward for any information on the whereabouts or motives of Finnick Odair. If you see something, please step forward and make yourself known." None of the captains move. Finnick, seeing his opportunity, draws his trident and jumps onto the crate he was hiding behind.

"Hey!" He yells, causing just about everyone in the wharf to look at him, "What's the reward worth? I'm not cheap, those girls in the Capitol know that…" The peacekeepers, who Finnick sees are about eight strong, point their weapons at him.

"Quick, get him!" Finnick flings his trident and hits two of the men. The remaining six hold their guns to him.

"What are you going to do now Odair? I don't see another trident on you," the lead peacekeeper says. Finnick smiles then holds out his hand.

"Let's hope Ron's glove works." He whispers. Finnick jerks his hand back, and as if magic, the trident, which was lodged in one of the peacekeepers, rips from his body and twirls back into Finnick's hand.

"Oh, that's awesome!" He says. The lead peacekeeper, seeing Finnick rearmed, points.

"Shoot him!" He yells. Finnick jumps back and lands squarely behind the box. He runs hunched over and sits behind a stack of crabs from an early morning haul. Finnick stands and flings his trident at an incoming peacekeeper, then summons it back to him. The other peacekeepers aren't so brave, and they take positions behind boxes and shoot at the man. He rolls forward and knocks over a stack of crates, which break to spill oysters and make to floor quite wet.

"Come and get me!" Finnick says, jumping from the wharf dock onto a boat deck. The peacekeepers move to follow him, but they slip over the mess made by the oysters. Finnick skews two more before the peacekeepers recover and fall back. Finnick jumps back onto the wharf, and rushes to where the remaining two men are, holding their weapons at Finnick.

"Come on…ready to fight?" Finnick says, a smile growing on his face. He is ready to fling his weapon when a harpoon goes straight through one of the peacekeepers. The other turns but the angry captain who was told not to leave bears down on him with a homemade fishing spear, stabbing the man several times in the neck with the weapon. The captain, panting, drops the tool to the ground. The peacekeeper falls in a defeated heap, his once grey uniform turned dark red from blood.

"Thanks…" Finnick says, smiling. He turns and notices there was another peacekeeper, who jumps to his feet and drops his weapon. Finnick smiles and grabs him roughly. "Listen to me very closely, tell your bosses back in the management building that we're establishing a base in the wharf. Hurry. I'm going to fling my trident at you in ten seconds. Let's hope you're out of range…one, two…" the peacekeeper starts running away fearfully. Finnick watches him go, then turns to the ship captains and crews who were now gathered behind him. He puts his trident on the ground and tries to look as dramatic as possible as he speaks to the group, "You know, I haven't any right to ask for anyone here's help. But if you have any loyalty, to me, to my father, or District Four, and want to see her freed from the tyranny of the Capitol, launch you boat and follow me." The captain who killed the peacekeeper grabs his spear and points to the boats.

"Tell us where to go son."

* * *

Ron and Jarrok, both wearing peacekeeper uniforms, move carefully to the main docks of Area Three. The guards, who barely paid attention in general, don't give a second glance as what appears to be two peacekeepers race toward a shrimp barge. Two other peacekeepers are already standing near the ship, and they salute to Ron when he takes off his helmet.

"Explain this to me again, Ron…" Jarrok says, as they sneakily extend the gangway to the ship.

"Well, I thought about it, and you're right, we're not going to be able to take the management building because of all those reinforcements. So what we're going to do instead is bring down the management building, with most of the peacekeepers in it."

"And we're stealing a shrimp hauler because? The management building in Area Three is not only inland, but nearly twenty yards from the nearest body of water."

"We're going to pack this thing with explosives, and drive it upstream, and inland a bit, then I'm going to blow the ship."

"Like the fire ships of old…" Jarrok says, mulling. Ron looks at him, then starts the engine of the ship.

"The only problem is…we're fishermen. We don't exactly have a lot of explosives. So we've got to make something up."

"Like what?" Ron smiles, then looks to Jarrok, "You know all those mine explosions they have in District Twelve? Well, I think its about time someone from the Capitol suffered from one of those…don't you?" Ron asks as he takes two hammers from a bag and puts it in the hands of the lieutenants.

"Take these, and start pound coal in the front storage area. Pound as much as you can, as quick as you can," Ron says, "leave your uniforms. One spark and that coal dust, and you, will go up in flame." The men salute, then strip of their clothes and hurry down to the lower levels. Ron turns to Jarrok and holds out a small dark blue sphere with a large ST on it.

"When you get close to the building, press this button. It's my personal explosive device. Don't press it before you're ready, and when you press it, you have exactly twenty seconds," Ron puts the sphere into Jarrok's hand

"And what will you be doing?"

"I've got to make sure as many peacekeepers are at the District Three Management building as possible." Ron says, holding out his hand and after a moment, a batton flies into his hand. The batton also has ST on it to, and when he presses the button on it, it extends into a trident.

"That's…really quite amazing…" Jarrok says.

"You taught me well…" Ron says. He looks the man over, then hugs him tightly.

"Good luck."

"You too. Now, you never exactly explained how I'm supposed to pilot this barge up a creek and into a building."

"That's where your piloting skills come in. You were a boat driver before you became a food connoisseur, right?"

"Thirty some years ago maybe, but…" Jarrok mutters. Ron flashes a smile, and then goes to the edge of the boat.

"Stay safe Ron. I'm not going to be the one to tell your father you've been killed."

"Don't worry, you won't have too!" Ron jumps from the barge and into the water. He comes up next to the guards of the dock and slams his trident into one of them. The other two pull out nightsticks, but Ron is already running away.

"Come and get me!" he yells. He hears footsteps starting to gather behind him, and smiles widely, "Let's see you do better Finnick…"


	17. Part 2: Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep it up!

* * *

A platoon of peacekeepers races through the streets of the area, hurrying frantically toward the wharf, now doubt looking for Finnick and his rebels. He is on the deck of an oyster barge, however, far away from where they are searching for him. The barge he's on is commanded by the captain who attacked the peacekeepers with Finnick earlier in the day.

"When do we strike, Odair?"

"Not yet. Keep the other ships milling around…" Finnick turns his attention to a small cavern on the sea side. There are some people in the water and a few sitting nearby the cave opening, but not the one he's looking for. He spends a good while staring at the spot before a light blinds his eye. He puts down the telescope, and can see the vague outline of an old woman, holding up a small mirror to the light and reflecting toward his boat. He goes to the ship's signal light and directs it toward the sun, and then angles it to reflect toward the old woman. He brings his telescope back to see Mags giving a thumbs up.

"Good work Mags, that means that the townspeople are with us. Now, how about the hotel staff, Aurelian?" Finnick turns his telescope to the Area Five storage tower, however, there isn't any response from the tower to suggest Aurelian was successful. He looks toward the town to the west, where peacekeepers were racing toward a butcher shop.

"Well…they're taking Mags bait. But what about Aurelian…" Finnick turns the telescope back to the tower, but on his way to the top he sees a mass of white. He looks back to the white blob and makes out a squad of peacekeepers, and in the center is Aurelian, hands behind his back, being taken toward the management building.

"Oh no…" Finnick says, dropping the telescope and running to the light.

"What happened? What's wrong?" The captain says, but Finnick is already wildly calling to Mags with the signal light.

"Our cover's blown, we have to go now!" Finnick says, turning the light back to the other ships. He flashes the light in a few times, and then the boats, which looked as though they were going about their respective business, suddenly start toward the management building. Finnick goes to the front of the barge and puts his foot out on the edge dramatically.

"This is it. Today, I defeat the Capitol or die trying…because I'm never going back to being that half-dead slave…" Finnick says, taking out his trident and opening it from its baton form. The captain goes to his deck and comes out with two guns.

"Odair, here!" The man throws Finnick one of the pistols, "I've been saving this for the moment I could take vengeance for my sister in that crackdown eight years ago!" the captain says, cocking the other. Finnick smiles, and puts the weapon in his belt.

"Then we both have some business to take care of don't we?" Finnick remains silent for the rest of the ride, occasionally checking on Mags and her team. She is carried by two rebellious peacekeepers, who are leading the townspeople. They are armed with makeshift spears, tridents, knives, and trade tools, such as butcher cleavers or carpenter's hammers. They look ship shoddy and won't stand a chance against real peacekeepers, but they've swelled Finnick's army, which now included both rebel troops and ship crews, to nearly a two hundred troops. At least, that was the planned number of soldiers, before Aurelian blew his cover.

When the barge pulls up to the beach near the management building, Finnick jumps off the front and dives into the water. He swims toward the beach and soon is racing up the shore, with nearly fifty people: crewmen, captains, and rogue peacekeepers, behind him. They go to the front of the management building, where already the townspeople are moving in and mixing into the gathering crowd. Finnick sneaks into the back, then sends the crews to merge in with the crowd as well. Finnick scoots his way around and finds Mags, who is sitting quietly on a bench near the crowd.

"What's wrong sonny? You look tense…" she asks as though she'd never meet him before. Finnick smiles, then leans into her ear.

"Aurelian got caught…" Finnick whispers, then leans back and looks to the man coming onto the stage set up before the management building. He is tall, orange skinned, with jet black straight hair and the hard, tough eyes, chin, and jaw of a soldier. He is in a white peacekeeper uniform and has a large Capitol eagle on his left arm. The man is brought a microphone, and he begins to lecture to the crowd, occasionally stroking his perfectly formed goatee.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Marcellus Dorment, the new head peacekeeper of this pathetic district and a true Captiol lawman at heart. Pay attention. This man, a sad, shameful peacekeeper rebel of District Two, will be executed before a crowd of onlookers. Former lieutenant Aurelian Spintok. You are guilty of treason by the laws of the Captiol. How do you plead?" Finnick starts to push his way through the crowd, and can see the badly beaten and bloodied Aurelian standing defiantly. His tattoos on his face are unrecognizable and his piercings are either torn out or pushed in, and bleeding profusely.

"Well, Aurelian?" Marcellus asks. Aurelian closes his eyes as Marcellus cocks a pistol.

"I did it because I love my home…and I have faith in Finnick Odiar! Finnick! Finnick!" Aurelian can only chant his name twice before he gets a bullet in his brain. Finnick pauses, and waits as Marcellus issues a warning.

"You hear that Finnick! I caught wind of your plan, and he gave his life to save yours. But you aren't safe. I have allies all around Odair. I will find you…and you'll be punished if you try to resist," Marcellus says, hilting his pistol. Finnick looks at the man, then turns and see the captain close to him. The captain leans over and points at the man.

"What a monster! We have to free this district! Lead the way Odair…" Finnick looks at the man, then twirls his trident and cuts the man's throat. He spurts blood, then falls to the ground.

"I didn't suspect this new head peacekeeper would be quite this ready for me. But he should have considered that I remember every face I saw the day my mother died…" Finnick takes the pistol the captain gave him and looks it over, finding its trigger mechanism is jammed, which would probably yield a backfire explosion. Finnick makes a mental note of this, then hilts the weapon and drops the trident into the crowd. He holds up his hands and calls out.

"Marcellus, I'm here! Don't hurt anyone else for my sake." Marcellus turns and smiles, and two peacekeepers grab him roughly and drag him onto the stage.

"Well, well, this is a surprise. I suspected some stupid attack plan on the building. Probably with an exploding ship or something," the man says, taking the pistol from Finnick's hilt. The victor gives the blank, Odair smile and looks out at the crowd.

"That's more Ron's style. I look to the people for my support. And if they join me I succeed. If they don't, I fail…"

"You put a lot of trust into people," Marcellus says, holding up Finnick's pistol. He points it at the victor's head.

"More than you do?"

"Much more. People are stupid and selfish. When it comes down to it, nobody is going to throw themselves in the way of a bullet for you!" Marcellus holds up the gun but at that moment, Mags pushes past two peacekeepers and stands in front of Finnick.

"No!" she yells. Marcellus pulls back the weapon in confusion.

"You…who are you?"

"An old friend of Finnick's! You won't touch him! Finnick he's my…the pistol is rigged isn't it?" Mags says this slurred, and it could be anything, but to the best of Finnick's ability, that is what she said. He looks at his old mentor and nods.

"I didn't understand a word you said, old woman." Mags smiles and continues.

"If the pistol is rigged, should we get him to shoot it? One nod for yes, two no…" Finnick nods once, then picks up the woman.

"No Mags! I can't let another victor be killed!" Finnick says. Marcellus looks at the woman in shock, then holds up the pistol again.

"Fine then, I'll kill her first, then drag you in front of your father and execute you personally for him. Any last words, old lady?"

"The Capitol is a monstrosity!" Mags yells, but this clearly doesn't register with any of the peacekeepers, or even Finnick, as he's thrown out his hand and his trident is now twirling through the crowd toward him.

"Hit the deck Mags!" Finnick yells as he does a well-timed backflip and grabs his trident from the air, dispatching three peacekeepers with the move.

"What the…kill them both!" Marcellus says, holding up the pistol. The click of the trigger doesn't result in a shot, which perturbs the head peacekeeper, and he brings the weapon close to him. Finnick turns and smiles.

"Something wrong? Maybe a gift pistol I should have worried more about?" Marcellus looks at Finnick, then tries to throw the weapon away, but it explodes in his face and sends him to the ground. At that moment, Mags pulls herself up and waves to the crowd.

"Help if you can!" she begs as clearly as possible. Captains, crewmen and townspeople jump toward the nearest peacekeepers, drawing bullets and zaps from electrified nightsticks. But the peacekeepers at this event are at most a hundred strong, and they are being overwhelmed by the number of people. Finnick stabs the last two peacekeepers on the stage, then turns to Marcellus, who is standing again and draws an electric nightstick. The thing ends in a point, and seems sharp, which makes it look like a sword then a club.

"I'm going to enjoy shocking you to paralysis, Odair."

"And I'm going to enjoy driving my trident into you. Let's see who has more fun!" Finnick jumps in the air, a move he was much better at as a kid, and slams his trident in the ground. Marcellus rolls out of the way and turns his sword, shocking the trident. Finnick's left hand is filled with pain and goes partially limp, but Ron's magnetic glove keeps the shock from reaching Finnick's right hand.

"Nice try!" Finnick twirls the weapon, catching Marcellus's cheek. He stumbles back, then grabs a helmet from his fallen ally and puts it over his head.

"This is only going to end on way, Odair."

"You're right, I'm going to make sure you leave District Four forever. Whether sideways or upright…well, that's your decision!" Finnick regains feeling in his left hand, and then holds his weapon up, orients his back foot for a quick jump, and stares Marcellus down. The peacekeeper jumps back and draws his own pistol. Finnick jumps forward and knocks the pistol to the side, causing it to fire harmlessly into the management building. Or it seems harmless, until the administrator, the Capitol appointee to manage the Areas within the larger Districts, falls from the window of the building and crashes onto the stage. Marcellus looks at him in frustration, and points his electric nightstick at Finnick.

"That man was a personal appointment by President Snow."

"Well…" Finnick takes his trident and drives it into the man, "Screw Snow." Finnick draws his trident out of the body and flings it at Marcellus. He ducks but it hits another peacekeeper. Marcellus grabs the electric sword and starts toward Finnick with it, but Finnick holds out his hand and brings the trident back to him, which hits Marcellus in the back of the head. It stuns him, and Finnick uses the opportunity to drive the trident forward, which causes the peacekeeper to lose his balance. Marcellus is on the ground, and Finnick gets on top of him.

"Get out of my District!"

"Gladly. I'll need your body to present to Scipio though!" Finnick pauses momentarily as he hears Scipio's name, and Marcellus takes the opportunity to thrust the sword up into Finnick's chest. It shocks the man, who is wet from his earlier swimming and his sweat, causing the man to convulse. Finnick stumbles back and falls onto his back, momentarily paralyzed. Marcellus jumps to his feet, but just before he can get to Finnick, he is tripped and falls onto his knee.

"What in the…" Marcellus flips onto his back to find Mags, stabbing his leg with her walking stick. The bottom has extended to turn into a trident, and it's causing blood to shoot up from Marcellus' leg. She drives it deeper, and he screams painfully. Finnick, motion returning to his body, starts to get up, and sees two large forces of peacekeepers approaching.

"Mags…more men…"

"Not a problem…" Mags says, looking back at Marcellus, "Order a retreat…"

"What?"

"Order a retreat, now!" Mags says as clearly as possible, and drives the trident harder, which burst through the other side of the leg. Marcellus cries out in pain, yelling the word retreat. Mags, draws out her weapon, and rolls him off the stage.

"You heard him…" Finnick, who is mostly recovered now, says into the mic, "We've got at least three hundred more men coming by sea. You better get out, or else." The reinforcing peacekeeper force, which is one hundred and fifty men at most, quickly grabs onto the hobbling Marcellus and starts to load into cars, driving away from the cheering crowd. Finnick takes his trident and comes forward on stage with Mags. They kiss three fingers, then hold them up.

"District Four, Area Five, we are free!" Finnick says at no one in particular, though Finnick knows that everyone can see it.

* * *

"Come and get me!" Ron says, flipping expertly over a peacekeeper and cutting his throat. The peacekeeper falls into a slump, slowing the force of probably twenty soldiers chasing the man. He slides under a cafe table and knocks it over, sending two vacationing Capitol residents to their feet and turns a corner.

"Get down!" Ron yells as the peacekeepers open fire. The Capitol residents are probably killed, but Ron isn't real concerned. He goes down another street between two hotels to find about twenty odd peacekeepers coming. He turns back and sees the other peacekeepers coming up behind him.

"Oh, nice try…" Ron goes to one of the windows and jumps through it, landing masterfully on his feet. He stood up to see a Capitol woman in a bed, screaming.

"Well...what do you know…Bella Trinket…" Ron draws his orders from his bag; orders from Snow to sleep with the woman in front of his when she arrived in the District. Ron frowns angrily and holds out his trident, "You had the audacity to request my services in the middle of a rebellion…"

"I…I…" Bella stammers. Ron moves closer, his trident right in her face.

"I'm not going to kill you, because I'm not horrible like the d*mned Capitol. But let me be absolutely clear with you. For the twenty-eight times you've purchased me, never once did I enjoy a moment with you. I hate your hair, I hate your stupid sister who is always all over the television, and I hate you!" Ron turns to see peacekeepers coming into the room.

"I'm never going to serve you again. So I recommend finding a husband who might actually find your horrifying dark green lips attractive!" Ron takes his trident and flings it into the mask of an approaching peacekeeper. The man collapses onto the bed in a bloody mess and sends Bella screaming again. Ron holds out his hand, draws his trident back, and goes through the hotel door and down the hall, feeling marginally better for cursing out and mentally scaring his former client. He bursts out the front door and there is a set of about ten peacekeepers shooing people out of the way. Beyond them is the management building.

"You all are in my way!" Ron yells. Ron takes his trident and twirls it around him, then lets it go. The trident, spinning, flies into the group, but Ron puts his gloved hand out and draws it back, causing the trident to whirl beautifully back into his hand. He holds it dramatically over the group, who starts to back away from him.

"Back off!" he roars. Two peacekeepers start to run, leaving only two standing, who hold up electric swords. Ron flings his trident into one; the man takes the hit and collapses to the ground. The other tries to run at Ron, but the Victor draws his hand back and the trident rips from the body and smacks into the approaching peacekeeper, leaving him senseless. Ron walks calmly past him, weapon in hand, and goes to the front of the management building. He turns around and finds a mass of peacekeepers, at least a hundred, in front of him. There are also men stationed in the management building above him, and beyond the peacekeepers a crowd of people, Capitol visitors and Area Three residents, are gathered.

"Ron Stafford! You are charged with the wounding or killing of twenty-six peacekeepers, and inciting rebellion!" The peacekeeper commander says.

"Yeah, well, when I'm done, I'm going to kill a lot more than that…" Ron murmurs, twirling his trident. However, he knows he's outdone; there are snipers above him, many of those keepers in front of him have automatic weapons, and this commander is clearly not a fool. But he is also familiar.

"Hadrian?" Ron says in confusion.

"Sorry Ron, my loyalties aren't as fluid as some of these keepers…" Hadrian takes off his helmet and reveals his thick facial hair and bald head. Ron knows the man as a gentle and long serving peacekeeper who was a friend of his father and at times watched over a young Ron. He seems less loving now as he draws a pistol.

"Drop the trident and surrender. Please Ron…" Ron hears a heavy sound, then holds out his weapon.

"Hadrian, you need to leave. Don't do this…"

"If I had a choice Ron…I…"

"You do have a choice," Ron says, hearing the sound getting louder. He turns to the nearby creek, but nothing is in the water.

"Ron…" Hadrian moves to the man, and grabs his arm as peacekeepers take positions around the management building. Hadrian starts to take him away when the sound is suddenly screaming in everyone's ears. To the west of the management building, opposite the creek, is a hill, and which wildlife is running down. At the top a shiny metal tip is visible, then the barge comes over the crest of the hill, and turns down toward the building.

"Hadrian, run!" Ron says. Most of the peacekeepers are either running or taking positions to somehow stop the boat. The front doors of the management building bursts open and the administrator of Area Three runs out, along with other administrators. Ron starts to run with them, then veers off and goes to the edge of the building. Suddenly, a man in a blue suit jumps off the ship, and rolls down the hill too. He stops just before Ron.

"Alright, ten seconds!" Jarrok yells. He starts to move quickly past Ron, who grabs him.

"I said twenty seconds!" Ron grunts. Jarrok looks at him in confusion, then back at the boat, which crashes violently, but uneventfully into the building. It tears open a hole in the side of the structure, but doesn't actually threaten its stability.

"My idea was to scare the administrator into surrender, not destroy the building!"

"You should have made that clear!"

"Get out of here you two!" Hadrian runs over with two peacekeepers and points them toward the town. All five start to run when the ship, and the building, explode in a burst of light and sound. Concrete from the building is flung high into the air and crashes into the town. Luckily for Ron, it doesn't hit the people, who have mostly fled the area, but it does take out a number of peacekeepers. The rocks smash into the houses and shops near Ron, Jarrok, Hadrian, and his men though, and Ron pulls them toward a cellar.

"Quick! He screams, pushing the group into a basement. He stops just before he goes in and holds out his hand. His trident whizzes toward him and he grabs it just as a hunk of rock crashes into the cellar door.


	18. Part 2: Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thanks to AkuMa no TeNsHii and ExquisiteSinner for following! Always looking for more reviews! Also, we're going to follow Hunger Games canon, so don't get too excited.

* * *

William sits at the head of his boat, turning to wheel to avoid another run in with peacekeepers. Despite having three peacekeepers in new fancy white armor standing on the boat and him wearing a small pin with an eagle with spread wings in a circle on it, marking him as an official of the Capitol, he had already been pulled over and scrutinized four times. However, as far as they are out in the water, there seem to be almost no patrol vessels, and William is reminded of the freedom of the sea as he stands tall, driving quickly in his beloved boat. He makes a wide turn, and the water wets his lips with a salty spray. He slows the boat around a small reef good for cod fishing. He gets out a poll, but as he does it, he also takes out the camera scanning device from his bag. It scans, finding nothing, clicks and closes. William turns to the three peacekeepers on the boat who come to the main deck.

"All clear folks," in response, the three peacekeepers take off their helmets to reveal, Marcia, Librae and Ron's father, Terrance.

"Oh god, I don't understand how you wear that thing, Marcia!" Librae says, running her fingers through her hair. Terrance looks at his and puts it down gently.

"I don't know; it does look quite smart, that is, if it wasn't the symbol of Capitol oppression."

"Well, it wasn't my decision about how the peacekeeper uniforms would look or feel …" Marcia says, crossing her arms.

"And good thing, or we'd be wearing pink suits, though, they'd be a heck of a lot more comfortable…" Librae mutters. William smiles, then presses a button, bringing up a screen in the back of the ship.

"Well, William, we've started holding business meetings in the middle of the sea. Are our competitors trying that hard to steal from us?" Terrance asks.

"I'm catching a few too many cameras in my home. Clearly, they don't exactly trust me. Especially since they know I'm breaking their cameras, though they haven't said anything…" William leans back and smiles.

"So, what news? Have our boys retreated and regrouped?"

"Well…you know they never did pay much attention to us…"

"What's happened?" Librae asks. William turns to Marcia.

"Did you bring the tapes?"

"Some of them…" Marcia says, handing William two small video disks. William puts the first into his television on his boat, and soon an image of Finnick, fighting Marcellus in front of the management building is projected onto the screen in the back of the ship.

"You must be joking…" Librae says. Even William had been surprised when he saw Finnick doing such elegant moves and outdoing Marcellus. The cameras cut between the battle of Finnick and Marcellus and Area Five residents overpowering peacekeepers with sticks, rocks, and makeshift weapons, like hammers and fishing spears. It looks like one of the bad movies about the Dark Days, except the rebels are winning. Finally, Finnick is shocked by Marcellus on screen and Librae screams fearfully.

"Hold on, this is the good part…" William says. Just as Marcellus is going to finish the boy, Mags, who has been slowly sneaking onto the stage, jumps forward and stabs Marcellus in the leg. She screams something, though between the low quality footage and Mags' accent and lack of teeth, its inaudible. But Marcellus's scream is quite clear. And his order to retreat is clear as well. A mass of peacekeepers start to fall back, and they take the wounded Marcellus with them. As the footage ends with Finnick holding out his three fingers, William is smiling widely as a proud parent.

"Excellent!" Terrance says, clapping for a few moments. Librae is nodding too. Marcia, however, is shaking her head.

"He should have taken those men prisoner. Almost all of them are Marcellus's new unit. We'll have to fight them again," Marcia says, "Marcellus arrived late last night, and is currently being healed. Most of his men have been absorbed into the Agrippa's 'Scorched Earth' unit."

"Well then, I bet you loved what Ron did."

"What did he do?" Terrance asks. William takes out Finnick's video and puts the next one in. It starts with Ron standing over a mass of peacekeepers, then the cameras turn to a boat coming down the hill above the management building. The camera zooms in to Ron, who is tackled by the blue suited man they recognize as Jarrok, and then the boat crashes into the building, but has no grand effect. Then, Ron and Jarrok start to run with three other peacekeepers as the building explodes.

"That boy was never very good at subtleties…" Terrance mutters. Librae is quite shocked, and points fearfully at the screen.

"Are Ron and Jarrok okay?"

"Yes, they are fine…" Marcia says, fast forwarding the video. One camera of the management building is still functioning, and it focuses on a small cellar, covered in rubble. Eventually, the rubble is pushed aside and the door opens, allowing Ron and Jarrok to come out. They are followed by three other peacekeepers, then the video fades as the camera dies. Marcia nods smartly and points to the now blank screen.

"This was the best option. He has destroyed the control center of the Capitol in the Area, and has eliminated the maximum number of peacekeepers while also keeping my men and the civilians from direct confrontation with the Capitol."

"He blew up half of the damn town. That's not how we should operate…" Terrance says. Librae nods in assent.

"I agree. We have to be about the people. I'd much rather use their strength than incinerate their homes and jobs."

"We must not use explosions in the future. They are too indiscriminate," Terrance demands. William nods.

"If that is your wish, its fine by me. But, what's done is done, and surprisingly enough, Area Three and Area Five are, for all sakes and purposes, outside of Capitol control. With that, Area Four will also slip from their rule by its position between them. Area Seven, where rebel farmers are currently engaged in a major battle with Capitol forces, won't remain under their control for long, assuming we have success."

"On a wider level, District Eight has now completely liberated its city center from the Capitol, though the Capitol is now sending all forces to engage their armies. District Eleven's riots have come to the point as to be considered full engagements. There was a major battle around the justice building which ended with the mayor in rebel hands. He is going to be executed for his crimes, though no one is going to know this outside of the district. Finally, District One itself is starting to riot for their freedom. However, District One is…being badly bombed so as to minimize revolt before the Victory Tour arrives there tomorrow. We all know that the Capitol must have a show," Marcia says, going through her report. Terrance shakes his head and looks out at the sea. Normally, fishing boats would have already started out, but all non-Capitol vessels were trapped in the harbor indefinably by Agrippa. Luckily, William now has Capitol clearance.

"Wait, what about our compatriots, Three and Seven? They were supposed to rebel with us, right?" Librae asks. Marcia shakes her head.

"For whatever reason, their revolts, if occurring, are not accessible by our computers here in Four. Perhaps they suspect us of working together in our rebellion…" William thinks about this for a moment, but Librae interrupts.

"Whether they are occurring or not, the larger point here is that the Capitol can't afford to put to many resources into our District, and our southern areas have already broken away. What's next?" Librae asks. William turns to her.

"Well, if we're going to do this anyway, Terrance and I talked and have agreed we need to stay on the offensive. If we allow Marcellus time to regroup, he'll easily overcome our weak hold over Area Three, Four, and Five."

"Then what do you suggest?" Librae says. William hands her a small piece of paper.

"You remember that poor man who lost his son in the Games? Well his name is Thomas, and he's your contact for Area Two. He's a little strange, but, if what I understand is true, he has more weapons than the local barracks in his basement…" William looks back to the sea, "Now, to minimize the forces you'll face, Marcia and I will use a rather basic distraction tool."

"Then I'll publish the report…" Marcia says.

"What's that?" Librae asks. William grins.

"I believe Finnick is going to attack the Area Six power stations soon. And Agrippa is going to catch wind of it," William says, looking to the Pacific sea, "Let the flames of rebel burn across your gentle waters!"

* * *

"William!" Agrippa yells, rushing his tubby form forward. William gives a tired smile and nods to him.

"Hello Agrippa."

"Look here! Oh, this is juicy! Look at this letter! It says that men loyal your son are going to take the Area Two station! We can put up a defense in front of this and stop it cold." William looks at Agrippa with concern, fearing his cover blown, then straightens up and responds.

"Who sent you that letter?"

"Uh…I thought it was from you…" Agrippa says, turning the paper over. William looks at it, then eyes the man.

"My name is spelled with an I. And I think that's a U, not an O." Agrippa looks at it closely, then to William.

"Udar?"

"Isn't that a peacekeeper who served under Ivota? I'd been careful believing him Agrippa. Especially since I got this…" William holds out an envelope. Agrippa takes it and reads it over, then turns to one of the peacekeepers following him.

"Arrest Udar!" the soldier nods and leaves, and Agrippa puts his arm around William, the gold of his teeth, suit, and hair overwhelming William's sight.

"You have been so helpful to me Odair. Marcellus was wrong not to trust you! Anymore peacekeepers whose loyalty deserves more scrutiny, inform me, and I'll see it done," Agrippa says.

"Oh, I have a long list…." William says. Agrippa points at him.

"I expect to hear that list tomorrow."

"At what?"

"When we go to meet this revolt in Area Six. You will be with me as a Capitol overseer. You've earned the title, Odair…" Agrippa shakes the man's hand and walks the other way. William, now truly concerned, starts back toward his home.

"Meet the attack on Area Six…I'm in trouble."

* * *

"How did that happen?" Librae asks in an angry whisper. Marcia shakes her head. They are on the beach in front of Librae's house, and she is continually checking the position of the moon, knowing she has to go soon if she is going to launch the attack. She is in a peacekeeper uniform and a boat ready to take her to Area Two is stalling as it waits for its important passenger. The crew and her anxiety may be unnecessary; based on what Marcia just told her, she may not be doing anything tonight.

"It was my fault. I should not have made such an effort to convince Agrippa that William was such an ally. Once William told Agrippa there was an attack coming, Agrippa immediately decided that William was the best one to face the attack on Area Six."

"This isn't good…" Librae says. Marcia nods.

"Indeed. William instructed me that this may be the last distraction method he can use, and that we must take advantage of it."

"I'm sure...even if we call it off, it won't help William's position…No, the only hope we have to get Finnick with a few troops up to Area Six in time…" Librae says, considering a map of District Four in her head. Area Six, a mostly desert area, has only one distinguishing feature, six huge backup power stations in case District Five and their stations which powered the Capitol ever decided to revolt. It was directly north of Area Five, and to the east of Area Three, but had a difficult mountain range which separated it from Three and Seven. In fact, Area Six was only really accessible from Area Five and Area Two, through a mountain pass said to be formed during the Dark Days when the Capitol bombed the District.

"Finnick is the only one who can reach it in time. But we can't just tell him to attack the District, he'll think it's a trap."

"Which it is. No, we need to convince him that it makes sense to attack the District." Marcia says. Librae taps her chin.

"I might have an idea about that…if, as expected, Marcellus was dragged out of the Area with no regard for his things…" Librae says. Her son runs up to her and grabs her dress.

"Mommy, are you leaving again?"

"Yes sweetie, but only for a short time. Mr. Odair will take care of you. Don't fear, Aiden. One day, it will be me, you and Priscilla, and we'll never have to worry about the Capitol or me or your sister in the Hunger Games again."

Finnick is in the Area Five management building with Mags and another man, a former general store manager who was elected as the "rebel" administrator. He is sitting around the table and discussing the future of the Area.

"So, we'll begin expanding the fishing zone into the District Five zone with your approval. Once we've got control of the Area One, I think we should also consider proposing a restructuring of the Areas, as Area Four is really just an extension of Five…and in terms of fishing all of this area under one government makes sense…" he drones. While Mags is acting very interested and nodding occasionally, Finnick is clearly bored, and sighs often. He is barely paying attention when the communicator Marcellus had left behind suddenly buzzes.

"Alert! Area Six is unsecure!" it alerts, then buzzes off. The new administrator stops his droning, and Mags, Finnick and the man look at the device.

"What?" Finnick says, opening the communicator, which looks like a very small book. It has a screen which opens to reveal the same message in writing. The statement then disappears, and the device says error before turning dark. Finnick presses it a few times, but it doesn't respond.

"What was that?" Mags asks, squinting at the small piece of technology. Finnick shrugs.

"I don't know, it hasn't done anything since I grabbed it…but…maybe Marcellus didn't notice he dropped it. And that message wasn't for him…"

"Then…you have an opportunity. I'll give you the Area Five militia to take Area Six!" The administrator says.

"Something doesn't seem right about this…" Finnick says, looking at the device and tapping it.

"But we can't waste this opportunity. If District Four can operate its own power station, it could be truly independent," the administrator instructs.

"Perhaps...but…Mags, what do you think?" Finnick says. The old woman smiles.

"What is the worse that could happen?"

"It's a trick to get me and the militia into the open and get us caught."

"And are you afraid of a Capitol ambush?" Mags asks. Finnick looks at her and sighs.

"No, but maybe I should be…" Finnick turns back to the man, "Call together your militia, we go at dawn tomorrow…" The administrator nods and leaves, "I hope this is the right decision Mags."

"I think it is…" she says, using her cane to stand, and probably having slightly more insight than he does.


	19. Part 2: Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sorry I took so long to get this up. I'm really sick and had internet problems, but, we're here now.

* * *

William rides in the passenger seat of a car, whispering goodbyes and sorrys as he heads toward Area Six. When he arrives, he knows there will be no rebel army, and when Area Two is captured, Agrippa will probably have him shot immediately. William turns back to Agrippa and tries to do what good his can.

"Oh, this peacekeeper information is juicy! More bad keepers, more!" William grins and continues, connecting an entire squadron of keepers who have in truth been nothing but loyal to the Capitol with a rebel plot in Area Seven. After Agrippa orders their execution, he turns back to William excitedly.

"That was almost a hundred traitors! Oh, Scipio will be ecstatic with my success…" Agrippa says. William pauses and looks at him in concern.

"Scipio?"

"Yes, Scipio Mellark, the manager of the peacekeeping in District Three, Four, Five and Seven. He will be ecstatic when he sees my report."

"…I've no doubt…" William says, thinking. Shortly after, the convey of nearly two hundred peacekeepers arrives in Area Six, and exits the cars. They are in the middle of the desert, which, in the middle of winter, is cool and very dry. Through his sunglasses, which all of those in the covey without helmets have, he can see a few small farms in the distance, most of which are situated on the tops of nearby hills. He can also see the six large power facilities connected by a mass of wires. These are the backup stations, which have an equivalent in District Two, extensions of the District Five power center that provide electricity to the entirety of Panem. Either these or the District Two stations could power the Capitol if District Five ever rose up against the city, which also means that these stations could power District Four if they decided to rise up. However, William doesn't expect to find any attempt to seize the station, so he just quietly asks for Finnick's forgiveness as Agrippa calls into the desert town.

"Is anyone here? Any rebels attempting to seize these stations?" Agrippa says through a squeaking megaphone, which sends a lot of peacekeepers and William covering their ears.

"Well, that's strange…there isn't anyone here. William didn't you show me…" Suddenly there is the sound of a gunshot, and the megaphone goes flying out of Agrippa's hand.

"What…in the…" Agrippa turns and sees, far in the distance, Finnick, holding a sniper rifle, and looking rather dramatic. More gunshots come from around, though all it does is send the peacekeepers to their weapons and causes Agrippa to run behind William.

"It seems that I've been caught in a trap…" Finnick yells as he walks toward William, "But I never expected that my own father would get me like this…" The man hold the rifle on his shoulder and stares down William.

"Well Finnick…" William starts, stammering. He can't believe Finnick actually attacked the stations, assumes Marcia and Librae had something to do with it, and plans to reprimand them severely when he gets the chance, but at this moment, he has to concentrate on getting both Finnick and himself out alive, "There is a lot going on…but frankly, we thought you were trying to catch us in a trap." William looks up into his son's eyes to try and send some sort of telepathic message suggesting he's not the enemy.

"Do you want this father? Us fighting like this?" Agrippa, braver, comes out from behind William and points at Finnick.

"You are the one trying to rise up against the Captiol! We have done nothing!" Agrippa spits. Finnick gives him a frustrated look.

"Move your foot…"

"What?"

"Move…your…foot!" Agrippa steps back and a sniper shot crashes where his foot was. The gold-toothed Capitol man runs behind William and cowers. William holds out his hand.

"Allow me to negotiate with my son."

"Negotiate? He needs to be shot for treason!" Agrippa demands. William shakes his head.

"Agrippa, you showed me your orders. You are to minimize casualties, aren't you?" Agrippa pauses and thinks about this.

"Fine, negotiate!" Agrippa throws William the megaphone, which the wealthy businessman puts down gently and turns to his son.

"Finnick, this has gone too far!" William says, putting a lot of emphasis on "too." He's not worried about Agrippa catching on to his code, but he does look back to the peacekeepers, who seem more concerned with figuring out where the other snipers are.

"Too far huh? How about the Capitol's oppression, is that too far? All those people they kill?" Finnick says, clearly not getting the message. William sighs and tries to make himself clear.

"Finnick, there are too many things going on. Too many times, too often in fact, you young people, two, or maybe two hundred of you, get together and think the only way to change is violence. Too often!" Agrippa looks up and nudges the man.

"Get to it, Odair!"

"Two more minutes, let me talk to my son." William says, holding up his index and middle finger. Finnick looks at him, then something starts to click.

"The rebels are striking elsewhere, aren't they father?"

"Yes, of course. And based on how you've come, I wouldn't be surprised if they attacked another Area or city by now!" William says, a little exacerbated, "It's really too bad." Finnick nods in understanding, "Withdraw, Finnick, don't fight here."

"I think you're right father. Though I'm not sure I appreciate your position, I can see that fighting here won't achieve anything. Withdraw, everyone!" Finnick turns and starts running. William can see on his back are the sniper rifle and a trident, a very fancy and powerful one he assumes Ron made. As Finnick goes, thirty more snipers appear from around the terrain and start to leave. William turns and wipes his hands, walking back toward the cars. Agrippa grabs his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I've negotiated the withdraw of the enemy forces…" William says, trying to sound confused. Agrippa pushes him away.

"They are rebels. They must be captured or killed! Soldiers, prepare to…" Suddenly, a beep sounds from Agrippa's belt, and he opens his communicator. William hears the high, strong Capitol accent he's so come to hate.

"Agrippa, withdraw your forces immediately," Scipio orders. Agrippa is in shock.

"What? But…I just…"

"Withdraw, now. I will not repeat myself again." The device clicks, then Agrippa turns to the peacekeepers.

"Grr…back onto the cars. Let's go…" Agrippa says. William gets in the passenger seat of the lead car with a cursing Agrippa and they start back toward Area One. William's mind is racing between seeing his son, whether Librae will have success, and the mysterious purple haired man with gold eyelashes who seemed to keep coming up to haunt William.

* * *

"Ready?" Librae asks, hoping for many things at the moment but mainly just that the heavy guns of Thomas are all functioning enough not to kill one of the wrong soldiers.

"Since the day I watched my son killed in those horrible games, I've been waiting for a moment to take my vengeance! But even that wasn't enough. They had turn my poor child and so many others into those monsters. I'm going to kill any peacekeeper I see. I'm ready!" Thomas yells, slamming his crowbar into the side of the door and with a great deal of grunting and pushes, rips the door open. Librae, who had always preferred the sword to the District's official weapon of the trident, drew the weapon Ron created for her, a long, medium width steel blade combined with a small rifle. The trigger and the handle are one unit, and its hilt is within a small, steel shield. She draws her weapons and races into the room, cutting down one peacekeeper quickly then turns and points the sword at a running one.

"Oh no you don't!" She yells, and shoots the man. He collapses to the ground, and five other peacekeepers run into the central area of the train station.

"Alright, Thomas, let's see what you can do!" Thomas draws two mini Uzis and fires just about every bullet he has into the five men. The one Librae shot is still alive, and starts to cough. Thomas throws away the Uzis and draws a pistol and sends three bullets into that man's neck. He turns smoothly toward an incoming force of peacekeepers and grins.

"You all aren't ready for this!" Thomas says, throwing two grenades from his chest. They bounce next to the group, then create an electrical shockwave, which short circuits their helmets and sends most to the ground stunned. Thomas takes out a knife and smiles.

"I'm going to make this hurt."

"We need to dispatch them quickly!" Librae says. She takes her sword and shield and delicately cuts the throats of five of the keepers. Thomas only takes out two in the same time; he spends most of it stabbing one man in the gut. After they've dealt with this group, there is an alert issued.

"Intruders in the station. Lockdown, repeat, lockdown." Thomas throws another device, similar to his grenade, onto one of the speakers. It fires its electric shockwave, and pretty soon, the small electrical explosions are occurring all over the station.

"You brought quite an array, Thomas…" Librae says, hilting her sword in her shield.

"Your boss said no rocket launchers, so I had to bring something else that could help us…" Thomas draws another grenade, this one round and circular, and throws it into a hall. It sprays smoke in front of the two. Thomas hands Librae what appears to be a pair of sunglasses, but as she puts them on, she can see completely through the smoke, and three peacekeepers without helmets coughing badly at the end of the hall.

"Well, let's get this done…" she says, holding one hand over her mouth and dispatching three of the men with swift moves with her shield. By the time she's done, Thomas is at the next door, knocking it open with a crowbar. Behind it are the stairs to the control center of the station, and near that is the room which functions as the management center for Area Two, which did not have enough industry outside of fish transportation to justify a full management building. Librae goes with Thomas to this control station door, but before they can open it, peacekeepers open it for them and throw themselves to the mercy of the two.

"Don't hurt us, please…" One man without a helmet but a large facial tattoo of an eagle on his forehead is particularly desperate. Thomas takes his pistol and shoots him through the head.

"Don't expect mercy if you've never given it," Thomas takes out a knife and smiles darkly at the cowering keepers, "You others...you're not going to die anywhere near as quickly..." Before Thomas can dismember the next sad, surrendering peacekeeper, Librae steps in and turns the psychopath away.

"Contact the other rebels and give them access to the building. The battle is over…" She says, looking to Herring, "They don't have power over us anymore…" she says. The man is more grateful than anything else, and speaks to her as though he is addressing a queen.

"Thank you…Mrs. Oglivy, for letting me live…you are saintly…"

"Don't thank me yet…we'll need hostages for the coming months…" Librae mutters, grabbing his arm, and dragging him toward the makeshift prison in the basement of the station.

* * *

"I cannot believe Scipio interfered!" Agrippa yells at the meeting. Marcellus, who is recovering with a large bandage in his arm and one across his body, gives an _hmph!_ and looks at William.

"I can. Scipio was always afraid of confrontation," Marcellus says, clearly a bit out for blood as he looks up at the footage of the scene playing. William thinks his conversation with Finnick is transparent at first, but even Marcellus doesn't quite know what to make of it. William gives a small sigh of relief, then looks at Agrippa.

"I did get you that intel…" William says, nodding.

"That you did, and I appreciate it immensely. Because of it, we had a great victory. Now, if only I could have followed up on the victory by capturing some of them...Scipio..."

"Hah, you call that mess in Area Six a victory. We've witnessed nothing but defeat and you know it, Agrippa. D*mn you stupid Capitol idiots!" Marcellus yells, standing up from the table. Agrippa watches them, then turns to Marcia, who nods tersely.

"I do not think Marcellus has recovered completely, sir…" Marcia suggests. Agrippa shrugs.

"Must not be…oh well… I'm going to take a nice hot bath, and tomorrow, we're going to go through a full report and start fresh, nothing more today…" Agrippa turns to leave, then throws his command badge on the table.

"I won't need that," Agrippa says, flashing a disgustingly golden smile. Mayor Craven, who William didn't even notice was at the meeting, suddenly gets up too.

"I've been awake three days straight trying to deal with this mess. I'm going to take a break, if something important happens, I want to hear it from you William," Craven says, following Agrippa. Marcia looks at him, nods again, then goes out as well, leaving William by himself in the command room. He sighs, waits for the sound of footsteps to fade, then goes to the main computer in the center of the command room. He turns it on and it projects a black screen, which turns white and reads "Panem Network" then shows the symbol of the eagle with spread wings. William presses a few commands and is pretty easily able to bring up a person search.

"I'm looking for Scipio…" William mutters as he puts in the first and last name of his greatest ally and worst enemy. Up comes the man's picture, in it, he has blond hair, and a horrifically blond suit, but his golden eyelashes and tattoos make it clear who he is to William. Next to him, his title says _Official Manager West-Southwest Districts._

"West-Southwest…Seven, Four, Five, and Three? That's not really one region…maybe Seven, Four, Five, Ten, or something more centered around Three, like Eight, One and Six, but not the combination Agrippa said." William looks hard at title, then closes the search and opens another screen, the one Marcellus had shown Craven.

"Conditions by district..." Williams says. He brings up a list of the districts, which gives a rank from Stable to Revolting for each one. Eight and Eleven, as expected, are in Revolting. But William is more concerned with the districts listed as Stable. District Two, that's expected, as is District Five, both are very wealthy Districts which never seem to be anything but loyal. District Nine is also expected, something about the freedom given to the grain raisers made them more orderly. But District Seven, who had been part of the Mockingjay Rebel Commander Corps, was surely participating. What's more, District Three is only ranked Fair, but when William clicks on information, granted to him for some reason as compared to Marcia, he hears a long, brutal report about buildings exploding, vehicles hijacked, and a number of discussions on prison breaks, one involving that victor, Beetee. William goes through this, then notices something strange. He restructures the list by number, and it skips District Four, straight from Three to Five. William tries to open the condition of District Four, but higher level access is demanded.

"High level access…" William looks around, the grabs Mayor Craven's badge, however, this is not high enough clearance, and it is rejected.

"Well, I suppose they forget him sometimes…" William mutters, then, much more cautiously, swipes Agrippa's badge and plugs it in. This too, however, is rejected. William taps his chin in confusion, then looks at the Districts. The three who had agreed to revolt weren't being reported correctly: Three, fair, Seven stable, Four not even accessible.

"Scipio…" William says, pulling his own access badge in. It is granted, and District Four comes up reading stable, with no mention of revolt anywhere.

"Very good, William, you've figured it out…" the high pitched Capitol accent rings through the room. William turns around and there he is, purple hair, golden tattoos, and golden eyelashes, sitting at the table and holding a glass of some white wine in his hand, "The next big question is: what are you going to do now?"


	20. Part 2: Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Little bit of historical Hunger Games here. Bear with me. Everything is Suzanne Collins.

* * *

"Scipio..." William says dryly. The man smiles widely, but it's clear from the sigh that follows he's a bit exacerbated.

"You've made quite a mess of things, William…" Scipio mutters. William gains a surge of bravery from this reminder and looks at Scipio darkly.

"I had a bit of prompting, to say the least."

"Of course you did. But I don't think anyone envisioned how far or fast this monster would grow…" Scipio gets up and runs his hands down his suit. He goes to the computer and brings up the status of District Four in more detail.

"Let me tell you, it's not easy to fudge so many details…populous – peaceful…industry – functioning…officials – successful…" Scipio turns and winks, "Some people are starting to ask where their shrimp are William. Lucky for you District One is rebelling too, or the pearl shortage alone would cause your destruction…"

"I appreciate your kindness in protecting me. What are you here for, Scipio?"

"To stop you from getting out of hand. Do you remember what I told you? You could do whatever you want, as long as you don't draw to much ire or attention of the Capitol…" Scipio presses a few buttons, then image changes to the barge coming down the hill, crashing into, and exploding the management building.

"That…is too much…"

"What exactly did you envision Scipio?"

"Guerilla warfare. That…well my friend, I might well call that 'Gorilla' warfare!" the man says with a laugh, then turns back to the man, "Small attacks under the cover of night to cause instability is what I'd hoped for. You've got mass revolts in broad daylight slaughtering peacekeepers. Almost 200 men aren't coming home after the Quarter Quell. Is that what you wanted?"

"Those men invaded sovereign territory."

"And they will be punished…" Scipio assures, putting his arm around William, "But for now, you need to withdraw and consolidate your forces. You're having far too much success for our plans…" William looks at him, and starts grinding his teeth.

"I'm no more your lapdog than the Capitols…"

"But can't you just act like it for six months…" Scipio mutters, "I'm telling you far too much, but once the Quarter Quell ends, we're going to start a full revolt across the Districts." William closes his eyes, thinking, then looks at Scipio.

"What do you have planned for the games?"

"Not important, William, withdraw your forces and consolidate. Once the games are over.."

"No, Scipio."

"No?"

"You heard me. I'm not stopping until Four is free, and I'm not waiting for another round of your stupid gladiator games."

"But…but…how can we have a games…"

"Without Four? That doesn't sound like my problem." William says. Scipio seems incensed, and straightens his jacket in frustration. William notices his accent isn't nearly as strong either.

"You can't split off! I can't protect you!"

"I don't want your protection. I want freedom."

"Freedom…freedom is expensive, William, and without me, you're going to pay a high cost for it!"

"I rather die free than live another six months in chains." Scipio looks him over, then turns his head.

"I warned you! Your life is only safe as long as you don't cross me. But you're crossing!" Scipio yells. He clears his throat, then continues, '"I'm on your side William."

"But I'm not on yours. Go ahead, tell your master Plutarch you couldn't control Four." Scipio's eyes grow big, then he raises his nose.

"End transmission. I hope you know what you're doing William." Scipio, or apparently his hologram, fades from view, and William is left alone, feeling a lot freer than ever before.

William's dreams are beautiful. For the first time, he doesn't see Iliana dying, instead, he sees her smiling, cheering him on, and his son, not a once innocent kid turned terrible, but instead an adult, strong and brave, holding his woman and surrounded by friends and allies. William is in this state of bliss, freedom is ringing from every part of District Four, and when the Capitol official asks for a tribute, William, along with the rest of Four, refuses, and the official goes away empty handed. This wonderful dream world is shattered however, when a cannon fires in the Hunger Games, and William sees Katniss dead, berry juice dripping out of her mouth. As the cannon fires again, its Finnick, not her, then William's awake. Another loud boom has him sitting up. He gets out of bed and opens the door to see Mica running to his room.

"Run! Run Mr. Odair!" There is another blast, and Mica falls lifelessly in front of him, blood dripping from her head. William falls back then starts to crawl away. Marcellus walks up the stairs holding his pistol. Two peacekeepers are with him, but they seem more interested in killing his servants. William looks at him, then stands up and stares him in the eye.

"You can kill me, but the revolution will never die."

"Oh, don't worry, the _way_ we kill you will bring an end to your pathetic rebellion…" Marcellus says, shooting the man in the leg. William falls to the ground, the pain from his leg overwhelming his senses and making it hard to think. William struggles to even breath as he is picked up and dragged unceremoniously toward a car.

"On…on what orders…do you think…to arrest me?" William grunts as a blurry Agrippa approaches him.

"Orders of violating the laws of Panem and participating in rebellion…" Agrippa says, "Assured by Capitol Official Manager, Scipio Mellark!" he says. William's eyes grow wide, then he is thrown into a car, chained up, and driven away. Where, he couldn't tell. Even if he stayed conscious during the ride, the metal box he is in had no windows. There is only a peacekeeper with him in the box, who in an enormous act of mercy, occasionally gives him tastes of water. William sips on it, and tries to think. Scipio wasn't on his side. He really did just want to crush the rebellion and gain his own glory, or Plutarch's, or someone's. And that meant that everything they were doing, in District Three, in District Seven, and in District Four, it was all in vain. Scipio had played them, and now they would be crushed and killed like the many people Snow went through to achieve his position. Perhaps that was just the ruthless nature of the leaders of the Capitol; Terrance had mentioned something similar done by Roman Emperors, which Panem was based off of. As William mopes in his despair, he can't hear the girl calling to him, or tapping his shoulder. Eventually however, he responds to being shaken, and looks to see that the peacekeeper in the car is Marcia.

"Odair…give me an order. What should I do? I have enough men, I can break you out now. Forty or so still stand with me."

"No…" William says weakly, looking up to the camera in the car is disabled. He looks back at her and shakes his head, "Don't die for me. Protect Finnick…get him troops. Help him make a base…in…five…" William feels the pain in the leg overwhelming his body, "Finnick…Finnick and Ron and Annie. That's your priority. Got it…Marcia?" William yells, then falls back. Marcia leans back, then opens the door of the van and gives some orders. The van starts again, then, after a few more minutes, it stops again. This time, when William is taken out, he sees an incredible amount of peacekeepers, maybe five hundred, standing together in a huge force around the Justice Building. A train arriving yields even more men, who move to join the line. Agrippa is smiling widely, his gold teeth hurting William's eyes. Marcellus is with him, and with a flick of his wrist, three peacekeepers come forward and drag the man into the building. He loses consciousness on the trip, and when he awakes, he's on a hard, stone floor in a room about six by eight feet. There are no windows, no bed, and no toilet. Just a TV, which is being projected from somewhere else so that he cannot turn it on or off. William sighs and leans himself against a wall. His leg has been treated, roughly, but seems much better, and he thinks the bullet is gone. William leans back against the cold concrete wall and looks at the TV. It's playing spliced clips of an old Hunger Games, maybe the third or fourth, and he sees that there are a lot of errors by the Capitol, a lot of things those terrible rulers were still ironing out back then. William watches methodically. After maybe an hour, most of the highlights have been done, and some girl from District One is giving an interview about her success. The girl is young, blond, beautiful, and doesn't seem cocky or arrogant. She just seems relieved. William sees something in her though, a woman from his past. His wife is sitting in that chair, thanking goodness that she was safe, then Iliana's voice is ringing in his head, thanking goodness that her husband didn't rebel, and that she is safe. Then, it's Finnick in the chair, laughing about how his father would never betray him and rebel. How his father would never make him suffer. William watches all this in horror, then collapses again.

William is doing this for what he assumes to be a week. He wakes up, watches the Hunger Games, sees it turn to his wife, or Finnick, or Ron, and then slips back into unconsciousness. The short respite he has is Mags' games, the eleventh, where she proves her ability to catch fish in any aquatic environment with just about any combination of wood, metal, bone, and feathers. When her games are done, William sees her come on stage, smiling, but she's not seventeen. She's eighty. And she is waving to William specifically.

"You raised a wonderful child William. He's such a good boy. Don't worry…he loves you too much to leave you to die like this…" she says. At first William is horrified, but then, he calms down, and thinks. Even with an enormous force, Agrippa and Marcellus still only control Area One, or did only control that Area. And what's more, as long as Scipio is building up for a grand show, they may not be able to crackdown as severely or strongly as they'd like. It's already a miracle the District hasn't been bombed to the ground. What was the Capitol, or maybe just Scipio, waiting for?

After Mag's games, William collapses back to his semi-conscious state, watching as the twelfth through twenty-fourth game and witnessing his family and friends talking and dying in those games. Finally, when William wakes up after the twenty fourth, things seem strangely clearer, more real. He's still in the cell, and alone, and with only a television, but he can see better, think straight, and everything around him seems a bit dimmer. His leg is much better too, and, leaning heavily on the wall, he is able to stand up. William walks back and forth a bit, trying to regain some strength in his wounded limb. As he is pacing however, the tv clicks on again, and the national anthem of Panem plays. William turns and looks at the screen, which fades out to an image of what looks like the government of Panem. But it is not the gathering he's used to. Instead of Snow standing before a set of advisors and peacekeepers, it is a woman, standing before a smattering of multi-colored Capitol leaders. In the very back of this group is Snow, wearing a bright white suit with and with a ring of dark brown hair around his face. He is, apparently, he's fifty years younger, as William sees a large sign which says Quarter Quell behind him. He seems disinterested in and perhaps even a bit jealous of the woman in front of him, but he remains quiet as she starts speaking.

The woman, who introduces herself as a new president of Panem, also introduces her cabinet. Most names are meaningless to William, except for Cornelius Snow, who was at the time Administrator of the Peacekeeper force, and Lawrence Heavensbee, Plutarch's father, who was at the time Secretary of the Treasury of Panem. After she announces the cabinet, the woman turns to a boy, probably some Capitol child, who comes out and gives her a box. She opens it, and inside are about twenty envelopes. Clearly, the original makers of the Hunger Games planned to host the games for hundreds of years. The woman takes out the top envelope, snow white and marked with the seal of Panem.

"Citizens of Panem," she begins, "This year is the twenty-fifth anniversary of the defeat of the rebellion and the fall of District Thirteen. To commemorate this event, I would like to announce that there will be some changes to the rules of the Hunger Games this year." William hears a few cheers in response, but mostly its murmuring.

"This year shall be the first in a series of many to commemorate this event. It is known as a Quarter Quell. Each twenty-five years, we will hold this event to remind the Districts of some aspect of suffering they experienced during their rebellion…" The woman opens the envelope and takes out a piece of paper, "To remind the Districts that their children die in these Hunger Games because of their choice to initiate violence, for the first ever Quarter Quell, the districts will have to vote on and select their two tributes themselves." A sickly feeling goes through William. They still did that in Four, selected which tributes had to fight and die in the games. In fact, this was where the idea of a Career came from, because the Districts, in general, decided to choose their best instead of their most hated to fight in these games. After this event, District One and Four, (Two came later) decided that they would train their two tributes, and have them volunteer after being select in a process similar to that in the Quarter Quell. William turns his attention back to the screen to find boos coming from the crowd. The president grabs her things and leaves the stage. There are yells of people calling the Games an injustice or a betrayal. William is amazed when the commentators for the games, the same two young men William has seen throughout most of the early games, talking openly about how awful that will be for the District citizens. The current commentators, Claduius Templesmith or Ceaser Flickermen, wouldn't even mention they didn't appreciate or like a type of blade of grass in the arena, much less a mention about the Games being unjust.

The reapings for these Games are a disaster. Even with mandatory voting and a high number of peacekeepers watching and managing the events, there is still low turnout, mass riots, and strangely enough, even voter fraud, as some tried to protect their own children. This culminated in a very messy reaping day in which almost every district had some sort of crisis, be it violence, faulty voting, or illegal participants. District Two tried to send one man who was actually about twenty seven when investigated. From Four, the mayor and a blue haired man who as many years before Otho's time, called out two people from the crowd. One was a burly boy, an eighteen year old fisherman who had clearly seen many hours on a boat. The other was a slender, beautiful girl, with slanted eyes like Ron and Terrance, and a petit, gentle face. She seems determined, however, and goes bravely to the stage. William slowly begins to recognize her.

"Muscida…the second victor of Four…" William murmurs. She stands next to the blue haired man and puts her fist up in an ancient sign. This is in some ways similar to the kissing of the three fingers which is now so central the current revolt. Except that this is more a sign of frustration, or disgust with the current situation, than a sign of goodbye or admiration. William can't believe how openly defiant, openly rebellious, openly against the Captiol they are. And they continue to be so, in the official tribute interviews, the interviews of their families and friends and even those of the Capitol citizens, who all commented on how terrible it is they had to vote on who had to fight. There are even a short discussion by the commentator considering if the tributes refused to fight. But once the games start, base human instinct came out, and they began killing each other. It's actually rather horrifying, since pretty much every District has selected their oldest and best fighters, the battles are much more intense, violent and terrible. The arena, which appears to be like the remains of an old factory, is very small and enclosed, and the opening bloodbath is a brutal affair, with nine tributes killed, most of whom killed each other. The only survivors are those who grabbed something quickly and ran into the winding hallways. Muscida wandered down one, having already lost her district partner, and she seems a bit lost, trying to find her way through the place. Two other tributes, one from Seven and one from Eight, find each other, and their long, and gruesome battle only ends when the one from Eight drives his knife through the one from Seven's eye. That tribute from Nine dies from his wounds shortly after, and when a girl from Six falls into a metal shredder in the factory, they have already killed half of the tributes. The second day starts with another confrontation, which the boy from Nine survives. He gets a scythe as he does it, which gives him a distinct advantage, as the scythe, as William has seen, is the traditional weapon of that District. However, more interesting is an offer of temporary truce between the boy from One and Muscida. She agrees, and eventually they add a girl from Two and a boy from Three. This early "career" pack is not unprecedented; as William has seen, many times the tributes from District One and Two formed temporary alliances to help pick off weaker targets. But this pack is more stable, more solid, and much stronger, even as they face very stronger, well-armed, and powerful boys and girls from the poorer districts. This pack spends the next two days hunting down six tributes, only losing the boy from Three in the process. Once they get down to the final four, Muscida, the boy from one and the girl from two agree to split up, and give each other distance before they must become enemies. Muscida actually promises to the camera that she won't kill the girl from Two, but it's not a problem, because the boy from One stabs her the moment she turns her back. He is in turn killed when he is kicked under a garage and cleaved in half by the boy from Nine. Muscida, now wielding a sword, and the boy from Nine, using an axe, come to face off in the central part of the arena near the Cornucopia, and after a long and brutal duel, Muscida succeeds in stabbing him through his leg. The screen blacks out after. William assumes this is the end of those games, but then static plays and the screen comes back on, and Muscida is holding up her sword to the camera, pointing it angrily. William can see behind her that the boy from Nine seems to have had his head smashed in, and he doesn't think she was the one who did it.

"This…is not right. This is wrong! He didn't have to die! I'm not letting anyone else have to go through what I did! I'm never going to kill again! Well, I'll make one exception, you, President Rover and every single leaders of the Capitol for creating and making these terrible games!" She yells, then the screen blacks out again, and then she is sitting calmly with President Rover. She has clearly been tortured, however, as she looks unsteady and very weak.

"The Districts must stop this rebellion. There is only one way for us to survive. Unity. One panem." The President says. Then scenes of riots dominate the screen, probably thirty different riots, taking place all across the Districts. In this chaos, peacekeepers and citizens are shot indiscriminately, rebel forces blow up buildings, large signs of M's with a circle around it, representing Muscida's name, William assumes, are painted on buildings and walls. Then, there is a reporter, sitting in front of an image of the Capitol center.

"Tonight, tragic news. President Rover has been assassinated by poison in her drink. Many other members of the high cabinet were also killed. Only Lawrence Heavensbee, who was visiting a District Four relief area, and Cornelius Snow, who is now in critical condition, have survived." Images of the Districts returns, and it seems the riots seemed to calm down, many clearly unready for experiencing the actual death of a President. Eventually, there is the image of a recovered Snow, wearing his white suit and standing before a podium with only Lawrence behind him.

"This tragedy must be answered in justice. The Districts must stop their rebellion now, or be destroyed as District Thirteen was. If there is any question, look at the images of District Nine, who started this terrible revolt." The screen switches to an enormous burned field. The remains of houses, grain elevators, and windmills and a once mighty Justice Building crumbling to the ground are shown, then the screen blacks out, and the music of Panem starts with the name _The 26__th__ Hunger Games_. The Quarter Quell is over, and it nearly resulted in the fall of the Capitol, except that Snow, who was probably the one that killed those cabinet members and the president, had quelled it. William tries to think about what it means, and why he was shown a version with so much information on the revolt when the cell door opens and Agrippa comes in. Two peacekeepers are with him, and William assumes his time is up.

"Well, Odair, I hope you've liked your accommodations."

"I've slept in better beds. And I've had a lot better food. Tell me, did Scipio really say I had to eat mush everyday? Or, is even really calling the shots?"

"Silence!" Agrippa says. William stands up and goes toward him.

"What did I say something offensive? Does he really want me like this? He's been giving you conflicting orders, hasn't he? He doesn't know what to do with me, that's why I saw much more of the Quarter Quell than I should have right?" Agrippa looks at one of his men, who comes forward and hits William violently across the face. William looks up at him.

"Was that supposed to hurt? You're going to have to try harder than that…" The peacekeeper gives William a full power punch, which sends him reeling onto the ground.

"Wow…that one hurt pretty bad…" William spits out blood, but feels his tongue around his mouth and finds no teeth loose, "You didn't knock a tooth out though. Perhaps you should aim a little lower next time!" William says. The peacekeeper raises his fist again for a hit, but Agrippa puts his hand out.

"Scipio said he's not to be tortured. The wounds he has already suggest too much." William smiles and looks up at Agrippa.

"Not to be tortured…hmm…that's too bad. Pretty sure it suggests he doesn't want me in a cell either."

"No, he wants you dead. And tomorrow you will be. But he wants you looking presentable for when we hang you on camera," Agrippa leans down to William and holds out a needle, "You know, there are some forms of torture Scipio doesn't have to know about though. A little tracker jacker venom, and the images you see become wild, shiny, magical figures. Just a taste of it, and you'll be torturing yourself more than we ever could…that's no doubt why you've been enjoying the games so much…" William looks in horror as Agrippa jams the needle into his arm, "A large dose of the venom and, well…you won't trust anything you see for a while…" William yells in pain as the mutation venom starts to infect his body. The colors of the room change, fire starts burning all around him, water floods the room, and Agrippa's head becomes a huge bumblebee, which leaves the body and stings William in his legs, his face, and his arm. The peacekeepers with Agrippa turn into enormous spiders, which eat each other a few times, then come and tear William limb from limb, spending special consideration on his wounded leg. William just remains still whimpering as monster after monster attacks him. Eventually, he summons words, and screams for Finnick to help him. He yells out the name twenty times, but only more creatures respond, wolves, monkeys, lions, bears, any predator he's ever seen or heard of comes for him. Eventually, he senses are completely overwhelmed, and everything goes black.


	21. Part 2: Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sorry I've taken so long with this, just too many exams :(.

* * *

When William wakes up, he's haggard, tired, and completely disoriented. He sees no more of the monsters he witnessed attack him all through the night, instead, only the sound of many footsteps. He hears the door to his cell click open, and Marcellus is standing there, holding a nightstick.

"Welcome to the current Odair residence, can I get you something…" William mutters. Marcellus takes his foot and roughly flips William over. He finds he is nearly immobile, the venom and lack of sleep have made him almost paralyzed. Marcellus leans down and grabs William's neck.

"If I could, I'd hang you right here, and that would be worth all the frustrations you caused me."

"Then why don't you, oh, that's right, you powerful military commanders are controlled by pathetic frilly Capitol citizens. Now, that has to annoy you, gold-tooth and his ridiculous nature." William says. Marcellus is struck by this, and freezes a moment.

"Don't you just wish you could sock that pathetic man? Make him shut up for just a moment. Agrippa isn't a trained commander, or leader. He's just a rich relative of Snow. Why does he deserve to order you around?" Marcellus grabs William by his collar and pulls him up.

"If you think you're going to turn me against Agrippa, you're crazy."

"No, no…I just want you to…think for a bit." William says smiling. Marcellus, not impressed, pulls him to his feet and forcibly has him walk out of the cell toward the surface. The sun rays are blinding when William first comes out, but as his vision improves, he sees an enormous crowd of people, maybe a thousand or so, gathered before the Justice Building. He sees Otho, who looks horrified, and Craven, who is unemotional as ever, standing to one side. He sees peacekeepers lined up all along the crowd. And then…he sees the noose, hanging, waiting, for his neck. The noose which had haunted his dream, killed his wife thousands of times in his mind, that noose was finally here to take him as well. William blinks away tears and tries to look unfazed, but its difficult as this noose seems to be call his name when it swings in the wind. He assumes the venom hasn't worn off, and notices the noose moving closer and closer, ready to slip around him any second.

"William Odair, for the crime of fermenting, aiding, and leading rebellion against the beloved Capitol and President Snow," Agrippa reads out to the crowd, which is getting a little wild, "you will be hung until dead. By order of Scipio Mellark, Commander of Capitol Officials and Peacekeepers, District Three, Four, Five, and Seven." William looks around at the people, who are calling his name, demanding he be freed. He even thinks he sees Finnick for a moment, but he dismisses this as the venom poisoning him.

"Any last words, Odair…"

"I die for a free District Four. This revolt isn't over. You can tell Scipio…that you failed…" Agrippa looks at him, then flashes his golden smile and looks out at the crowd.

"Oh, but we've had more success than we imagined. Arrest Finnick Odair now!" Agrippa yells. Peacekeepers push through the crowd and eventually, William watches his son dragged forcefully to the stage with him. Finnick thrashes in the peacekeeper's arms, and they take a pistol from him, then beat him to the ground.

"Finnick…no…" William says weakly. He can't tell whether he was dreaming or actually seeing things but Finnick looked completely outdone, as a peacekeeper shocks him with an electric nightstick.

"Finnick...I've killed you too…I've killed everyone…" William says, as Agrippa pulls the noose down around his neck.

* * *

Finnick holds his chest, trying to look badly wounded as the peacekeeper kicked him in his body armor again. The pistol whip on his face was painful, but the slams against his body weren't doing anything. He was just trying to stall for time though, all of the reinforcements weren't here yet. He looks up slightly to see his father, noose around his neck, and Agrippa ready to do the deed.

"It's over, Odair. You, then your son, and the District Four revolt is over!" Agrippa yells. He is about to pull the trigger and let his father hang. Finnick jumps to his feet and yells.

"Agrippa! The revolts not over yet. Marcia now!" The peacekeeper behind Agrippa draws two pistols and kills at least four men before Agrippa can even turn around. Finnick looks into the crowd to Mags, who throws up his trident. Finnick holds his glove out, and the device twirls elegantly into his hand.

"Ron! Time to play!" Finnick yells. Two of the peacekeepers standing guard near the stage rip off their helmets, revealing themselves to be Ron and Jarrok. Ron holds out his hand, and a trident comes from behind Agrippa, cutting the rope holding William and dropping him onto the stage. Finnick knocks down two peackeepers with a flourish and scoops up his father.

"Come on, old man, you didn't think I'd abandoned you. We made a deal, we die together.."

"Finnick…" is all his father says before he passes out. Finnick turns to run and four peacekeepers come onto the stage. They raise weapons but Ron knocks down three with one motion of his weapon, while Jarrok drives through another with his trident. Finnick turns to see Marcellus, pistol raised. Agrippa, Craven, and Otho are all behind him.

"We have nearly five hundred peacekeepers Odair. You must realize you can't win."

"Maybe so. But maybe you underestimate us. Ron, time to get your father involved." Ron nods and presses a button on his trident, which is followed by a missile, soaring through air and crashing into the justice building. The rubble falls down over Marcellus, Agrippa, Craven, and Otho, and Finnick, Ron, and Jarrok jump off the stage toward a car. Marcia is already in it, with two other peacekeepers with her.

"Get him back to his house. We'll take care of the rest." Marcia nods then starts driving away. Finnick turns to Ron.

"I get Marcellus."

"You can have them both. I just want to stick someone." Ron turns to Hadrian, who comes up with his army of about forty. Half are rebellious peacekeepers and the other half are armed citizens.

"Come on soldiers, lets go!" Hadrian yells, running into the fight. Another missile crashes into the justice building, this time sending rubble flying behind it into the parked peackeeper cars. Finnick turns to the crowd, where people are rioting against the peacekeepers holding them in. Even with Marcia's fifty some soldiers who turned, the army is still overwhelming, and they start pressing the crowd in.

"Ron…is Librae here?" Finnick asks. Ron takes out binoculars he stole from a peacekeeper during the fight and looks around.

"I don't think yet…wait, there they are!" Ron yells. Finnick sees that nearly a hundred people coming down the hill a short distance from the justice building. Ron's father is perched there with a missile launcher peacekeepers had tried to use in Area Three. The troops come down that hill seem awfully well organized to Finnick.

"Ron are you sure those are ours?" Finnick asks. He knocks over and strikes an attacking keeper, then looks back to his friend. Ron drops the binoculars.

"Yeah, those are ours all right. You are gonna want to take a look." Finnick brings up the binoculars to see Librae, the father of Porick Finnick thinks is named Thomas with about ten guns on him, and behind them is a mass of kids, 12-18, who are all armed with guns or melee weapons.

"Are those…"

"Yep. The kids of _Tribute Academy. _Talk about calling in the cavalry. Good idea Finnick." Ron says. Finnick looks at him.

"I didn't ask for this!"

"Then who did?" Finnick looks back with his binoculars, and can't believe his eyes. Annie is at the top of the hill, holding an axe. She looks unsteady, but is cheering the kids on. Finnick lower the binoculars and puts them into Ron's hands.

"Is that Annie?" he screams. Finnick nods slowly.

"I guess I can only blame myself for that one. My father didn't call her or the tributes here." FInnick raises his trident and points it toward the gathering mass of peacekeepers.

"Only one thing to do now. Defeat them as fast as we can! Come on!" Finnick yells, running and jumping at a peacekeeper with his trident.

* * *

Ron thrusts his trident forward and uproots one peacekeeper and uses his chest as a springboard to cut the necks of two more. Another missile flies from the hill, but this time, it smashes into an incoming car filled with peacekeepers. The vehicle is blown to bits, and the one behind it is flipped over. Ron looks back to see a group of about twelve peacekeepers coming at him with nightsticks.

"Finnick…" Ron says. Finnick looks up from the one he's stabbing, and then runs toward Ron.

"You know, when we came up with this attack pattern, I really thought you were crazy. I was like, when and why would we ever use this…" Ron says, holding up his trident.

"What, you didn't expect you and me to be armed with tridents against a platoon of peacekeepers fighting to liberate our district?" Finick says, smiling. Ron looks at him, a grin on his face too.

"No…I didn't see that one in the stars back in 68…" Ron leans down and Finnick jumps over him thrusting his trident into the first keeper. He pulls back and ducks, and Ron twirls his, cutting down another man and finishing the first. FInnick jumps up and flings his weapon, then drops again as Ron twirls and takes down an attacker. They move like sea water, which is interestingly enough the name of their move. Finnick thrusts and withdraws, while Ron twirls his weapon to keep back attackers. This move, which they've practiced probably a hundred times together, works perfectly to outdo this squadron, and actually another. They finish the last man, and look at each other.

"Wow…that was awesome…" Ron says. Finnick slaps him on the back.

"See, you need to trust me sometimes!" Finnick says. Ron smiles, then turns to see a tribute, the twelve year old boy Finnick knocked out with a punch so long ago, attacking a peacekeeper. The boy, armed with a sword, uproots the peacekeeper and kills him, then turns to Finnick and Ron and holds up the weapon. Ron and Finnick hold up their tridents in response. The boy turns to move to the next keeper, and then he's hit by a sniper bullet, and collapses to the ground. Ron is shocked, then turns with determination toward the justice building. It doesn't take long for him to sees his sniper.

"Finnick, Agrippa and Marcellus have ruled this place too long." Ron says. Finnick nods.

"I agree…lets get them an early retirement package, shall we?" Ron and Finnick race toward the justice building. They go to a back side door and find Mags there.

"Just a moment…" Mags says. She presses a few buttons on a small keypad near the door, and it open. Mags smiles and waves Ron and Finnick in, "A gift from Marcia."

"Thank you Mags. And thank Marcia for us…" Ron says, giving the woman a kiss. Finnick goes to her and picks her up, planting a long kiss on his cheek.

"You're the best, sweetheart!" Finnick says. Ron and him start into the building, both with their tridents out and ready. When they reach the fourth floor, peacekeepers, at least ten come down the stairs.

"Alright, same plan?" Finnick says. Ron looks at him and shakes his head.

"No, I got something special planned." Ron takes out a small grenade and flings it at the stairs. He grabs Finnick and pulls him down another hall, then an explosion tells him the way is clear.

"You know, you make life too easy."

"I make death too easy. Life…I'm still working on that…" Ron goes with Finnick up the rubble that was once a stairway up to the fifth floor, where he was sure he saw the sniper. Ron cautiously puts his trident out, but it doesn't draw any fire.

"They're here, and they have a sniper rifle."

"Can you just blow them up?"

"This building has take four rockets already. Anymore, and it might crumble right on top of us. And I really don't want to have that race."

"Then it looks like we got to do this…" Finnick knocks open a closest and after a bit of heaving, rips out the wooden door, "The old fashion way." Finnick holds out the door, and starts running while Ron holds his trident back, ready to throw. Finnick starts running down the hall, taking several shots. He suddenly drops to the ground, and Ron flings his weapon, skewering on man. Ron draws the trident back and Finnick jumps up off the ground and slashes two peacekeepers with his trident. He stands up and holds his weapon up to Agrippa, who is whimpering.

"I could give you anything…jewels, money, women, just let me live…"

"I want one thing, freedom. And I need you alive for that."

"You…you want to take me hostage?"

"Let's hope you're worth a lot to Snow…"

"Oh dear…" Agrippa says, his gold teeth still shimmering outrageously. The shine actually is blinding Ron, so he holds up his hand, then is suddenly tackled by Marcellus, who has a gun to Ron's face.

"Listen close, Finnick. You give up now, I don't kill Ron."

"Wait…wait…" Finnick says, holding out his hand. He looks back and grabs Agrippa, holding the trident point to his neck.

"Alright, you pay attention. You surrender, I won't kill shiny here."

"You think I care what happen to Agrippa. That pointless blob of an official is as useless as a chocolate teapot." Everyone stops for a moment. Ron thinks about this, then smiles.

"Oh…that's a good one…" Marcellus rolls his eyes and smacks Ron.

"Look, he's still your supervisor."

"I'll just say he was shot. By you. In fact…" Marcellus raises his guns and sends a bullet through Agrippa's chest. The gold man is covered in red, and collapses in front of Finnick.

"Now…back too…AHHH!" Marcellus cries out, and falls to the ground. Ron rolls out of his grip. Mags comes out from the shadows and thrusts her walking cane/trident into Marcellus's leg. His eyes turn spiteful and he thrusts out with his hand and grabs the old woman by the neck.

"I'm tired of you, old woman. This is it for you!" As he turns, Ron pulls his trident back to him and drives it through Marcellus's back. Finnick runs over and stabs the man in the shoulder. Marcellus cries out in pain, but Mags puts his hand over his mouth.

"Marcellus. I'm tired of stabbing you. This is it…for you!" Mags is about to suffocate him when Finnick pulls her back.

"Hold on. We need something to negotiate with, and the more we have the better. Despite his attempt to kill Agrippa, the bullet wasn't clean," Finnick leans down and looks at the pained Marcellus, "That useless blob is still alive. And I assure you, he's not going to be happy. Not that it matters, because you're now our hostages…" Finnick looks to Ron.

"The mayor and Otho are here somewhere."

"More hostages…" Ron says, smiling. He turns and follows the steps to the top floor, where Mayor Craven is talking loudly into a floating picture of an official.

"They've taken the main square. This is a full on revolution! If I don't get more men immediately, I'm not going to make it! Don't let me die like that man in Eleven! I deserve better…" Ron smiles and walks out leisurely into the room.

"Don't worry Craven, I won't let you be treated like that terrible man in Eleven!" Ron says. Craven looks up, horrified. There are two peacekeepers in the room, but Ron brings both down within seconds. He looks at Otho, who throws himself before Ron and begs for mercy.

"I didn't do any of this! I'm just an escort! I'm not even liked by the Captiol! They just need someone to serve on television! I'm on your side, I promise…" Ron rolls his eyes, and whacks Otho with his trident butt, knocking him out. Craven is all that's left, and he looks at the computer.

"I assume, this is my end…"

"Far from it. No, every piece of leverage we can have, we'll use…" Ron says, going to him and grabbing his arm. He notices that Craven turned on some sort of emergency signal. Ron hits him with the trident butt also, leaving him unconscious, then grabs the emergency signal.

"If a hovercraft comes within a hundred feet of the Justice Building, one of your servants or citizens in District Four will die. Enter at your own risk…" Ron says, flinging the device out of the window. He grabs the unconscious mayor and Otho, and takes them down to the first floor, where Finnick has Agrippa and Marcellus tied to poles.

"Well…" Finnick says. Ron smiles and drops his prizes.

"I didn't even have to fight with Otho. In fact…he might be useful for getting some access codes…" Finnick nods. Librae, Marcia, and Jarrok come over and see the four defeated leaders.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Jarrok says. Librae smiles, and Marcia picks up Marcellus.

"This should stop their fighting. Help me Ron." The two carry the man back onto the remains of the stage. Ron grabs the mic and taps it a few times. Its still being projected, and he pulls it over the Marcia, who draws a pistol.

"All peacekeepers still fighting against us. Drop your weapons or retreat immediately or your commander dies. You have five seconds…" Marcia holds up the pistol. Most peacekeepers drops their weapons or start running at that moment, but a few still hold their guns or nightsticks.

"Five…four…three…two…" the remaining peacekeepers drop their weapons and start running. Marcia draws back the pistol and looks at Marcellus.

"Seems your subordinates are better than you are at protecting officers…" Ron says, watching as Marcia's soldiers and the rebel army are collecting weapons, "So, Marcia…what now…"

"That's a decision…" Marcia says, "For our new mayor…" Marcia looks back to where William, leaning on a cane, is hobbling onto stage, and on his chest is the M within a circle.


	22. Part 2: Chapter 10

Chapter 10

If you are still with me after that emotional roller coaster, hang on because I promise, I'm writing a side story, not an alternate universe. We're going to end this section in the same place as the first part of _Catching Fire _ends. Team Scipio isn't done yet. Everything to Suzanne Collins. And of course...please, please, please keep favoriting and reviewing!

* * *

William holds out his hands before the crowd of rebels. He has his allies behind him, all six District Four victors, Terrance, his lieutenant, Marcia and Hadrian, rebel peacekeepers, and that crazy man who robbed the peacekeeper weapon stores in Four, Thomas. William is smiling widely, power over the district now completely in his hands, and what's worse, his goal from freedom achieved. The people are cheering, yelling the name Odair over and over again.

"This is an absolute nightmare…" Scipio mutters, rubbing his hands together, "Plutarch is going to have my head. What am I possibly going to say: 'well, I was inspiring rebellion and dropping hints and then they defeated all my forces.' Or maybe: 'well without hovercraft, I don't know what you expected. Half of my soldiers didn't even have guns, in fact, by the end of that, I bet the rebels had heavier weapons than Marcellus and Agrippa did. And I have no idea what to do with them…" Scipio murmurs to himself, watching William bragging about his victory and rubbing it in Scipio's face. The purple haired man gets up and looks around.

"I could probably make a run back for Thirteen and save myself. But then again, that might cause the rebellion to collapse. Save myself…or save the rebellion…Oh Scipio you honor-bound fool…" the man goes through the Capitol Peacekeeper Center to a tunnel connecting it and the next building, the Gamemaker Headquarters. He goes into the elevator, which has two other gamemakers in it. These stupid Capitol citizens literally have no purpose in life other than prepare and present the Hunger Games. And they are even stupider sounding when they speak now.

"So my cousin promised me a clam chowder with shrimp pasta for my birthday. And you know what I got? A filet mignon! And I'd already got all the white wine for the event. He said something about a shortage, but how could there be a shortage of shrimp or clams, District Four isn't revolting."

"I don't know. Maybe the chaos in One is blocking access from Four…"

"You know what…I bet it's all those terrible things in Six! I heard that those rioters were stopping or attacking trains. They probably have my shrimp. Those d*mn train makers…" The two men get off and leave Scipio to his thoughts. If two gamemakers, who had access to enormous knowledge, were too stupid to draw a connection between revolt and food shortages, maybe most people wouldn't notice that District Four was independent. He might be able to pretend there was no problem, keep covering up their liberty with lies about shortages and lack of response. But when it came time for the Quarter Quell, Plutarch was going to need Four. The elevator stops on the top floor, and Scipio gets out and goes into the nearest office, which is an enormous room covered in pictures, paintings, and artwork involving the Hunger Games. One small picture of Plutarch, his brother, and his wife, are the only thing not about the Hunger Games in the whole office. Plutarch is talking angrily on the phone, and Scipio's knock on the door only gets a finger instructing him to wait.

"Pay attention, Fulvia. You will not use one more bomb on District Six. If Justin Tix is killed, there are no more boys. I need Victors, Fulvia, I can't afford not to have them…What? I don't know, use your imagination. You don't have to kill all 700,000 people. Just keep them in the country for another six months, then it doesn't matter." Plutarch turns and looks at Scipio, "Yes, I understand how delicate this matter is. But no hovercraft. I'm stopping bombing in all the Districts, I can't afford to lose any more victors…Alright, thank you Fulvia, good luck." Plutarch hangs up the phone and looks at Scipio.

"Please tell me you have some good news…" Scipio bites his lips then looks around.

"District Five is still loyal…" Scipio says. Plutrach puts his head in his hands, and then looks up.

"What happened?"

"I…think I have District Three under control too. Seven…I uh…well…there is still one boy and one girl tribute to choose from…" Scipio says. Plutarch runs his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Only one?"

"I've got Blight locked up. He's not going anywhere. Johanna…well, I thought I knew where she was but…"

"Find Johanna! Without her, nothing will succeed! Find her! Now, what else? Four?"

"It...uh..."

"Well?"

"The District…uh…" Scipio bites his lip again. Plutrach sighs and presses a few buttons on his computer. The feed comes up and Plutarch's eyes grow wide.

"What is this…"

"William is making a new government. He's gathering six representatives from seven Areas to manage the affairs of District Four. And he's got a hotel full of Captiol citizens, the mayor, the escort, the head peackeeper and an official as a bargaining tool to keep us back."

"How…you let him get independence?"

"I ordered his execution. It was his son and his son's friends who caused this to turn into such a mess…" Scipio says, "So…are we still doing the no bombing thing?" Plutarch gives Scipio are dark look.

"Yes. If I lose anymore Victors, I'm not going to have enough for the games. I've gone from 59 to 46 in a week. I've got only two from Eight and now Seven apparently."

"Well, my peacekeepers there in Seven were a little too aggressive. Oh, and I had a peacekeeper commander turn on me in Four, and she had every one of those victors backed up with about ten soldiers." Plutarch rolls his eyes and looks at Scipio.

"So what's your plan for solving this?"

"My plan…I was going to have you give me bombs to solve it…"

"And have you kill Finnick? How is that going to help us?"

"I…uh…"

"Solve it Scipio. No bombs, no dead Victors…" Plutarch says. Scipio sighs and stands up. As he's walking out, he mutters.

"Without bombs or at least more soldiers, I have no bargaining chips, nothing to…negotiate with…" Scipio turns back and looks at Plutarch.

"If I can't use bombs…could we talk about some new appointments…like the mayor of District Four?" Scipio says, which prompts both men to smile.

* * *

William opens the door of the Justice Building's conference room and lets the other five administrators out. The temporary repairs done to the building seem to be holding up, and the place looks wonderful with the new symbols and new flag of their free District Four. The flag is a mockingjay flying one direction, and a fish swimming toward the other, with two tridents around it. William gives a long happy look at the flag, then turns back toward the administrators.

"Alright then. We'll see each other next week to hold our first official council session." The administrators, popularly elected from the Areas, each shake William's hand. The administrator from Area Three, Terrance Stafford, actually hugs the man.

"We've done it. We've dreamed about this day for a long time."

"Many years…, you know, a part of me feels as though I've paid a long owed debt, to both my wife, and to the Capitol."

"It's true. I feel as though the weight of her death is finally off my chest." Terrance says, taking in a long breath of free air. William smiles, and then sees Finnick down the hall. Terrance notices him, then nods to William, "If you'll excuse me, Mayor Odair. Let me also extend to you a congratulations on your election." Terrance pats the man's shoulder, then goes out, leaving William with his son. Finnick nods to Terrance, then William hugs him tightly and kisses his forehead.

"Freedom. We have freedom Finnick!" He smiles, then looks down at William's chest, were the M is pinned to it.

"You're the new Mayor?"

"Yes, it was a surprisingly unanimous decision. Terrance nominated me then all the other administrators agreed."

"Is…Annie's father…" William shakes his head.

"He was a choice for Area Two, but a woman, some ship captain's daughter, won instead."

"Good…" Finnick says, "Anyone who spoke of his only daughter like that in her games doesn't…" the man trails off. William holds out his hand and they start going toward the Mayor's office.

"I assume you didn't just want a political update…"

"It's been three days since we overthrow Marcellus and Agrippa. Have you heard anything from the Capitol or the Peacekeeper Corps?"

"No. Nothing. They haven't responded to our list of demands or to our hostage threats. In fact, they haven't even turned off our lights, which they could do quite easily."

"What about your access as Mayor?" Finnick says. William shrugs.

"I was just elected Finnick, I haven't exactly tried to snoop around every computer…" William says, opening the door to the Mayor's office. As the door opens, Finnick's eyes grow wide. William turns to see Scipio, standing in the middle of the room, smiling.

"Hello Mr. Odair. Or should I say Mayor Odair. And hello to you too, Finnick." Scipio says. Finnick draws his trident from his back and raises it.

"Oh, Finnick I assure you, that will be quite unnecessary. And quite ineffective…" William puts out his hand, stopping Finnick's throw.

"It's not him. It's some image of him he's projecting here."

"Indeed…Now William, we have some business to discuss."

"Yes…we do…" William turns to Finnick, "Do you want to stay for this? I can handle these negotiations,"

"I'll…go check on Annie. Everything in this last week has let her unsettled…" Finnick murmurs, then turns to go. William looks back to Scipio.

"I've got one hundred hostages including Agrippa, Marcellus, Otho, and Craven. I'll start killing them unless our demands are met."

"Oh, William, there is no need for such threats. I've told you from the beginning, neither you, nor your son is at risk."

"I felt pretty at risk when Agrippa was dragging me out for execution."

"Whatever you heard or what he told you, Agrippa was ignoring my orders. He injected you with tracker jacker venom too, which was in direct violation of my instructions. I see he couldn't keep his hands off you either…" Scipio comes close to William and touches the man's cheek. William draws back, but only feels the slightest tingling on his face. Scipio swings his hand through William's head, probably to show that the image is harmless. It passes through, and William is unaffected.

"I don't believe you."

"And I doubt I can do much to change that. But despite this, we have a task at hand. Figuring out what to do with your revolt. What in the world am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know…what will you do?"

"Let me start with this…" Scipio leans in close to William, "Craven was an appointee of Snow years and years ago. The Capitol is just as ready as you are to find his replacement," William sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Unless the people get to decide…"

"They already have. As have we…" Scipio says. He puts his hand out and seems to press invisible buttons. This causes the main computer in the Mayor's office to come on and give information.

"If you put your face near the screen it will scan you, and give your eyes special access." William gives Scipio an untrusting glare, but goes to the system and looks at it. A scan starts of his eyes, then a loud beep causes William to jump back.

"Access granted," the system says. William presses a button and finds masses of information come up.

"Now, Mayor Odair. Let's discuss how we're going to reintegrate you back into Panem. What is it going to take?" Scipio says. William looks at him.

"I started the rebellion to free myself from the control of Panem. You can't expect me to just reintegrate ourselves as soon as you start begging."

"I've given you power over the District. You understand what that means. No one, not a single one of you people who killed probably three hundred of my peacekeepers is going to suffer, because you will have full control over justice."

"I don't want control. That's for the council to administer," William says, turning to leave, "Thanks for the position. But we'll decline reintegration. Bombs, more peacekeepers, anything slightly aggressive from the Capitol, one of the hostages dies," William is going on and Scipio looks incensed again. And his voice shows it.

"Wi…William! Wait, come back! I'll give you more! Here…" Scipio squeaks, pressing another invisible button. A picture of Marcia comes up on the Mayor's computer.

"Here, Marcia is now your head peacekeeper. Which means that you will have absolute control over the District. You can do whatever you want now as long as you come back..." William looks back and shakes his head.

"It's not enough."

"Then what…" Scipio takes a deep breath, and starts again, at his normal high Capitol tone, "What is?"

"Freedom…" William says, then leaves. He hears Scipio calling him back, but doesn't care. No matter what, he can't have anything less than freedom for his district.

* * *

"Ron…" Finnick says, pulling the man out of the rain and into his home, "Come on, I've already started boiling the shrimp!"

"Shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, without the Capitol's ridiculous demand for it, we have more than we could ever need," Ron mutters, putting his raincoat into Finnick's closest.

"I'm more worried about what happens to all those pearls. The pearl divers can't find enough people to buy the jewels. There are so much damned pearl jewelry…" Finnick looks at his wrist, which has three bracelets on it, "the Victors and our fathers can buy."

"You're right," Ron says, looking at his necklace of pearls, "But you know, I bet Jarrok could provide a demand for all the shrimp by himself," Ron laughs. He turns into the sitting room to see Annie, who is carefully setting the table.

"Ron…" Annie says weakly. She is dressed up a bit, wearing a long blue dress and with eye shadow and blush. Ron feels underdressed, wearing his normal slacks, long sleeve shirt, and eye-liner.

"Oh my. You look gorgeous Annie…" Ron says, going to a knee and kissing the woman's hand. She smiles and touches his face. Finnick nods to the two and goes into the kitchen, where he can watch the event while he stirs his shrimps and dabs them with seasoning.

"I…just…wanted to look nice…for you…since you…" Annie says. Ron stands up and puts a finger over his mouth.

"Don't. Let me help you…" Ron says, taking the knives and setting them in the their places, "You don't need to try and explain yourself. I understand." Finnick doesn't really like the comment, but doesn't do anything. Ron and Annie were bordering on being something, until his lookalike, Adrian, went and got beheaded in front of Annie in the games, leading to her insanity. When jabberjays, those terrible bird mutation which copied and repeated human tones, attacked Annie in the games, unlike her family, neither Ron nor Finnick's voice played. But the similarly of Ron and Adrian lead her to lose control when she was even in the same room as Ron. So, Finnick was all she had left, the wild drunken, sex crazed kid who had ended up at her house seven years ago. And when he went with her to mentor in the 71st Hunger Games, he found she was the only one he ever wanted her to have.

"Finnick!" Ron yells. He's drawn back to the present to see his shrimp boiling over and spilling on the oven.

"Good gravy!" Finnick grabs the searing hot pot and puts it on another burner. Finnick looks at his hands to see long scorch marks.

"Are you alright?" Annie says, weakly. Ron grabs Finnick's hands and looks at them.

"Nothing serious, a few first degree burns. Run some water over it and I'll get you some Aloe leaves..." Finnick lets Annie put his hands into the sink and run water over them. The coolness is soothing, and he sighs deeply, causing Annie to giggle.

"What's funny?"

"Usually, there is only one thing I can do to make you sigh like that…" Annie says. Finnick smiles and bounces his eyebrows.

"I do a lot of sighing like that when I'm with you…don't I?" Annie smiles and gives him a long kiss. When he releases her, Ron is back with the Aloe.

"Here, put this on…are you alright Finnick? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine…just…nervous…" Finnick says. Ron raises an eyebrow.

"About shrimp production?"

"About…well…about us…" Finnick says, holding out his searing hands out to the two people in front of him, "We're free. No more Capitol, no more sex slave, no more Hunger Games. What does that mean for us, for our lives? How do we live…when we've been spending our lives trying not to die…" Finnick trails off. Annie seems shaken by this, and looks down sadly. Ron sighs and puts a hand on his hip.

"I don't know, Finnick. But we'll do it. We'll live our lives. The Capitol stole our childhood. We're not going to let them steal our adulthood too, are we?" Ron says, slapping Finnick's arm. He grabs a couple towels and picks up the cooling pot of shrimp, "Now come on, this excitement has really worked up an appetite." Finnick watches him take the pot out, and then leans in to Annie's ear.

"I love you…but that man is the only thing keeping me anchored to reality."

"I know…it's the same for me…" Annie says, gently pulling Finnick by the wrist to his table.

* * *

William humbly walks up to the door and presses the doorbell of the enormous Victor House. This one, unlike his son, or most of the others, is a light shade of blue, more the color of the sky than the sea. When Librae opens the door, she is confused, but holds out her hand.

"William. This is a surprise. Come in. Congratulations on your election."

"Thank you Librae…" William says, nodding. He steps into the home. It's the same as the other houses in design, huge double staircase in the center of the home with a kitchen and sitting room to the right and a bedroom to the left. Librae has placed a beautiful, silver statue of a ship in the center of the staircase, and it suits the decor nicely. However, throughout the house are also cages, where Librae's animals she trains are kept. Mostly its birds, but there is a cat which wanders over to William and rubs up against his leg. He pets the feline for a bit before Librae calls out from the kitchen.

"I was just heating up some water, would like tea?" Librae asks, leaning her head out of the doorway. William nods appreciatively, then goes into the sitting room, where Priscilla is playing with Aiden. Priscilla is talking about a toy house she has, and explaining to Aiden how her house will be, but the boy seems more interested in a toy shrimp barge than his sister.

"Here you are…" Librae says, handing William the cup on the saucer. She then bids him to another sitting room behind them.

"I assume this is an adult conversation?"

"No, not really, just wanted to ask you about something. I won't be staying long…" William says, taking a long sip of the tea, a sweet lemon mix with honey.

"Well, what is it you want to know? How we gathered those forces to rescue you? How it was we figured out how you were being held in the justice building?"

"Actually, I wanted to know everything you could tell me about Muscida," William says. This startles Librae.

"Muscida? Sheesh, nobody's asked me about her in probably ten years. Mags might be better for this, she mentored Muscida you know."

"No, no, there is no denying , you and Muscida were closest. Tell me about her, just…whatever comes to your mind. By the time Finnick joined the Victors club and I got to know you all, Muscida had already passed," Librae sighs, then puts her tea down on a nearby table.

"Well, she was very gentle, and very kind. She never was very harsh at the academy. She always was an outspoken critic of the Hunger Games, though she knew as well as any of us when to talk and when to keep quiet…" Librae smiles, the memories fond. William lets her think, then she looks at him.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm not being all that helpful."

"No, no, tell me anything you'd like…" Librae touches her chin.

"Well, she won the first Quarter Quell you know, and I don't know if you've heard the stories, but that wasn't the Capitol's best moment…She really left two lasting legacies I'd say. The first was that she was the best swordman in Panem when she was alive. Before her, mostly the tributes stuck to their District's weapons, you know, knifes for One, spears for Two, axes for Seven, and tridents for Four. But she made it so that any tribute could really use any weapon and succeed with it. This may seem a bit petty or meaningless, but I tell you, for the Districts to send this message, that they could make even this small decision by themselves, it told the Capitol that the people of the Districts were more than just pawns or tools for their entertainment. The second thing she did…is much more well-known…"

"That she started careers…" William says. Librae shakes her head.

"No, no, Muscida was disgusted by the idea of selecting who will die in the Capitol by holding exhibition games. She refused to teach at the academy until almost the fiftieth games, just when I came along. No, her second legacy was that she reminded everyone in and watching the games that they were human, just like everyone else…" Librae says, "It didn't much stick with the Capitol, or the District citizens, but from what I understand, Muscida is the reason that the Victors are so amiable and such friends today. It was her unwillingness to acknowledge everyone involved as anything but human, Capitol, mentor, tribute, even her own tributes, they weren't different in her eyes." Librae looks to her children.

"She was the one who introduced me to Mark. She said to me, 'if you go, you've got to plan for your life after. If you survive, the end of the games can't be the end of your life. You have to find an anchor to hang onto, or mentoring will drive you to the point of insanity…'" Librae quotes.

"Your anchor was your husband, and is now your children…what was hers?" William asks. Librae stares at William for a long time.

"You know, when I won my games, Muscida got really drunk, and once dropped a hint about District Thirteen surviving…I didn't believe her back then, especially since she didn't mention it ever again, even when she died…" Librae pauses, and William is unbelieving at what he is hearing. "I can't say anything for certain because I just don't know; Muscida never told me everything...but I think her anchor was a very detailed and secretive plot to destroy the Capitol and ultimately kill Snow…"


	23. Part 2: Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The more favorites and reviews, the better.

Thanks to The Constant lover for the favorite and G-AnakinRPG and Becky6700 for the follows.

* * *

Annie, beautiful, undressed, there only for Ron, runs her hands through the man's short, black, straight hair, and pulls his naked chest toward her. They are bound completely, and he doesn't want to think about anything but her. He kisses her everywhere he can, and then does it again, completely intertwined with her form. Her hands slips down his back, then stronger, bigger, and manlier hands replace them. Finnick leans in and whispers in Ron's ear.

"I want you to have her. You deserve her. She's yours. You take her as long, and as much as you want. I'll be waiting patiently…enjoy her…" Finnick says. Ron's eyes snap open. He sits up in his bed and, looks around, hoping he didn't do something foolish yesterday. But it is only him in his bedroom. Ron leaves the covers and goes to his porch, opening it and hearing the sound of the ocean. Ships have just started to go out, and the occasional horn is heard sounding across the water. Ron goes back into his room and makes his bed, a small, awful part of him hoping Annie would be revealed when he pulls back the covers. But instead there is nothing but sheets, light blue sheets. Ron grabs a fistful and throws it back onto the bed. He goes to his closest and looks through his shirts, all blue, green, or white. He starts getting angry and is apparently yells because his father knocks and pokes his head in the room.

"Uh…Ron?" Terrance says. Ron pulls off and throws away a few shirts.

"Why is everything in this District blue or green? Why can't anything be red? Red is my favorite color. I love red. But all I ever get is green and blue!" Ron yells. Terrance comes in and pats him on the back.

"Um…is everything okay, Ron?"

"I just…want a red shirt…that's all…" Ron mutters. Terrance pushes the boy back and pulls out the red shirt in the back of his closet and hands it to the boy.

"What is…"

"Your favorite color has been red since you were five. I always made sure you had at least one red shirt. But that is clearly just a distraction. What's wrong?" Ron looks up, then and puts the shirt on his bed. He's not going to tell his father that he's in love with his best friend's girlfriend. Finnick and Annie were meant for each other, Ron knows this, and that it's better for Annie. So he just goes with something which is also bothering him.

"I…I'm just stressed since the Capitol hasn't responded. So many people already died on both sides. If I can just slaughter peacekeepers like I did, why should I expect the Capitol to be any better…How long do you plan on staying in Area One, Dad?" Terrance smiles.

"Oh, maybe two more weeks. If you want, I can go move in with William. He promised I'd have a place to stay in his home."

"No, no, I use maybe two rooms in this house normally. Stay here…" Ron says. Terrance nods gently, then hugs Ron.

"I know it's hard and I know you're worried about all those dead, both at your hand and the Capitol's. But you're a strong boy, a lot stronger than the other Victors. You're the one they look to…" Ron starts to tear up as he hears this.

"I don't want to be that. I want to cry and worry and complain about my dreams too. But I can't…I don't feel anything for Mom…Dad…I don't feel anything…" Terrance hugs him tighter.

"It's not because you don't love her…"

"Then what is it? I don't feel anything for her. I don't hate the Capitol because of her. I don't wish anyone would die because of her."

"Then why did you fight?" Terrance asks. Ron sighs. This is a question he hasn't really considered. But once Finnick and William agreed to battle, he just knew he had to.

"For Finnick. For Finnick…and Annie. And probably a bit for Jarrok, but mainly Finnick and Annie…" Ron says. Terrance lets go of the boy and looks him in the eye.

"Then you are following your mother's last wish."

"What?"

"She wanted you to be happy, have friends, and not to cling to the memory of her," Terrance says, "We can't hold grudges or be spiteful to those who hurt us. That's what others do, acts of wild passion that lead to only more violence. Staffords don't do that, do we?" Terrance asks. Ron closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"No, Staffords are stronger than that."

"That's right, Staffords don't seek revenge. Staffords seek only justice. And you've delivered justice to all the people of District Four. Relish in your victory with your friends. Let the old men do the work of governing…" Terrance kisses his son on the head and then starts to leaves the room, "Now, I have a meeting to attend…I'll see you later…" Ron stands alone as the door closes behind the man, sighing deeply.

"I'm tired of being a strong Stafford. I'd don't want to be a Stafford…I'd much rather be a…an Odair."

* * *

"No! Absolutely not!" William yells. Scipio cocks his head to the side and snorts a bit.

"William, I'm running out of time to protect you. You have to reintegrate or I'm not going to be able to hold back the bombs."

"Oh, and Snow is going to just kill all those people?" William asks.

"No he…well…I don't know. But I don't want to find out. You have to become part of the Panem again or dire consequences will arise."

"For me, or for you?" William asks.

"Both! We're on the same side, Odair."

"I haven't seen a lot of evidence to suggest that…" William mutters. He walks through Scipio's hologram and goes to the Mayor computer, bringing up information on the District.

"I'm telling you…If I wasn't here, your District would not be standing!" Scipio says, getting very close to William's face. The man turns and smiles.

"And I'm very grateful for that. But we're not rejoining Panem…" Scipio sighs and puts his head in his hands. He then looks up.

"Can I at least have Marcellus? I'll send a craft to pick him up, just take him to Area Six."

"Marcellus is my best bargaining chip. And why don't you want Agrippa?"

"Because he ignored my orders. I've given you the Mayorship and Peacekeeper commander. I want Marcellus."

"You should have made that bargain before you gave me the position, Scipio." The Capitol man looks at him angrily, and William sighs.

"Look, I'll give you Otho." Scipio clearly isn't interested in the idea, but suddenly looks up.

"No, you keep that blathermouth. How about Craven?"

"Craven…you want the former Mayor?"

"Yes…actually I do. As a show of good faith on both sides…" Scipio presses a few buttons then William's Mayor screen turns to information on the Districts other than Four, "I'll use Craven to make your appointment permanent. He's go the way of so many other Mayors…" Scipio says, almost sadly. William can see as a group of rebels in Eleven drag their mayor onto the stage in front of their justice building and shoot him mercilessly. Then an image of the mayor of Eight, leading the Capitol forces. The battle sequence ends with him lying dead in a pile of peacekeepers. Then there is the picture of Johanna, flinging an axe, which crashes into man, knocking him from the podium.

"Wait, wait, hold on, freeze that image!" William yells. The picture stops.

"Back that up, about ten seconds." It goes back and there is not denying, Johanna is the one flinging an axe. Scipio seems a little shocked too, and leans in closer.

"When was this…?" Scipio asks. The time stamp says ten twenty, about an hours ago, "Oh dear…Look William, Craven, Area Six, two hours from now. That or the power goes off, got it?" Scipio threatens, "End transmission." Scipio fades, and William is left with his screen.

"How many Mayors have been killed?" William asks. The highly advance Capitol computer responds in a robot woman's voice.

"Six."

"List the districts."

"District Eleven, District Eight, District Seven, District Six, District Three, District One."

"Let's see Three…" The computer brings up an image of the mayor of Three, looking out over a crowd. He is declaring that the rebel threat gathering the South District must be defeated. As he drones, the M pin on his chest starts to glow. Suddenly, the man is grabbing his chest, and he falls over dead, the suit around the M burned badly. Peacekeepers rush to his side, then look around.

"Find Beetee Laiter! This is his work…" The screen cuts out. William turns and tries to think.

"All three Mayors defeated, Scipio must be having quite a problem on his hands. No wonder he wants to just negotiate us back in…" William thinks, leaving the room, and not noticing that the time stamp on the video was nearly two weeks before.

* * *

"You think so…"

"Yeah, call him, we should hear nothing but good news…" William says. Finnick sighs and clicks the chip. It draws itself to the computer and plugs in.

"Breaking radio silence could be deadly for them…" Finnick says. William shrugs.

"I watched him kill their Mayor. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to call us yet…" William says with a smile, "And Johanna killed hers. There is no doubt, Seven and Three have had just as much success, and Scipio doesn't have any choice but to talk us back into Panem."

"Alright, if you're sure…" Finnick mutters. The chip beeps a few times, but the computer screen remains static.

"Is it working?"

"Uh…I think so. I turned the computer on this time. Beetee said that's all I have to do…" Finnick looks down at the wires of the device as if he's going to do something, though he obviously is not capable. The screen suddenly turns to a fuzzy picture of Beetee, who seems haggard and also wounded.

"Beetee?" Finnick says when he notices the mentor's state, "Are you okay?"

"Barely. We lost a Victor, and most of the rebel leaders. There aren't many of us left, just Wiress, me, Gerard…" Beetee turns to the ashened skinned, blue eyed, white haired old man behind him.

"We're all that's left…" Wiress says.

"Of the rebellion that is…" Beetee finishes. Gerard rolls his eyes, and a crusty, old voice instructs otherwise.

"Oh please, we saved nearly everyone from the South Area and most from the North Area. They've taken residence in the West Area for now. But we're not beat…" Gerard says. However, William and Finnick look at each other and can't comprehend what's happened.

"How? When did it happen? Have we…should we stop talking?" Finnick offers. Beetee waves at the two.

"No, no, I'm glad you called. I wanted an update on your rebellion. Nobody will be scanning for me and Wiress, most everyone thinks we're dead."

"Scipio?" William asks. Beetee shrugs.

"I haven't heard from him since before we agreed to rebel."

"…that's…you killed your Mayor, didn't you?" Beetee sighs.

"Yes, the plan made so much sense back then. The Victory Tour comes through, and everyone in Three is screaming and cheering Katniss's name. Everyone was tired of the Capitol, so all it would take is a spark to start the rebellion. Turns out killing the Mayor just as Katniss left wasn't such a good idea, because a peackeeper army poured into our District. Then the bombers…" Beetee trails off. Wiress is crying in the back. Crusty Gerard is a bit hardier.

"Beetee don't be humble. He figured out a system of advanced warning, and rescued probably five thousand people by alerting them...He saved a lot of lives in the District."

"They destroyed four factories. I hope they don't expect to buy…" Wiress starts. Beetee smiles.

"The new TV model in the Capitol, because they leveled all three factories producing them. Frankly, this may have been more trouble for the Capitol than for us," Beetee looks to Finnick and adjusts his glasses.

"What about you and your rebellion? I assume you called to alert us."

"We…uh…" Finnick starts. William leans his head over Finnick's shoulder.

"We've had overwhelming success, due to my son's bravery. He won key battles, and defeated the Capitol's officials and head peacekeeper right in front of the Justice Building, which we now control. Outside of a small contingent of peacekeepers holding out in Area Four, we've completely liberated the District." Wiress, Beetee, and Gerard all drop their mouths to the ground.

"What?" is all the normally articulate Beetee can manage.

"Victory! Oh…how wonderful…" Wiress says.

"How? How did you avoid the bombs?" Gerard asks.

"None ever came. Frankly, by the last battle, we were as well armed as the peacekeepers were," Finnick says, almost embarrassed.

"I…can't…how…this right out of some bad fiction or something," Gerard says laughing, "You had everything go perfectly right, didn't you?"

"Well, we caught a lot of breaks, up until I was jailed for a week. But, Finnick rescued me from the gallows, and freed us."

"And has the Capitol relinquished their hold over you?" Wiress asks. William shakes his head.

"No, I'm currently in negotiations with Scipio. They may have bombs, but we have a lot of hostages. I'm hoping that's enough to keep them back. Even if Snow is ready to sacrifice these men, I'm not sure Scipio or his boss Plutarch are." Beetee is still amazed by the victory, but Gerard is getting suspicious.

"So, Scipio's behind it. Why did he let you free but crush us so brutally…?" Gerard ponders, "Something about the broadcast. We killed out Mayor to publicly. You just captured yours. And probably tried to keep casualties to a minimum." Gerard is turned around and murmuring to himself. William tries to see him, but Finnick pushes him back.

"Gerard, like both Wiress and Beetee, can easily get lost in his own world. Even though he sounds like an evil mastermind, he's actually a really good guy. Just let him do his thing…" William nods and Finnick looks back to Beetee.

"Well, what now?"

"We were going to hide out and try to keep our head down until the Games. But you know what, if you guys could liberate yourselves, we're clearly not trying hard enough. Come on, you two, let's start working on a new plan. One which involves hostages, because apparently that has had some success in Four," Beetee presses a button then salutes Finnick.

"See you on the other side, Odair. Laiter out." Beetee's picture disappears. William is shocked, and goes to the window, looking out at the sea outside his son's home.

"How…they failed to win…why?"

"I don't know. Maybe Gerard is right. We got lucky, made good calls, and they weren't so lucky."

"Maybe…" William says, then he hears the door to Finnick's house open loudly, and Ron runs into the room.

"Finnick and Mr. Odair. You're going to want to see this..." Ron says. The three leave the house and go down the street two more houses, turn up toward were Mags is holding a cloth over a young woman's eye. Finnick picks up the pace once he sees her, and they leave William behind. When the old man finally reaches the porch, he's painting, and feeling much older than 56.

"What…what is it…" Finnicks turn to him, then points to the girl, who turns around, and William can see, through the blood dripping down her face, the burns and bruises on her body, and her torn cloths that it is Johanna Mason.

"What…what are you doing…how did you…?"

"You should know, old man. Didn't you used to sneak around on the edge of the sea with District Seven. When I was a little girl my mother showed it to me. Then the Capitol killed her, just like the rest of my family."

"In these revolts? William asks. Finnick shakes his head.

"No, because she had a lot more guts than either Ron or I did. When they told her to act as a prostitute, she not only refused, but spat in President Snow's face." William sighs, tired of hearing tragedy for the day. Apparently Johanna is tired to, because she just rolls her eyes.

"Yeah real brave to get everyone I knew killed. They would have killed Blight too, if he wasn't such a popular mentor," Johanna turns her arm to reveal a big bloody scar on her arm. Finnick looks at it, then turns to Ron.

"Go get a doctor, now!" Finnick yells. Ron nods, and runs. Johanna laughs.

"Of course you rich-*ss mother****** have doctors."

"Johanna," William says, "You swam down here?"

"We can swim in Seven. We don't fish like you, and we don't sail, but we can swim. And if you want something bad enough, you make a way."

"You killed the Mayor, then ran…" William says. Johanna looks at him and nods.

"Yep. Our Mayor won't be arresting me. He already got Blight and that old fart's daughter in jail, but he won't get me," Finnick looks down, trying not to look her in the eye. She grabs his face and makes him look.

"I know, you guys won, you liberated yourselves. That's why I'm here. I'm hiding out, waiting for a chance to lead a god*mned army into District Seven." William puts his hand out.

"We're not ready to draw anymore ire of the Capitol now. Not for a while. And invading a neighboring District probably won't go over well with them."

"Oh, I know. But I'm a patient girl. Just like those people in District Thirteen. I'll wait until the Capitol forgets District Four left then…"

"District Thirteen?" Finnick asks. Johanna looks at him like he's an idiot as Ron returns with a doctor.

"Yes…District Thirteen. What, you haven't heard the rumors? A secret district, that survived the war. Growing, strengthening, and now ready to take down the Capitol once and for all. Really, you haven't heard? Next time you get a chance, look at a clip of a report from District Thirteen. There is a bird, probably a mockingjay, which flies across the screen every time." The doctor, horrified at Johanna's condition, injects her with some medicine, probably morphling, which causes her to lose consciousness.

"District Thirteen… so it is true…" William tries to think, then opens his eyes in horror, "Blight captured and Johanna on the run…Beetee, Wiress, and Gerard hiding out…Scipio really is protecting us…and I've done everything I could to screw him over…"


	24. Part 2: Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Odesta! And, and, and...Odason!

* * *

Annie is standing in her kitchen, washing her hands as Ron, Johanna, and Finnick talk like old friends. Annie was never much for the woman; she was always too violent and too angry for her liking, and this dragged her back to the games. When Annie was first having problems, she remembers Librae telling her that no one ever really leaves the Games. Some people, like Librae and Finnick, wait until their dreams to return. Annie and Wiress seem to be dragged back to them at random times. Johanna is still ready to kill all the people around her. Ron is the only one who seems even marginally normal. Annie watches him, laughing at something Johanna was saying. She seems angry, but Finnick and Ron can't stop giggling. Ron, strong, brave Ron, who looks so much like…Adrian. Annie slips down to the floor and starts whimper, putting her hands in her ears. The jabberjays are screaming at her, telling her how useless she is, how much she doesn't deserve to survive the games or even live in general. Adrian is pulled down an enormous boy of Ten, who pulls out an axe and hacks off his head. Annie is immobile, just watching it happen. The boy holds up the head, smiling.

"Just like killing a chicken! Except the body doesn't move much once you kill it. Not like a chicken, that thing will run around, squirting blood everywhere for probably an hour, or more. Now…do you want to know how we kill a pathetic, little sheep?" The boy is coming to her, dropping the axe and bringing up a hammer.

"We bash their skulls in!" he races toward her, and she hears a voice, calling her name. The next thing she sees is Finnick on his knees next to her, holding her in his arms.

"Annie! Annie you're alright…" Finnick says. Annie breaths deeply and looks around. Ron is standing close to her, but not too close, he doesn't want to send her into a panic. Johanna looks bored standing behind them.

"Wow, you two are worse than Nuts and Volts…" Johanna says. Finnick looks back at her and smiles.

"Oh, trust me, we're a much better looking couple."

"I don't know…" Ron says, "Beetee and Wiress are pretty cute together. Though I don't think they've ever really pondered that thought…" Annie smiles at the banter. Having Johanna here was making Finnick more normal; he was making more suggestive comments and flashing suggestive looks. Or maybe his easy-going, self-effacing humor was his real self. Who knew what was real anymore anyway? Not any of the four of them. Well…maybe Ron did…Adrian probably did. Adrian…who died so brutally...

Snapping by Johanna brings her back into the present.

"She faded off again…" Johanna says when Finnick gives her a hard look. Annie tries to seem happy, and takes Finnick's hands carefully and looks at them.

"How are the burns?" She says. Johanna scoffs.

"The great Finnick Odair? I'm surprised he was even touched in the battles." Ron nudges her.

"He burned himself picking up a boiling pot, not fighting someone," Ron says. Johanna laughs out loud at this, but Finnick doesn't seem hurt. He lets Annie look at his hands, which seem to be pretty much recovered, then slips them up around Annie's face and pushes back her hair. He leans in and gives her a long, sweet kiss. When she opens her eyes, she sees both Johanna and Ron staring at them.

"Sorry…I…" Annie starts but Ron grabs Johanna's arm.

"They deserve privacy."

"We all deserve a lot of things. Things we don't ever get…" Johanna says darkly. She and Ron leave, and Annie is left alone with Finnick.

"Wow…that was weird," Finnick says, smiling suggestively. Annie shakes her head and looks down.

"I didn't like that her last comment…" Finnick, grinning even wider, pushes her head up and looks in her eyes.

"Are you getting jealous?" he pecks her lips. She shakes her head, but can't resist giving him another wonderful kiss.

"No I…I…was just distracted…wait…are you?" Annie says. Finnick looks shocked.

"What?"

"You…you're jealous of Ron, aren't you?"

"Stop, we're not having this conversation…" Finnick says, standing up. Annie stands up with him and grabs his hand, which makes him wince.

"Wait, sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad…" Finnick turns holds Annie close to him.

"You're the most wonderful and perfect girl in this world, and I love you more than anything, Annie. But he's my best friend, the only thing in the world that keeps me grounded in it. If you…you or him…if anything happened to ruin where we are now, I'd lose it, I'd go crazy, and I'd be just a lump of despair and sadness. I can't afford to lose either of you." Annie is shocked; this revelation is very sudden, and makes her draw back a bit. Finnick turns away, but Annie puts her arms around Finnick's chest.

"I…I'm already in pieces. I wouldn't be anything without you Finnick…you or Ron. But you are my love…You are my one light in this dark, terrible world." Finnick sighs and leans back into Annie's embrace.

"Then let's light our way through this terrible world, together."

* * *

William goes into his office and sees Scipio, leaning back on what appears to be an invisible desk, but he knows that this is a hologram and Scipio is really not there.

"So…do you have like something that projects your image in this office, or do you just appear out of thin air?" William says, going to the Mayor computer. Scipio smiles.

"Each Mayorial Computer has a holographic projector in it. Just in case the Capitol needs to send some specific instructions…" Scipio says. William seems distracted, as he's looking at information about the Districts. As he's searching, he stumbles upon a video of Katniss in District Twelve. He watches as some young man is beaten brutally by a headpeacekeeper like Marcellus, and Katniss runs in the way and gets hit. The video stops, but William inputs his override and sees that the peacekeeper draws a gun, but Haymitch and Peeta runs out too. They stand in between Katniss and the boy. Eventually, they convince the peacekeeper to back down, but the man declares a curfew.

"…Wow…" William says. Scipio comes over to William and gets close to his face.

"My hovercraft didn't find Craven yesterday. I can't make idle threats William."

"Go ahead, turn off our power…" William mutters, more focused on Katniss. Scipio eyes him, then turns around and murmurs something. After a few seconds, the lights and computer turn off. Scipio is left with William in the dark for a few moments. William sees from the window that the city around the Justice Building is losing power.

"What? Do you not care that…" Scipio trails off as the lights come back on, "the Area Six power plants…"

"I'm surprised Scipio, sure, you didn't find Craven, but you should have found a rather large work crew, who has adjusted the wires on those power plants to work for District Four." William says turning to Scipio, who is holding his head in his hands, "I've got a problem Scipio." The purple haired, golden eyelashed man looks up, a gleam of hope in his eyes.

"What? Can I help you with it?"

"You're protecting District Four," William says. Scipio nods his head.

"Yes, I've been telling you that for the last three days."

"Why? Why did you let District Three and Seven be bombed so terribly." Scipio eyes him darkly.

"How did you find out about…oh of course, Beetee figured out some way to connect you three, didn't he…" Scipio sighs. William shakes his head in affirmation.

"Wait…but how did you hear about Seven?" William looks Scipio over, and decides the best way to get to the truth is speak the truth himself.

"Because we are harboring a refugee. Johanna Mason, your Mayor killer." Scipio grabs onto something invisible and tries to stay balanced.

"You…are harboring Johanna in District Four. Hah, you know I'm actually glad. I haven't killed off all the victors in Seven yet…" Scipio mutters, "Why are you harboring her? Other than that she's Finnick's friend."

"Do I need another excuse?"

"No…I suppose not. Well, then what Beetee and Johanna should have said will prove what I've been telling you over and over again."

"That you've been protecting us. But why?" Scipio grunts.

"For the rebellion of course. What I've needed you for the whole time. Now look, are you coming back in Panem or what? Once the Quarter Quell is over, you are free to act as you wish, but I need District Four until then…" William gives him a small, blank, Odair smile and shakes his head.

"No Scipio. I'm harboring rebels, gathering armies, coordinating with District Three's rebellion. We're fighting, and we're not done. You can stop protecting us, we're not afraid of the Capitol any longer…" William says, turning. Scipio throws out his hands.

"You don't understand! You know District Thirteen? The reason they survived wasn't because they hid out or were determined. They have weapons, super weapons, which could destroy the Capitol! That's why the Capitol gave up and decided not to fight them. District Thirteen only survived because they had the capacity to destroy the Capitol. You have fishing nets and barges!"

"Have faith, Scipio, we also have hotels and hostages…" William says, leaving the room, ready to face whatever the Capitol would bring.

* * *

Finnick stabbed Ron's leg with his trident, then drew it out, causing the poor boy to collapse into a lifeless pile. The boy was fine, medics came out to save him, but he was defeated. And Finnick earned the honor of volunteering for District Four in the next Hunger Games. Finnick turned and raised his trident, receiving cheers and screams in response. All but two people were cheering: William, and that poor boy on the field. Ron defeat wasn't permanent, he was only seventeen, and next year, he was a probable candidate to go the Hunger Games when he was eighteen. But for now, it was Finnick's turn. and smiled that blank smile at William.

"He's going to the games now, William. He's going to be the tribute of Four! What an honor…" Iliana said, holding William's hand. The man smiled, and looked at his wife.

"Yes…what an honor…" William was anything but proud though. The Capitol might have convinced his neighbors, even his wife that the games were honorable. But William wasn't fooled, he was too smart for that. He saw this for what it was, his son, sacrificed on an alter to appease the bloodlust of the Capitol. But if he did anything to stop Finnick from going to the Capitol, he would break the boy's heart, and probably his wife's too. There was really only one thing to do. He had already spent much of his life making sure FInnick didn't want for anything. How hard could it be, to give him everything in the Games.

William's eyes flutter open, and he sees the room of his house in a new light. The murder of Mica was a tragedy, but right now he has more power as Mayor than Odairs had had in the District for nearly seventy-five years. Something about that power wasn't sitting right with him though, and he paces a bit before a new servant comes in and tells him Terrance and Thomas are downstairs. He nods to the young man, then washes himself and changes into something more formal. He passes by the piles of makeup people have given him over the years; Odairs don't wear makeup. Not if they don't have too. Going downstairs, he finds Terrance and Thomas, both drinking lemonade and clearly tired of trying to get their new republic in line.

"William, how are you?" Terrance says, jumping to his feet, "I was just telling Thomas about how successful our backup power plants plan was…"

"Terrance, Thomas, sit down, I need help. Let me explain our situation…" William tells them about Scipio and all that conspired between them. After the two listen to the story, they are in shock, and struggle to form words.

"So…this Scipio wanted us to be liberated?" Thomas says. William shrugs.

"I think he wanted us to rebel, but not be too successful. I think he was hoping to cause a spark, but hold back the flame until after the Quarter Quell…" William suggests. Terrance strokes his chin.

"What's so important about the Quarter Quell?" he asks. William shrugs at this as well.

"I don't know, I didn't think to consider that. Perhaps that will be when the Capitol rebels kill Snow. He will be out and about a lot during that…" William considered the Hunger Games he saw clearly, the Twenty-Fifth, and how afterward the President had been killed and Snow had taken power afterwards. William considers that this may well be the plan of Plutarch.

"No, no, Scipio and Plutarch have been constructing a complex and confusing tapestry this entire time…" Terrance mutters, "If they wanted to just assassinate Snow, I suspect he'd be dead already. Or at least Plutarch would. The Quarter Quell is not just a moment to see the President, it's a moment to remind the Districts how powerless they are to resist…"

"So you think that's going to be the moment…of rebellion?" Thomas says. Terrance and William both look at him.

"Wow, that's a lot better than what I suggested."

"If that's the case…he'll need the Quarter Quell to start normally. Which means…" William looks at Terrance, "He wants District Four back so that he can play in the Games…it won't run without tributes from District Four…" Terrance nods in understanding.

"Plutarch is head gamemaker. He needs enough tributes to play his game. Scipio job is to start rebellion but make sure he has enough tributes to play…" Terrance muses. William looks at him.

"And that's why he wanted to keep Finnick and Johanna alive…he needs mentors."

"Of course…What do you think we should do then? Are two…or at worst four, more children worth the sacrifice of a liberated District?" William asks, beating himself up inside at the thought of considering such an option.

"Well, unfortunately, Mayor Odair, you are the only one who can make that decision…" Terrance says, adjusting his glasses, "The one piece of advice I'd give you is to not to consider the rebellion just as the work in District Four, but as the Panem wide rebellion Plutarch and Scipio want it to be." William looks back at his philosophical and sometimes frustrating top lieutenant. A servant opens the door to reveal Marcia, in a new blue and white uniform with the independent District symbol on her chest.

"Mayor Odair. I have a report on the security of the District."

"Give it to us. Thomas and Terrance are administrators." Marcia nods and holds out the thick paper report, which William grabs and weighs it in his hand.

"The peacekeeper force has either surrendered or turned sides. Or so we considered, until a force of nearly four hundred peacekeepers poured into our District from District Five. They moved through Area Six, crossed the Sea of Mead, and reinforced their allies. We were overwhelmed and will need to launch a new offensive. Except that most of our troops will be needed for the hunters who we are expecting to enter Area One soon. They are out to get Johanna and capture her for the crime of killing her Mayor. This is, of course, assuming District Two also maintains its border with us, but I assume that can only hold for so long…"

"Invaded? We're being invaded by District Five?" Thomas asks. Marcia turns and nods.

"Indeed. The most frustrating part is, I believe that these peacekeepers are not operating with a mandate. They seem to be, from my reports, acting on their own."

"Scipio…warned me that he could only protect us for so long…" William says, flipping the report closed. He sighs deeply, and looks back to Marcia, "Sometimes…I fear that the needs of a thousand families outweigh the needs of two…"

"For what it's worth, I agree with you." Terrance says, nodding. William raises an eyebrow at him.

"If this Quarter Quell is that old men between the 50-60 have to fight, I'm expecting you to come with me."

"I'll follow you until the end…" Terrance says. William nods to his lieutenant, then leaves and goes to see Scipio again.

* * *

Finnick watches the water of the ocean crash against the shore, his toes and feet overtaken by the waves, then released, only to the submerged again after a few moments. He brought his trident to do some spear fishing, but he can't seem to do anything but stare out at the ocean. Eventually somebody comes and sits down on the sand near him. At first he assumes it is Ron and laughs to himself.

"You know, Annie told me she was jealous. And then she said I was jealous of you and her…And I told her I wouldn't be alive without you…" Finnick turns around and sees its Johanna. He blushes a bit and quickly turns back to the water, "I thought you were Ron."

"I know…" she says, looking out at the water. They stay like this for a while. Eventually Finnick just sits down next to this woman, this fierce, terrible woman, who seems so sated and calm right now.

"Do you remember…" Johanna starts, "When we first meet each other…"

"At the games, after you won, you were going through, cussing out all of us Career Mentors for thinking we could beat you. Let me tell you, that's one of the reasons Annie doesn't mentor anymore…" Finnick says, remembering that fiery young girl who became an even more fiery young woman. Johanna laughs, and shakes her head.

"That's not the first time I meet you, idiot…It was about eighteen years ago. I was three, and you were five…" Johanna says. Finnick thinks about this, but he can't remember at all.

"When? When I was five? If you were three, how did you…"

"You were a handsome, even then. You and your father were the most good looking men I'd ever seen. I never forgot that, and I still see that little Finnick in my mind…" Johanna says, sighing, "You and your father were boating way up in the Pacific Sea. You went so far…Your father didn't even know, that you entered District Seven waters. And my mother was a fisher, we have maybe twenty in the whole district. She had me with her, and your father had you with him. So we met. She treated him to a fish and bark dinner, and then you all boated home." Finnick is amazed. He doesn't remember any of this. Well…except for one part.

"Fried Pine Bark…" Finnick murmurs. Johanna laughs audibly.

"That's right. You and your little rich kid face were so horrified that you had to eat fried tree bark. But your dad made you do it. And then you left, and the next time I saw you, you were fighting in the Hunger Games."

"Did you want…to follow me…" Finnick asks. Johanna shakes her head.

"No, I didn't join the games to find you, or see you. I was picked, bad luck, just like everyone else outside of here, One, and Two," she start to stand and Finnick grabs her arm, and pulls her toward him.

"This is what you want. You've wanted this for years…" Finnick leans in, and the kiss is soft, gentle, and when it ends, Johanna is crying. She gets up and pushes Finnick over.

"Johanna, wait! Sorry, I didn't…" Johanna runs away sobbing, and Finnick can't do anything about it. He looks back at the sea, so strong, so mighty, so structured, up and down without fail. That was what his father loved about it: how it was so stable yet, and by nature, so fluid. The waters could easily twist and shift to go over, around, or through any obstacle, yet remain fundamentally stable. Clearly, the water in District Four was much better than any of its people. Finnick sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

"I suppose I can go ask my father if what Johanna says happened, then think of a way to try and fix what I've broken…" Finnick mutters, leaving his beloved sea behind.


	25. Part 2: Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

(For District Thirteen! Which they now know exists!) This is the end of part two. Stick around...next we're playing in the 75th Hunger Games!

* * *

William went into the mayor's office, but he doesn't see a purple man or any evidence he was there.

"Scipio! We need to talk…" William says, looking around. He glances at one of the rooms couches then has to do a double take as he sees a thick, blond, quite underdressed Capitol man. He has orange eyebrows and a purple vest underneath a black coat, but he isn't extremely notable. Not like Scipio and his eyelashes, or Agrippa and his teeth. William almost isn't sure he's a hologram until William notices that the man seems to be just levitating above the chair, clearly not really sitting in the seat.

"Your…Plutarch?" William asks. The man nods.

"Plutarch Heavensbee. Head game maker and closest friend you'll ever have."

"I feel like Scipio made a promise like that to me once…" William says, pulling up a chair in front of Plutarch, "Well, I expect something good since Scipio had to call on his boss."

"He told me he wasn't having much luck, so I told him to let me have a chance." Plutarch says. His Capitol accent is there, but nothing as outrageous as Scipio's. In fact, he seems reasonable when he talks.

"Alright then…"

"Let me ask you, do you remember when you were being held for execution? You should have seen a Quarter Quell."

"I saw the third through the twenty-seventh games. I didn't actually get to see most of them though, something about trackerjacker venom in my veins," William mutters, gritting his teeth.

"Agrippa was actually acting on his own when he did that. But I made absolutely sure he didn't inject you when the twenty fifth games played so that you could see what happened when your champion, Muscida won." William is draw back to the chaos which broke out after those games. He also thinks of Librae's revelation. If she knew about District Thirteen...

"Good, you saw the extended version then," Plutarch says, commenting on William's puzzled face, "The parts in which President Snow and my father were the only politicians who weren't dead by the end of it. And the part where Muscida, your champion, defied the Capitol by refusing to kill her competitor."

"Is that your plan?" William asks, "Are our rebellions, and even Katniss's defiance meant to be stepping stones in your scheme to take the presidency?" Plutarch gives a hardy laugh at this.

"William, I am not a politician. I'm a television producer. I tell stories with words and pictures. Governing is a job for someone else. Not one day in my life have I ever wanted to be President of Panem."

"No…that was for your brother and your wife." Plutarch smiles.

"Now you've got it. I'm from a family of politicians. All of whom are dead. Only the tv guy is left…" Plutarch says, laughing, but there is a hint of sadness in his voice. William sighs.

"Then what exactly is your goal?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious? I'm trying to make a show which is going to make a difference for the people of Panem. I'm going to make real the dream of your Muscida. We're going to bring down the Capitol and Snow through television…"

"The Quarter Quell…" William says. Plutarch nods.

"No program will ever speak to so many people across so many platforms. What better way to declare independence from the Capitol than during the tv show meant to prove the power of the Capitol? Everyone will be watching. And everyone will see, and be struck, by how terrible and awesome these games will be…" Plutarch says. William looks at him like he's crazy.

"This is about television? Muscida's plan, your plan, Scipio's strange instructions, the revolt in our district, it was all about television?"

"In Panem, everything is about television. It's all about how it appears, how it effects people's emotions, people's souls. And this is going to reveal Snow as the monster he is. But it's also going to prove how fragile and alone he is in this country…"

"So this Quarter Quell is going to cause a rebellion, like Muscida and the twenty-fifth was? Or Katniss in her seventy-fourth…"

"No, they will be so much greater. You know that District Thirteen is real, don't you?" William nods.

"I've watched the clips. The bird flies past the screen every time. They are reusing footage."

"Indeed. Well, the day Muscida had been planning for is here. District Thirteen is now strong enough to return to battle. Between me and President Coin, the leader in Thirteen, we've planted probably thirty agents in the inner circle of Snow, and we're going to host a TV show like never before seen which will not only bring down that terrible man, but it will bring up the Districts from their oppressive state…" Plutarch stands up and holds his hands out, "this will be the last and greatest Hunger Games ever!" William thinks the man is a lunatic but tries to draw the connections.

"So…you need District Four's tributes and mentors."

"They are essential. As are all Districts. I need Johanna. I need FInnick, and I need Beetee in particular. Replacements would suffice if necessary, Blight is strong and determined like Johanna, both Gerard and Wiress can do electrical work, and Ron and Librae are both potentially skilled enough to help our cause. But those three are already a team, and they will be essential for everything I've got planned."

"What in the world is going to happen in these games?" William asks, very confused. Plutarch puts a finger to his lips.

"You will find out when everyone else does. But if you plan on surviving your revolt, you'll rejoin Panem and help me make my television show. Are you planning on liberating the Districts or remaining oppressed?" Plutarch asks. William pauses for a moment, trying to trace the logic of their conversation.

"You are telling me…that the only way for the Rebellion to succeed is through the Quarter Quell. But we've already won, Plutarch. We are free! We breathe free air!" William says. Plutarch raises an eyebrow.

"Then why is it, I wonder, you came to speak to Scipio? Is it perhaps because this free air doesn't taste so sweet? Might something sour be fouling it up? Perhaps it's the wild dogs of war the Capitol wields, which Scipio and I are holding back just barely? But that would be too simple, there are too many ways around that…" Plutarch crosses his arm and pressing a few buttons, brings up a map of Panem on William's mayorial computer.

"Do you know…" Plutarch asks, "the story of the Dark Days, I wonder? You know the basic plot, that the Districts, led by Thirteen, rebelled against the Capitol, and ultimately were defeated by the Capitol's many weapons and powerful air force. But if they were defeated, why was it that District Thirteen was able to survive, while the other Districts remain under Capitol yoke?"

"I don't know, something about powerful weapons…that's what Scipio said…" William shrugs.

"Yes, powerful weapons. Weapons they could use to free their neighbors, weapons they could have forever destroyed the Capitol with. But they didn't. They signed a peace treaty with the Capitol, and have been left alone since then. They have been free, barely surviving, but free. And what have you all in the Districts been?" William considers this with horror, which Plutarch apparently sees on his face.

"Yes, Odair, you know what I'm going to ask. What are you going to do once Four is independent? Let's say you can negotiate your way out of Panem. What's next then? You go back to fishing, run your own power plants, weave and draw your own cloths, grow your own food. But what about the rest of Panem? They suffer, they toil, they die, while you breathe your free air, they play terrible combat games. Is this how you want your freedom? At the cost of your neighbors in Five, your son's friends in Three and Seven, Katniss in Twelve? Is your freedom more important than theirs? Are you as heartless, cold, and evil as District Thirteen was?"

"If…" William starts, his mouth dry, "District Thirteen was so bad…why are we siding with them…" Plutarch smiles.

"Because they are all we've got…" William stares the man down for a long time. Plutarch is patient though, and occasionally takes sips of what William assumes to be invisible tea. Eventually, William turns back to the map of Panem.

"Do I save my friends, or save my country?"

"Excellent question. And one I believe your friend Terrance claims, only you can decide…" Plutarch says. William looks back at him. Plutarch shrugs.

"Beetee's scanning device is old. It detects most cameras, but Snow had some undetectable ones invented. Of course…he won't see any of that footage, because you, me, District Thirteen, and Katniss are on the same side, ours. They say you can't pick your family, but sometimes, as it turns out, you can't pick who your friends are either…" Plutarch says. William sighs, the deepest, saddest sigh he's ever done.

"No…sometimes…it seems you can't," William shuts his eyes, begging that he is making the right choice, "No new peacekeepers, I hold on the Craven. Johanna is given peaceful re-entry into District Seven, Blight is let free, Finnick, Ron, Annie, and everyone in District Four are removed from any punishment for their decision to rebel. Finally, the council stays. Call it whatever you want, Capitol appointed, Capitol born, but we have a council."

"And you remain Mayor…" Plutarch finishes. He presses a few buttons, then looks up.

"Anything else?" William thinks for a moment.

"…Finnick…and Ron, or whoever, are not sold for sex during their final visit to the Capitol." Plutarch nods.

"I would never let something so despicable happen. I assure you…we don't have time for that anyway…" Plutarch says. William looks back to the map for a moment, then comes up with his final demand.

"If we're fighting for all the Districts, then I need an assurance you'll keep the Districts united. And there is only one girl I know of who can do it…" William says. Plutarch grins.

"Of course, I will continue to do everything I can to keep Katniss alive, and I hope you will too. Now, enjoy the show! Plutarch out…" The man bows to William, then fades out. William sighs again, even deeper than his previous one, and turns around to see Finnick at the door.

"What have you done…?" Finnick says. William looks at him, the pain of his decision starting to weigh on him.

"I've sacrificed District Four...to save Panem…" William says.

* * *

"I can't believe you sold me out Finnick!" Johanna says, adding a few curse words under her breath. Finnick sighs and pushes her forward. They are going to the northernmost point of District Four, where they'd been promised that Johanna would be peacefully taken from them and returned to Seven. Of course, Johanna was at this moment anything but peaceful, and it was starting to try on Finnick's nerves. It was clearly affecting Ron and Annie too, as he sighs with Finnick while Annie starts whimpering. Finnick turns around, takes her hand and gives her a long kiss on her cheek, which brings her back to reality, then turn and roughly grabs hold of Johanna.

"Look. We saved your life. As part of our re-entry into Panem, you've been freed from any charges."

"And you expect Plutarch to follow through with that? He probably would've promised you the moon if it would have gotten District Four back into Panem."

"Well, he pretty much did. No clients for us, semi-autonomy, our current government, no new peacekeepers," Ron lists. Finnick does have to admit his father got a lot for the District, but they still didn't have freedom. Despite his father's promise of its eventually arrival, the fact that they had to participate in the Hunger Games one more time made their supposed autonomy feel quite hollow.

"Ron…" Annie starts, "You were…sold too?" Ron turns around, not even considering that Annie might not have known. He nods slowly.

"Yes. Not like your boyfriend there. Not anywhere as much as he was. But I was sold. In particular, one lady, Bella Trinket had a sick obsession with me. Her strange wish for my body ended up with her captured and held with the other hostages. I'm only sorry to see her returned," Ron says, probably thinking about choking the woman based on how tight his fists are. Annie touches his shoulder and he relaxes. Annie then looks to the woman being pushed by Finnick.

"Johanna?"

"What?"

"Were you…sold too?" Johanna turns around, but Finnick continues dragging her as she explains.

"Nope. When Snow told me to sleep with all those lustful, ugly men, I told him to **** off, and then that I would rather have my own ******* head cut off before I would **** a single one of those rich-*** mother******s." Johanna vulgarity gives the three District Four victors pause, and they stop and look at her for a while. She rolls her eyes.

"Oh, how pure and wonderful all you District Four sailors are! You never use harsh language, not like us stupid, vulgar District Seven lumberjacks who have no ******** choice!" Finnick grabs her arm and starts dragging her again.

"Its time for you to go back to District Seven anyway…" Finnick mutters. At that moment, the fence, a twenty foot wall of steel with electrified barber tipped wire on the top comes into view. This monster is enough to scare most District Four citizens away, but more than a few instances of District Seven people killed trying to scale the thing have been reported. Unlike most Districts' borders, there were no large woods or deserts or bodies of water to separate District Seven and Four, and because of this, there had to be this powerful, terrifying fence keep the Districts separate. When Finnick arrives, he pushes Johanna toward the door and then takes out his trident. Ron brings out his as well, and Annie takes out her small axe.

"What? You're going to kill me if I don't go?"

"No, we're going to kill whoever comes through there if they don't take you peaceably." Finnick says, holding his trident out. Ron raises his, ready to throw, and Annie stays behind Johanna. The woman, who now sees how among friends she is, rips the axe from Annie's hand and raises it, ready to throw like Ron. However, when the large metal doors of the fence open, the man on the other side is one they all recognize, and he nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees the weapons pointed at him.

"Good gravy!" Blight says, stumbling back. A tall, gorgeous, woman with jet black hair and a long orange dress on catches him, and pushes him back up.

"Come on, father, pull it together…" she says. Two peacekeepers, in old grey uniforms stand with her, and on her chest is the small M badge William wears too. Finnick can't believe his eyes. Neither can Johanna, and she grabs Blight's collar.

"What? So you lead a revolt and won, and didn't happen to tell me?"

"No Johanna," The woman says, touching Johanna's arm, "You lead it. As part of the deal of returning you safely, Plutarch assumed he would not convince you to go unless you had a strong incentive. This was the incentive. Blight and me free, and having me appointed as Mayor." The woman says. Johanna struggles to speak, but Finnick slaps her back.

"Good work, soldier Mason. Seems you've saved your District, and had your own victory over the Capitol. I expect great things from you…" Finnick says laughing. He nods to Blight, who waves happily at him and Ron. The woman comes forward, leaving her District and entering Four, while Johanna stomps back into Seven angrily. The woman takes Finnick's hand and gives it a kiss.

"I know you made an enormous sacrifice for Johanna and all the rest of Panem. We in Seven are immensely grateful. Capitol rule will not last forever. Together, we can defeat them." She says. Finnick assumes Blight's daughter to be some sort of great orator, and as she leaves, Ron comments as much.

"Wow, that lady has a way with wordd…must get it from her mother."

"Maybe. Johanna!" Finnick calls, "I'll see you in five months. With the last set of tributes ever."

"Last ones I'll deal with anyway. Snow is gonna die or I am after this…" Johanna yells back, then the gates start to close. Finnick, Ron, and Annie turn and start to walk back remaining silent and listening only to the sound of birds in the trees and the waves of the sea.

"You know…" Ron starts, "In all, I guess it makes sense…"

"What?" Finnick asks. Ron shrugs.

"We got so caught up with Scipio and trying to go against him, we didn't remember who the real enemy is…" Ron says. Finnick freezes and then looks to the two, the only two people he truly cares about in the world, the only two who if they ever died, he'd be alone and never happy again. Throughout all of this: his anger at his father, his hatred toward Marcellus and Agrippa, his disgruntlement with Scipio and Plutarch and his frustration with Johanna and her interrupting his relationship with Annie, he'd forgotten the most important thing, the thing his mentor had tried to teach him over and over again.

"He's right. No matter what happens next, no matter what comes for and during these games, we have to remember…" Finnick starts to quote Mags, "who the real enemy is…"


	26. Part 3: Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Sorry for the confusion, but I decided it would be best of the story of Finnick was one, long event, and so, for that reason, I'm attaching this back to the Hunger Games: Sea Aflame. I hope you do give this part a chance, because it is definitely my favorite, and what I think is the best.

Now, sit back on your couch, and start placing bets, because we're playing in the 75th Hunger Games! May the odds...be ever in your favor.

Chapter 1

* * *

Finnick looks out from his balcony, trying to concentrate. He still sees the moment clearly, he can recall every aspect of the instant three months ago Snow struck another blow to his life. And now, there wasn't much he could do, but try and straighten up and look presentable for the reaping.

Finnick had been on his couch, Annie and Ron right next to him. Mags was hosting a small viewing party, really more to plan out what they'd have to face than watch this truly spectacular event. The announcement of the Quarter Quell.

Finnick goes through his clothes, seeing the only thing he would even consider wearing to the Capitol. His old interview costume. He pats down the shirt, which is wide open and quite exposing. He feels sick as he slips it around his chest; it doesn't hide anything, not his pain, not his abs, not his frustration with the Capitol. And worse of all, it makes the Capitol women swoon. Finnick groans audibly, then quiets himself and looks at Annie, who is strangely enough sleeping comfortably. Not for long though. Soon enough, she'll be screaming again and begging for somebody, anybody, to stop the Games. She'll be giving words to the frustration all the Victors across Panem feel.

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary," Snow had said proudly over a screaming Capitol audience, "as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election, and vote on the tributes who would represent it."

"Just awful, just terrible…" Mags had offered, likely remembering Muscida and her suffering. Finnick was unfazed by this, every person who had spent a day at the academy knew about what the first Quarter Quell was, and how Muscida had won it by forming the first ever Career pack. Snow continued pointedly.

"On the fiftieth anniversary," the president had said, "as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes…"

"Finnick…" he looks back to see Annie, staring at him, horrified, "It's not true is it. It was just a horrible dream."

"No Annie…its not a dream…it's a nightmare, turned into real life…" Annie whimpers, then starts shrieking. Finnick, grabs her arms roughly and pulls them aside.

"Stop Annie, stop! This isn't helping anything…" Finnick, leans in and kisses her, and this slowly brings her to a point of calmness. She breaths, and then looks at the man.

"Is it…"

"Yes…its today. Here is a dress I got out for you…" Finnick says, patting the dress sitting on the edge of the bed, "You'll want to look good for the reaping…" Tears are streaming down her face, but Finnick doesn't even try to stop them. At this point, he wants to be a blubbering mess too. But he knows he can't, not when he has to look strong.

"And now, we honor our third Quarter Quell," Snow had said, taking an envelope from a little boy in white. There were probably twenty more in the box, and Finnick wondered how many he'd have to see if Plutarch's plan failed. Though, based on the fact that he was involved in the plot, he doesn't suspect many.

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary…"

"Finnick!" Ron says, snapping. Finnick looks at him. Somehow he got downstairs, and has seen Mags has put out oatmeal for everyone. The mood is sad, Jarrok shuffles sadly into a bar stool and starts eating the thing, though normally he wouldn't even touch something so bland. Ron looks Finnick over, then sits down and eats some oatmeal himself. Finnick looks back upstairs, waiting for Annie. They'd all stayed in Finnick's house the night before, perhaps to give each other some sad show of solidarity. All expect Librae, who everyone agreed deserved to be with her children this last night. Finnick didn't care they used his house, it wasn't like Finnick had any need for the ten guest rooms, much less that he may not have much use for any material objects it at all soon. Mags touches Finnick's chest and points at the oatmeal.

"Mags…I'm not hungry."

"Doesn't matter!" Jarrok suddenly says, slamming his good hand on the table, "Eat something! You've got to be healthy. Just in case…" Finnick sighs then grabs a spoon full of the stuff and shoves it in his mouth. It's really bland, but this actually makes it go down easier, especially since the last thing he wants is any food. There is a scream from upstairs, but no one is shocked. Annie had been screaming like that for the past three months. Finnick pushes back from the table, and stands up, clearly very weary.

"Finnick…" Ron says, standing up too, "Do you want me to do this? I can…"

"No…this is my problem…" Finnick mutters. Mags grabs his arm. She hasn't spoken much since Snow's announcement, but she doesn't need words to convey what she is trying to stay.

"_Its not your problem. It's all of our problems…"_

Finnick goes to the bathroom and hears the shower on under her screams. He opens the door and pulls away the shower curtain to reveal Annie, down in the fetal position, with very hot water pouring down on her.

"Annie…come on, stand up…" She shakes her head, and starts murmuring, something about jabberjays and Adrian.

"Annie…stand up!" Finnick yells. This causes her to stare at him in fear. He sighs and leans down.

"Annie, I don't want you like this. You can't be like this…not if…if…if you or I am reaped…"

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary," Snow had said, "as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool…of victors…"

* * *

When William heard the words, he at first didn't even register what Snow said. He'd been reading documents on how shrimp production had been completely stopped by the chaos of the revolt, and how that particular company wasn't doing very well. But once the words started to click, he couldn't even move.

Now, he has no choice. He's mayor, that was his agreement with Plutarch. And so, he had to host the last reaping. Plutarch had promised this would be the last Hunger Games, but William hadn't been ready for this.

"Mr. Odair…" a servant says. He turns his head slightly. This is apparently enough, as she opens the door wider and there is Terrance Stafford.

"Leave us…" William says, drying tears. The servant nods, and Terrance comes in, and puts his arm around William.

"Are you ready?"

"To sacrifice my own son? Are you?"

"Ready to sacrifice Ron for the sake of Panem? No, of course not. But that ship has sailed William. There is not turning back." William gives him a dark look, but knows he's speaking truth. There isn't any way back now. The best hope he had was something Scipio had told him when he angrily called the man after the news.

"What have I told you since the start Odair?"

"D*mmit, Scipio, I don't want to play another of your god-d*mn riddles!"

"This isn't a riddle, Odair, it's a promise. You and your son are not going to die. Not if you help us, anyway…" Scipio had said. What this meant, William had no idea. Was Finnick not going to get picked no matter what? Was Plutarch's show intending to have Jarrok and Mags fight and kill other old people and cause a crisis of pity? That didn't seem right, Plutarch and Scipio had both mentioned Finnick by name too many times. But what were they intending that would keep Finnick alive? Especially since Katniss, their symbol of rebellion, was the only female from District Twelve and thus was going to go to the Games as well.

"William…do you have a speech ready?" Terrance says softly. This brings William from his thoughts. He pulls out the three page Capitol speech and sighs.

"I'm not reading that."

"Then what do you plan on reading?"

"A rant against the Capitol…" William mutters, going to his mayoral computer. He really does want to do that, not just to show his hatred for that terrible city, also because he wants to show Finnick he doesn't approve of this at all. Something he had a hard time proving.

William, in his shock, was immobile for probably twenty minutes before a thundering knock came at his door. Acting without thought, William went to the door and opened it, and got socked right across his face. Before Finnick could make another blow, Ron was on top of him, holding him down. Finnick wrestled to get the man off, but his rage fueled anger was no match for Ron's perpetual level headedness. Mags came through the door after them, and scolded Finnick angrily.

"What are you doing, boy? You don't get it do you? Your father saved District Four, saved us, and most importantly, saved the Mockingjay! So what if a couple of old folks have to die! Katniss has no alternative, no choice, she's the only one of twelve! We'll give our lives for her, won't we Jarrok…" Mags had yelled, the loudest, clearest, and angriest William had probably ever heard. Jarrok, who was behind her, looked down at his belly, then sighed and nodded.

"I've been pretending to be alive by eating constantly. I suppose it's time I actually did something meaningful with my life." Ron let Finnick go in that moment and pushed Jarrok back.

"You aren't going to the games! Sit down old man!"

"And what are you going to do?"

"Volunteer first!" Ron yelled. Jarrok drew back. Librae had appeared behind Mags and she threw up her hand.

"I volunteer too!"

"I'm not letting a mother die in those games! I'm not letting your children watch you die!" Mags had retorted. Finnick jumped to his feet and joined the argument too.

"And I'm not letting you go Ron!"

"Finnick, Annie needs you!"

"No, she needs one of us. And you're the better man, Ron."

"Finnick stop! You're not going."

"And you're not going either LIbrae."

"Not your choice old woman!"

"Well, it won't be either of you two youngun's choice either. You have your lives ahead of you. I've got a few more years of bad jokes and rich foods. I'm going…"

"Stop!" Annie had yelled, bringing everything to a halt. Only William had noticed she was there, and as he rubbed his chin, his worst fear came true, "This isn't okay. There is only one way we can decide this fairly."

"Fairly…" Ron mutters, then shakes his head, "Absolutely not! You can't…"

"If our point…is to cause revolt…why is it any worse if a lunatic is killed instead of a mother, or an old woman. Anyone of us will do…" Annie said, tearing up, but surprisingly strong. Finnick moved his hands around, trying to find what to do. He formed fists, but Mags spoke before anyone could do anything else.

"She's right…it's the only fair thing to do. A reaping…" The others eventually murmured in agreement. Finnick was pained as he did it, and he also apologized, but William didn't care. He would take a thousand hits for the crime he's committed. Killing his own son…

"William…ready?" Terrance says, bringing him to the present again. He wipes his nose and looks up at his clock.

"Oh, it's time…isn't it…" William says, dabbing his face with a tissue and seeing that the clock says nine-thirty. Since the reapings are staggered so that Capitol citizens could watch them in order, District Four, obviously going fourth, held their reapings at ten o clock, Panem Western Time. In general the work for the reaping would have started an hour and a half ago, as it takes something like that to bring, register and line up all the children age twelve to eighteen into the Area Two square. In general, it's an unnecessary formality, as everyone knows who are going to be the tributes from the Exhibition Hunger Games. But this time, it's completely irrelevant, as there are only six tributes, one of the highest numbers around Panem, but not enough for a lot of showboating. William didn't actually plan to arrive on time, which is probably why Terrance is there. He pulls himself together and looks at the Capitol approved speech.

"I'm…not going to read it exactly, but…I'll do what I'm supposed to…"

"I have faith in you…" Terrance says, touching the man's arm. They go together to the mayor's car, and they are taken from their Area One homes to Area Two. At the train station, where the reapings normally take place, there is an enormous crowd gathered and stretched back far beyond the hills and city center of Area Two. And they've all come to see this. Most residents stay in their Area during the reaping; this is the norm with very large districts, like Seven, Six, Two and Four, as the transportation cost of all those people would be astronomical. But today, the people have all come to show their support. Or maybe frustration, as William sees a few people starting to protest.

"Don't you think this is hard enough!" William yells, not directed at anyone in particular. He looks at Marcia, his choice for head peacekeeper, who is with him on stage.

"This crowd is enormous. I hope your peacekeepers will make sure they are contained." Marcia nods and points with a nightstick. Two peackeepers, William's, in old grey uniform, go and arrest two of the protestors, which quiets the others down. William sighs and turns to see his son, wearing his old interview costume come out of a car and take his place behind a roped off area. Jarrok and Ron follow him. On the other side, Librae, Annie, and Mags line up as well. Annie seems unsteady, but Librae helps her stand up whenever she starts falling too far in one direction or another. Otho, who was freed in their deal but left behind in District Four, comes onto the stage. He tries to seem chipper and greets a few of the councilmen, who are all seated on stage also. He then takes his seat next to William, and the man can see that Otho's makeup is messy and smeared on the cheeks. William actually considers that Otho may have been crying.

"Otho…are you alright?" William asks. Otho takes out a handkerchief and wipes his nose quickly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, let's…let's do this…" William looks to Terrance, who taps his wrist, silently instructing him that its time. William stands up and goes before the crowd. He looks out over the people, who seem so troubled, so insulted, and so sad to lose some of their heroes. There may also be a sympathy element, two of the men on the stage have children being reaped again, and this has to cause some anguish. Some women are wailing as William starts.

"Once…a long time ago, this continent…was North America. And it collapsed into a period known as the Warring States, and District Four was California and…and…" William starts to choke up, then looks over at his son.

"And then Panem came…Panem with its terrible, stringent, awful laws that lead to this…" The shocked looks and concerned gasps tell William that the people before him are surprised to hear him talk like this. In general during the past District Four reapings, the crowd doesn't even pay attention to Craven when he talks. But William is not Craven.

"Panem, the land of perfection and prosperity. Prosperity? Disparity is all I see. Capitol citizens walk free, while our children, some of the few who have survived these terrible games, must go again…" William looks at Finnick for a long time, then shakes his head.

"I can't do this…I can't sacrifice my son again…" Finnick stomps his foot.

"Father! Do it!"

"Finnick…"

"Do it!" Finnick yells. No one says anything, and the crowd is silent. William looks back at the speech and flips through it to the end.

"The Hunger Games are…a time for repentance…and thanks…that your children don't have to go…" William mutters. Finnick stomps again.

"Father!"

"As tradition…" William responds, talking direct to Finnick, "I now will read the list of past Victors of Four. This year, that also happens to be those who have the potential to be reaped. Ahem…" William looks down, as if he is looking at the list, but he, and most of District Four, know it by heart.

"Mags Cohen, Eleventh Hunger Games. Muscida Nguyun, Twenty-Fifth Hunger Games. Deceased." Librae looks sad when hearing this, though William suspects some of those standing here envy the woman.

"Jarrok Rinsiler, Twenty-Ninth Hunger Games. Librae Oglivy, Fifty-Fifth Hunger Games. Finnick…Odair…" William wipes his nose, then finishes, "Sixty-Fifth Hunger Games. Ron Stafford, Sixty-Sixth Hunger Games. And finally, Annie Cresta, Seventieth Hunger Games…" William closes his speech and looks back at the crowd.

"Your Victors…for the Seventy Fifth Hunger Games…" William takes his seat. Finnick has somehow put on the blank Odair smile. Ron looks defiant, and Jarrok unfocused. Mags and Librae seem ready for anything, while Annie looks like she's barely keeping it together.

"Panem today, Panem tomorrow…Panem…forever…" William mutters. Otho looks at him, pats him awkwardly, then stands up and goes to the podium.

"Alright then…its time for…the selection. Bring out the balls…" Otho says. Two peacekeepers bring out big balls. One has three slips of paper, and is set in front of the girls. The other has probably thirty, and is set in front of the boys. William looks at it for a long time, then stands angrily.

"Finnick! No!" Finnick points at him.

"Sit down!" Ron grabs Finnick, equally frustrated.

"You took out tesserae! That wasn't fair!" Jarrok nods in agreement, but Finnick pushes him off.

"You two would have done it to, if you had thought about it. The Capitol and Scipio want me. But if your name is drawn, even with this luck, I'll let you go…" Ron is fuming as Otho digs out a name, and unsurprisingly, reads "Finnick Odair." Finnick grabs Ron and holds him close.

"Protect Annie…" William thinks he hears. Ron, calmer, nods slowly, and then lets Finnick go. The man takes his place on the right of the stage, and there are a large number of boos and cries of injustice from the crowd. William looks at Marcia, who is already ordering peacekeepers around. William then sighs at Finnick and Finnick in turn looks back at the man.

"I'm sorry father."

"Actually…Finnick, I'm proud of you…for what little…it's worth…" William says. Finnick smiles at him, then turns to Otho, who tries to carefully draw out of the girl's ball. William thinks of the devastation, the crisis, the terror, if it was Annie, or Mags. But Librae had two kids and didn't deserve to die anymore than the others. William is mulling over whether Mags or Librae would be worse when he hears what nobody wants.

"And for the girls…Annie Cresta…" Otho says, sighing. Annie looks up. This was her plan, she was the one who wanted a fair shot at dying in the games. But she now clearly is thinking about how she has to go, probably die, and relive the horror, and it's too much. She drops to her knees, and starts to scream, just scream, as loud, and as painful William has ever heard a scream. Finnick, Ron, Jarrok, and Librae are all crying, but Mags…Mags seems determined. She hobbles her way to the stage and puts up her hand.

"I volunteer!" She yells, the first words William has heard from her since the day those games were announced.

"Mags, no!" Librae says, though she's not actually fighting it, more in pain that she wasn't fast enough. It's too late now though, Mags is on stage, and hugging Finnick tightly. He's keeping a straight face, but you can see tears welling up in his eyes. Sacrifice his second mother for his lover. This was wrong. William groans painfully, and waves at Otho.

"The tributes from District Four…Mags Cohen, and Finnick Odair…" he says. Finnick is whispering something in Mags' ear, and then two peacekeepers, whom William just then sees he doesn't recognize, grab the two's arms and start pulling them to the train.

"What are you doing?" One pulls out a gun and points it at William.

"Sorry, Mayor Odair, they are one a tight schedule this year. Straight to the train!" Finnick tries to pull out of the man's grip, reaching for Annie.

"Annie…Father! I love you! Ron! Protect her!" William grabs hold of the keeper shoving Mags and gets an elbow to the face. As he sits up, he sees that keeper has stopped, and Marcia is holding a pistol to his head.

"The mayor wants to say goodbye to his son. He's going to get to say goodbye…" Marcia says. The keeper looks at her, and drops his weapon. The other keeper lets Finnick go and he jumps off the stage and into Annie's arms. He holds her like that for a long time, then turns and hugs Librae, then Jarrok, then Ron. Both men are crying, and Ron grabs Finnick's head and brings it close.

"I'll protect her, she won't be touched…"

"You're the only one I can trust, keep her safe…" Finnick says. He turns and looks at his father, then jumps up on stage again and gives him a long solid hug. William holds his son tight, and kisses him on the cheek.

"I'll make you proud father. I'll make up for all that time I ruined by hating you…"

"You already have. There is nothing you can do to make you love you any less…" William says, squeezing the boy, then slowly letting go. Mags has also made the rounds, and she now comes to William, and hugs him too.

"Mags…be safe…my son needs you...please…don't leave him if you can…" Mags nods and pats William's chest. She turns and hobbles into the train car. Finnick follows her, then turns around and watches as Librae walks past William and pushes her way onto the train.

"What are you doing?" William asks. Jarrok walks past and nods.

"Mentors, of course. They need someone to keep track of them…" Jarrok says, going into the train as well. William had completely forgot about mentors, but for the District Four rotation, it was actually their turn to do it. Finnick watches them get on the train, then looks at his father with that blank smile.

"Good luck, Mr. Mayor."

"You too, Finnick…" William says. The train starts to move, and within seconds, they are gone. The crowd behind William has turned into a riot, and he sees Ron and Annie, holding Librae's children, come up on the stage.

"The people aren't happy…" Ron says, holding Priscilla close. William sighs.

"And they shouldn't they be. This is someone else problem…not mine…" William turns and snaps at Marcia.

"Shows over, withdraw forces…" Marcia nods and gives out orders. Ron, Annie, William, and Librae's children return to Area One, feeling the sadness of losing dear friends, lovers, and relatives fill their hearts.


	27. Part 3: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finnick watches his father, Annie and Ron fade into the distance, then turns to Jarrok, Mags and Librae, who all have a sad, distant looks on their faces. Mags in particular seems startled with Finnick touches her arm.

"I…thank you…it's not right but…" Mags puts her finger on Finnick's mouth, then smiles and hugs him tightly. They stay like this for a while before Otho, who is so good at ruining such close moments, turns and starts to look through the cabin.

"You know, this seems a little bigger than last time. And, this one has a much nicer table…huh! Is that mahogany? Wow. Now, I wonder if there is a bar somewhere, a little champagne will help cheer up the mood!" He turns and opens the door to the next car at the front and then Finnick, Mags, Jarrok and Librae draw back in horror as the purple man, purple suit, purple hair, purple shoes, purple eyebrows, and now, with purple eyelashes, comes through the door. He still has his gold tattoos on his face, and it makes him unforgettable. And also scarily Capitol.

"Hello Finnick…Mags…" he nods.

"Scipio what are you…" Otho starts drawing back. Scipio pulls a pistol from his side and with a bang, Otho is lying unmoving on the ground.

"Idiot. His usefulness has run out."

"Scipio…what in world are you doing here? And why did you kill Otho?" Finnick says, a little hesitant because of Scipio's weapon. The man smiles and holds out his weapon for them to see.

"Oh, don't worry, this isn't a full bullet firing gun. It's just a stun gun, see…" Scipio turns it and fires it at Jarrok, who collapses into a chair dazed, but is clearly still breathing.

"Why did you stun him? Or Jarrok?' Finnick demands.

"Otho I did to keep him from coming with us…Jarrok, well, maybe I should have demonstrated that on someone better…" Two peacekeepers come out of the adjacent car and drag Otho away. Scipio holds out his hand as a young man comes out to replace him.

"We've provided you with a new escort. This is Lynx. He is a stylist's son. And actually a stylist himself. A budding one at least."

"I was…" Lynx murmurs. Finnick blinks a few moments and sees what a mess the boy is. He has blue and orange strips tattooed on his face and apparently all along his body, as his hands and legs have them too. His blue, spiky hair, and multi-colored eyes both stand out wildly, but even more is the tail flipping behind him. Finnick has trouble comprehending that even the Capitol has the technology to add a tail to someone's back. Lynx's tail, stripes, and hair mark him like a cat, which leads Finnick to immediately draw a connection as to whose son he is.

"Tigris…"

"Is my mother. Yep. And that's my sister, Vespasia, over there." Finnick looks behind him to see a tall, beautiful woman, wearing a full body fur coat with just the perfect amount of makeup on her face to make her stunning. Her hair is a straight, light brown, and to one side of her head. On the other are a number of piercings, but it really doesn't make her look all that bad. Finnick stares at her for a long time before Mags pulls his hand and points at the short, balding, ashen skinned man standing next to her.

"Finnick?" Beetee asks. Finnick can't believe its Beetee standing next to the gorgeous woman, who is not mutilated like her brother and has a hard time concentrating between seeing the two.

"What…who…Beetee how…"

"Remember how you were supposed to get on the train immediately? Before your father continued to ignore my instructions? Well it's because we have a very tight schedule. We have to get to District Seven quickly if we are going to be back in the Capitol in time for the arrival." Scipio says, waving Vespasia over, "Recent uprisings in Six have caused there to be a shortage of available trains. The four which are functioning must each carry three sets of tributes. In general, we wouldn't allow tributes to enter each other's areas, but these are special circumstances…" Scipio says, "Now, us escorts must have a meeting, excuse us…" Scipio puts his arm around Vespasia, and they go with Lynx into another room, while Finnick runs over and picks Beetee up.

"Beetee, thank goodness you're here." Finnick says, letting the man down. Beetee adjusts his glasses and looks at Finnick like the man is crazy, but Finnick doesn't care.

"Well, I suppose this is a somewhat nice surprise. Except that we're not going to have much fun when we have to enter the Arena together…" Beetee murmurs. Wiress peaks out from behind him. In the very back of their car is Gerard, who is sitting in a chair reflecting.

"We'll deal with that later. I'm just glad you're alive really. I hadn't heard from you for so long…"

"That's because we've had great success. When you explained what you did with the hostages, it inspired us to keep trying. And we actually ended up capturing a Capitol official and a peacekeeper platoon. And we used them to negotiate pardons and the end of the crackdown. District Three returned to normal for a bit, at least, until we were reaped for a second Hunger Games…" Beetee says, sneering. Finnick sighs, the feeling of depression and regret returning. Beetee sighs and shakes his head.

"But there isn't anything to be done now, but try to plan out what we're going to do."

"I don't know that you're going to have much say in that Beetee…" Gerard says, standing and coming into the District Four car. Finnick's met him before, but his voice seems raspier and his skin spottier and more wrinkled. He clearly hasn't been aging well.

"And why is that Gerard?"

"Consider for a moment where we are. Scipio has us packed in a small car for good reason. And we both know it's not because they are trying to save some money on transportation costs..." Gerard looks Finnick over, then takes Mags' hand and kisses it.

"It's a pleasure to see you Mags again." The old woman gives him a smile, and goes back past Beetee.

"Once he gets the District Seven Victors, he's going to give us a plan, a full set of instructions on how we're going to manage the Arena…" Gerard surmises, going back into the District Three car. Finnick watches him go, then sighs and touches Beetee's shoulder.

"Either way, it might be good to wait for Johanna before we come up with a plan…"

"Gerard is the mentor this year. And frankly I think he's a little too smug about it…" Beetee whispers. Finnick nods and pats Beetee's shoulder as if it was nothing but a goodbye, then goes and grabs Mags' arm.

"Let's see what our rooms look like, shall we…" Finnick says. Mags nods, and they leave Librae with the still dazed Jarrok.

Beetee and Finnick watch from outside the District Four room's window as the two Victors of Seven, Johanna Mason and Blight Jordan, are reaped for the games. It wasn't all that interesting, except for the crying spouts between Blight and his daughter, now the Mayor of Seven. But they all had to know this was inevitable, seeing that there are only two of them. This was both a terrible tragedy and amazingly convenient: while those last two Victors of District Seven are facing certain doom, Plutarch needed exactly one male and one female tribute from each District. Beetee wanders for a moment if other Districts, like Six or Eight suffered similar situations. As Johanna and Blight are dragged forcibly onto their cars of the train, Finnick runs down the hall to meet her. Beetee sighs and follows him slowly, and as expected, finds she has Finnick pinned against the train wall, with Blight trying to pull him off.

"You…you…you are part of this…"

"Clearly he is…" Beetee says, coming through the door and gently pushing her away. Johanna looks beyond Beetee to find Mags, Librae, Jarrok, Gerard and Wiress have all come into the room.

"What's going on?" Johanna screams. Blight is confused as well, and it shows on his face. But before Beetee can say anything, Scipio steps from behind him, and then she has a new target, with Finnick holding her back.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you right here!" Johanna threatens.

"At least wait until after the games…" Scipio says. Beetee leans out in front of him, and adjusts the glasses on his face.

"Unless one of us is a winner, there won't be much opportunity for that. And the chances of that aren't very good seeing that Katniss Everdean, the girl on fire, or better known as the Mockingjay, is in the arena as well. That is, of course, assuming this is going to operate like a normal Hunger Games…" Scipio grins and goes back two cars to the main District Four room, followed by the entire tribute groups of District Three, Four, and Seven. Beetee sees the group as pretty notable, four killers, three technicians, and an old couple with enough connections and followers to probably start an uprising in the Capitol. This is what Scipio was hoping for.

"Now…Johanna, Blight, unfortunately, due to uprisings in the Districts, there are not enough escorts to go around. So I have been given the honor of escorting the tributes of District Seven. District Three has the honor of Vespasia, and District Four, Lynx…" Scipio says, pointing to the two. Finnick, returning to his flirtatious attitude, perhaps to maintain his sanity, raises his hand.

"Vespasia, are you sure someone as good looking as you doesn't want me and Mags? Beetee and Wiress are nice but, you know…" Finnick says, bouncing his eyebrows.

"Finnick, don't be greedy!" Librae says slapping the man on the back of the head.

"I assure you Finnick, you don't want my sister," Lynx says.

"You sure. She seems pretty good to me…" Vespasia calmly walks over to Finnick, and in the blink of an eye, has him on the ground with her stiletto to his neck.

"Do you know what happened to the last man who tried to flirt with me…"

"Vespasia, I think you've made your point. You are the second in command of the peacekeeper army, we all know. Or we all now know…" Scipio says. Vespasia lifts up her foot and lets Finnick up. He runs behind Beetee and only barely peaks out his head.

"On second thought…Lynx seems like the perfect man for the job…" Finnick says. Scipio smiles and bids them to have a seat around the District Four table.

"Come, come, I'm famished. It will be approximately a day to the Capitol, plus we must stop for fuel. Let's get dinner and see the recaps, shall we," Scipio pulls out a chair, and Vespasia sits down at the front. Lynx sits next to her, and Scipio sits at the head. Finnick sits as far away from Vespasia as possible, which is next to Beetee who sits opposite Scipio. They get a large, rich meal, which Beetee doesn't take much of, knowing his body's inability to process such rich food. His severe lactose intolerance also makes the cheese pasta inedible, so he settles on some flower shaped rolls with an exotic jam. Wiress, next to him, is slowly eating a soup, something with large meat chunks in it. Finnick, who probably had been able to eat well through the entire rebellion, packs his plate and is going down on some lamb with orange sauce. Beetee sighs at the roll and then notices Scipio staring.

"What?" Beetee asks. Scipio smiles.

"Are you liking that roll from District Nine?" Beetee looks at it, and only then noticed that it was not a Capitol creation. It is the shape of a flower and is very rich in taste.

"It's…well…"

"They make grain, there rolls should be…" Wiress starts.

"Wonderful and amazing, yes indeed…" Beetee says, biting into its flaky center. It's really good, surely a lot better than the bite sized rolls of District Three.

"This is quite excellent…" Beetee says, finishing it and grabbing another. Finnick takes on and rubs it in the sauce of the lamb.

"Oh, wow, these rolls are amazing…but you know, District Six's little train crackers, oh those are amazing too."

"District One's diamond flatbreads are the best…" Johanna mutters, ripping part of one off and picking up some of the pasta's sauce in it, "They go perfect with pretty much any meal."

"I see there isn't much District pride here. No one is talking up their own rolls…" Lynx says. Blight scoffs.

"Those sad, generally burnt nut breads of Seven are nothing compared to District One or District Nine," Blight offers.

"Yeah…our sad little bite-sized rolls aren't that notable either…" Gerard says. He looks at Jarrok, "What about your seaweed rolls?"

"Those things? Nobody eats those except for the Farmers in Area Seven. Have either of you ever have those Librae or Mags?" both women shake their heads. Finnick laughs a bit.

"The first time I had a piece of our bread was when I was eating before my games…Mags told me those rolls were from my District, and I didn't believe her."

"When you're rich, you don't have to put up with the same issues as the rest of us. Like eating poor bread…" Johanna mutters. This causes an awkward pause, which Beetee fills.

"Scipio, explain to us why you continually insist that we can survive these games?" Everyone turns to the man, which actually probably makes the situation more awkward, but Scipio takes it in stride.

"Because, Beetee, all of you can. But you won't be able to do it if we're enemies. We have to make peace. Can you trust me Beetee?"

"If you answer my question in detail…"

"Ahem…well, we, Lynx, Vespasia and the other rebels don't have the whole plan, that would put the games at too much risk if one of us is captured and tortured. But from what I understand, you all will not be ending the games in the traditional final battle. You'll be ending it, by destroying the arena…" It is so quite now, one could hear a pin drop. Everyone has stopped eating, and the District citizens are looking at one another.

"Destroying the arena."

"Yes. That's why the electricians are included. And two sets of champions."

"So, we go into there, risk our lives, and then Wiress and I have to break these guys, and I assume Katniss out of the Arena."

"It may not sound like the best plan, but you must admit that will make for quite a show…"

"Sounds like a suicide plan to me!" Johanna says.

"She's right, this doesn't sound all that doable. We'll have to face a lot of danger, and Mags is eighty! Much less that Cashmere and Gloss are the ones from One." Blight murmurs. Those from Four and Three look at Blight in concern. Cashmere and Gloss, a brother sister pair who won the games, will likely be hoping to win as a pair, but they won't be looking to make anymore friends, and will probably be more ready to kill than anyone else.

"Oh, Cashmere and Gloss are the least of your concerns. Brutus volunteered. And Enobaria did as well, though hers was slightly more selfless…" Lynx says. This causes alarm at the table.

"What, so now we have to fight a real career pack?" Johanna curses.

"And I don't see Four getting into it this year…" Jarrok murmurs. Finnick nods.

"Yeah, even not considering the fact that Mags is eighty, Brutus and I aren't on the best terms."

"It's not important. You have different goals than that…" Vespasia says.

"Which are?" Beetee says, still trying to get the core of their predicament.

"Well, the plan is to have one of the fighting group, probably Four, protect Katniss at all cost, while the other, probably Seven, allies with the electricians here, and they work on breaking out of the Arena," Vespasia says.

"And how in the name of goodness am I, Wiress, and Gerard supposed to destroy a Capitol created arena?"

"You will have the tools and the means, I assure you…" Scipio says. Beetee doesn't like this answer, and suspects that Scipio is hiding something. But he does have some answers he probably needs to mull over. The other may come to him as he forms connections.

"Before we hit the sheets, let's go see the recap…" Lynx says, standing up and stretching. Beetee notices that his teeth are spikes as he yawns, and that the pork ribs he was eating have several bite marks in them.

"Come on, let's go watch, nothing that will be too painful I hope…" Finnick says, standing up and following Lynx. The others get up, except Scipio and Vespasia, who are talking quietly to each other. Beetee goes to him and slams his hand on the table.

"I can't solve the problem without knowing all the factors of the equation, Scipio. If you want Wiress or I to save all these people, we'll need more information." Scipio smiles and takes out a small slip of paper and puts it in Beetee's hand. Scipio then goes back talking to Vespasia as if nothing happened. Beetee opens it and sees a small hand-written message probably slipped to Scipio in the complex plot. It reads only "Watch your breads for the day and time of the pickup…" Beetee stares at it as the recap starts with a mayor, blond haired, shimmering blue eyed, and with seemingly perfect skin reading off the list of previous District One victors.


	28. Part 3: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

William watches sadly as the blond haired, blue eyed, perfect man reads off the list of District One Victors. The commentators suggest, as he is reading, that there are fifty-nine victors still alive, though William suspects in all the chaos of the rebellions and Snow's crackdowns, that number is much lower. Ron, Terrance, and Annie are with him in his home, and none of them make the slightest sound as the show runs. William is quiet like them; he has so much he wants to say, but he can't find words for it.

As for the reapings, they are incredibly sad, but also incredibly fast. Other than the Mayors listing the victors of each District, they don't play much more than the tributes coming onto the stage. From One, a beautiful brother-sister pair, Cashmere and Gloss, volunteer. From Two, a hulking forty year old man and an evil looking spike toothed girl also volunteer. From Three, Beetee is called, and Gerard does nothing as the man has to go onto stage and stand next to Wiress, the only girl Victor left from the District. For Four, the show is equally short. William reads the names, then Finnick comes onto stage, then Annie screaming, Mags volunteering for her, hobbling onto the stage, then Finnick holding and hugging Mags. Then its on to Five.

"Wow…that was really terse…" Terrance finally murmurs, breaking the silence in the room. William sighs.

"They couldn't risk showing that the Mayor was the father of a victor. Or playing any of the terrible things I said…"

"They were true…" Annie says, quietly. She starts crying again, and Ron puts his arms around her.

"Shh…shh…don't think about it Annie. Come on, let's go check on Priscilla and Aiden…" they stand up and leave, with the occasionally wail from Annie coming from the back. William and Terrance watch Six, where two Morphling addicts are called onto the stage. William thinks Finnick knows the boy Justin Tix. Then its Seven, where a strong, well-built woman in beautiful, dark green dress reads the names, then Johanna is shown standing by herself defiantly. She is called, goes on stage, and stands angrily next to Blight, who is crying a bit. The clip then shows a big eight.

"William…" Terrance says, drawing the man's attention, "You know, you can't just bind yourself to the television. Eventually, we'll need to go about governing District Four. Before and after the Games, District Four will need some leadership to survive."

"I know Terrance. But tonight, let me say goodbye to my son…" William says, taking the remote and rewinding it to the picture of Finnick standing proud, with his strong, blank, Odair smile on.

* * *

Johanna tenses up a bit when the Capitol train goes through the Western Mountain tunnel, then up and over the large lake which the Capitol draws most of its water from. Johanna knows that once you get through this tunnel, they are in true Capitol territory. This is where they rule, and where they don't have to be reaped for Hunger Games. Or worse, reaped twice.

"It seems we're almost there…" Blight says, holding a pink cocktail with a lemon in it. Johanna looks at him darkly.

"Of course we're almost there, idiot. Capitol Lake is right there…" Johanna spits. Blight has had a lot of abuse from Johanna in the past though, and at this point doesn't even acknowledge her insults.

"You know, I read somewhere that the engineers of District One and Three drained the salt out of that lake a long time ago so that the Capitol would never have to worry about fresh water again. Rumor also had it that the Sea of Mead would be next, but they never go around to it. And now probably ten people from District Five die of dehydration every day…" Blight says. Johanna sighs and looks back at the lake. It really is terrible that they didn't do that, but Johanna has such a long list of things she wants to destroy the Capitol for, that this just makes her feel sad. She thinks of the first time she came to the Capitol, a scared, sixteen year old girl, who was so afraid of the Capitol. Back when Blight was the only thing who keep her alive, with instructions to use her fear to her advantage. Back when her brothers and sisters, and mother were alive. These memories make her furious, and she angrily goes over to the bar in her car and slams her hand on the table.

"Scotch on the rocks, now you little useless mute!" She screams. The avox quickly grabs a glass, and puts it on the table with ice in it, then shakily starts to pour the scotch. Johanna snatches the bottle from her.

"I'll do it myself." Johanna sees her hand is just as shaky, but as she moves to pour it, she feels a strong, powerful arm pour it carefully into the glass.

"Johanna…it's alright. I'm here. And we're going to make the Capitol pay, together…" Blight says, bringing the scotch bottle back. He smiles at her, and she eyes him darkly. He had a wife once, but she's been dead for nearly ten years. Was he looking for a quick sexual act to make him feel better, or something more? Either way, Johanna's not in the mood, though she has calmed down. She takes the glass and nods at him.

"Thank you…" Johanna says, then downs the whole drink and puts it at the table and starts pouring more. Her anxiety begins to fade as she downs her second.

"Johanna, perhaps we should…be careful with the amount we drink before…" Blight starts, setting his one finished drink on the bar table. Scipio comes in and before they can do anything, puts his hand over Johanna's drink.

"Blight, Johanna, its time…Finnick and Mags just got off their car. We're going to make another round, and let the Six, Eight, and Nine train drop off their first."

"Seems strange, doesn't it…" Blight muses, "That the transporters didn't pick more logical combinations, like Four, Five, Seven, or Three, Six, Eight…"

"It is fascinating, really. You might be wandering if Six, Eight, and Nine are on our side? Or if there is a reason Eleven and Twelve are riding together also. But before you run out and blather away all the business, let me make something clear, Katniss and Peeta don't know and won't know about the plot. Got it?" Johanna's fury is rising again, and she smacks Scipio's hand away and pours more scotch.

"That…ahem…doesn't mean you can't make friends though! Have fun and Johanna, don't drink to much…" Johanna raises her glass to her lips, giving Scipio a death stare as she downs it, then slams the glass on the table and goes to the door.

"Come on Blight, let's go…" The man takes his spot next to her, and Scipio pushes them forward as the door opens.

"Smiles! The last thing we need is less support for District Seven. Especially since you all don't have a mentor…" Scipio says. Johanna looks at the screaming, crowd, a few of which are calling her name. She wants to strangle or maim each and every one of those people standing there in front of her, but she knows the only thing she can do right now is give them angry, tense looks. Blight sees her frustrations and takes her hand. She stares at her hand in his, and is ready to kill him before he whispers to her.

"It worked for Katniss and Peeta. Let's make it look like we're a team. That won't help those Capitol monsters a bit."

"Fine…" Johanna mutters…no spits through her teeth. She holds his hand as they go up to the main room, then they are separated forcibly and taken into their prep rooms. Johanna doesn't know her stylist's name, or her prep team, but she doesn't care. She just grits her teeth as they rip the hair from her body.

"Oh my, you are going to look stunning as a sexy tree. I tell you, it will be wonderful…" The ugly, thin, old man had been doing the same clothing for the female tributes for nearly twenty years. As he struggles to reform her hair, Johanna tries to think of Blight to keep herself from killing the man. But as her mind goes to him, who was always so loving toward her, it draws to Finnick. Finnick was the one she wanted. Finnick, whose body, and face, were so perfect. Finnick, who saw right through her when she told him that story back on the beach in Four. That kiss, so beautiful, was also so terrible. She knew of all the people he could be with, she was the last he'd choose. She sighs deeply, and this leads her stylist to think she's listening.

"Oh, I know, what a disaster those reapings were. Really, this whole event is such a mess, there was even a protest in the Capitol! Can you believe that…" Johanna is about to tell him to shut his mouth, but then she stops and thinks. A protest in the Capitol.

"Wait, what happened in the Capitol?" Johanna says. The stylist is more than vivid, describing the event in great detail, especially how it made him late to the concert that evening. Johanna is back to struggling not to kill him, but she got most of the information she wants.

"A protest, because the people don't like what's happening…they don't like that we're dying."

"No, of course not. I tell you what, for all my years of styling, Blight and you are the ones I'm really going to miss. I love you two so much, you're just fantastic. Speaking of which, where are Thomas and Bart? I was expecting one of them as your mentor, but I haven't seen either anywhere."

"Thomas and Bart are dead…" Johanna says, standing up and going to her dress, "They were killed…by President Snow…" This shocks the stylist, who can barely mutter out a word.

"Snow?"

"Yep. He's the one who's killing all of us. Him and all the support you give him." Johanna says, lifting up her arms as her prep team pulls it on her. They seem shocked to, as they struggle to get the dress right with her hair. Eventually she takes over for them, adjusting the sides and fixing the terrible, boring outfit. She turns around to see her stylist, waving a finger.

"I'll have you know I don't support this one bit, I…if I…were…in charge nothing like this would be going on, I assure you…"

"Oh, you don't like it…" Johanna says, coming to the man and staring him down, "Then why don't you say so, nice and loud so everyone, including President Snow can hear?" the stylist stutters, then remains silent. Johanna smiles.

"I thought so…" she says, turning and leaving the room. She comes out to find Blight, also dressed like a god*mned tree, holding out an arm for her.

"Ready for our ride?"

"I suppose…" she says, taking his arm and going toward her carriage.

* * *

Beetee thinks his suit is ridiculous, and as he comes out and sees Wiress in the same getup, he isn't afraid to say so.

"We look terrible, Wiress!" Beetee turns back to his stylist, a boring, twitchy man who most defining factor is his terrible toupee.

"Exploding lightbulbs which catch fire? Really, that was the best you could do?" The man shrugs, then points to Katniss, far down the line, wearing all black. Beetee gives him a dark look.

"I think it makes you look rather spectacular. In fact, it seems like you support those who might catch fire…" Gerard says. Beetee pinches his forehead.

"You idiots. Katniss won't understand we're supporting her…"

"This isn't about Katniss…" Vespasia says. It is very irregular for escorts to be around, and they notice this, but clearly this isn't regular, seeing as Gloss is hitting on Enobaria in to one side while Cecelia, Woof, Blight, Johanna, Chaff, and some girl from ten are talking in one corner. Beetee turns to Vespasia, and raises an eyebrow.

"Then what is it about?"

"About showing who is friend and who is foe. Any fire means friend. Any gold, means friend. Anything else means foe…" Beetee turns and sees Haymitch coming toward him. Haymitch points to the tributes. Brutus is in bright silver armor. Cashmere is in some shimmering emerald suit. Gloss is only slightly covered, in a sapphire and diamond setup. But no gold. Beetee sees District Nine is without it as well. But everyone else has gold or fire. Fiery cows, fiery trains. Golden wreath on Seeder, golden bracelet on Johanna. The only question Beetee has is Enobaria. She is in silver armor like Brutus, but she occasionally looks at Beetee, and when she does, she reveals a small piece of gold on her teeth. Beetee isn't sure what to make of this, but is really speechless when Finnick comes out, with nothing but a golden fish net on.

"Holy mother of goodness…" Wiress says. Mags, leaning on a golden cane, wearing a blue fisher outfit, is smiling, trying not to look at the man.

"Whoa…that is…hard to…uh…" Even Beetee is without words. Finnick points a finger at him.

"What, Beetee, too distracting?" Beetee notes it golden before turning away and trying to not look. Finnick then yelps, and turns to see Johanna, laughing hardily.

"You're showing a lot of cheek, Finnick, more than usual…" Johanna gets out between laughs. Beetee sees she is right as Finnick puts his hand on his hip.

"Wait your turn, Johanna. I have someone else I want to see…" Finnick says, going toward Katniss. Mags smiles and looks to Beetee, then her face slips into a frown as Vespasia comes toward her and Johanna.

"Allies are wearing gold or fire. Enemies anything else…" Vespasia says. Johanna smiles and cracks her knuckle.

"Good, Brutus and Enobaria are wearing silver. I'll kill them myself…" Johanna says. Beetee puts out a hand.

"Be careful. If they aren't on our side, we can't reveal our intention to target them…" Beetee says. Wiress nods in assent. After a few moments, Beetee feels a head on his neck, and he scoots away from Enobaria, who continues toward him.

"Hello, Beetee."

"Hello, Enobaria."

"I'm getting bored of Gloss's bad pickup lines. I was hoping you'd have something better." Wiress is looking defiantly at her, and steps in front of Beetee.

"Well, sorry, but he doesn't have…" She trails off. Beetee leans in.

"Anything new this year, try again later."

"Unfortunately, I'm not going to have much time left. Too bad I'm not a heart breaker, like Finnick or Cashmere. I've always wondered what an old nerd was like. Wouldn't you want to find out Johanna?" Enobaria says. Johanna smiles.

"And I've always wondered was on the inside of one of you District Two monsters. Too bad I have to wait two weeks to axe you open and find out…" Johanna says. Enobaria grins, then looks at Beetee, and flashes gold again.

"I think you should give us District Two monsters a chance. We may be more loyal as a whole, but even we don't want to die. Well, I suppose I can't speak for big head there, but do give us a chance…" Enobaria says. Finnick returns and looks at Johanna, Beetee, and Wiress.

"What's up?"

"Enobaria is trying to start a fight…" Johanna says.

"Or maybe prevent one…" Beetee says, pushing up his glasses. Vespasia returns from talking to the Eight and Six victors, and points at the chariot.

"Hold hands. It will show how unwilling you are to kill your District partner."

"And remind the Capitol that they may have to do it…" Johanna says, sighing. She grabs Blight's hand and gets on the cart. Beetee gets on his, helping Wiress on after, and looks back at Finnick.

"Did you make any progress?"

"I asked her for her secrets," Finnick says, winking. Beetee smiles.

"So, that's a no…" Beetee says. He turns back to Wiress, who looks at him for assurance. They join hands, and soon are out in the open crowd. Beetee sees in his peripheral that Finnick is waving to the crowd, but holding Mags tight. Beetee just holds Wiress, trying to concentrate. They don't wave, District Three doesn't normally; being personable isn't ever much help for them. Just as they get to the city center, their lightbulb's burst, and flames come out, which leads to some _ohs _and _ahs, _but nothing like the cheers Katniss and Peeta get. And they deserve it. They are spectacular embers, beautifully made up, and looking gorgeous. Only fish-net Finnick draws more swoons than Peeta, and Katniss destroys any attempts by Cashmere or Johanna to get kisses of the Capitol men. President Snow welcomes them, but all the tributes can't help glancing at the District Twelve embers. They are stunning; Beetee has to admit, Katniss looks quite attractive. Eventually, the horses turn back and close the opening parade.

"They are wonderful…" Wiress says. Beetee nods, and as they come back within the training center, he gets off his chariot to see Gerard, staring at those two.

"Boy…I tell you…" he says, raspily, "that Katniss is quite a girl."

"Quite a girl indeed…" Beetee says, adjusting his glasses. Finnick gets off and points at them.

"That Cinna guy is trying to outshine the rest of us…"

"Did you convince her to join you?" Johanna asks, coming up with Blight. Beetee notes interestingly that they are still holding hands.

"I…well I started…" Finnick says. Johanna smiles.

"Let me work on Peeta. I'll get the ball rolling…" she says, letting go of Blight and waiting for Katniss and Peeta to arrive. Finnick rolls his eyes and grabs Beetee's arm, the only thing that isn't flaming or lightbulb shards, and pulls him into an elevator. Librae and Jarrok are waiting there, and they let Gerard, Beetee, Wiress, Finnick, Mags, and Blight on. The elevator is crowded, and just as Blight presses the up button, Lynx jumps on.

"Sorry, let me squeeze in…" Lynx says, jostling Blight to the side. The door closes, and they go up two levels before Lynx hits the emergency stop button.

"What are you doing?" Gerard snaps.

"I'm giving you an update. Blight, sorry, but Johanna has not proven kind enough to manage an alliance with District Twelve. Four, you're charged with keeping Katniss safe," Lynx says. Blight sighs and Finnick bounces his eyebrows.

"And what about us? Do you have more news so we can come up with a plan?" Beetee asks.

"In due time Beetee…in due time." Lynx says. The elevator starts again, and stops at three, "Now, this is your stop…isn't it?" Lynx says. Beetee, Wiress, and Gerard get off, and then the elevator is gone. Beetee turns to Wiress and Gerard.

"I'm going to kill several Capitol men before this is over, in addition to those tributes from one and two…" Beetee mutters. Gerard smiles.

"In due time, Beetee…In due time."


	29. Part 3: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finnick, wearing his tight, black and white training uniform, knows he's late. The clocks around him say 9:50, and he is not even going to make it to sound off if he's not quick. But, as he runs into the training center, he finds six people there. Katniss, Peeta, Beetee, Wiress, Enobaria, and Brutus, standing around. Finnick looks at the low showing for a while before Johanna saunters in behind him.

"Well…this is surprising. I knew Blight wasn't coming the first day, but I didn't expect he'd take half the people with him."

"I…why did I try and get up in time? Mags slept in. She said she'll be here later…" Finnick suddenly feels something behind him, and jumps to see Justin Tix, District Six Victor and his old friend. Justin's arm looks like tree bark, and Finnick has to look at it for a while to believe it's paint and not a fake limb. But then his mood turns chipper.

"Justin!" Finnick throws his arms around the drugged up man. Justin smiles, and murmurs something inaudible which Finnick assumes to be his name. Between Justin's drug addiction, his accent, and his general low tone, Justin is worse than Mags to understand, so he does a lot of pointing and grunting. He, like most of Victors of District Six, turned to abusing the painkiller Morphling to help make it day by day. However, Finnick and he had met after Finnick's games, nine years ago.

Just after Finnick finished his victor interview, as he was preparing to leave the Capitol, he saw Justin, balled up in a corner, crying over a small item. Finnick, against the wishes of Mags, went to Justin and asked him what it was he was crying about. When the young victor saw it was the belt of the District Six boy he'd personally killed, Finnick did nothing but apologize to the man for the next two hours. Despite Beetee's and Mags' attempts to get Finnick to let go of the twitchy addict, they had no success. Not until Justin finally accepted the trident Finnick had used to win. That day, both Finnick and Justin were reminded of the humanity of all the tributes. Justin would return the favor by giving Finnick a toy train after his complaints of losing his childhood and from that point, they were close friends, and saw each other often in the Capitol, as there were very few Male District Six Victors and Finnick had a lot of jobs.

"Justin! I missed you last year! Though…perhaps we could have met under better circumstances…" Finnick says, putting Justin down. The addict frowns sadly, then pulls himself together as best he can and smiles at Johanna. The victor of Seven gives him a halfhearted wave in return. The District One Victors come in shortly after, followed by Cecelia from District Eight. Finnick assumes Woof, the male tribute from Eight, is probably lost somewhere in the building, and isn't worried about him. He has a different target, Katniss, who gives him dirty looks occasionally. At ten exactly, with twelve tributes in the room, Atala, the head trainer, begins speaking, completely uncaring of how few there are. Finnick barely pays attention, and doesn't even register the number of new stations in the training center. Instead he watches Katniss with a seductive look, which clearly makes her uncomfortable. As she goes to the knot tying station, Johanna grabs Finnick's arm and pulls him toward combat training.

"Just once, I want to throw down with this big loser."

"This isn't really making us much progress with Katniss or Peeta…"

"You don't know that. Maybe they'll be impressed by this show of power…" Johanna says, ripping a dull axe off the stand and flinging it into the standing target Brutus was about to chuck a spear at. He, Peeta, and Chaff, the deep brown skinned, one armed victor from Eleven who apparently just arrived, turn and watch as Finnick grabs onto a trident. Finnick pauses and takes a good look at it. This isn't a traditional weapon, it has three equal points in a curved semi-circle. Its balanced perfectly, and Finnick can spin it easily. It's Ron's weapon. Finnick wonders if there is the glove which draws this weapon somewhere when Johanna raises her axe, a long, dull, but very powerful weapon that could do some serious damage if Finnick wasn't careful.

"Ready, fish boy?"

"Always, tree girl!" Finnick holds out his weapon. Johanna makes the first move, a beautiful flourish, which knocks Finnick's weapon aside. He twists it back and swings at Johanna's head, which she dodges neatly and thrust again. They go on like this for a while, quick strikes, beautiful dodges, and strong thrusts. The battle comes to a climax when Finnick recoiling from a quick slash, lifted himself off the ground in a twisting flourish which collides with Johanna as she brings her axe around. They slam their weapons together so hard that it knocks both of them to the floor, groaning.

"Ow! D*mmit Finnick!"

"This is not my fault. I'm not the one who wanted to have a showdown…"

"I think this is a tie…" Mags appears and picks Finnick up slowly. Finnick looks her over and smiles.

"You made it…"

"Eventually…" She gets out. Or Finnick thinks that's what she says. She's getting harder to hear, especially now that he's listening to ten different accents regularly. Finnick smiles and lets her dust him off, then turns and sees Peeta watching in awe. Brutus is showing down with Gloss in a similar fashion with swords, and Enobaria is giving them occasional looks from her knife station. No one else even gives them a second glance.

"Well, a lot of good work that did…" Finnick mutters. He looks at Peeta.

"Impressed?" Finnick asks. Peeta nods.

"Very."

"Well don't be. I am the least of your problems. In fact, I would even give me or Mags a second thought if I were you…" Finnick puts her arms around Peeta and turns him to face the Morphlings addicts of six, who pretty much painted themselves into the small mock forest station.

"Those two could paint themselves into stick figures and you'd have a hard time figuring out they were real…If I were you, I'd go thing about how to outdo them. Them or Beetee over there…" Finnick turns Peeta to Beetee who is with Wiress at the poisonous plant station.

"Beetee killed six tributes with one electric weapon during his games. But he's really a nice guy. Wiress is nice too. But she's a little off…"

"Nuts and Volts are both off. Nuts is just more known for it…" Johanna says, pushing past Finnick and going toward Enobaria throwing knives, probably to start a fight.

"Actually, I'd spend a little time outdoing Johanna too if I were you, Peeta. She's a lot more than she appears…" Finnick pats Peeta's back and sends him away. He notices Katniss is at a knot tying station and smiles widely.

"Perfect…" Finnick says. Even townspeople in District Four know how to tie knots. And as a Career, he was trained from a young age to form even the most complex of knots. _This will be a piece of cake._ Finnick thinks. He walks up behind her, reaches around her, and finishes the Constrictor Knot in seconds. Katniss pushes him aside and crosses her arms.

"Sorry, sorry…just…let me show you a special knot…" Finnick quickly ties together a noose. Most people in Four didn't actually know how to tie this, he learned it from a darker period of his life, when he was planning to end it. Who knew it would come in handy now? He finishes it and puts it around his neck.

"Here, you put it like this…" Finnick pulls the knot and puts out his tongue. Katniss just stares at him.

"Go ahead, take me for a walk…" Finnick says, holding out the rope. Katniss rolls her eyes and walks away. Finnick watches her go, then feels the knot tight and choke him. Johanna has the other end of the rope.

"Good one, tough guy." She drops the rope and Finnick pulls it off him and coughs.

"What was that for?"

"You're not exactly doing a lot of good. It's making me sick to watch."

"Why don't you go and figure out the careers' strategy?"

"I already did…" Johanna says, leaning on the station table, "they are going to team up and try and kill Katniss. They know she'll be their biggest competition. Enobaria wanted to make an alliance with us, me and you, and turn on Gloss, Cashmere, and Brutus."

"Hmm…that's strange. I wonder why. What did you say? No, wait, I can guess, and I really don't want to hear that. Just keep working to know the Career pack as much as possible."

"Whatever…Cashmere! Let's go, you and me. We're going to wrestle…" Cashmere smiles evilly and goes over to the station with Johanna and start to strip of their clothes. Finnick, along with most boys in the training center, can't avert their eyes from the event, but Mags eventually pulls Finnick over to the archery station.

"You. Practice. No telling what we find…" Mags says. Finnick nods and grabs the bow and arrow. However, after maybe ten minutes of bad shooting and imagining Ron laughing at him, he's done trying.

"I can't do this!" Finnick grunts, throwing the bow back onto the rack. He leaves the station and sees Wiress, Beetee, and Katniss pointing and looking at the gamemakers' table for something. As they are talking, lunch is announced. Finnick sighs gratefully and is about to leave with Mags when he's pulled back by a frantic Justin.

"What? What's wrong?" Finnick asks. Justin pulls Finnick hurriedly over to Johanna who is putting her clothes back on. Finnick waves for Mags to go on to lunch as Justin carefully grabs Johanna's oily arm. Cashmere, who she wrestled, doesn't look to be in good shape, and is rolling around painfully.

"That's what I thought, pretty girl!" Johanna says, then looks at Justin holding her arm.

"Justin. Johanna's fine…" Finnick mutters. Justin shakes his head, then pulls both of them to a station on cartography. Nobody's ever used it, so even the trainer for the station is gone. Justin opens one of the books and turns to a page of a map of Panem. Beetee, sensing the commotion, has come over too, and the three of them stare at the map as Justin points at it.

"What is it?" Beetee asks. Johanna rolls her eyes.

"Morphling Two here has gone off the rocker…" She mutters. Justin looks at Finnick, then says something, which he can't get very well. Having spent a lot of time with Mags, he's more qualified than most to deal with poor speech, but Justin's frantic, and hard to understand. Something about a location and a girl named Jena.

"What did he say?" Beetee asks. Justin repeats it, and Finnick suddenly gets what he said.

"He said that's the location of the Arena!" Finnick says, leaning down to the map. Justin nods excitedly and Johanna and Beetee go down to the map as well.

"There, to the north of District Six. You must have seen it on the way here…" Beetee asks. Justin nods.

"Good, we'll be able to work with that to figure out the cartography…" Beetee says. Justin shakes his head, then goes to the wall and puts his tree painted hand on it.

"It's metallic?" Johanna asks. Finnick thinks for a moment as Justin shrugs.

"No…the outside is. Justin saw the metal outline. It's some sort of enclosed space…" Justin nods.

"How big was this space? And what shape was it." Beetee asks. Justin shrugs again.

"That's not particularly helpful…" Beetee says.

"No, but you all can be…" The group turns back to see Vespasia, in her long black fur lined coat and tight black pants comes into the room. Her mascara, lipstick, and perfect hair are gorgeous, and Finnick has a hard time averting his eyes from her low V-neck underneath her coat.

"What do you mean?" Beetee says, clearly not interested in her. Vespasia points.

"You might escape from the Arena. Who knows. But if you were going to be picked up by anything coming from the Capitol, you'd have a serious problem…" the four victors look at the map again. Beetee draws the conclusion much faster than the others.

"The Peacekeeper Central Command…" Beetee says. Justin's eyes grow wide and his breath becomes quick. Finnick and Johanna look at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Finnick asks. Vespasia looks at him.

"I'm surprised your..."work" hasn't lead you to this conclusion. The Peacekeeper Central Command is in District Two…" Vespasia points at a large, rather isolated mountain within the District, "Only the Capitol is more heavily armed. Nothing will be able to get past it. If we break you out, we need Command in the dark."

"Can't you just point them away. Aren't you some high level peacekeeper?" Johanna asks. Vespasia crosses her arms.

"Peacekeeper command is split between three women. Me, a television expert named Cressida, and a weapons expert named Faustia. Faustia is in command of all hovercraft, all the orders to pull troops back won't stop her toys…" Vespasia says. Justin murmurs worriedly. Finnick looks at the map, then at the woman.

"So we have to disable it?"

"Yes. Four peacekeeper uniforms are upstairs. And this should give you access to get inside Command. The rest is up to you…" Vespasia says, dropping a small metal device on the table. Finnick thinks he's seen peacekeepers with it before, something they use to verify each other's identity.

"I'm getting tired of vague instructions," Beetee murmurs as Vespasia walks out.

"What do we do then?"

"Tomorrow, eight o'clock. I'll come up with something. Wiress, Gerard and I will work on it. We'll meet outside the training center…" Beetee says, leaving for lunch, "You two keep trying to make friends. Neither of you have proven very good at it…" Finnick and Johanna look at each other as he stomps out. Justin giggles a little bit.

"What are you laughing at Tix?" Johanna shoots. Justin quiets down. Finnick grins as the three of them head toward lunch.

* * *

Beetee, in peacekeeper uniform and somewhat concerned about being seen, is tapping his foot, and looks at a nearby clock, which says, 8:05. Justin is with him, nervously murmuring. But the other two are nowhere to be found.

"Good grief, Western Panem time is only one hour behind Capitol time. This is not that early…" Beetee says. Just then, the elevator opens, and a yawning Finnick and a drooping Johanna come out of the elevator.

"Jez, Beetee, why did we agree to 8 am again? How about 8 pm?" Finnick says, scratching his uniform and looking unintelligent. Beetee sighs.

"No. We need to leave during the peacekeeper's morning patrol, and come back during their lunch break at one." Beetee turns and opens a nearby closest and pulls out four peacekeeper helmets. Once they're on, they look like real peacekeepers, except for one thing. Beetee goes back in the closet and pulls out four automatic rifles, which cause Justin to jump.

"They aren't real. They're small range Eletro-magnetic pulse creators. They knock out electronics, including cameras. This was Gerard's gift to the world…" Beetee says, clicking the weapon. He turns it to a corner of the room and fires, which causes several small electric sparks and the lights to blink. Beetee puts his gun around his shoulder and takes out a bag. He pulls out eight holoshockers, another of Gerard's inventions. They are fist-sized pill shape devices which also function as EMPs, though on a much larger scale. Beetee puts two on his side, then hands out the other six.

"Alright, we need at least six of these to go off. I've set them to an activation device I've entrusted to Vespasia. When these go off, if we do this right, the entire Command will shut down for at least an hour." Beetee says. He puts on his helmet and starts toward the door.

"Beetee, how are we going to get to Command? We're in the Capitol and that thing is in Two!" Johanna demands. Beetee turns and looks at Justin.

"You still know how to hotwire a car, Tix?" Beetee asks. Justin smiles, then puts on his helmet.

* * *

Beetee, feeling the thrill of an off-road experience, zooms the car over another hill, and is airborne for a few moments before crashing onto the ground. Even with the shock absorbers, the thing is still bouncing wildly, which is tossing Finnick around next to him. Finnick raises the sun visor on his helmet and looks at Beetee.

"Can't we use a road?" Finnick yells over the sounds of the engine and revving tires. Beetee raises his own visor and shakes his head.

"Not if we want to get back before lunch. It's two hours there, and two back, plus what we deal with there…"

"But…maybe you could let Justin drive…" Finnick yells, as he's shaken around by Beetee doing a wheelie. He looks back to Justin, who is holding on fearfully in the back of the car. Next to him are the legs of Johanna, who is poised to use the car's mounted machine gun.

"Come now, Finnick, don't you find this…thrilling!" Beetee yells, intentionally going up a hill. He pushes his foot down as far as he can, and Finnick grabs on the side of the car.

"D*mmit Beetee!" Finnick yells as the car flies off of the hill and lands neatly on the top of the next on, and just then, a large, lonely mountain comes into view. It is half brown, half silver, and several hovercraft, cars, and trains are going in and out of it. Beetee press the pedal down again, his target in his sights.

"There it is…Peacekeeper Central Command…" Finnick yells. Justin puts his helmeted head in his hands. Beetee goes onto the road and slows down as they near the entrance. Once they pass a set of guard towers, Beetee puts the authentication device in Finnick's hand.

"Press the button when they ask for it…and remember, the current commander is the guy who was formerly headpeackeeper of Twelve, given a promotion for his good service. If possible we need to avoid this Romulus Thread. He and Vespasia don't get along so well…" Beetee says. As they pull into the mountain fortress's garage, a large peacekeeper comes over and asks for permission to enter.

"Vespasia's orders…" Finnick says in his most manly voice. He holds out the device, presses the button, and a picture of Vespasia's upper body comes up. The peacekeeper holds out another device, which scans it, then it turns green.

"Alright, let them in…" The peacekeeper yells. The gate to the garage opens slowly, then Beetee slowly drives the car in. They stop near a side entrance, and as they get out of the car, Beetee sees three peacekeeepers, one without his helmet, coming toward them.

"Quick visors down…" he says, turning toward the man.

"Attention!" Finnick yells. Johanna, Justin, and Beetee stand and salute. Finnick turns and salutes as well as Romulus Thread comes toward them, with a pistol raised.

* * *

Johanna remains still as Romulus looks over the sorry group of peacekeepers.

"What are you doing here?" Romulus says, looking at Finnick, "Why is Vespasia sending peacekeepers over to Command?"

"Inspection, sir…" Beetee says. Finnick nods.

"This is an engineer, sir. He's going to do an inspection of the power systems," Finnick says. Romulus looks at him darkly.

"There wasn't an inspection planned for today."

"This one is unscheduled…" Beetee says. Romulus raises his pistol and aims it at Beetee.

"You're speaking out of turn soldier." Justin starts to shake a bit, and Johanna grabs his arm, trying to straighten him up.

"Now, Commander Thread, sir…are you sure you want to take that risk? Shooting one of Vespasia's personal keepers isn't going to go over well with her…" Finnick says cooly, then pushes past him. Johanna thinks he's crazy, but Finnick always was brave. Much braver than she was, especially when it came to the Capitol.

"Soldiers, let's move out…" Finnick orders. Beetee starts to move but the pistol is still in his face.

"Is there a problem, Commander Thread?" Johanna asks, pushing Justin forward and looking at the man. He frowns at all of them, then lowers his weapon.

"Hurry up…" he says, turning and going to the right. Beetee goes to Finnick and starts pushing him in what Johanna assumes to be the right way. Justin brings up the rear, jumping and making small fearful noises occasionally. They follow down into the Command's inner workings until they reach a small area filled with big red boxes and pipes leading out of those boxes every which way. Beetee goes to one of the boxes and looks at it through his helmet, then turns to the three victors and nods.

"This is the room…the device Finnick…" Finnick puts Vespasia's authentication thing in Beetee's hand, and after pressing a few buttons, it starts scanning the room. Probably twenty dots turn green on the ceiling as the device passes over them. The thing closes and Beetee nods.

"Quickly, get those cameras…" Johanna, joined by Finnick and Justin, starts firing at the cameras. Small shocks appear all over the room, and a few misfires break lights. When Justin's misfire causes an electric shock to burst from one of the red boxes, Beetee snatches the gun from him, hits one more camera, then takes the device out and scans. It passes over the room, then beeps and closes. Beetee takes off his helmet and breathes deeply, causing the other Victors to do the same.

"Alright, that's the cameras. We've got probably ten minutes before soldiers come to investigate…" Beetee says, taking out his first device and putting it onto the bottom of one of the boxes.

"Watch the sequence carefully…" Beetee says. He presses a yellow button, then pulls it apart. It extends and reveals three small wires in its center. He puts it onto the electrical box, and then the after pressing a blue and green button, pill shape turns into a semi cylinder, and it sticks onto the box. Beetee presses a red button on its side, and then, against every law of nature Johanna has ever learned, it disappears. Johanna looks at where the box was, then to Finnick and Justin, who are both confused as well.

"Where did it go?" Finnick asks. Justin puts his hand out and then reaches his hand around something. He draws it back, and the device changes color, and appears like his hand. After a few more seconds, it changes back to the red shape and is gone again.

"Wow…"

"Alright, get to it…" Beetee says, taking out his second device, "Pick electrical boxes away from one another and put it at the bottom where they are unlikely to be find…" Beetee says. Johanna sighs and goes through the rows of boxes and drops down next to one which has a large panel on it labeled "Anti-Aircraft." She tries to follow the sequence, but the device turns semi-cylindrical too early. She fights with it, which leads to it sticking to her uniform.

"Beetee! Beetee, I…its stuck to me…" Finnick comes over and sees it.

"Huh! It could shock you! It might stop your heart!" Finnick grabs it and starts pulling. Between the two of them pulling they eventually get the device off her clothes, but it's suddenly pulling Finnick over toward a pipe. It sticks to the pipe, then disappears.

"Uh…Beetee…"

"Doesn't matter. We only need six working!" Beetee says, sticking his head out. Johanna takes out the second one and tries hard to remember the sequence.

"Blue, yellow, green, pull, red…" Johanna murmurs.

"No Johanna! Yellow, pull, blue, green, red!" Beetee yells. Johanna does this, and it somehow works. She puts in on the bottom of a red box, and it disappears.

"I've armed mine…" Johanna says. Beetee comes over to her row of boxes and nods. Justin leans over into the row and puts up his thumb.

"Alright…Finnick, are you done…?" Beetee asks. They don't get a response for a few seconds, so Johanna and Beetee stand up and go to where Finnick is being held by a peacekeeper with a gun to his head. There are three other peacekeeper behind him, and they are all armed.

"We found them, three rebels…" The one holding Finnick says into his arm.

"You got any ideas Beetee?" Finnick asks. One peacekeeper takes Finnick's emp device and looks at it.

"Well…" Beetee notices Justin, blending behind the box, slowly holds out his gun, "Close you eyes…"

"What?" one peacekeeper yells, but he's too late. The device explodes in his face, which causes huge flash and the lights to blink. Johanna, after shielding her eyes, jumps out and tackles one of the peacekeepers. Finnick grabs the arm of the one holding him and flips him over. Beetee snatches the last device from Finnick and starts pressing the sequence. Justin runs forward and jumps onto one of the keepers, who throws him off and pins him easily, but Johanna throws the keeper she's fighting into the one on Justin, causing them to crash in a pile. Finnick runs over and picks up Justin and starts carrying him out. The one Finnick flipped over gets up and raises his gun, but Johanna takes a fallen peacekeeper pistol and in two good hits, breaks in the glass on his helmet and leaves him in a bloody mess. The glass cuts Johanna's hand, and she's bleeding profusely as Beetee finishes up the device.

"Quickly…we have to go…" Beetee says, putting his helmet back on. Finnick starts to put his on, then stops before the door and turns thinking.

"Wait, quick, Johanna let me see your hand…" Johanna holds out her wound, and Finnick smears the blood on his uniform. This is incredibly painful however, Johanna draws her hand back.

"D*mmit Finnick…" Johanna takes Finnick's hand and scraps it on a piece of broken glass from a light bulb. He cries out in pain, then quickly smears the blood over himself and Justin. Johanna covers Beetee's arm in it, then they put their helmets back on and hobble out of the room. A squad of peacekeepers comes down the hall, and Johanna, with only blood on her hand, pulls Beetee up and points.

"There were four in there, but I think there might be more. We've got them back to the Capitol now!" She yells. Two peacekeepers pick up Justin and one helps Finnick. The rest keep going into the room while Johanna helps Beetee along. Eventually they make it back to the garage, and Justin lets out some terrifying screams which leads the peacekeepers to get him into the car quickly. Johanna puts Beetee in the driver's position, and he seems to recover enough to start moving. Johanna turns and looks to one of the men who is waving at a man in a control center of the garage.

"What are you doing?" Johanna demands. He shrugs.

"Sorry, ma'am, no one enters and or leaves Central Command without Commander Thread's approval."

"Let me explain something to you. If that keeper, Vespasia's personal keeper, dies because you had your head in your *ss and you were too stupid to open this god*mmed door, I swear the god, my boss will have Thread, you, and everyone else in here's head. Now open the motherf***ing door!" Johanna screams. The man looks around, then waves at the man again. The door starts to open, and Johanna gets into the back turret.

"Thank you…" she says, then Beetee starts driving slowly, and before long, they are free of the Peacekeeper Central Command.


	30. Part 3: Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Finnick jumps out of the car the minute they get back in the Capitol garage. Johanna follows him, with Justin and Beetee bringing up the rear. They rush up steps and across the tunnel system toward the training center. It is 11:50, lunch is to start shortly, and they will be late if they don't hurry. As Finnick and Johanna race ahead of Justin and Beetee, they all yell at each other about their clothes.

"Alright you losers! They saw these uniforms! We've got to get rid of them…" Johanna yells sourly. Finnick yells back at her.

"Then let's put them in the nearest trash suit!"

"No, they are too easily traced. Our DNA, particularly yours Finnick, is all over these suits," Beetee yells forward. Finnick doesn't understand, but tries to think of other solutions.

"Burn the suits then?" Johanna asks.

"Where? You see any trash fires in the Capitol?" Beetee asks. Finnick stops and looks back.

"How about give them back?" Finnick turns and starts running the other way. Johanna, Beetee and Justin chase after him as he goes into an elevator in the Capitol Peacekeeper Center. Johanna, Beetee, and Justin get on, and they roughly push an official out, who calls them "very rude." Beetee presses the close button, and the elevator takes a straight shot to the twenty first level, where they run down to the corner office and burst through the door. Vespasia is on her computer, and looks at them in surprise. She is even more surprised when they start to tear off their uniforms.

"What happened?" She says, holding her head in her hands and sighing deeply.

"Just…don't worry, but destroy these uniforms. And I would expect and angry call from Romulus Thread later…" Finnick says. He turns and starts unzipping Beetee's suit, and then pulls it down. He has Beetee do the same, but pretty soon they notice a disparity.

"Finnick…where's your underwear?" Beetee says, pulling back from the lower reaches of his back. He turns and looks at Beetee, who has an undershirt and boxers on.

"Why are you wearing so much? Weren't you hot?"

"It was an acceptable sacrifice to prevent chaffing in certain places!" Beetee says, pulling his uniform all the way off and throwing it into a pile in the corner of Vespasia's otherwise spotless office. Finnick pulls his off and he is naked. He doesn't care, he's been naked way too many times to care, but this a really strange situation. Johanna pulls Justin's off to reveal he has a pair of briefs on under, but Johanna, like Finnick, is full commando.

"Somehow…I should have expected this…" Beetee says, pushing his glasses up on his face and looking under them at Johanna. Vespasia slams her hand on the table to regain some order.

"Explain to me how you plan on getting back to the training center in your various levels of nakedness!" She yells, "What am I supposed to do to get you back…?" Beetee looks at her and smiles.

"I did my job…now you do yours…" Beetee says. Vespasia looks at him darkly, then presses a button. After a few moments Lynx comes into her office and then yowls in a very cat like form.

"What in the world? Where are your clothes Finnick or Johanna, or Justin…or Beetee, even you?"

"Escort them back to their rooms. I'm done with them…They weren't cheap, but they were worth it…" She says, turning back to her computer. Finnick waltzes nakedly over toward her desk and stands there, with his business just over the table top for her to see.

"You know…Vespasia…if we're treating this like a transaction, I don't get paid in money. I'm paid in secrets. And I'll need a secret for my purchase…" Vespasia suddenly grabs his neck and pulls him down to the level of the desk.

"My father, Domitian, was killed by Snow, for opposing his plans to punish District Twelve after Haymitch Abernathy resisted his power ever so slightly. But he wasn't killed like most, not with poison, no, he was much crueler, and mocked him for my mother's obsession with cats, he had cat mutation claws him. Claw out his eyes, claw out his tongue, claw off his nose, and all of his nails and teeth, until he finally bled out. But before he did, he took me to see the body, and warned me if I ever tried to so much as resist him, my mother, my brother, then I, would end up like that…" Vespasia throws Finnick back and turns back to her computer, "Get out of my office." Finnick goes, followed by the other Victors, thinking about what Vespasia just told him. Lynx gets them robes, and they get no questions as they go back toward the tribute center. As they get to the elevators, however, Lynx rips off the robes from Johanna and Finnick.

"What are you doing?" She says, trying to cover her exposed form again. Finnick just puts his fist on his hip.

"These robes are hers. Frankly I'm surprised she let you wear them. But I have to return them. I think you've learned what happens when you cross Vespasia…" Lynx holds out a hand. Beetee takes off his robe grumbling. Justin doesn't have much problem and places it gently in Lynx's hand.

"Thank you…" Lynx says, "For everything you do…" The cat man disappears down the hall, and naked Finnick, Johanna, and half naked Beetee and Justin, press the button and wait for the elevator.

"Those two are strange."

"They are also our only hope…" Beetee murmurs. The elevator opens, and Peeta, chewing on a piece of bread, is on the elevator.

"Hey Peeta…" Finnick says, bouncing his eyebrows.

"Hey...uh...Finnick…I was just going to see Haymitch and ask him something…" Peeta stutters, clearly feeling like he needs to explain something. Eventually, he turns the questioning back on them, "were any of you at morning training…?"

"No, we missed it…we had more important things to do…" Finnick says. He takes his place near the buttons, across from the boy. Beetee and Justin get in the back of the elevator, and Johanna stands right next to Peeta.

"You know, Beetee, next time, I think we should invite Peeta here. I think he'd be a lot of fun…" Finnick says. Justin giggles. Beetee shakes his head.

"I don't think Peeta could handle it." Beetee says, crossing his arms. Johanna smiles and gets even closer the very uncomfortable Peeta.

"I think he'd do just fine." Johanna says. The elevator stops at Three, and Beetee pushes Johanna aside. The doors close and then it goes to the next floor and opens again.

"I'll see you later Johanna, Justin, Peeta…" Finnick says, winking at the boy. He rushes into his room, past Librae, who has to shield her eyes.

"Why do Beetee's plans always end up with you naked in front of me?"

"It's just fate Librae…" Finnick says, pulling on his training uniform. He runs back to the elevator and it opens to reveal Justin and Johanna, also in their training uniform.

"Long time no see.." Finnick says. They pick up Beetee, then stop on the training center level. They rush to the lunchroom and find the Avoxes putting everything away and separating the tables again.

"Oh no! I'm not missing lunch…I'm way too hungry for that…" Finnick says, grabbing hold of a cart an Avox was putting away. Eventually, the four of them elicit some breads and chesses to snack on, then hurry for afternoon training. As they come into the room, they split up as if they never knew each other. Finnick goes to Mags and watches her as she makes fish hooks.

"We did it Mags…though Peeta saw me and Johanna naked…" Finnick looks over at the boy, as he is walking with his arm around Katniss. Peeta looks at Finnick for a moment, then warns Katniss to avoid any sex parties Finnick invites him too. Mags gives Finnick a confused and judgmental look, and he simply smiles.

"Yeah…your right. That's probably not the best way to convince Katniss to take our side…" Finnick says, turning back and looking at the girl, "Katniss! I'll make you a trade. One hour of lessons with a trident, for one hour with a bow and arrow…"

* * *

William sits around the table, getting pounded by the administrators of the Areas.

"My people are rioting violently now. They are calling for succession from the District, Mr. Mayor…" the administrator of Five says. The administrator of Seven scoffs at the comment.

"The farmers of my area don't just want to leave, they want to overthrow you, Odair. They burned you, and me, in effigy yesterday…" This causes four of the administrators to start to murmur nervously. The fifth, Terrance Stafford, is not shaken.

"And did you prosecute this individual?" Terrance says. The administrator of Seven shakes his head.

"I will not punish my people for exercising their right to speak, no matter how offensive the things that come out of their mouths are."

"Even threats to bring down the government? You must draw the line somewhere administrator. Do not let your people walk over you like a foot rug…" Terrance say, looking at William, "This chaos against your rule is unacceptable. Surely it is time to use force…"

"The use of force might well draw me to the side of the people, Mr. Stafford…" The administrator of Five says, "I will not have my people beat down upon like they are sub-humans, here only to serve the will of their Mayor. Frankly, I do question, at times, what exactly you are planning to do? Rejoining Panem, sending your own son away, and now considering cracking down on the citizens. Makes one wonder what your goal was when you overthrew the Capitol rule."

"You elected William…" Terrance says, "You picked him, unanimously. You had faith in him to make the right decision. I'm going to continue to have faith…" Terrance says, nodding to William. The man barely pays attention to most of this though, and sighs.

"I'll give you Area Six. You'll have full control of power in the District…" William mutters. The administrator of Five stops ranting and looks at the man.

"Control of Area Six…"

"Yes. Take it. It's yours. Just…please, continue to support me to your people. I am barely surviving with the people against me; I can't do it if the council is against me as well…" William says. This cause the administrators to murmur again. Terrance takes the hammer and slams it on the table.

"We'll reconvene in an hour. Get your demands together and present them to William in a logical manner," Terrance says, standing and pulling William to his feet. They go into another room, and Terrance shakes his head.

"I've seen this look before, William. It's not a good one. Eight years ago, I saw it, sad, depressed, unable to function. The power stations of Area Six are the biggest bargaining chip we've got. We can't give it away just to sate these men when they start to get even a little frustrated."

"What do you suggest?" William asks sadly. Terrance gives him a slap on the back.

"Bucking up a bit, solider. We've been through a lot, William, but you can't abandon your District."

"Even when my District has abandoned me?"

"They haven't all abandoned you. And I'm going to be with you to the end. If this old fool can stay committed, through whatever it takes, I don't see why a young, good-looking man like you can't…" Terrance says. This clicks something in William. He concentrates on the thought, Finnick is going into the Arena to protect Katniss. He's giving up everything to do what is right. Doesn't William have to do the same? This sad, pathetic look was why Finnick came to hate William in the first place. This wasn't him, this wasn't what an Odair was.

William looks up and nods to Terrance.

"Your right. I've been far too negligent…" William pushes open the doors to the council room. The other four had stayed to talk to staff or each other. William slams his hand on the table.

"The next person to question my decision to rejoin Panem will be punished. I sacrificed my son by doing so, I've suffered plenty, believe you me. The people have no more right to grieve over him than I do, so the grieving stops today." This strong arm attitude shocks most, and leaves the room silent.

"Now…administrators, give the names of the riot leaders to Marcia, and have them arrested." William says. This causes the area five administrator to turn red in anger.

"I will not have my people oppressed."

"Then you are welcome to join them in jail. Make your choice, the elected and fair government or anarchy…" William demands, nodding to peacekeepers in the room, who come to stand around the administrator. He looks at them, then back at William, his backbone breaking.

"I…I choose the government."

"Good." William says, which leads the peacekeepers to back off, "Give out the names and information. Let's plan out how to contain the riots." William says, bringing up a picture of the map of District Four, with red spots for where the riots were occurring.

* * *

"I don't want you to do this anymore Finnick. Not to protect me…" Annie said, taking Finnick's hand. He sighed deeply and looked away.

"…I can't stop. If I don't do this…they'll…they'll…I'm doing this to protect you Annie. And no, you're not going to be able to convince me to stop now." Finnick said, standing up from the bed.

"Finnick, I don't want you to suffer like this for me…"

"Annie, I'd do anything to protect you. I don't even care anymore, every one of those Capitol women are the same."

"I can't let you keep doing this Finnick…" Annie says, getting drastic and grabbing her axe. She brings it to her neck, "Every tribute is taught how to kill themselves at the Academy. How to find the right artery, which one will be quickest and most painless with your specific weapon. I'm going to stop now. You have nothing to fear losing if I kill myself." Finnick threw his hands out and was frantic.

"Stop! Stop Annie, don't!"

"You shouldn't have to suffer like this for me."

"No Annie, don't you get it! If you died, my life might as well be over! You're everything to me, if you were gone, I'd be nothing. I wouldn't go on living. This, what I'm doing right now, this isn't living, its surviving. Surviving till the day when we can be together, and have kids and sit by the beach together in District Four, except it won't be called that, because we won't be in Panem anymore. One day, we will be free, you and I. And then our lives will begin. I'm going to survive until that day. Please Annie…survive with me…" Finnick blubbered, knowing it sounded stupid and nonsensical, but it was how he felt. Annie lowered the axe slowly.

"You…you…"

"I love you Annie. I don't care how long I have to wait, I'm not going to let anyone stop me from having you." Annie, now crying too, dropped her weapon and ran into his arms.

"Then promise me Finnick…Promise me you'll survive too. If you died…I'd be even worse than you. Don't ever leave…" she said. Finnick put his arms around her and kissed her gently.

"Never. I'll survive and I'll come back for you every time, I don't care what anyone says about me; I'll come back and one day, I'll never leave your side again…" Finnick kissed her for a long and wonderful time. When he entered that ladies night out party, he had a new promise, to survive for her.

Finnick groggily gets up, still angry from his dream. Annie, she tried to save him from himself. But she didn't deserve to die because these Capitol women couldn't help but obsess over Finnick's body. No, one way or another, he was going to get out of that Arena, and drop Katniss straight into Annie's arms. Ron, his father, and all the victors, they'd be together again, and free, this time for real.

Finnick waves the dreams and aspirations away and pulls himself together, puts on his training uniform, and gets on the elevator. When he gets to the training center, he finds even less people than usual, Katniss, Peeta, Enobaria, Justin and other District Six victor, and Cashmere.

"Ah…it's the last day. This afternoon is for private sessions…" Finnick says. He turns and sees Cashmere coming up to him sensually. She was the only one who was better at the whole sensuous act than Finnick, though he sometimes wondered how much of an act it was.

"Hello Finnick. Had any appointments so far?" She says, slyly. Finnick looks at her and grumbles.

"Nope. Well, actually one, a peacekeeper commander, but it wasn't just me. You?"

"Not this time. Seems they don't want me to be distracted by anything in preparation for these games. Too bad, really. They are going to miss having me."

"I don't imagine you'll miss having them…" Finnick says. Cashmere nods subtly, then walks away. Finnick assumes she probably is glad for the break, maybe even hoping she'll die in the games and end her work. Finnick has thought about how his death would end his work too, though he knows he has a higher calling. Finnick goes over to the knife station and examines the weapons when Enobaria comes over and stands beside him.

"I never pegged you as a knife man, Odair. They are a bit too swift…too subtle, for you." Enobaria says, gnashing her teeth as she talks. This wasn't her fault exactly, the sharp edged things in her mouth didn't really allow for much else, but she did bring it on herself. Or did she? One never knew with the Capitol.

"You're right, Enobaria...I'm much more about longer, and deadlier weapons." Finnick says, being a little sensual, but also wandering over to where spears, bidents, and tridents are hanging on a wall. Enobaria seems amused, or Finnick imagines as much, as she's following him.

"Hmph! You do get around with your long, deadly weapon, don't you Odair? Including someone here, or so I've heard…" Enobaria says, signaling toward Johanna who walks in scowling.

"I wouldn't worry about so much about my sexual adventures with other tributes. Not that you'd know much about that. Does anyone even want to touch your face with those teeth?" Finnick asks. Enobaria shows off the things with a smile.

"They have some disadvantages. But…sometimes those disadvantages can be used to my advantage. One gnashing, and Capitol men turn the other way…" Enobaria leans on the table and takes Finnick's hand, and gently puts it on her face, "But to those wonderful men from the Districts, like you Odair, I'd show you how soft they can be…" Enobaria kisses the hand, and there is no sharp feeling of spikes or teeth. Finnick lets her hold it there, then pulls it back.

"Of course, you have that other. That Annie girl…" Enobaria says, "Listen, what say we go back together, and find her. You and me, we don't need anyone else in our pack."

"You get me, you get Mags…" Finnick says. Enobaria rolls her eyes.

"You must suspect she can't last long. She's eighty Finnick."

"These are special games Enobaria. Anything can happen, including eighty year old winners..."

"Don't kid yourself. There is only going to be one winner. And he's sitting right there…." Enobaria murmurs, looking at Plutarch Heavensbee, who was in a purple robe marked with gold jewelry. He is watching Katniss intently, "Those District Twelve tributes broke the rules, and now there is only one outcome. He is going to make sure that by the end, everyone's District partner is dead. You're the one he wants Finnick. I'd say goodbye to the old lady now…" Enobaria murmurs, going to another station. Her words are still bouncing around Finnick's head when lunch is called, and they go to eat to find all the missing tributes, sitting around the large table they pushed together. Peeta sits next to Justin, and he points out breads to the District Six and Ten victors. Finnick sits next to Katniss, and is joined by Beetee, Wiress, Johanna, and interestingly enough, Blight.

"Where have you been, old man?" Johanna asks. Blight looks around, and leans in.

"Special project with the District Ten victors. Top secret, real hush hush."

"Of course it is…" Beetee says, picking at a turkey dish. Wiress looks at him and then at Finnick.

"Well we've made a lot of progress with…" Wiress is drawn in by her fork.

"Katniss. From what Peeta told me, she's asked for us."

"Somehow, I don't think they want me protecting Johanna though…" Finnick murmurs. Beetee shrugs.

"If push comes to shove, and we lose anyone or get lost, we're coming for you. The more Katniss trusts us, the easier it will be to form our big, scary alliance…"

"I think we need to consider a more important question," Blight interjects, "What are you going to do at individual training?" He says this very loudly and the twenty-three other people around the table stop and think.

"I was planning on doing a small harvest dance." Seeder, a beautiful, older woman from District Eleven says, "Me and Chaff, though they'll probably kick one of us out, we really don't give a hoot at this point."

"Maybe I'll do a little number too…" Cecelia, a thirty-some woman from Eight says. The man from Ten nods in support.

"I assume Morphling One and Two are going to paint themselves into the wall, so I wouldn't think about trying to use your talent Peeta…maybe they'll have an oven for you to use…" Johanna says, which gets some laughter, including Peeta's.

"I'm going to take a nap…" Mags says. Woof, the very old and senile Victor from Eight gives this a supporting nod. Johanna then turns to Beetee, "What are you going to do, Nuts and Volts?" Wiress is murmuring, pointing at her fork. Beetee nods a few times, then looks at Johanna.

"Oh, don't worry, everyone is going to find out when we do it..."

"I think I'll sing a song…" Finnick says. Some other victors amen his idea, but Johanna isn't so supportive.

"Can you even sing?"

"We sing all the time in Four, when we're rigging sails and hosting mains…" Finnick says sarcastically. This doesn't register with Peeta apparently, as he looks at Justin.

"Do they really still rig sails in District Four?" Justin shrugs and Finnick shakes his head in disappointment at Peeta's stupidity.

"No, Peeta, they don't still rig sails…" Beetee says, but looks hard at Finnick, silently instructing Finnick to give Peeta a second chance.

"I'm thinking about tearing something apart. Something that's there's…" Brutus says angrily. Johanna smiles.

"Just one thing? I plan on destroying that entire center…"

"What you don't plan on stripping?" Finnick says. Johanna smiles.

"I'll do it if you do it…"

"Maybe I'll tell jokes Seeder, everyone here seems to love a good laugh…" Chaff says. The Morphlings giggle, but most everyone else waves him down dismissively.

"You're jokes are awful!"

"Go ahead, maybe you'll knock out one of the gamemakers." Blight yells.

"What are you going to do Katniss?" Wiress asks. Everyone turns to look at her, which clearly makes her quite uncomfortable.

"I…" before the girl can answer, they Gloss for personal training. He stands up, kisses his sister, then goes out. They count off the tributes, Cashmere, Brutus, Enobaria, until, finally, they get to Beetee.


	31. Part 3: Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey everyone, first new chapter since moving this part back where it belongs! Please, please, Review, Review, Review!

* * *

Beetee stands up, determined. He's going to at least annoy the h*ll out of the gamemakes, if not defy them directly. Finnick who is now using Gloss's empty chair to hold his feet up, gives Beetee a blank smile as he leaves. When Beetee enters the room, he sees that Brutus or Enobaria must have ripped something wooden in half, as there are splinters everywhere. There are also Capitol attendants furiously to clean the room, which looks to be a mess. Beetee gives smirk at the attendants.

"We're just getting started." Beetee says, going to a training center computer and ripping out wires. He reconnects most of them, but takes out as much now disconnected wire as he can and leaves it on the table of the poisonous insects station. He does this for about ten minutes before he's got enough wire. He attaches the pieces he's got, then, opening a power panel, connects the wire to an on lever. Then he stands up and waves.

"I'm done, I'll take a four, if you don't mind…" Beetee says, walking out. Plutarch in particular watches him go, in wonder at the man's boldness.

* * *

Wiress's name is called, and she gets up, leaving Finnick with Mags, Blight and Johanna. Justin scoots down to him and taps his shoulder.

"What's up Justin?" The man shakes a bit, then taps on the table, needing something to write on. Finnick snaps over a Capitol attendant and gets Justin a pen. He writes on a napkin scribbly, but Finnick can read it soon enough. _Romulus Here!_

"Where? When?" Justin writes _Yesterday_ weakly, then points to the elevator leading to the tributes rooms.

"In the elevator. Did he do anything to…" Justin lowers his suit toward his right breast to reveal a knife wound. Finnick draws back, then looks around, trying to think what to do.

"Uh…hold on…" Finnick stands up, but then the lights go out. In fact, they are in complete darkness for probably a minute before a very haggard voice calls out "Finnick Odair!" and the electricity flickers back on.

"Johanna, help Justin!" Finnick murmurs to the woman, running into the training center. There, attendants trying to pull wire back together, and the Gamemakers seem a bit concerned. Finnick smiles and sings long and steady.

"Ca-li-fornia…" He starts, then music, from seemingly nowhere, follows him. Not the version District Four came up with, the real one. Finnick pauses and looks up to Plutarch, who seems almost bored with what's happening.

"We are on a schedule Mr. Odair. Are you going to sing this song or what?" Plutarch says in a superior tone over the speakers. Finnick looks around, then continues, as does the music.

_Come on, come on, come on up,_

_To California's shore_

_Come on_, _come on, come on up,_

_We're ready to go to war_

_Go down, go down, to the sea_

_Where our enemy's bodies float away_.

_Go down, go down, to the sea,_

_This is the West Coast warrior way._

_The sea, the sea, it comes for us,_

_We must not let them win._

_The sea, the sea, it comes for us,_

_And now we must go fight again._

_Come on, come on, come on up,_

_And let the blue sea clear our dead._

_Come on_, _come on, come on up,_

_And let its untouched waters spread._

_Come on, come on, come on up,_

_We're fighting for our shore._

_Come on_, _come on, come on up,_

_We're ready to go to war._

At the end of the song, he falls to his knees and sings the last line as loud as he can. He thinks it's terrible, but at this point, the Gamemakers probably didn't expect otherwise. But as he finishes up, several of the gamemakers start to clap, until Plutarch waves them back into their chairs.

"Thank you Mr. Odair…" Plutarch says into the mic. Finnick smiles, salutes, then walks out.

* * *

Johanna holds the wet cloth over Justin's knife wound. The man is breathing gently, and his district partner is rubbing his back. Johanna doesn't really want to be with these two hopeless addicts, but she doesn't really have much choice. Romulus hurt one of theirs, and Johanna was ready to kill him. But first, she had to keep Katniss alive. Which meant keeping Nuts and Volts and the Morphling twins alive long enough so that they could keep her alive.

"What did he stab you with, Justin?" Johanna says. He picks up a knife from the table, and Johanna rolls her eyes.

"I mean more specifically…" Justin's name rings over the mic, and he stand up shakily.

"Wait, Justin, wash it out when you're in there, act like you're getting your paintbrush ready…" the man nods weakly and goes. The other morphling stares at Johanna a while before she gives her a hard look.

"Don't think this makes us allies or friends. Justin and Finnick are good friends, that's all…" Johanna says loudly, trying to convince Katniss and Peeta, who both seem totally fazed out. The morphling girl smiles and draws a heart with her finger. Johanna doesn't like the implications of this, but doesn't say anything as her name is called. Johanna is left in her corner alone, as Blight and Woof are talking loudly with Chaff and the District Ten victors about the bad jokes they can tell. Johanna assumes the Gamemakes get tired of trying to find the Morphlings and Blight is called. After what is maybe thirty seconds Johanna is called.

"What did he do to get himself kicked out?" Johanna mutters to no one in particular. She goes in, finds a dummy bent over and with a wig on.

"Did Blight…no, that man doesn't have the balls…"

"Johanna Mason, do you have a talent to show us?" Plutarch says. Johanna looks at him, smirks, then goes to where the axes are.

"Yeah…there isn't much I can show you. You all know…and have, everything…" Johanna takes an axe and starts hacking away at a weapons rack, knocking everything over. It's a mess, and she turns to the dummies for spear training.

"Too bad…I bet you all spent a lot on this stuff…" Johanna says, beheading all of the dummies. She eventually grabs a sledgehammer from the destroyed weapons rack and starts smashing in every computer she can find. She turns toward the power access panel and then feels two men run out and drag her away. She launches profanity as she goes, and eventually in thrown out into the hallway, where Finnick, Mags, Beetee, Wiress, and Blight are gathered. Wiress's hair is straight up, and Blight's cloths look quite ruffled.

"Well…everyone have fun?" Johanna asks. The groups nods in assent.

"Hey, I haven't seen Justin come out…" A confused yelp, then Justin runs out, his body silver and nothing but his underwear on.

"There you are! They really did give up on finding you, didn't they…?" Finnick asks, putting his arm around the shaky man. His wound is washed, and Finnick helps him toward the elevator. Beetee turns to Johanna as they go.

"One more day before the final interviews, and then the games. We must be conscious of the fact that most of us probably won't survive…" Beetee says sadly. Wiress, Blight and Mags go onto the elevator and Johanna looks to Beetee.

"Beetee. Me and Blight are supposed to protect you and Wiress. Nothing is going to happen to you as long as we're still drawing breath…" she says. Beetee looks at her under his glasses.

"Let's hope that's longer than just tomorrow…" Beetee says, holding the elevator open as Johanna gets on.

* * *

Ron puts Aiden on his lap and bounces him a few times. Priscilla is sitting in a chair next to Annie, coloring in a picture, while Annie is watching the TV intently, waiting for the scores of individual training.

"Annie, the scores don't matter this year you know…" Ron says, turning the boy around and letting him doze off. Priscilla turns her picture and gets a new coloring pencil.

"Of course the scores matter, Uncle Ron. They tell sponsers whether tributes are worth spending money on…" Priscilla says matter-of-factly. Annie touches her arm, getting her attention.

"What Uncle Ron means is that since all the tributes already had games, everyone knows who's good and who's not. But the scores may make a difference if they get a really good one," Annie says. The anthem starts on the screen, then Caeser Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith, the faces and commentators of the games, are sitting before a screen and start their normal spiel, with lots of banter. But Ron can tell a lot of its forced, especially from Claudius. The old man in his frilly costume doesn't like what's happening, and his lack of enthusiasm is his way of showing it. Caeser, seeing his co-sponser struggling a bit, asks for the results because he's _"quivering in anticipation."_ In general Caeser does the girls, and Claudius the boys, but Claudius is starting to cry slightly, so he excuses himself as Caeser grabs the list.

"As you know…Tributes are rated on a score of one to twelve. From District One Gloss…Ten!" Caeser says. He goes through the Careers who all have nine or tens. Beetee, amazingly, gets an eight. Wiress however, gets a three.

"That's sad…Wiress, an three…" Ron mutters. Then, Finnick's picture comes up, and Annie draws in a deep breath.

"Finnick, from District Four…Eight!" He says, then pauses and looks up.

"Excellent! I may be pulling for him this year! No surprise he got a good score." Annie breathes a sigh of relief, and Priscilla is rubbing her back. But Ron is suspicious. Something is wrong about that number.

"Mags, District Four…Three!" Caeser says, smiling. At this point, Ron is now waiting for District Seven's results. Both Morphling addicts of Six get sixes, which is expected, but Ron keeps that in mind too. Finnick and Justin in particular are friends, and he no doubt, is helping them.

"Blight, District Seven…oh…a Three. And Johanna, District Seven, an eight, oh my!"

"Threes and Eights…what are they saying…" Ron stands up and starts walking around, trying to think. Annie has calmed down since Finnick and Johanna had good scores. The others tributes aren't all that notable, Ron doesn't actually know who's in on protecting Katniss except he assumes Three, Four, Six and Seven. Eight is probable too, but there is no message in the four and five those two get. Then, its down to Peeta, who pulls a first and gets a twelve.

"Twelve…what in the holy heck did he do?" Ron yells. Annie is clearly lost, as she is trying to look again over the numbers.

"Twelve…but Finnick got an eight…"

"Katniss, District Twelve, Twelve also!"

"My goodness…" Ron murmurs. Annie taps her brain.

"Maybe…"

"What?"

"Maybe it's to try to turn the focus away from Beetee, Finnick, and Johanna. The Career pack…assuming it doesn't include Finnick or Johanna, won't hunt them. They'll hunt Katniss and Peeta."

"Maybe…but that seems against the logic I've been seeing. Drawing attention to Katniss doesn't really make sense if their trying to rescue Katniss. Maybe…" Ron looks up, and then at the numbers. 8+3, twelve. 6+6, Twelve. 12's for both tributes of twelve.

"Twelve…what's significant about a twelve…"

"Uh…I don't know…There are twelve districts…"

"No, there has to be something else…" Priscilla gets up and points at a on the far side of the room.

"Twelve hours in a day?"

"No Priscilla, there are twenty four hours…" Ron says, then looks at the clock. It's the only analog clock in the house, and he can see there's significance in the number.

"But there are twelve numbers on a clock…maybe…" Ron turns and looks out at the setting sun over the sea, "Maybe it's about a time. A time that something big is going to happen…"

* * *

Finnick lounges in the District Seven sitting room. He's surrounded by his friends, well, the last friends he'll probably have anyway. Beetee is working on some invention on his computer, and Johanna is just looking out of the window. Mags and Blight are snoring in chairs, and Wiress and the Morphling girl are looking at some paints. Justin was with them, but suddenly Finnick feels a paintbrush go down his face and he jumps back and sees Justin smiling. Then the man starts to laugh loudly, and Finnick gets up, snatches the brush from him, and paints a mustache and beard on him, which Justin looks at then starts laughing again. Johanna looks back at the ruckus, then waves them away. Finnick puts his finger to his lips, then sneaks up and paints a long gold streak down Johanna's face. The woman thrashes out, and Finnick and Justin are on their back, hooting and hollering. This is how the day had gone, they were mentors themselves, they didn't need practice before their interviews. Instead of trying to continue preparing for the games or their escape from them, they had agreed to try to get in one last day of fun. Even Johanna seemed like she'd had a good time, especially when they started arm-wrestling, and it came down to her and Finnick.

"Don't you two do anything but play practical jokes…" Johanna mutters, looking at the paint mark in a mirror. Justin and Finnick look at each other, then at Beetee. They sneak up, then paint a star on his balding head, which he doesn't even acknowledge, but they think is hilarious, and laugh wildly about. Just then, the door to the District Seven room opens, and Scipio, Lynx, and a woman, one Finnick doesn't recognize at all, come in.

"Scipio…" Johanna mutters, wiping the paint off her face. The man gives her a nod, then steps aside as Jarrok, Librae, and Gerard come into the room. Blight and Mags awake and jump to their feet. All the tributes and their mentors are silent as the woman opens a device and scans the room. When the scan completes, several small cameras fall, and Lynx picks them up, and crushes them in his hand. The woman turns back to the group and then notices Justin and his partner.

"What is District Six doing here? Leave!" She instructs. Finnick sees she's obvious Capitol, with her head half shaved and green tattoos across that side of her face. She seems determined and strong, however, and stands perfectly straight and rigid in her white peacekeeper armor. The Morphlings look at their things and start to leave, but Finnick grabs hold of Justin's arm.

"They stay. They are with us. Who are you to be bossing us around anyway?"

"This is Cressida, peacekeeper television commander. And if District Six stays, District Six hears what I have to say." Finnick hears a voice say, a Capitol one with a pretty subtle and controlled accent. Then, in comes a man, with orange eyebrows and a purple vest underneath a black coat. Despite this, he isn't extremely notable, other than the fact that he is the Head Gamemaker, and for all intents and purposes, the leader of the rebellion.

"Plutarch…" Beetee says, leaning in. The star on the top of his head draws Plutarch's gaze for a moment, then he turns and looks over the group.

"Justin, Megan. You are not yet aware of this, but during the games, we're going to break Katniss out of the arena." Justin's eyes grow wide, but the female Morphling seems to have already considered this and nods.

"As part of this process, we need to work together before and during the games. Your task, like that of Finnick and Mags, is to protect Katniss and Peeta at all costs…" Plutarch says. Justin nods, determined to play his part. Plutarch continues, "Meanwhile, Beetee and Wiress, protected by Johanna and Blight, will plan and break out of the arena." Plutarch turns back to Beetee mainly, "To both of these ends, we must make every effort possible to distract the watchful eye of President Snow…Tomorrow, the interviews will occur, and it is your single best chance to start a Capitol riot. If this is to occur, each of you must work to make the Capitol crowd as uncomfortable or pained as possible. Use your talents, your brains, your beauty, your anger, your age, or lack thereof. Peeta and Katniss will top it off, but you've got to make sure the crowd is ready to burst when we get there. It will also be our declaration of rebellion."

"Declaration of rebellion…" Beetee mutters, clearly still not trusting Plutarch. Another man, with tan skin in black clothes with only a small bit of mascara comes in and smiles.

"This is Katniss's stylist Cinna. He'll explain…" Plutarch says.

"I'm going to turn Katniss…" Cinna looks at those in the room, "Into the Mockingjay."

Beetee pulls on the shoulders of his suit. It's too tight, probably because he wore it thirty years ago when he won his games. The stylists went with a retro look, the interview suit the tributes wore when they won their games. He turns and sees this is the case with Finnick, who has a long white shirt open in the middle, with blue pants and a sash over his side. He also has a fishscale necklace on him.

"This is nice…" Beetee says, jingling the necklace. Finnick smiles.

"It was a gift. From someone special. Someone I'm going to read a poem too."

"Hmm…That will get the crowd going…" Beetee mutters. He looks at Wiress, who is in a gray dress that compliments Beetee well. Mags matches Finnick, with blue and white mixing in her long summer dress. She also has some sort of crown or tiara on, which is fish scale like Finnick. Johanna, who is dressed like a tree, approaches and is furious.

"Every time…I'm a god d*mned tree. Does my stylist even know that there are other things than trees in District Seven…?" She yells. Blight is also a tree behind her, and he seems quite amiable. Beetee and Finnick smile at Johanna' ranting when they are frozen in place by the sight of Katniss. Johanna and Blight turn, and soon all the tributes are gathered around her staring at her dress. Katniss is in a wedding gown. Finnick steps forward and looks it over.

"He put you in that?"

"It wasn't my choice, Snow made me wear it," the girl says weakly.

"Well, I think it looks ridiculous." Cashmere says. She grabs Gloss and walks away. Enobaria goes past her, but touches the dress gently. Maybe it was jealousy, but maybe it was a pat on the back. Beetee nods at Katniss, then turns back to Enobaria, reflecting again for a moment on her intentions. Was she on their side? If so, did that mean he had to plan for her help? Or was she Snow's puppet, there to upset their plans? As Beetee ponders this, Cashmere goes onto stage, waving but Gloss is attached to her hand, and then they are on stage together. They complain about how much the Capitol will miss them, and after a lot of tears, there are a lot of tears in the Capitol audience as well. Then Brutus goes onto stage and breaks a microphone, which gets a large amount of cheers. Enobaria gnashes her teeth and snaps several times at the audience, but then has a heartfelt moment where she discusses the fact that she will miss their support for District Two. Wiress murmurs a lot and loses focus so much eventually Caeser just pushes her back to her spot. Then Beetee. He comes onto stage, and looks around the crowd, assessing their situation. The crowd isn't in a good state, and Beetee can now provoke a little anger. Through this Caeser has been admiring Beetee's intellect, but he ignores the comment.

"Caeser…the Quarter Quell was created by laws, which were written by men, right?" Beetee asks. Caeser looks at him, confused, then nods.

"Yes…"

"Then it seems to me, that they can be unwritten…" Beetee says. Caeser looks at the crowd, then at Beetee.

"I suppose…" Beetee looks up to Plutarch in the Gamemaker's stands, who nods slightly.

"Hmm. Then President Snow can stop the Games. If he wanted. Seems strange then, that this is still occurring, when those beloved heroes, like Gloss, Cashmere, and Enobaria will be lost to all their adoring Capitol fans. I do wonder why Snow…or any of the Gamemakers, would want such a thing." Beetee says. Caeser looks around, then pushes Beetee toward the stands.

* * *

"Finnick Odair!" Caeser says. Finnick goes onto stage, waving out to the crowd of adoring people. People who he probably slept through most of. He smiles, but hatred is filling his center as he looks at his former clients.

"Now, Finnick, I understand you have a message for somebody very special." Finnick opens up a piece of paper, a page from a book by Elizabeth Barrett. His face and tone become sad as he reads the poem, and only one person fills his thoughts.

"How do I love you? Let me count the ways.

I love you to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.

I love you freely, as men strive for Right;

I love with a passion put to use

I love you with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints, I love you with the breath,

I shall but love you better after death."

This causes the crowd to swoon and sway, most of them thinking that Finnick was speaking to them. On the one hand this makes him sick, on the other, the look of appreciation from Plutarch in the corner makes it worth it. Besides, the one person who matters heard it. Finnick nods to Caeser, then hurries and goes to his place next to Mags.

When Justin comes onto stage, Caeser is at first unsure of what to do. He asks Justin a few questions, but Justin just shakes his head no every time. Caeser then looks to the stands, where his producers are, hoping for some guidance with the man, but as he looks away, Justin suddenly comes to life and grabs hold of Caeser's mic and gives a long speech into it. However, between his accent, his addiction, and the fact that he's eating the microphone, nothing audible comes out, and most people murmur about whether he can handle the games. Caeser eventually pulls the mic from him.

"Justin, are you alright?" he asks, but Justin is frantic, and runs back to Finnick, who shoves him roughly down toward his district partner. Caeser is concerned at this, but tries to continue.

* * *

When Johanna comes onto stage, she has an evil look on her face.

"So, we've seen a lot of tears tonight, but I see no tears from you. What I sense, is anger."

"Yeah, I'm angry…" Johanna says, looking around. She steals a glance at Finnick and Beetee, then looks up to Plutarch, who just smiles at her.

"You know I'm getting totally screwed over here. The deal was…that if I win the Hunger Games, I get to live my life in peace. But now, you want to kill me again. Well, you know what? F*** that! And F*** everybody that had anything to do with it!" The profanity doesn't stop, but the mics cut off, and Johanna is whisked up to her spot up on stage.

"Okay…that was one woman's opinion…" Caeser says. Seeder and Chaff both give explanations of why the games should end, and by now the gunpowder is gathered. What the victors need is a spark. Then Katniss comes on. She and Flickermen talk for some time, which Johanna doesn't pay much attention to, then comes the prize. The wedding dress doesn't look all that great, but if Cinna was right, she'd change any minute. Then, Caeser asks her to twirl, and she does, and then…she catches fire. Finnick starts to get down, but Johanna, who is directly under him, pushes him back into place.

"Hold on…" She says. Katniss finishes spinning and the wedding dress is gone and she is wonderful, a beautiful Mockingjay. She has a grey dress, white patches on her wings, which she opens, and the transformation is complete. They are no longer protecting some brave girl of twelve who volunteered and defied the Capitol. Now, they are protecting the symbol of the rebellion, the centerpiece of their side. They are protecting…the Mockingjay.

Peeta is no less eventful. While the crowd was gapping over Katniss's dress, they nearly forgot about Peeta, who stutters a lot, but gets out that he and Katniss already married. Everyone is in tears, at the thought making a husband and wife fight. Then, he drops the bombshell.

"It might actually be alright if…" Peeta pauses. Beetee murmurs some support, and Finnick leans forward in anticipation.

"If not for what, Peeta?"

"If…If…If not for the…the…"

"Come on Peeta spit it out."

"Well…if not for the baby…" This leads everyone, all the victors, all the Capitol citizens, and probably everyone in Panem to draw back. Blight himself gets unsteady and Johanna pulls him back up. Then there are cries of injustice, wrongness, cruelty, barbarism. And Johanna is smiling as widely as she's smiled in a long time. Peeta comes up and takes his place with the Victors.

"We did it…" Finnick says.

"We lit the fuse…and now the Capitol will riot…" Beetee says.

"That's a success in our book, just as much as yours…" Enobaria says. Johanna looks up, frustrated at her, but unsure. Whose side is she on? Then, Blight looks over, then takes Johanna's hand.

"We're holding hands…" he murmurs. Johanna pulls up their locked hands, following all the other victors. All of them, District One, Two, Five, Nine, all the rebels, Three, Four, Six, Seven, Eight, Ten, Eleven, and the ones who started it all, Twelve. All with their hands up, all unified in one stance of solidarity, one stance of support. Caeser has to cut the lights after failing repeatedly to regain control of the show. Johanna drops her hand, and hugs Blight, then pulls Finnick downs and hugs him too. Beetee drops to her level and gets a shoulder touch. Justin rushes over and jumps into Finnick's arms. Johanna's smiling at all her allies, her friends, then there is cold steel against her neck.

"You four are coming with me…Mason. Odair, Tix, and Laiter, you all too…" It's a voice she's heard before, dark, cold, raspy, and frustrated. Romulus Thread.

* * *

I think this is my favorite chapter so far. The final training and interviews were just so fun to write, and with the reappearance of Thread and the way the characters play off against one another here just makes this chapter enjoyable. Hope you liked it too! :-) More to come soon.


	32. Part 3: Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Let the 75th Hunger Games Begin...at some point in this chapter...

* * *

Beetee is flung into a back room by Romulus's strong arm. His already tight suit is vastly more uncomfortable by the fact that there is a gun in his face. The others are beside him, a defiant Johanna, a quivering Justin, and a concerned Finnick.

"You four broke into Central Command! I know it was you four…"

"What proof do you have?" Beetee asks. Romulus groans.

"I've seen how you scheme together, how often you've talked, and how all four of you were mysteriously absent on the same day the Command was invaded. You four have been behind all of this…and now you've got the tributes holding hands and singing…" Romulus says. Beetee listens to this and shakes his head.

"Sounds pretty circumstantial to me…"

"Doesn't matter. I'm head of Command and it is my job to kill those who I decide threaten my center…"

"So…why haven't you killed them then?" A man comes into the room. Romulus turns the gun on him, and he smiles and raises his hand.

"Haymitch Abernathy…"

"Hello again Thread. How are you?" Haymitch says. He's holding something in his hand, and Romulus stares him down, but Beetee suspects Johanna has understood what Haymitch is implying. She gets right into Romulus' face.

"What do you think would happen if you killed four tributes right before they were going into the games? Who do you think would pay?" Johanna says. Finnick smiles, and then gets to his knees before Romulus.

"Yes, please, end it quickly and keep up from our terrible deaths in the games." Finnick takes the gun and puts it to his head, "You know…President Snow puts a lot of stock in these games. I'd make sure you know what you're doing when you pull the trigger…" Romulus mutters something, then pulls back the pistol.

"If any of you survive, I'm going to make sure I personally get a one on one meeting with you, including you Abernathy…" Romulus says, leaving.

"I wouldn't worry about any of the four of us surviving, because your godd*mn President has made such an effort end our sh*t lives!" Johanna curses as he goes. Haymitch watching him go, then looks back at the four.

"Try not to get shot between now and the games, okay? You all have about twelve hours, do you think you can do that?" Haymitch asks sarcastically. He shoves a bag into Finnck's hand.

"Be careful with this, Effie spent a fortune on it…"

"What is it?"

"Well, Katniss doesn't want to ally with anyone. But she seriously considered Mags. So…if she allies to Mags…"

"She gets me…" Finnick says, taking a small flame bangle out of the bag. It's the same type of bangle he gave to Annie. It's beautiful, and fits perfectly on Finnick's wrist.

"I'm making this alliance without her permission. Make sure I made a good decision…" Haymitch says, going out of the room. Beetee eyes the shiny bangle for moment, then follows Haymitch drawing his allies with him. They are silent as they get on the elevator and start up, probably reflecting on their near death experience. When the elevator gets to the third floor, Beetee turns and looks over his allies.

"Well, this is it. Tomorrow, our plan will be underway. Johanna, you and Blight have your work cut out for you. Justin and Finnick, you do too." Finnick puts his arms around Beetee, then Justin too. Johanna stays back until Finnick pulls her in and they have one big, uncomfortable final hug. Finally Finnick lets go, and Beetee gets out.

"See you on the other side, Beetee."

"Don't forget, we're enemies, Finnick, at least, until we figure out a better plan…" Beetee says as the doors close and those friends he put so much trust in fade from his view.

* * *

Ron knocks hurriedly on the door of William's home. He'd originally planned to go to his father, but things were so strange with him recently that Ron preferred his adoptive parent. A servant answers, then takes Ron into the living room, where William is on the phone.

"Look, you get that together or I'm going to come deal with your men myself. I'm getting tired of those farmers…" William holds out a finger in pause. Ron sighs; his father had clearly already spread his harsh attitude to the mayor. He takes a seat as William finishes his conversation.

"Stay on it, we can't afford to lose anymore support in Area Seven. Alright…good luck administrator," William puts the phone on the receiver and looks at Ron, "Well, how are you holding up? Finnick gave one h*ll of a speech at his interview. And with his eight, I think he and Mags have a good chance of getting more than me and your father as sponsors."

"That…was actually what I wanted to talk to you about. When they gave the scores…" Ron pauses, suddenly considering if his father will find some way to use it against someone.

"What? Katniss's and Peeta's twelve? That was crazy, though, not going to be much help. Careers will be coming after them…" Ron overcomes his fears, stands up and gets a pen and paper.

"Look. Wiress and Beetee got a 3 and an 8. Mags and Finnick did the same. Blight and Johanna…3 and 8."

"Twelves…" William says. He looks at Ron, then at the paper.

"Right…then Katniss and Peeta got twelves too…" Ron says.

"Which makes five twelves…" William finishes. Ron looks up at William. He hadn't thought to count them.

"Then…the two from District Six…they got sixes…And the male of those two is a close friend of Finnick. I think he, at least, will be on their side…"

"Another twelve. Which makes six. What do you think this means? It's obviously a message to us rebels, otherwise, they wouldn't have published it there for everyone to see…"

"Well, the thing I keep drawing back to, is a clock. The twelve numbers on a clock…"

"It's three days…" William says. He rushes out, and Ron follows him into his study, where he's digging through his things.

"Three days?"

"When Scipio…when he tried to convince me that Finnick and I would be okay, he told me the Games would only cost three days of work..."

"Then the Games will end on the third day? Do you think they can kill that many tributes that quick?"

"No…no that can't be it…if we're trusting Scipio, Finnick is somehow going to survive the games…"

"Then short of him winning, I don't see how his going to leave the arena unless he destroys the thing…" Ron pauses, then looks at William, "They're going to destroy the arena…"

"And get Katniss out. And probably Beetee, and Johanna, and Peeta, everyone they can…"

"This is amazing! They're going to destroy the arena!" Ron says, louder. William puts his hand on Ron's mouth, and looks around.

"Snow's not supposed to know that…if the games don't go beyond the third day, that final moment will be a great event. And that…" William pulls out a document, a little crinkled, but still in pretty good shape, "Is when I'm going to present this for approval by the council…" Ron looks down at the document, and knows immediately that he made the right choice trusting William. The man has a Declaration of Independence, similar to the ancient one which liberated North America so long ago.

"This is amazing…"

"When that happens, besides other District revolts, there won't be anything stopping the Capitol from bringing the full power of its military down on us…and I'll need your help…" William looks out of a window toward the roaring ocean beyond, "As per my agreement with Finnick, Annie is to be uninvolved and unharmed. And I plan to return her to him that way…"

"…I'm supposed to just sit around and watch Annie while the rebellion goes on?" Ron demands. William raises an eyebrow.

"Would you prefer I have someone else watch her?" He asks. Ron opens his mouth as if to say something, but then shuts it. He knows that Finnick trusts him and him alone to keep Annie safe.

"Alright…I'll…go check on her and Librae's children…" Ron says, going.

* * *

"This is it…" Johanna mutters, pulling on the sleeves of her clothes for the games, which is mainly composed of a tight, black and grey jumpsuit that actually breathes quite well. Except for around her waist, where there is a shiny purple padded belt; she's already sweating down there, "Their despicable Games…and of course I have to have my period right now…" She's grabbing her crotch and yelling by the end of that, and she looks at her stylist, who clears his throat then touches her jumpsuit.

"It's lightweight, tight, and lets air through. I'd say somewhere with high heat and humidity, like a jungle, or a tropical island, or even…on the sea itself..." the stylist says, pulling out her token and fastening it on her jumpsuit. It's a piece of bark on a pin, a poor, cheap meaningless gift the people of her district gave to her. But it is hers, the thing she wore in her games four years ago, and the thing she's touching gently now. She's going to return it to her people. A voice interrupts her thoughts and orders her to ready herself.

"Alright, looks like its time…" the stylist says, stepping back and letting Johanna get into the launch portal, a glass cylinder with a metal base she'd start the games on. She looks back and sighs, then acknowledges the stylist.

"Thanks…what's your name?" He smiles and looks up at her.

"It's Solva…" he says gently. Johanna waves to him as the glass closes her in. She turns and looks up, trying to mentally prepare herself. Half of her mind is replaying the morning, when Blight gave her a kiss on the cheek and made her promise not to die. The other half is trying to plan out her strategy: find Beetee and Wiress, meet up with Blight at the Cornucopia and get what weapons and supplies they could, then go to the woods, or desert or whatever wilderness there is in this arena. Johanna almost feels Blight's lips and hairy face on her cheek when she opens her eyes and sees she's still on the ground. She turns around, and Solva is at the glass tapping it. The door behind him opens and two peacekeepers come in. He turns around and the peacekeepers start beating him senseless: punching, pistol whipping, kicking, and shocking the poor man until he's nothing but a quivering, bloody, pulp. Johanna doesn't like him, not in the slightest, but he's being punished for what she did. She assumes its Romulus's revenge, and starts pounding on the glass, demanding it stops, when the plate rises. It's not Romulus. It's Snow. This is him trying to upset her before she has to fight, maybe even an attempt to get her to relinquish to dying in the games. But she's not letting that happen. For Solva, for Johanna's family, for Finnick and Beetee and Blight, for everyone Snow ever hurt, these games are for them. And for the first time in seventy-five years, the Districts are going to win.

As the plate reaches the arena, her eyes are overwhelmed by sunlight, and she's blind for a moment before her vision clears. When it does, she groans painfully, because all she can see before her is water.

"Let the Seventy-Fifth Hunger Games, begin!" Claudius Templesmith thunders over the arena. Now, Johanna has sixty seconds to come up with her plan. She first turns around and tries to gauge more about where she is. She makes out the Cornucopia, the large golden horn filled with supplies and goods, behind her is a beach and dense woods, just as her stylist assumed. To her right is a long trail of sand, almost like a spoke, connecting the Cornucopia to the beach. There is nothing but water between the sand and her. To her left is Wiress, some small thing has gone right, and beyond her is Peeta, but he's not her concern. To her right, she first sees the District Five female, and far beyond, she thinks she makes out Beetee's glasses. Blight is nowhere to be seen, but as she tries to make out Beetee, she sees she has a problem and a target.

"Enobaria…" Johanna mutters, as the countdown above the Cornucopia ticks down to zero. The first thing she's going to do is drown that District Two b*tch. The careers, District One and Two, are no doubt working together, and getting rid of one of them, even the one who seemed to be on both sides, is all Johanna wants. When the gong sounds, Johanna yells, "Stay put!" at Wiress, then she dives into the water. The salty feeling and undercurrent tell her immediately she's in good shape. This water is just like the Pacific Sea she navigates so often. She's not as good as Finnick, nobody from Seven is as good as Four. But she can swim in sea water, and do it pretty fast too. Before long she's reached the spoke, clambers on and dives back in. Enobaria is clearly a swimmer too, as she's already got to her spoke when Johanna gets about half through the next wedge of water. But she catches her before the woman can make it to the Cornucopia, pulling her in by her feet. There is a struggle underwater; Enobaria is stronger, but not as good a swimmer. However, after a bite in the arm, Johanna lets go, and gets a kick to the face. As Johanna surfaces, she sees Enobaria running toward the Cornucopia. Johanna pulls herself onto the spoke, and starts running, then gets tackled by Cashmere.

"Oh, you think I'm going to let you have weapons you little whiny b*tch? My brother and I are the only people leaving this arena!" She yells, holding Johanna down but the District Seven Victor just smiles.

"I wrestled you, Cashmere, I know your strengthes and weaknesses…" Johanna says, head butting the girl, then kneeing her gut. Johanna pulls her legs under her and kicks her back, sending the girl into the water. As she stands, however, Enobaria has already made it to the Cornucopia. An arrow flies toward their spoke and Enobaria is in the water and the arrow at Johanna's feet. She picks it up, and turns. She could kill Cashmere, but getting Gloss chasing her isn't a good idea. Not yet anyway. Johanna instead turns back to her charge, Wiress, who she sees is leaning gingerly over her pedestal, putting her hand in the water. Johanna rolls her eyes. Neither Nuts nor Volts will be able to swim. Well, Volts has to be Blight's problem because she can't deal with more than one right now. She gets back in the water and starts swimming quickly across spokes, going to the nervous woman who draws back when Johanna touches her.

"Platt…Platt…they killed Platt…" she murmurs, which Johanna takes to mean her stylist. Snow must have had all of the stylists of Three, Four, Six, and Seven killed, at least. Johanna doesn't have time for Wiress's complaints, however, and pulls her in forcefully. She starts to scream and flail wildly, but soon finds she's quite buoyant. Johanna finds this to, then Wiress points to her waist.

"The belts…they float!"

"Great, come on…" Johanna grabs Wiress's arm and pulls her to a spoke. As she gets her up, Johanna turns and sees Brutus is now raising a spear and pointing it at them. All Johanna has is an arrow, which she brandishes. But Brutus is not deterred, and starts running toward them, when a familiar figure tackles him and pulls him into the water.

"Justin!" Johanna yelled, knocking Wiress back into the water and jumping in after Justin. However, by the time she gets to Justin, she already knows he's in trouble. He's trying to get back onto the spoke, but is pulled in violently, then he screams horribly as he's dragged under. Johanna goes after them and stabs Brutus in the back with her arrow, which gets him flailing for her. Brutus is an even worse swimmer than Enobaria though, and Johanna easily evades his attack. Enobaria pulls Brutus from the water and drags him toward the Cornucopia again, and they go to the other side, going through the weapons. Johanna pulls Justin out of the water and sees the wound, a huge slash across his chest. He's weak, spiting a water blood mix, and is not looking good. He opens his eyes slowly, then touches Johanna's face and smiles.

"Finnick…and you…love…" Justin says, or something like that. Then his breathing rapids, and his head falls back. Johanna bits her lip in rage. Justin, the fourth of their team, the one Finnick had tried so hard to include in everything, was dead already. Plutarch no doubt expected this result. But Justin had saved her life, and now she was going to make them all pay. Because it wasn't just Brutus who killed Justin…the Capitol was the true murderer. She pushes Justin slowly into the water and closes his eyes, then stands with fiery determination. She races down the spoke as quick as she can, and sees something. It's Beetee, sneaking up carefully to the Cornucopia. Probably using the flotation belt, he got onto the spoke, and now was trying to get something from the Cornucopia. After a few seconds, Johanna sees what it is, a wire, tied around a spindle, sitting neatly to the side of the mouth of the horn. But just as Beetee grabs it, Brutus turns around and stabs the man.

Luckily for him and unfortunately for Brutus, Johanna is now a few seconds from Beetee and him, and with all the momentum and power she can get, she body slams Brutus back into the water. Beetee collapses onto the island around the Cornucopia, and Johanna snatches an axe and stands over him like a mother bear protecting a cub. Cashmere, Gloss and Enobaria starts toward her, when Cashmere is suddenly aerial and flung into the water. Gloss turns and barely dodges Blight, wildly swinging an axe, while Enobaria dives in to avoid further attack. Gloss parries one of Blight's attack and is about to counterattack when Seeder comes from a spoke and grabs onto the man. He turns and kills her by cutting her throat, which affects Blight and drives him to swing his axe even more wildly, cutting the Gloss in his leg and sending him into the water too. Now the career pack is gone from the Cornucopia, and the Three/Seven alliance has a chance. Johanna, smiling at Blight, turns to the Cornucopia, and then her smile slips into a frown. There are nothing but weapons, no food, no fresh water, no supplies at all. Johanna, cursing under her breath, grabs what she can: three throwing and one battle axe, and a knife for Wiress. Blight picks up Beetee, the wire, and three more axes.

"There's no food. But even Plutarch isn't crazy enough to leave us without a way to survive. There has to be a source in the jungle..." Johanna considers the word. Her mind goes to a Hunger Games, maybe the 62nd, where the tributes were caught in a dense mat of ugly forest and picked off by vicious animals. Johanna looks to the woods around her and sees the same thick jungle. She groans, then starts hurriedly toward it.

"I swear Blight, if you let me get killed by a tiger..." Johanna mutters as she gets onto a spoke. When she arrives on the beach, however, she finds Wiress standing, shaking with her arms crossed, and standing over the body of the District Nine female.

"Wiress…you…" Blight begins. Wiress holds out a knife mechanically, and Johanna takes it from Wiress and puts it under her belt. Johanna looks back to see the Careers regathering around the Cornicopia. It was time for their group to get lost in that d*mned jungle. Johanna grabs Wiress's arm, and drags her into the up into the thicket of trees and vegetation, with Blight holding Beetee close behind. They don't say much at first, but as they get about ten mintues into the jungle, Blight starts weeping.

"Seeder…and…Cecelia…and Noreia! Even my stylist was killed…" He blubbers.

"Blight, get it together!" Johanna yells. She sympathizes with him, watching Justin die really took it out of her, but they don't have time to mourn. Not yet anyway. Johanna turns to continue and then suddenly sees that the trees aren't the tall pines or thick cedars of District Seven. It makes sense; the jungle is clearly much different than the forests she grew up in, but in the hot, humid air, dense forest surrounded by trees she's only seen on TV, she suddenly feels deeply confused.

"Blight…what are these trees?" She asks, touching the bark of one. She just thing notices she's still holding Wiress's hand. The District Three victor touches the bark too, then draws in breath.

"Rubber tree!" she blurts then turns, "Jungle!" Johanna nods, a little shocked that Wiress recognizes a tree she doesn't. In an attempt to reorient herself, she tries to remember everything about those games, but before she can, Blight already starts building an image.

"Jungle? Like with jaguars, tigers, and snakes? Filled with venomous frogs, and just about every other plant or mushroom is covered in poison? And hot temperatures all the time? Oh boy…" he mutters, "Let's find some drinkable water before I'm nothing but a puddle…" Blight starts deeper into the jungle, followed by Wiress and Johanna, who checks their back. After they get about an hour in, they find that the jungle starts to incline steeply, and stop to give Blight a break. He sets Beetee down and starts to go through the trees, hitting each of them with his axe and feeling their barks. Johanna puts Wiress down with Beetee then tries to take in her surroundings. Normally she can look at what most people would see as a mess of vegetation and pick out poisons, foods, and hidden animals and fungus. But in the jungle, she can't figure out anything she sees. She does recognize a small pile of thick mushrooms as a poison that killed a tribute in the 62nd games, and pushes Wiress away from them as she tries to examine other trees.

"Johanna…" she turns and sees Beetee has regained consciousness. He is now tightly gripping his wire, and Wiress is tying a vine around him to keep the thing on his hip.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Pained, and thirsty…but alive" Beetee mutters, "Johanna…thank you…you and Blight…you two saved…"

"Don't mention it. You're my ally…" Johanna responds, sarcastically, but in truth, there some sincerity in it. With all the people who died today, she's glad Beetee wasn't one of them.


End file.
